


Playtime

by WorryinglyInnocent



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M, Just... lots and lots of smut, PWP, Roleplay, Storybrooke AU, non-magic au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-10
Updated: 2018-03-20
Packaged: 2018-08-14 07:19:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 131,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8003488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WorryinglyInnocent/pseuds/WorryinglyInnocent
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To the casual observer, Mr and Mrs Gold are a perfectly sedate couple. No-one would ever guess just how much they enjoy their little roleplay sessions…</p><p>Pure PWP, just a series of different roleplay scenarios that Belle and Gold indulge in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Education

**Author's Note:**

> Cross-posting the first 5 chapters from Tumblr; more will be added as and when I write them. A little bit kinky, but nothing too out of the ordinary, and no BDSM. Any dom/sub dynamics are just play-acted, there is no real power imbalance. 
> 
> Anything a little more out of the ordinary will be noted in each chapter's beginning note. 
> 
> Part One: Education (student/teacher - Gold's pick)
> 
> NB: Cane smut, shaving, pearl necklace

It always starts in the same way. They start at work normally, or sometimes even at home in the same room. They don’t have a specific routine, but every now and then, one of them will send the other a text consisting of one simple word and that’s how it begins.

Belle is in the library periodicals room, setting it to rights after it was raided by the local elementary school for their ‘History of our Town’ project, and she hears her phone vibrate in her handbag. The message is from her husband, and it is one word.

_Playtime?_

Belle smiles, and already feels a little tingling beginning in the pit of her stomach that will only grow as the day goes on. Luckily it is only an hour until the library closes, and it’s a Tuesday so it’s not destined to be busy. She immediately replies.

_Oh yes. When do we start?_

They discovered, comparatively late in their sexual relationship, when things had started to stagnate a little and Belle had bought a sexy nurse’s outfit in a moment of madness, that they both like roleplay. They both _really_ like roleplay. They keep it spontaneous to keep it exciting, and Belle is definitely very excited. It’s rare for her to reply _not tonight, sweetie_ to a suggestion of playtime.

She has to wait an inordinately long time for a response, and she squeezes her thighs together in anticipation. It’s an unwritten rule that whoever makes the suggestion picks the scenario, and she wonders what Gold will want to do tonight. Last time he wanted to come home to find her in her French maid outfit, and he proceeded to stick his head under her frou-frou skirt and eat her out whilst she was balancing on top of a stepladder trying to dust the pelmets in the living room.

Finally he replies.

_Miss French, please report to the headmaster’s office as soon as possible to discuss your missing homework. He expects your uniform to be perfect._

Belle gives a little squeal of delight and hastily looks around to check that she’s still alone in the library. ‘Naughty schoolgirl being punished by pervy teacher’ is one of her favourite games to play, and she can hardly wait for the day to end. When she finally makes it back home, Gold’s car is already in the driveway, and in the evening sun that is beginning to wane, she can see the lights are on in the room that he uses as a makeshift study. He’s all ready to start, and Belle grins to herself as she lets herself into the house and makes her way up to the bedroom. She opens up the drawer that is devoted to her costumes, rifling through to find the short grey pleated skirt, tight white blouse and school tie, and then sets about searching for suitable shoes and underwear. Red, today, she thinks, finding her most daring push-up bra (she needs all the help that she can get in the cleavage department) and matching knickers, and red patent leather stilettos. As an extra touch, she puts her hair into pigtails. He’ll like that. Eventually she’s ready, so very, very read; the gusset of the panties she has been wearing all day was soaking through when she took them off to change.

Belle goes to Gold’s study door and knocks politely.

“Enter.”

He doesn’t pay her any attention as she comes in, and stays writing at his desk for a while before turning his chair round to face her.

“Ah. Miss French. Why am I not surprised to see you here? What brings you to my door in search of discipline this time?”

“I didn’t do my homework, Sir.”

“Oh dear, Miss French. This is the second time in as many weeks. I’m beginning to seriously doubt your dedication to your subjects.” He drums his fingers against the desk. “Well, you know the penalty for such an indiscretion. Naughty girls who don’t do their homework need to be spanked.”

Belle has to smile to herself at that, because Gold has never spanked her in the entirety of their marriage, however many times he’s told her that he’s going to when they play. He never does anything that might cause her physical pain in any way, but he has a filthy, filthy mouth, and Belle loves to hear him talk.

He stands and comes over to her, pointing at the desk. “Panties down. Bend over.”

Belle reaches up under her skirt and pulls her red thong down past the hem before leaning over the desk, gripping the wood tightly. Gold carefully lifts her skirt to expose her bare bottom and he massages her ass cheeks for a few moments.

“You really have such a pretty little arse, Miss French. It would be such a shame to put a handprint on it. It’s such a shame how often I have to see it over my desk. You’re a bad, bad girl, needing to show me your bottom so much.”

He taps her lightly, the nearest thing to a spank he’ll ever give, but in the context of their little game, it’s enough, and Belle gives a little gasp of arousal.

“You will get ten spanks, and you will count with me. How many was that?”

“One.”

“One what?”

“One spank.”

“One spank what?”

“One spank, Sir.”

“Very good.” He rubs her bottom again before giving a sudden tap.

“Two spanks, Sir.”

She loves how, without fail, he’s always, always gentle, no matter what they do, what they’re playing, even if she’s being a harem slave naked but for a choker and cuffs, he’s always still her gentle husband beneath it all. They can lose themselves in whatever they’re playing but there’s still a reality under it all. They never stray too far from the truth, and that’s what makes it so much more intense, so much more erotic.

“If I didn’t know better, Miss French, I’d say you were enjoying your punishment,” Gold says, pressing one finger between her folds where she is already wet and slippery, and he sucks her juices off his finger.

“If I didn’t know better, Sir, I’d say that you were enjoying giving me my punishment,” Belle replies, casting a pointed glance at the growing bulge in the front of his trousers.

“That, Miss French, is insolence, and you will receive another spank for it.”

She counts him up to eleven and then he folds her skirt back down over her behind. She goes to pull her panties up, but his hand stops her.

“Did I tell you that you could get dressed again, Miss French?”

“No, Sir.”

“Panties down again. Now,” he continues, pinging her thong against her thighs where it rests. “I see that your missing homework is not your only blatant disregard for school rules today. The rules state quite clearly what kind of underwear pupils should wear, and red thongs are definitely not it.”

“Oh please, Sir, all my school knickers are in the laundry and these are my only clean pair.”

“Well, if I were you I would think about getting some more suitable knickers, Miss French. Take them off and give them to me. Correct uniform or not at all.”

Belle drops her panties and steps out of them before bending to pick them up and showing him her bare ass again under the short pleated skirt.

“Please, Sir, what if my skirt blows up and everyone can see that I’m not wearing any panties?”

“That’s not my problem, Miss French. Then everyone will see what a naughty girl you are to have had your knickers confiscated.”

He takes the panties from her and pockets them.

“In fact, Miss French, since you’re here, I think we’d better do a full uniform check, hadn’t we? Those shoes will have to go for a start, and your shirt is far tighter than regulation. Take them off. Also, I believe the school rules state that girls should wear white knee socks, not black thigh highs.” He pauses, tapping his fingers on the desk. “Do you think it might be easier if we start from scratch, Miss French? I could ask you to strip completely naked and I will dress you as I feel appropriate. Shall we do that?”

“Please no, Sir,” Belle says. “That would be terrible.”

“All right. But I still expect you to remove the items that do not conform to school rules. Shirt and stockings and shoes on my desk.”

“But Sir!” Belle protests, trying so very hard not to laugh as she strips off the items of clothing, leaving her in her bra, skirt and tie. “What if none of my uniform meets your stringent high standards?”

“Well, you’ll just have to attend all your classes in the nude, Miss French, won’t you? Maybe that will teach you to come to school dressed appropriately. Now, I don’t see what possible reason you have for wearing a push-up bra to class, and your skirt is far too short. Take them off. Put them on my desk with the rest of your clothes. You can pick them up at the end of the school day.”

“Please Sir, this is very embarrassing.” Oh how she wishes she could summon up the appropriately demure and innocent look, but it’s just not happening tonight. Luckily, Gold is having similar trouble keeping a straight face, although he is doing admirably well at ignoring his now incredibly obvious erection.

“Miss French, I will not ask you again. Skirt and bra on my desk please.”

Belle turns her back, partly to stop her giggling, and partly to keep within the character of the oh-so-chaste schoolgirl, and she quickly takes off the remainder of her clothes before turning back to Gold, her hands covering her private parts. He arranges the uniform on his desk; the only thing that she’s still wearing is the tie.

“There, you look lovely,” Gold says. “Although I still have not inspected all of you yet. Show me, Miss French. There’s no hiding in here. You’re a very naughty girl, and naughty girls don’t get to be bashful and modest. Naughty girls have to display their naughty bits. Hands behind your back.”

Belle obliges, looking up at him coyly through her lashes.

“Oh, you are a naughty, naughty girl, Miss French,” Gold growls, and his voice makes her insides tingle and her toes curl into the carpet. “Look at this.”

He points to the small patch of hair on her mons in the shape of a little heart.

“I’m looking at it, Sir.”

“What is the school rule regarding this, Miss French?”

“Pupils must not make art out of their pubic hair, Sir.”

“Good. Since you remember the rule, I wonder why you are sporting this pretty little thing.”

Belle shifts her hips. “It’s for you, Sir,” she says eventually. Gold raises one eyebrow.

“For me?”

“Well, when I realised I hadn’t done my homework, I knew I’d be sent to you for punishment, and I knew you’d see under my panties, and I thought you might appreciate the sentiment, Sir.”

“It’s a very nice sentiment, Miss French, but it’s against school rules. Since you’ve already been stripped of your uniform for your indiscretions, I feel we can’t have you displaying yet another blatant contravention of the school code. It’s going to have to come off, Miss French.”

“How, Sir?”

He stands and points to his chair. “Sit. Legs open. Since I can’t trust you to follow school rules of your own accord, I shall have to make sure you follow them.”

Gold opens his desk drawer and takes out her Ladyshave. Belle squirms on the chair, pressing her thighs together in anticipation.

“Keep still, Miss French,” he says. “And I told you to spread your legs.” Belle parts her thighs with a sigh. “It’s the same for your bush as the rest of your uniform, my dear. If you can’t wear it properly, you can’t wear it at all, and it falls to me to remove it.”

He clicks the shaver on and runs it carefully over her mound. Belle is no stranger to Gold shaving her bikini line. He does it more often than she does it herself. He likes doing it, and it’s easier for him as he can see what he’s doing far better than Belle relying on mirrors to show her if she’s missed something obvious. It’s not usually an erotic experience for them, Belle normally finds it strangely soothing to lie there with her legs lolling apart whilst Gold trims her. But today, he’s shaving her completely bare and hairless, and that adds a whole new dimension. Once he’s done and blowing the hairs off the blade, Belle feels a lot more like a naughty schoolgirl, exposed and embarrassed in her teacher’s office.

“Have you learned your lesson, Miss French?” Gold asks her.

“Yes, Sir,” she replies, and she reaches down to run a hand over her now bare mound. It’s not the first time she’s gone sphinx down there, but it’s been a while since she was quite so uncovered.

“Did I tell you that you could touch yourself?” Gold scolds.

“Sorry Sir.” Belle moves her hands back to the arms of the chair and shifts her hips, wondering what’s going to come next.

“You’re being extremely badly behaved today, Miss French. I’ve a mind to give you a detention after school. You know what that means, don’t you?”

“No, Sir.”

She actually doesn’t. He changes the definition of detention every time they play, a different kinky fantasy that they’ll derive much pleasure from talking and thinking about but have no intention of ever living out.

“Well, detention means that you’re stuck here after school with all the teachers, and I’d have to bring you into the staffroom for your punishment.”

“What will happen in the staffroom, Sir?”

“Well…” He leans in, his hands covering hers on the chair. “Well, since you seem so fixated on touching parts of yourself that you shouldn’t, I can’t think of a better punishment than making you sit on the meeting table and touch yourself in front of all the other staff.”

“Please, Sir, don’t make me do it with people watching. I’m so embarrassed.”

Gold looks down at the apex of her spread legs and the damp patch she’s left on his chair from her slick cleft.

“You don’t seem very embarrassed, Miss French. And you’ve made a mess of my chair. Your list of offences grows by the minute. I think you need swift punishment. Swift and terrible. I think you need a caning, Miss French.”

“Not the cane, Sir, please,” Belle begins, but the final word turns into a shaky giggle and Gold has to turn away to keep what little of a straight face he has left. Caning in the Gold household has a slightly different connotation to that which other people might think of when hearing the word ‘cane’ in a school context.

Composed once more, Gold perches on the edge of his desk and holds up his cane, examining the gold-coloured handle.

“This is not your first time receiving the cane, is it, Miss French?”

“No, Sir.”

“I’m not surprised, you naughty girl. You know what to do then.”

Belle nods and turns round in the chair so that she’s kneeling on the seat, hands braced on the back, waiting for her punishment primly.

The first touch of the metal handle against her wet folds makes her gasp, because it’s so cold. Normally, when he rubs her with the cane, he’s been holding it, so it’s warm from his hand, but Belle remembers that it’s been resting against the desk all this time and he’s moved so little that he hasn’t used it. It’s been sitting there chilling for who knows how long.

“Now, where shall I put this?” he asks, nudging the length of the metal handle into her cleft and rubbing it up against her swollen, eager pearl. “Shall I leave it here, where you’re obviously very ready for it, or shall I put it somewhere you’re not expecting it?”

He drags the index finger of his other hand down between her ass cheeks to rest over her tight hole.

Belle glances over her shoulder at him. She’s had the cane in her vagina before, and she’s had his fingers and his cock in her ass before, but she’s never had the cane in her ass, and they never try out completely new things whilst they’re roleplaying. She trusts him, implicitly, but she feels the sudden need for reassurance.

Gold breaks character for a moment, smiles at her, and leans over to kiss her forehead.

“Forgot the lube upstairs,” he whispers against her skin. “Couldn’t do it even if I wanted to.”

Then the expression drops and he’s back to being the headmaster.

“Such a naughty girl,” he says, changing the angle of the cane against her clit, and Belle can almost feel his lecherous grin as she grunts with pleasure at the sensation. “You want this inside you, don’t you?”

“Please, Sir,” Belle moans, and as he pulls the cane from her folds, she bucks her hips to rub herself up against the back of the chair.

“Such a bad girl,” he croons, but he doesn’t tell her to stop, and she knows he’s enjoying this just as much as she is.

The handle of the cane finds her dripping entrance again and slowly, he begins to ease it inside her until she’s taken it as far as it will go. Between the cane inside, the friction of the chair against her clit, and his finger still petting at her asshole, it’s not going to take her long to come.

“Please Sir,” she moans again, breathily. “Please, I’m so close.”

He moves the cane inside her and it brushes against the sweet spot on her inner walls that almost makes her dizzy with pleasure.

“Come for me, you naughty girl,” he says softly in her ear. “I shall consider it a personal insult if you don’t, and that would require punishment.”

Belle couldn’t have held out even if she’d been trying, and as the cane presses hard against that place deep inside, she sees stars and screams out something completely incoherent.

“Good girl,” he says as he pulls the cane out of her agonisingly slowly, prolonging the blissful afterglow. “See, you can be good.”

Belle collapses against the back of the chair, panting, and she feels Gold’s hands come down on her ass cheeks. He likes her bottom. Some men like breasts. Some men like bottoms. Her husband is in the latter camp.

“You can go to class now, Miss French,” he purrs. “I think you’ve learned your lesson.”

Belle looks at him over her shoulder, because he must have something up his sleeve because he hasn’t come yet, unless he came in his trousers whilst pleasuring her. She looks at his crotch, but there’s no telltale staining there and his erection remains. It’s going to be up to her to think on her feet for this part, work out how to get from this position to him being just as spaced-out as she is.

“But Sir,” she says, getting off the chair on shaky legs (perhaps it’s a good thing that she doesn’t have her heels on) and making to cover herself again in a show of false embarrassment. “I really can’t go to class with no clothes on. The other students will laugh at me.”

“You brought this upon yourself, Miss French,” Gold tuts. “Maybe if you’d thought about the consequences of your incorrect uniform, you wouldn’t be in this position.”

“Don’t you have anything I can wear, Sir?”

“Well, if you want it, I can give you a beautiful pearl necklace.”

Belle bites her bottom lip and looks up through her lashes at him again, but she can tell from his expression that she’s utterly failing at playing modest.

“I thought jewellery was against school rules, Sir?”

“I’ll make an exception for this. You’ll have to take your tie off, though. You can’t have both. Naked and a necklace, or tie and no necklace.”

Belle wastes no time in pulling off the tie and dropping it onto his desk.

“So where is my necklace, please, Sir?”

“Ask me again on your knees, Miss French.”

She kneels down in front of him, hands clasped demurely in her lap.

“Where is my necklace, please, Sir?”

Gold doesn’t respond and simply unfastens his belt and shoves his trousers and underwear down to his ankles.

“You’ll have to get it yourself, Miss French.”

Belle smiles and licks her lips at the sight of him, hard and flushed red, and as she takes his cock in one hand and strokes him up and down, there’s no denying that he has handed over control of the exchange to her. He leans back against the desk, gripping it with both hands and tense knuckles, and Belle closes her lips around the head of his cock, working her tongue across the slit and listening to the rough little noises of pleasure that he makes.

She releases him with a pop, hollowing her cheeks, and she looks up at him through her lashes again.

“Do you like that, Sir?” she asks innocently. “You will tell me if I’m doing something wrong, won’t you? I would so hate to be punished again.”

“I think you actually quite like being punished, Miss…”

But he doesn’t finish the sentence because then she’s taken him in her mouth again, one hand curling around his shaft to touch up and down the throbbing vein on the underside of him, and the other coming down to cradle his balls, rolling them gently in her palm in a way that Belle knows will make him fall apart.

“Fucking hell,” he mutters, voice wrecked and accent ever thicker and slushier as the façade of powerful headmaster comes crashing down around him. He releases the table with one shaking hand and brings it to rest on the back of Belle’s head as she bobs in front of him, the tip of her tongue lapping at him roughly. She can taste the salt beading at the tip of his cock and a second later, his fingers close around a handful of her hair. He doesn’t pull hard enough to hurt, but it’s an easier way to signal that he’s about to come without trying to make any kind of coherent verbal indication. Belle releases him and gives his balls a final loving squeeze, and he spurts hot and thick over her collar, shouting something incomprehensible that includes a lot of swearwords. She’s never liked the feel or taste of semen in her mouth and the first time she tried to swallow a mouthful of the stuff she was physically sick, so Gold never comes in her mouth if they can help it. Coming over her body, however, that’s a different story. She really likes that, when she ends up wearing his very essence on her skin. It’s a bit of him that he’s given up to her, and it makes her feel so very close to him.

She looks down at the sticky white mess dripping down her chest; a rivulet running over one sensitive nipple and making her squirm with pleasure.

“You wear my necklace very well, Miss French,” Gold says, panting, his other hand still holding the desk in an iron grip. He makes no move to pull his trousers up and gives her the filthiest grin she’s ever seen.“You may go to class now.”

Belle gets up and doesn’t even try to look shy and coy, slipping her arms around his neck and leaning in close, so that the semen on her chest smears against his shirt and tie.

“Thank you for my punishment, Sir. I promise not to do it again” she purrs in his ear, and then she kisses him, a kiss that begins hot and hard and then, as Gold’s hands come around her back and under her bottom to help heft her into his lap, then return to clutching her so very close to him, their embrace becomes softer, gentler, full of sweet love. They’re not Sir and Miss French any more, they’re Mr and Mrs Gold, in their own home, having thoroughly enjoyed a little game.

Finally Belle breaks away and bursts into the giggling fit she’s been holding back for so long.

“Thank you,” she says finally, nuzzling against his neck. “That was so, so good. I needed that.”

“You’re welcome,” Gold replies, stroking her bare back. “I had a lot of fun too.”

“I love you.”

“I love you too.”

Belle gives a contented sigh and looks over at the cane where it lies discarded on the desk beside them.

“I do want to try it in my ass,” she says. “It always feels so good inside; I’m sure it would feel just as good in the other hole. Maybe tomorrow?”

Gold chuckles. “Belle, I’m not a young man but I swear if you keep talking like that I’ll be hard again in less than five minutes, and we haven’t had dinner yet.” His stomach gives an impeccably timed growl and they both burst into peals of laughter. It’s a shame to cut their post-play cuddles short, but sometimes bodily needs must win out.

“You start, I’ll get cleaned up and come down in a sec,” Belle says. It doesn’t take her long to wash her messy skin, and on her entrance to the kitchen in her dressing gown she wriggles into Gold’s embrace again where he’s standing at the stove, stirring a pan of pasta.

He brings one arm around her and kisses her scalp, and they stay in their cuddle until the food is done and they have to move to curl up on the sofa together.

It always ends in the same way. Belle and her husband snuggled in each other’s arms, watching something mindless on the TV, sated and satisfied and very happy, and already silently planning their next playtime. Maybe in a couple of weeks, Belle thinks. Her nurse’s outfit hasn’t had an airing for a while, and Gold’s long overdue a prostate exam…


	2. Harem

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Two: Harem (master/slave - Gold's pick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [In case anyone's interested, Lokhir Fellheart is a Warhammer character.]
> 
> Requested by woodelf68 on Tumblr.

Belle receives the text when she’s out picking up bread and milk one Saturday morning after breakfast in bed. They’ve got nothing planned for the day, just a lazy weekend spent relaxing at home. She left Gold in bed, full of food and only vaguely awake.

_Playtime?_

Belle nearly drops the milk in her haste to agree.

_Yes yes yes. What shall we do today?_

She has to wait a while for an answer; Gold is apparently writing her an essay, but that just makes her all the more giddy with anticipation. She’s halfway home when his response arrives.

_The dread slaver Lokhir Fellheart has brought you to sell at the market. The king wishes to expand his harem and has asked for the jewel of Fellheart’s collection to be brought to him for inspection and possible purchase. Go to the palace and await further instruction._

Belle grins to herself and continues on her way home. When she gets in, she makes no indication that she’s back. Gold will have heard the front door open and she can hear him moving around upstairs, so she puts the groceries away and listens for any kind of summons. Her phone buzzes again.

_Once inside the palace gates, you are instructed to remove all of your clothing in an antechamber before going upstairs to wash. Water and soap is waiting for you._

Belle quickly undresses in the kitchen and takes her phone upstairs into the bathroom with her. The clawfoot tub is full of steaming, perfumed water and there’s a clean washcloth and towel and a new cake of her favourite rose petal soap on the side, along with a new tub of the very expensive rose body cream that she only gets bought on special occasions. Christmas has come early this year. Just as she’s stepping into the tub, her phone signals the arrival of another text.

_Please clean yourself carefully, the king’s inspection will be very thorough. Soft skin is essential so apply the lotion liberally over every inch of your body. Once you are bathed, move into the small chamber at the end of the corridor to dress. Wear only the garments provided, nothing else._

Belle takes her time in the bath, just as she would if she was planning a seduction in any other guise, and she dutifully pays particular attention to her sex. She touches her clit and strokes along her folds languidly – he did say to be thorough, after all. Another message buzzes through.

_Do not pleasure yourself. The king only buys virgins who are as pure as possible. He likes to break them in._

Belle gives a huff of annoyance and clambers out of the bathtub. How did he know? But she has to give a snort of laughter at the pure and virginal notion. She can’t think of anyone less pure and virginal, although she had been practically pure and virginal before she met her husband.

She rubs in generous amounts of cream – he really must love her very much – and makes her way along the landing to the small box room at the end of the corridor where Gold stores the antiques he can’t fit into the shop. Her outfit is laid out on a sheet covering an old dresser in need of restoration.

It’s a new costume. Belle’s had skimpy slave girl outfits that leave nothing to the imagination before, but this is a thing of beauty. A triangle bikini top with matching collar, cuffs and ankle cuffs, all heavily beaded with masses of multi-coloured costume jewels. To finish it there’s a wide belt, similarly decorated, with a strip of golden diaphanous gauze hanging down front and back for modesty. Nothing that resembles panties in any shape or form. She dresses quickly, wearing the belt as low around her hips as she can to cover her crotch, and she waits for her final instructions. It’s only then that she realises she’s left her phone in the bathroom and she rushes to get it. Sure enough, her next message is waiting for her.

_Come to the king’s room. Your prospective new master wishes to view his possible purchase._

Belle makes her way across the landing to the main bedroom and slips inside. Gold is lazing in the armchair in the corner that usually plays host to extensions of Belle’s wardrobe.

“There you are,” he purrs. He’s still in his pyjamas, but the shirt is unbuttoned, showing a slice of smooth skin. “Before we begin, let me explain what is expected of you here. You will not speak unless asked a direct question, and you will address me as Master. You will follow my orders swiftly and obediently.”

Belle bites the inside of her cheek to stop her smiling, because she’s pretending to be meek and mild but all she can do is stare at that exposed chest and fight the urge to lick her lips. She fails, and Gold raises an eyebrow, but is obviously trying not to smile, and Belle can’t help but burst out laughing. This in turn sets Gold off and they both descend into fits of laughter.

“I’m so sorry,” Belle finally manages to say. “I’m so sorry, I’ll go out and start again.”

She leaves the room and takes a few deep breaths to compose herself before opening the door again. Gold hasn’t moved but his face has straightened and his eyes roam over her practically naked figure hungrily.

“Do you know what will happen if you do not satisfy me today?” he asks.

“No, Master.”

“You will be returned to the trader and deemed unsellable,” Gold continues. “You will be given to the ship’s crew, who will have an awful lot of fun with you. They don’t get to touch the pretty young ladies normally, for fear of damaging the goods. I advise, therefore, that you do your utmost to please me. Do you understand, little one?”

“Yes, Master.”

“Excellent. Now, my girls are required to perform for my amusement. The exotic dances of my harem are famed throughout the land. Dance for me. Something sensual, something enticing.”

Belle can’t help but grin as she begins to undulate her hips, because watching Gold trying to maintain control whilst she’s doing a vague approximation of a belly dance is going to be incredibly entertaining. He leans back in the chair and watches through narrowed eyes as she continues to shake her breasts and hips at him, running her hands over the bare patches of her skin and pushing her pelvis forward in a way that she hopes is sexy and not just ridiculous.

“Oh yes,” Gold breathes, and Belle can see him stirring in his pants as he leans forward and beckons her closer. “Oh yes, very satisfactory indeed. Come here, little one, come closer.”

Belle comes closer and closer, still rolling her hips and feathering her fingers over her naked belly. Gold’s breathing is getting heavier and heavier, and he cups his cock and balls unashamedly through his pyjama pants as he gets harder and harder, not even trying to keep any kind of control. Still, it fits with the ideal of a monarch living in absolute largesse. She shakes her hips, then turns her back to wriggle her bottom at him, and feels him move the skimpy golden fabric to the side so that he can see her unimpaired. Then his hands come round her waist and pull her back into his lap, his erection pressing into her backside.

“Don’t stop,” Gold purrs in her ear, sounding absolutely filthy as his fingers dig in to her waist. Unseen, Belle can grin and bite her finger to stop her laughing with glee again, because she’s enjoying this. Gold always falls apart when she gives him a lap dance, and she rubs herself up against him, grinding her arse down into his pelvis. Gold licks a stripe up the back of her neck.

“You taste delicious,” he growls. “Now let me see your pretty face.”

Belle stands and turns to face him, and Gold just pats his lap, palming his stiff cock again.

“Come in close,” he says. “You and I will be getting far more intimately acquainted than this. My harem is usually required to perform nude for me and my guests. There’s something so much more erotic about the dance of the seven veils, knowing that you are completely bare behind that gauze.” He takes a handful of the translucent fabric that hangs down between her legs and tugs on it, pulling the belt down a centimetre or so to expose the top of her pubic hair. He licks his lips and lets it fall back to place.

“Come here,” he says again, indicating his erection, and Belle straddles his thighs, slowly grinding against him. “Touch yourself,” he adds, eyeing her bikini top. Belle complies, fondling and squeezing her bejewelled breasts in front of him, and Gold grabs her hips and pulls her in closer still, burying his face in her chest and peppering her skin with licks and kisses.

“Perfect,” he purrs eventually. “I think you’ll make a very pleasing addition to my little harem. But as with any purchase, goods must be _thoroughly_ inspected before any money is exchanged. I expect you to submit to my intimate examinations of your person.” He puts two fingers under her chin, tilting her face up towards him.

“Clear eyes, clear skin, and beautiful lips. I can just imagine that pretty little mouth wrapped around my cock.” 

He cups her cheek, and Belle can see the soft smile in his eyes despite his lecherous expression, and she can feel herself getting wetter. It’s not uncomfortable, but it is a little odd, having no gusset to soak up her warm juices. She wonders if she’ll drip down her thighs and what her husband’s reaction to that would be. It would probably undo him there and then.

Gold takes one of her hands, looking at her fingers carefully.

“From a highborn family, you’ve never done manual work in your life. Skin soft and supple, and limbs delicately formed.” He runs his hands up and down her arms and legs and then snaps his fingers and points to the floor. “Kneel.”

Belle slips off his lap and kneels between his legs, her head bowed and her hands clasped in her lap.

“Lean forward.”

Belle does as ordered and she feels him undo the strings of the bikini top, and the heavy beading drops to the floor.

“Perfect. Let me see your breasts.”

Belle looks up and straightens her back, and Gold leans forward to examine her breasts, rolling them in his palms and plucking at her nipples until they pebble and harden, and he rubs his thumbs over them.

“Your breasts are very nice, with perfect perky little nipples.” He grins. “Now, for the rest of you. Stand and turn your back.”

He unfastens the ties on the jewelled belt, tossing it off to one side and leaving her naked but for the choker and the cuffs around her wrists and ankles.

“Turn around, full circle, let me see you in your entirety.”

Belle does as bid, slowly turning around and watching Gold take in every inch of her skin.

“An excellent specimen. Oh yes, I will very much enjoy watching you dance in my lap. But your inspection is not complete. I want to see your pert bottom. Legs apart, back to me.” Gold makes a noise of appreciation as he holds her buttocks and gives a light squeeze before letting go.

“Bend forward and part your cheeks for me. Show me your asshole. You’ll be getting used to it being filled up.”

Belle obeys, and she feels him probing at her tight back entrance with one finger, stroking around her hole but never actually penetrating her.

“So small and glorious. I’ll enjoy that.” He moves his hand away and blows cool breath over her puckered hole, making Belle clench her ass involuntarily. The cold air against her wet folds makes her want to squirm with pleasure.

“Turn around.”

She does so, and Gold leans back in the armchair. His shirt has fallen wider open now, showing off tight nipples, and Belle licks her lips. Gold just raises an eyebrow, but he lets her have her moment as his eyes feast on her naked form. His gaze drops to her thighs and what lies between them.

“I like your curls,” he says, stroking her pubic hair, which is trimmed to a small patch on her mons, the style she normally wears. “They promise such hidden gems.” He runs one finger along her slick cleft. “Very luscious. Very nice. But speaking of hidden gems… Show me. More. Show me your most private place. I need to inspect all of you.”

Belle brings both hands down between her legs and spreads her folds, exposing her swollen pink clit that is desperate for attention now. Gold pinches it and Belle moans, her knees shaking with the effort of just staying upright as he toys with her clit.

“Now imagine it pierced. I pierce all my girls here. A reminder that every part of you, however intimate, however private and hidden, belongs to me.” He pinches her clit again. “Do you understand?”

Belle can only moan in pleasure in response, he’s working her swiftly towards completion but never quite giving her enough to tip her over that edge.

“I asked you a question. Do you understand?” He rubs her sensitive pearl again.

“Y-y-yes, Master,” Belle finally says, feeling like her knees could give out at any moment.

“Excellent. Do not disobey me, little one. Do you know what I will do to you if you disobey?”

“No, Master.”

“I will hook a leash to that pretty, pretty collar of yours, and you will be my personal pet. Do you want that, little one?”

“No, Master.”

“I didn’t think that you did. Now…” He digs down the side of the chair, then with a furrowed brow and muffled curse down the other side until he finally comes up triumphant with a felt tip pen.

“You belong to me now, and I must mark you as mine. Cattle are branded on the flank. Where do you think I should mark you?”

“My bottom, Master,” Belle suggests.

“My thoughts exactly. Present your posterior. Grip your ankles and stay still.”

Belle turns her back, bends over, and grips her ankles, leaving her bottom high in the air. She feels Gold writing on her right cheek _property of_ and then his signature.

“Fuck, smudged it,” he mutters to himself, and Belle giggles quietly.

“Now,” he says, patting her left cheek. “Your earlier performance, as beautiful as your dancing was, left me somewhat unsatisfied, with an aching cock that needs to be taken care of. So, my lovely little slave, _please me_.”

Almost mad with want, the teasing of her clit having brought her so close, Belle moans, pressing her thighs together as she turns to face him to try and get some friction between her legs.

“Come up here.”

Gold indicates his lap again, tugging his pyjama pants down to free his throbbing cock. Belle straddles him once more, pressing up against his hot, quivering flesh and rubbing her wet centre against him. She grabs his cock and pushes the head up inside her before sinking down on him to the hilt in one smooth motion. He seems surprised by the suddenness and decisiveness of her actions, but she’s been getting wetter and wetter and more aroused by the minute ever since she came in, and she wants to get a mind-blowing climax from this just as much as he does. Gold digs his fingers into her hips and returns his mouth to her breasts, biting down on her nipples and laving over them.

Experimentally, Belle gently squeezes her inner muscles around him, and Gold growls against her skin.

“Fucking hell,” he says gruffly, no longer the smooth tones of the slave master. “You’ll be the death of me.”

Belle just smiles and reaches down to where they’re joined to give herself the final push she needs to go over that glorious edge. Her inner walls flutter as she moans through her orgasm, clinging to Gold for dear life as the pleasure washes over her. The spiralling ecstasy spreads through her veins, and as she buries her face in Gold’s neck, she can feel sweat dripping down her back. Gold strokes her hair and kisses her neck tenderly, dropping out of character to hold her as she falls apart, and he follows her over the edge just a few moments later, spilling himself in a hot burst inside her. For a long time, the only sound is their heavy panting.

“Oh Belle,” Gold finally mumbles against Belle’s décolletage before looking up at her with an expression of something akin to wonder. “You are utterly perfect and amazing.”

Belle grins down at him.

“I am, aren’t I?”

“And not a bit shy about it,” Gold adds with a raised eyebrow before pecking a kiss to her neck. “And why should you be, my little goddess?”

Belle shifts her position as her knees are starting to cramp up, and she curls in her husband’s arms, shivering as a slight chill comes over her and teases her where the semen is dripping out of her and drying on her thighs. Gold grabs the throw rug from the end of the bed and wraps it around her shoulders and she snuggles in beside him, neither of them having any inclination to move. There’s nothing that they need to move for, at any rate.

“I need another bath now. Or at least a shower,” Belle observes presently. “I’m not complaining.”

“Mm.” Gold’s voice is nonchalant as he nuzzles into her hair. “Any chance I could join you in it?”

“I’m sure that could be arranged.”

But still neither of them move, and they continue to enjoy their lazy Saturday morning, the memory of their playtime still fresh and bright in their minds.


	3. Duster

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Three: Duster (naughty maid/out-of-his-depth bachelor - Belle's pick)
> 
> Maid!Belle livens up Gold’s afternoon…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by pinchtheprincess on Tumblr.

_The maid will be visiting your apartment at three o’clock. Please be there to let her in._

Gold smiles at the message as he sits in his office, listening to Belle moving about above him, getting ready. When she suggested playtime earlier that afternoon, he had been all too eager to agree. They haven’t done it for a while and he was almost on the verge of suggesting it himself but he couldn’t think of a fresh scenario that particularly tantalised him. He really does like Belle’s maid outfit, though. He likes it a lot, and usually he’s the one to ask her to wear it. He wonders what kind of thing she’s got in store for him today. He’s more intrigued by the second part of her message:

_PS wear machine washable tie._

The grandfather clock in the hall strikes three and on cue, there’s a sharp rap on his office door. Gold goes over to open it, and Belle is revealed with an absolutely devilish grin on her face, her maid’s costume pristine and leaving little to the imagination. Tight, almost corseted bodice that pushes her perky little breasts up into truly impossible cleavage, frilly skirt that just covers the essentials, and fishnet stockings and suspenders, the entire look topped off with her sky-scraping red stilettos.

“Good afternoon, Mr Gold,” she says, bopping his nose with her feather duster. Oh, there’s no mistaking who’s in charge today. “I’m here to polish all your bits and bobs. I sincerely hope that I’m not going to find any crunchy tube socks or sticky magazines because that would be exceedingly embarrassing for the both of us.”

Gold smiles to himself as he closes the door after her. He knows what kind of game she’s playing. Flirty maid seduces lonely bachelor. Well, he’s more than happy to be seduced.

“You can just go about your day,” Belle says over her shoulder as she wanders around the office, occasionally poking her duster at an ornament. “I promise I won’t be a distraction.”

Gold snorts at her declaration, given so innocently. He’s not going to get any more work done this afternoon. Thankfully he wasn’t planning on it. He settles himself behind his desk once more and watches Belle for a while, waiting for her to make her move. Presently she stretches up to reach the top shelf of the bookcase beside him, and her frou-frou skirt rides up to show off the V of her crotch covered with white satin panties. She catches him looking and pulls down on the frills at the front to cover herself with a little cough of fake embarrassment, and Gold looks away, suitably abashed. When she moves though, his eyes track her again, and she bends over to dust the skirting, giving him the back view of those panties.

“Enjoying the view, Mr Gold?” she asks upside down between her legs.

Gold can only nod, and Belle stands with a huff, hands on hips.

“You know,” she begins casually, “I’ve completely forgotten my dusting cloth. This is most inconvenient. I’ll have to find a replacement.” She turns to Gold. “Any suggestions, Mr Gold?” she asks.

“You could use your apron?” he says, pointing to the square of white pinned to her skirt.

“That’s a very good idea, Mr Gold, but sadly it’s attached to the rest of the uniform so I’d have to take the dress off in order to use it, and it would be highly impractical, as I’m sure you’ll appreciate.”

“What about your little…” He points to the lacy _thing_ perched atop her tumbling curls.

“Oh no, I couldn’t take that off,” Belle says. “It’s part of the uniform and I’ll be fired if I don’t wear it.” She ponders for a while before a wicked glint comes into her eye. “I know. I have just the thing.”

She reaches up under her skirt and a second later her panties shimmy down her legs to pool at her feet. Carefully keeping one hand over her crotch, she picks them up and looks at them critically.

“Well, they’ll have to do.”

Belle wanders around the room, swiping at things with her panties, and Gold wonders what he can do to get her to bend over again, because he’s aching to see her bare bottom peeping out from beneath her frilly skirt, but she doesn’t bend. She does stretch up, keeping the dress firmly tugged down to cover the apex of her thighs, and it almost goes low enough at the top to give him a glimpse of her dusky nipples, but then everything falls back into place, what he’s not seeing even more tantalising than what he is. Gold glances down at his lap, where his erection is already very apparent, and he presses a palm to his trouser fly, hoping to take the edge off.

“I hope your hands aren’t doing anything naughty where I can’t see them, Mr Gold,” Belle teases. Gold just groans and Belle shakes her head with a grin. “Oh dear, Mr Gold. Maybe I should stop coming to clean your home if my presence has such an adverse effect on you. Are you unwell?”

“No, not at all,” Gold says, his voice strained. “I’m fine. Please, do continue.”

“Very well. Phewf! Is it just me or is it warm in here?” Belle fans herself with her panties and pops open the top press stud of her dress, revealing a sliver more of her cleavage. Gold licks his lips involuntarily, waiting for her to pop another button open, but she doesn’t. He knew she wouldn’t.

Finally, finally, she bends over to scrub at the bottom shelf, and Gold is granted a look at her bottom with no panties covering it. She keeps her thighs pressed close together so he can’t see any more of her hidden secrets, but having been so long teased and denied anything pertinent, her perky pink cheeks are more than enough for now.

“Oops,” Belle says, deadpan, feeling around behind her and covering the crack of her ass as much as she can with one hand. “Oh dear me, I am giving you rather a show, aren’t I? Still, I suppose since you’re there anyway, you might as well take a good look.” She hitches the skirt up around her waist and, one hand firmly pressed over her nether lips, she carefully opens her legs a little wider, not really showing him anything more, but teasing him with what he might be seeing.

“Just remember, Mr Gold,” Belle says, “look all you like, but touching is most definitely not allowed.”

“At all?” Gold asks, unashamed of the husky growl in his voice.

“At all,” Belle affirms, lazily stroking one ass cheek with the hand not covering herself. “It’s a blatant contravention of employee and client relations. We wouldn’t want people thinking that there was anything less than above board going on when I come to clean for you, would we?”

With that, she straightens up and her costume falls neatly back into place, leaving Gold utterly mad with want, his cock now painful where it bulges at the front of his trousers. He’s got no choice but to unzip and take himself out to relieve the pressure. 

“Oh my, Mr Gold,” Belle says, coming over and looking over the desk. “That’s a very impressive appendage you have there. If you like I could dust it for you.”

She twirls the feather duster in his lap and Gold nearly dies there and then. Although the touch is so gentle and light, it might as well have been torture.

“I’m not sure that I should continue to dust you, though,” Belle says, looking at the soft feathers with a furrowed brow. “I’m sure there’s all kinds of nasties in the cobwebs that this thing’s picked up. You’d better make sure you give your manhood a good wash soon. It’s a shame that the no-touch rule works both ways or I’d offer to clean it with soap and flannel myself. I am an expert at scrubbing after all, and I’ve never minded getting my hands dirty.”

Oh, Gold loves it when she talks like that. It’s a weakness that they both have, sexy talk, and over the years of their marriage, Belle’s mouth has just got naughtier and naughtier.

She perches on his desk, her frilly skirt fanned out around her, betraying nothing of the fact she’s knickerless beneath the black and white layers and that she’s already smearing her fragrant juices onto the warm wood.

“I think I’m done for the day, Mr Gold,” she says, swinging her legs and blithely ignoring his throbbing cock, flushed red and quivering with his need for her to touch him there. “I can’t think of anything I haven’t cleaned.”

Gold gives a muted groan in the back of his throat and grabs his cock, pumping up and down his length a couple of times in quick succession to try and do something about the maddening ache for her. Surely she must have something up her sleeve. The remark about the easy-care tie is still puzzling him, unless her plan is to make him so frustrated that he masturbates and in his ardour he isn’t quick enough to grab a handful of tissues and instead comes all over his tie.

“Oh!” Belle brings a hand to her mouth in mock horror. “Oh, how silly of me. I know what I haven’t cleaned! Oh dear, my boss is going to be very angry with me.”

“What haven’t you cleaned?” Gold rasps, his hand still on his cock.

“Well, it’s essential in our line of work that we maids are always spotlessly presented,” Belle says, her voice almost matter-of-fact, even with the undeniably low lustiness in it. “You can’t expect clients to trust us to keep their houses clean if we can’t keep ourselves immaculate. So, we’re always inspected to make sure we meet the boss’s high standards.”

“Inspected?”

“Oh yes, we get called into her office and we have to strip naked and show her we’re all neat and clean beneath our clothes. In all my excitement today, well, take a look for yourself.”

She reaches under her skirt and when her hand emerges, her fingers are coated with the wet, slippery proof of her arousal.

“I’m going to have to do something about that before I go back to headquarters,” Belle says. “But I can’t use my panties or my duster, they’re far too dirty now for such delicate work. Oh, what am I to do?”

And suddenly Gold knows why he put on his one machine-washable tie, which he now takes off and hands to her.

“Oh Mr Gold, that’s perfect, thank you!”

“Can I help you with that?” he asks.

“Oh no.” Belle tuts and smacks his hand away where he’s reaching out to touch her. “No touching, remember? Oh no, I’m perfectly able to take care of myself.”

Gold knows she is, and he knows that all he can do is sit back and enjoy the show she’s going to give him, knowing that she’s got him wrapped around her little finger.

If there’s one thing that Belle can do with aplomb, especially when they play, it’s tease, and she does so now, taking the wide end of his tie and snaking it under her skirt, gradually hitching the frills up until she’s exposing her pussy to him. Or at least, she would be if he could see it beneath the fabric of his tie, which she’s rubbing against herself, undulating her hips on the desk. He can’t see what she’s doing exactly, but he can see her blissful expression and heaving chest, and he can hear her little grunts and moans as she continues to press herself up against her own hand, the cheap material of his tie providing her with the friction she craves. Again, it’s what he doesn’t see that’s driving him absolutely crazy with want. As much as he wants to see her plump pink vulva glistening between her thighs, just imagining what’s going on behind the visual barrier of his tie is just as tantalising. Gold’s always been more visually inclined. He likes to see exactly what’s happening, whereas Belle, with her wonderfully vivid imagination, prefers to let that imagination run riot.

He has to touch himself. If Belle had something planned for his own release, that plan is going to have to go by the wayside. She’s teased him into a frenzy, and shamefully, it only takes a couple of rough tugs at his cock before he spills himself, hot and thick over his hand and spattering his shirt. On the desk, deep in her own self-induced ecstasy, Belle doesn’t notice until she comes with a cry of his name a minute or so after Gold’s own climax.

For a few long moments there is nothing, just panting and sweaty stickiness. Then Belle opens her eyes and takes in her husband, spent and sated in his chair.

“I see you can take care of yourself just as well as I can,” she observes, and she carefully folds her skirt back down over her lap before withdrawing his tie and looking at it critically. “I think I’ll need to pop this in the wash the next time I’m here,” she says critically. “Unless you’d like it back as it is?”

Gold holds out a hand for the tie, but his actions are more bonelessly relaxed than demanding in any way. He looks at the dark stains of her juices on the fabric, and takes a sniff of her scent. Belle just grins, and then, without warning, flops off the desk and onto his lap, curling up in his arms.

“Thank you. You played your part perfectly,” she murmurs, reaching down and stroking his now-soft cock, finally giving him the touch she’s denied him. It will take a long while yet before he’s ready to go for a second round, but he’ll never turn down having his wife fondle his penis.

“I didn’t exactly do anything,” he points out.

“Exactly,” she says, tucking him back into his trousers and zipping him up again, patting his crotch. “That was what you were supposed to do.” Belle smirks. “I do like teasing you to distraction.”

“You do it very well,” Gold agrees. “Although, you do realise I’m going to have to get back at you now.”

Belle laughs. “I look forward to it, darling.”

“Oh, I know you do.”

They continue to sit together in the aftermath of their game as the light begins to fade, and Gold ponders his payback.


	4. Medicine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Four: Medicine (nurse/patient - Belle's pick)
> 
> It’s time for Gold’s physical exam, and Nurse French is there to take _very_ good care of him…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by woodelf68 on Tumblr. 
> 
> NB: Prostate play

Gold is trying not to expire from boredom as he fills out his taxes when a buzz in his pocket signals the arrival of a text. He takes his phone out to see that the message has come from Belle, who is only a few short steps away from him, down the hall doing the washing up in the kitchen. He raises one eyebrow, hoping he can guess what her message will say. He is correct.

_Playtime?_

Oh God yes. Any distraction from his current tedium is a welcome one, and playtime is an even more welcome one than most. He replies with one word of his own.

_Please_

Belle’s response comes a few seconds later.

_Mr Gold, your appointment with Nurse French is scheduled for 9pm. Please wait outside the consulting room until you are called._

Gold checks his watch; it’s twenty-five minutes to nine. Twenty-five minutes of trying to focus on his paperwork whilst his mind concocts beautiful fantasies of Belle in her nurse’s outfit and the pleasures that will await him, and his cock gets ever harder in his trousers. He likes all of Belle’s dress-up costumes, but the nurse holds a special place in his heart as it was the first time they played and discovered how much they enjoyed pretending to be other people. Naturally, he’s not at all productive in the run-up to nine o’clock, and as the clock strikes, he cups himself through his suit trousers and grinds his palm against his erection, trying to take the edge off in the hopes of prolonging their wonderful sexy foreplay for as long as possible, and he moves through the house to their bedroom, knocking on the door.

Belle’s head appears, the little nurse’s cap perched on her tumbling glossy curls, and she smiles, beckoning him inside. Gold enters the room and hooks his cane over the foot of the bed, where it will likely remain until morning now, and he turns to get his first glimpse of Belle full length. The nurse’s costume is one of the more outrageous ones she owns: a skin-tight white mini-dress that barely covers the luscious behind that her thong leaves bare, white thigh-highs with red-cross patterned garters, and the red patent heels that she wears so often when they play. The dress is unzipped to her navel, showing him the red and white bow on the centre gore of her bra, nestled snugly between breasts that the tight dress is pushing into impossible cleavage. His mouth begins to water, because he knows exactly which bra that is and oh fuck, he wants the dress off right now so that he can see it.

“Right, Mr Gold, I believe you’re here for a physical,” she says.

“Indeed, Nurse French.”

“Perfect. Now, I’ll need you to remove all your clothes please. Unfortunately I’m all out of those paper gown things, I’m afraid you’ll have to go naked.”

“Ah.” Gold bites his lip. Belle has seen him in the nude more times than he can count, but this is playtime, and play they will.

“It’s all right,” Belle says. “A lot of people get nervous about it, but I assure you that we see naked bodies all the time. You haven’t got anything that I haven’t already seen.”

Gold begins unknotting his tie and pulling it from his collar. Belle leans back against the foot of the bed, which he can now see has had the covers pulled back and the pillows piled in ways that take the pressure off his leg when they make love in slightly more unusual positions.

“I don’t suppose that the patient can have some privacy in which to undress?” Gold asks with a grin twitching at the corner of his mouth as he sits on Belle’s dressing table stool to take his slippers and socks off. Belle’s own smile widens as she shakes her head.

“Well, you see, Mr Gold, close observation is extremely important in all fields of medicine. So, in order to fulfil my duties as a conscientious nurse, I need to observe you carefully.”

Gold stands and pulls his belt out of the loops. Belle licks her lips.

“You could give someone’s bottom a lovely smacking with that,” she purrs, and Gold goes bright red, dropping the leather and stumbling backwards slightly. Belle buries her face in her hands and bursts into a fit of the giggles, and Gold has no choice but to wait, amused, until she composes herself.

“Nurse French, your close observation seems to have slipped,” he says once she’s quiet again.

Belle looks at him with a narrow-eyed, catlike smile, as he slips his shirt from his shoulders and makes to unzip his trousers.

“You look tense, Mr Gold,” she says huskily, as he drops his trousers and his tented boxer shorts are revealed. “Perhaps I need to make a full body massage part of your examination. Please do let me know if you need any assistance to remove your clothes.”

“No, no, I think I can manage,” Gold says, although his words come out a little bit choked and garbled.

“Are you sure?” Belle asks. “You do seem to be having some difficulties with your underwear. I do require you to disrobe fully for this _thorough_ examination.”

Oh, she’s on a roll tonight. Gold can tell that she’s enjoying it just as much as he is. Probably more so, since she’s at least retained some degree of coherency. He pushes his shorts down and steps out of the puddled fabric, and his cock bobs excitedly in front of him. It’s a sight that Belle has seen more times than he can count, but he still covers himself with his hands as she walks around him, taking him in completely from all angles.

“Well, you certainly seem to be in good shape on the outside,” she says. “But then again, the eyes alone can be deceived. I’m going to have to get far more closely acquainted with your person.” Belle comes over traces a gentle line down his cheek, down his neck and chest, and she stops when she reaches his clasped hands.

“I’m going to need to examine your intimate parts, Mr Gold,” she purrs. “It’s the most important bit of your check-up. I’d hate to miss something. Just move your hands and let me take a quick peep. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. It’s nothing I haven’t seen before. After all.” She gives him her best demure look. “I _am_ a professional.”

Gold moves his hands, revealing his eager erection, and Belle licks her lips.

“Oh yes, a very handsome specimen. You certainly have nothing to worry about there.” She glides one hand up and down his shaft then down to cup his heavy balls, where she stays, massaging him gently. Gold throws his head back, and he’s almost ready to come there and then when her touch moves away, leaving him bereft and his cock practically throbbing with want.

“Nurse French?” he ventures.

“I need you to lie down for me now,” she croons, indicating the bed. “There’s nothing to worry about.”

Oh God, he knows what’s coming, and he’s never going to last. She’s actively trying to make him expire from arousal, it’s the only explanation.

They have to break character for a while as Gold gets comfortable on his stomach and between them they adjust the pillows beneath his hips, but then Belle moves away and Gold grinds his pelvis down to try and relieve the pressure there. He can hear the snap of rubber gloves and the squeeze of the lube bottle and he groans. Belle’s ungloved hand comes up and pets his hair, stroking it gently.

“Just relax, Mr Gold. I need to check your prostate.”

“Fucking hell, Belle,” he growls as he feels slippery latex slide down between his ass cheeks and probe gently at his entrance. “How can I relax when you’re doing that?”

She pats his left buttock and leans in to press a kiss to the right.

“Relax, sweetheart,” she says, herself, not Nurse French. “I want to do this and I don’t want to hurt you so please relax. Unless you don’t want me to do it.”

Gold shakes his head.

“Fuck, Belle, I want it.” She hasn’t given him a prostate massage for what feels like years and he’s almost forgotten how good it feels.

“Just relax, Mr Gold,” she says, and she slips her finger inside, working at the first ring of muscle there and letting him adjust before she pulls out, lubes up her hand again and pushes in deeper, gradually, until she hits that sweet spot deep inside in just the right way and Gold groans into the mattress, closing his eyes because _yes_ , that feels so damn good…

“That’s it,” Belle croons softly as his hips wriggle under her touch. “Perfect.”

She keeps on petting at his prostate and Gold clenches his fists in the sheets, all pretence to coherent speech lost. He’s never yet come from this kind of stimulation alone, but there’s a first time for everything. He’s so close, desperately close, and he can feel the warmth building in the pit of his stomach.

“Nurse…” he garbles, but before he can fall over that peak, Belle pulls out, leaving him bereft and his ass clenching around a finger that isn’t there. He glances back over his shoulder but she’s already pulling off the glove and disappearing into the bathroom to clean up. Gold swears out loud in frustration but Belle just laughs.

“Well, that’s the _intimate_ part of the examination done,” she says as she returns and sits on the bed beside him, encouraging him to roll over and look up at her. “But there is one final thing, Mr Gold.”

Her breathing is almost as heavy as his is. “In order to complete the exam and for me to sign you off as healthy, I need you to give me a sperm sample.” She leans in closer to his ear. “I know some men are a little shy about giving a sperm sample in front of a female nurse, but don’t worry, I’m here to help you. Trouble is, like the paper gowns, I’m all out of sample pots. We’re having severe stocking issues at the moment. I suppose… It’s not orthodox procedure, but desperate times call for desperate measures?”

“What do you suggest instead?” Gold pants, acutely aware of just how wrecked he sounds already. He’s been on the edge for so long, and he feels like he’s going to explode if he doesn’t come soon.

“I think you could put your sample inside me instead,” Belle whispers. “I think I’d like you to fill me up, Mr Gold.”

Belle unzips the dress all the way and Gold groans as she lets it drop to the floor and he sees _that_ bra, the quarter-cup in red gingham that leaves her nipples bare, her nipples that she’s covered with pasties in the shape of red crosses.

“Will you fill me up, Mr Gold?” she asks, getting onto the bed beside him and lying over the cushions so that her hips are canted upwards. She opens her legs and reveals in a rather spectacular fashion that her thong is in fact gussetless, and Gold just stares down at her glistening entrance. Belle winds one of her curls round her finger.

“I can’t let you leave the exam room until you give me a sperm sample, Mr Gold,” she says languidly, and she dips her finger into her entrance, pushing it in and out and wiggling her hips as she does so. “Just fill me up right here and you can be on your way. Of course, since I have been such a good, such an attentive nurse to you, I’d be very happy if you tipped me.”

“How shall I tip you?” Gold garbles.

“Oh, I think a kiss will be sufficient payment.” She points to her clit. “Give me a kiss here.”

Gold bends and presses his lips to her skin, flicking at her clit with his tongue.

“Oh yes,” Belle breathes, wriggling under him, and he kisses her again before laving his tongue along her cleft. As desperate for release as he is, he still wants to see her come with him, but her hand curls into his hair and tugs gently, pulling him up and away from her sweet juices. “I need your sample, Mr Gold,” she pants. “As soon as possible. You can continue showing me your gratitude later.”

He doesn’t need any further encouragement and adjusts their position to line them up, thrusting in all the way in one stroke. Belle cries out something garbled and he looks down at her in alarm, fearing for a moment that he’s hurt her, but the expression on her face is one of pleasure: head thrown back and eyes closed, with an open mouthed smile. He feels her thighs wrap around him, digging her heels in to get him to move.

“Come on, Mr Gold,” she purrs, “Don’t keep the other patients waiting.” She opens her eyes at last and giving him a catlike grin, bopping him on the nose with one fingertip before trailing it down her chest to the waistband of her thong and down again to its open slit, lazily rubbing herself just above where they’re joined. He can feel the effect of her own fingers playing with her clit as her thighs clench around him, and oh, she teases like a goddess; she’s determined to get him as worked up as she possibly can and she’s more than succeeded.

But he won’t break character. It would be so easy to pin her shoulders to the bed and ravish her mouth and chin and neck with his kisses, but he won’t. He can tease as well, although nowhere near as masterfully as his wife. He slips partway out of her again and thrusts back in, her hips canting up to meet him as she continues to bring herself to completion along with him. As much as he wants to be the one to make her fall apart, he’s certain that he’s going to be too bonelessly drained to do anything once he finally comes.

“Oh yes,” Belle croons. “That’s it. Fill me up, Mr Gold. Fill me up to the brim.”

It’s her voice that does it, her naughty words, and Gold shouts his release as he finally spills himself inside her, burying his face in her chest as a moment later her fingers bring her own ending and she screams with him.

Then there’s just silence, and panting.

At length Gold finally pulls out and collapses beside her. Belle just gives him a grin before sitting up a little, the angle of her hips now canting downwards and allowing his seed to dribble out of her, down her thighs and onto the sheets. She swipes up a fingertip of it and licks off the sticky white, her expression thoughtful, before she slides the same finger up inside herself and again licks herself clean, lapping up their mingled essence. He groans; it’s almost enough to get him hard again there and then.

“Well, I must say, Mr Gold, that your sample does not disappoint.”

“I’m glad to hear it,” Gold mumbles, both aroused and exhausted at the same time.

Belle smiles, a genuine smile, not her teasing smirk, and she leans over to give him a lingering kiss on the cheek before she moves away. Out of the corner of his eye Gold can see her finishing undressing and cleaning up the mess on her skin before shoving the pillows out of the way and getting back into bed, taking him in her arms and welcoming his kisses.

“You can tip me later,” she whispers.

Gold just smiles and nuzzles in against her chest, and Belle seems content for him to use her breasts as a pillow.

X

_Playtime?_

Gold smiles and replies. It’s over a month since their last session, and he very much hopes that Nurse French will be making another appearance.

_As my lady commands. What shall we play today?_

Belle’s response is almost instantaneous.

_Nurse French has called you in for an emergency follow-up appointment to discuss your test results. Please attend the clinic as soon as possible._

Grinning to himself in anticipation, Gold makes his way through the house to their bedroom and knocks on the door.

“Come in.”

Belle is standing there primly in her nurse’s outfit, still unzipped down to her navel, but this time with no bra beneath it. Her hands are clasped behind her back and she is wearing the world’s widest grin. Gold raises an eyebrow.

“Good evening, Nurse French.”

“Good evening Mr Gold. Do take a seat, we have something very important to discuss.”

“You mentioned test results,” Gold says, settling himself on the bed where she points with one bright red manicured nail.

Belle nods and sidles up to him, straddling his lap, and Gold can already feel himself beginning to stir under her. She gently strokes his cheek where his dark shadow is coming through, but her other hand remains behind her back.

“Is it very serious?” he asks.

“Extremely serious,” Belle agrees, and although she drops the grin and tries to look sombre, it doesn’t work and she buries her face in his shoulder for a moment to regain her composure. “It’s about your sperm sample.”

Gold thinks he knows where this is going but he doesn’t dare to hope.

“Yes? And what do the results show?”

Belle finally brings her other hand out from behind her back and shows him what she’s been hiding.

It’s a pregnancy test.

A positive pregnancy test.

Although he had guessed that this was the direction of the conversation, he still looks up at her brilliant smiling face with utter wonder.

“The results show that you’re going to be a daddy,” Belle purrs in his ear, before slipping her arms around his neck and leaning in for the kiss that he readily gives her.

Playtime is somewhat forgotten after that.


	5. Performance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Five: Performance (female stripper/client - Gold's pick, but Belle's definitely in charge ;-))
> 
> Belle puts on a tantalising show for her husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by an anonymous user on Tumblr.
> 
> [Please note these fics jump around in time all over the place, they don't follow the marriage or pregnancy linearly.]

_Playtime?_

_Oh yes._

_A client has asked for a private dance in room 2. They’ve paid for the full package, plus extras._

Belle smiles to herself as she gets ready in the bedroom, wondering what to wear. It’s been a while since she did a proper strip show and she intends to make her husband salivate before anything happens. Finally she settles on a dark blue silk and lace underwear set; it’s one of her more demure ones but she knows how much he likes it. Black stockings and a flimsy little black satin baby-doll on top, and she teeters on her highest patent leather heels. If he wants to be teased, then she’s going to tease him all right. She finishes the look with a black lace garter around her thigh, one of the first intimate presents Gold ever bought her after they started sleeping together. It’s served them well over the years. Giving herself a final onceover in the cheval, she leaves the room satisfied with her appearance and makes her way down the stairs, jamming her heels on her feet at the living room door before she enters: it’s the one pair she doesn’t trust herself to walk in on anything that’s not a completely flat surface.

For a moment she thinks that Gold might have fallen asleep waiting for her; he’s sitting on the sofa with his eyes closed, head tilted back and a half-drunk tumbler of whiskey on the end table beside him. She knows he’s had a stressful week so she wouldn’t blame him, but it would be a crying shame for this outfit to go to waste.

“Hey there, sugar,” she drawls, and he opens his eyes, taking her in from top to toe and smiling wickedly. “My name’s Lacey, and I hear you need a bit of TLC. Don’t worry, honey, I’ll make sure you enjoy the show.”

She sidles over to the sofa, leaning in over Gold as she chooses some suitable mood music on her phone and puts it down beside his whiskey. He goes to tug at the ribbons fastening the barely-there negligee and Belle backs off, wagging a finger at him and tutting.

“Oh no, you don’t get to touch.” She gives him a sultry grin. “Not yet, anyway. Your _extras_ come later.”

The music starts and she grinds her hips in time with it, undulating her body as she runs her hands over her breasts and slowly down her torso to her thighs, raising the hem of the lingerie in tiny increments until her garter is revealed. She sees Gold’s eyes narrow in pleasure when he spies it, and he beckons her closer before taking his wallet out of his discarded jacket and waving a couple of bills. Belle dutifully rests her foot on his knee to let him slip the money into her garter, but before he can trace a fingertip down the underside of her thigh, she shimmies away from him with a smirk, plucking the velvet ribbons of her baby-doll until the loose bow comes undone and she separates the two parts to reveal her underwear. Gold licks his lips.

“You’re going to have to tip a little bit more than that to see anything else to quickly,” Belle purrs as she removes the baby-doll from her shoulders altogether and drops it on the floor at her feet. “But now that’s out of the way, shall we get down to business, sweetie? How about you and I get a little bit more intimately acquainted.”

She comes closer, plants her hands firmly on Gold’s shoulders and straddles his good leg, spreading her thighs wide and rocking her hips, grinding her crotch against his trousers. She can already feel herself getting aroused and she wonders with a secret little smile if she’ll leave a wet spot on his clothes later.

“Do you like that?” she asks, leaning in to whisper in his ear, her tumbling curls falling into his face and tickling his nose.

“Oh yes,” Gold growls, and he chances to twist and press a kiss to her arm. Belle bops his nose with one finger as punishment for the indiscretion, and they both laugh, out of character, as she moves away again, feathering her fingers down her body again and dipping one hand into the front of her panties. Gold’s eyes widen momentarily as she circles her hips and touches herself; she’s already getting wet in anticipation and she holds out her slippery fingers for Gold to suck.

“I thought I wasn’t allowed to touch?” he challenges.

“Well, you’ve done admirably at ignoring that rule so far, so let’s bend it a little. Go on. I know you want a taste.”

He grabs her hand eagerly and his warm tongue laps over her fingers, seeking out every last trace of her essence on them and lingering on her skin for a while, his dark eyes meeting hers, pupils blown with desire.

“I’m going to need those fingers back if you want me to take some more off, you know,” she purrs, and Gold obediently lets go with an expression of mixed reluctance and excitement.

She kicks off her heels and unceremoniously places one foot in Gold’s lap, pressing her toes against his already apparent erection.

“Oh sugar, you’re so hot and hard, and I’m not even properly undressed yet,” she says with a smirk, flexing her toes, and Gold wriggles against the sofa cushions with a grunt. “I wonder if you can even last till I pull these sinfully lovely panties down around my ankles and show you my sweet little pussy, all dripping just for you.”

Gold moans, but he only has himself to blame. He’s the one who wanted this scenario, and he’s the one who taught her to talk dirty. She learned from the master; sometimes she feels like she could come from his words alone, harsh and breathy in her ear as he tells her all the ways in which he’s going to pleasure her until she sees stars and can’t walk.

Oh yes, it’s going to be a good evening.

Belle rolls her hold-up slowly down her leg and hooks it around Gold’s neck, leaning in almost close enough to capture his mouth in a fierce kiss then pulling away with a teasing smile and taking off her other stocking. Heels off, there’s no fear of damaging the sofa, and she settles herself on Gold’s lap, arms around his neck, rubbing up against him chest to chest, her hot centre flush against his cock. She can see him itching to grab her waist or squeeze her buttocks, but he admirably resists the urge.

“Do you want to see some more, sweetie?” she coos, hooking her thumbs into the waistband of her knickers and pulling them down a fraction of a centimetre, revealing nothing new but tearing a groan from the back of Gold’s throat. Perhaps he hadn’t anticipated quite such sweet torture when he asked for this particular roleplay.

Eventually he nods, coherent thought gone out of the window, and Belle slips off him, turning her back and taking off her bra with a meticulous slowness, holding it out to the side and dropping it to the floor. She spins back to face Gold with the grace of the ballerina she had been in her youth, hands covering her small breasts primly. Her husband groans again. What would the townsfolk say if they could see him now, the big bad pawnbroker brought so undone by his teasing little wife?

“Please,” he finally manages to garble. “Please let me see.”

“Let you see what?” she asks innocently. “These lovelies?”

She finally reveals her breasts, cupping and squeezing them, rubbing her fingertips over her nipples and pinching and tugging the little pink buds into hard, sensitive points.

“Fuck, Belle.” Gold’s voice is hoarse, desperate. “Oh sweetheart, you’re incredible.”

Belle grins. “I know. Now, sugar, you’ve paid for the full package.” She leaves her breasts alone, although aching for more attention that she hopes she’ll get later, and grips the waistband of her panties. “That means I take everything off, honey, and you get the privilege of one dance with me as nude as the day I was born.” She pauses, inching the underwear down to show a sliver of the hair on her mons. “Do you want me to go all the way, sweetie? Do you want to see me get naked just for you?”

“Oh God, _yes,_ ” Gold pleads.

Belle drags her panties down to her ankles and kicks them off to one side, leaving her in just the garter. She straightens up and parts her legs, showing herself off as best she can, and she can tell from Gold’s face that he likes what he sees; she doesn’t need to ask.

“Do you want to take this one off?” she asks, pinging the garter. Gold nods and she lifts her leg daintily, resting her foot on his shoulder. “Ah ah,” interrupts as he slips his fingers into the black lace. “No touching, remember. See if you can get it off without your hands.”

He raises an eyebrow, gets her insinuation, and grins widely. He has to hold her leg to keep her steady and get her in the right position, she’ll allow him that, but then his teeth clamp down eagerly around the lace and he drags it urgently down her leg, the bills from earlier fluttering free. It takes some manouvering, Belle’s balance not helped by Gold licking her leg as he works, but then it’s off and he holds it out to her. Belle shakes her head.

“No, you keep it honey. A souvenir from tonight.”

Gold shoves the garter in his pocket, and Belle smiles. He’s so ready; she can see the bulge straining against the front of his trousers, and she’s so wet she’s slightly worried she’s going to start dripping onto the carpet, but she’s going to drag this one out for as long as possible.

“Now, how about that dance, huh?”

She turns, plants her feet to try and stop her legs shaking, and lowers herself down towards Gold’s lap, stroking one bare ass cheek. She’s always known her husband is an ass rather than a boobs type of guy, and since this is his request, she’ll give him what he wants, wiggling her bottom before finally settling on his lap, her legs either side of his, grinding against his erection to get some much needed friction on her own neglected crotch. She glances down as she entwines her fingers with Gold’s and brings them round to touch her breasts – she’s left a nice wet, silky smear on his trouser leg.

“Belle…” her husband groans. “Belle… Stop, please, or I’ll come in my pants and that was not my plan for tonight.”

She stops moving and leans back against his chest, craning her neck around to kiss him, and they stay like that for a while, a much needed moment of respite for both of them to get their breath back before they slip back into their roles and the fun begins again.

Eventually, one of Gold’s hands slips free, snaking down her body to dip between her folds and pinch her clit, leaving Belle gasping against his mouth.

“I believe I paid for extras,” he growls in her ear. “Can I redeem those now?”

Belle nods, panting. “I see no reason why not. I’m all yours for as long as you want, Mr Gold. What do you want to do?”

“Stand up, and turn to face me. I want to see you, every part of you stripped bare and ready to be fucked.”

Oh damn. In giving them some breathing time she’s given him time to sharpen up his silver tongue, and now he’s going to undo her as thoroughly as she did him. Still, she’ll give him a run for his money. She pushes her pelvis forwards, hands on her hips. To think, there had been a time so long ago when she’d been embarrassed being nude in the living room, terrified that somehow the neighbours could see through the closed curtains.

“Come here,” Gold says, beckoning her forwards, and he keeps edging her on until her shins hit the sofa. “Come right up here. I want a taste.”

With very wobbly legs, Belle gets onto the sofa, standing over Gold and bracing her arms against the wall for balance, which is very much needed as he licks a rough stripe up her cleft; his hands kneading her bottom are the only other thing keeping her from collapsing onto his face. It’s an awkward angle, the way she has her knees bent to open her up and let him taste her, but she wouldn’t change it for the world, not when his tongue is pushing gently into her entrance and lapping up all she can give him. She makes a moue of protest as his tongue leaves and is replaced by his fingers, but then he’s back, flickering the tip against her clit in that way he knows will drive her crazy.

“Please, Gold,” she gasps. “So close, so close…”

He chuckles against her pussy, increasing the pace of his fingers thrusting in and out and stroking that maddening spot deep inside her.

“Not yet,” he whispers, licking her folds. “You’re so wet, you’re dripping, but you taste so good, I want more. I want to drink you dry, sweetheart.”

As she comes hard, warmth exploding between her legs and racing through her veins, turning her legs to jelly, she feels the gush of liquid squirt out of her over Gold’s mouth and chin, and he licks it up eagerly, laving his tongue over her slick thighs and nether lips.

As she comes down from her high and Gold coaxes her to come down into his lap, Belle nuzzles against him, smelling herself on him.

“I thought I was supposed to be showing you a good time,” she mumbles.

“Oh, you will,” Gold growls. “You already have.”

They have another moment to calm, but then Gold’s hips are shifting, his stiff cock rutting up into the apex of her thighs. He opens his fly with shaking fingers and takes out his cock, stroking up and down once to ease the pressure. Belle touches the flushed tip and smears the fluid there, making him quiver under her touch. She teases with his foreskin, and he throws his head back with a groan before stilling her hands.

“One last dance?” he asks throatily, and Belle knows just what to do.

It is a bit of a dance - and not in the sexy sense - getting into the right position, one that’s comfortable on her arms and knees, but when she’s braced on her elbows on the floor, knees either side of Gold’s, she gives him a lusty look over her shoulder and he’s in her to the hilt in one rough thrust, his pace hard and fast and hitting her spot in just the right way. They must look ridiculous, she thinks, like a strange kind of wheelbarrow, but as Gold’s fingers dig into her ass and his cock brushes that sweet spot again and again, Belle reflects that she really doesn’t care what they look like, this feels amazing.

It’s only after she’s come once more and Gold has tipped over that bridge as well, spilling himself with a roar of her name and several profanities, that she realises how hard it is on her arms and she topples off the sofa, much to Gold’s consternation.

“Christ, are you all right?”

Belle rolls over onto her back, just giggling in the euphoria of her second orgasm, and the next thing she knows, Gold is there on the floor beside her, scooping her up in his arms and covering her with kisses.

“You, Mrs Gold, are amazing,” he says with a happy sigh, and internally Belle preens a little as she snuggles in against him. They’ve both outdone themselves today, she thinks. If this is the reaction she gets, well…

She needs to perform for her husband more often.


	6. Halloween

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Six: Halloween (tigress/tamer - Belle's pick)
> 
> Gold and Belle attend a Halloween party dressed as a big cat trainer for the circus and his lovely charge, and have some roleplaying fun on their return home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by woodelf68 on Tumblr.

 “Remind me again why I agreed to this?” Gold’s voice asks from the bathroom. Belle, who is busy drawing whiskers and a little snub nose on her face in eyeliner, smiles to herself in the dressing table mirror before replying.

“Because it’s going to be fun,” she says. “And because I promised to make it worth your while. Now come out here and let me see the costume. I’m very excited, you’ve been keeping it under wraps so much. Also, I need zipping.”

Belle looks over her shoulder at the open zip halfway down her back. The cat-suit was a good investment, she feels. They are off to Mary Margaret Nolan’s Halloween extravaganza, and Belle has had so much trouble trying to get Gold to agree to come, until she mooted a costume idea that could be worked into one of their little playing sessions. She’s pretty sure that the prospect of playtime later is the only thing that’s keeping him going. So, they will be attending the party as a circus big cat tamer and his pretty little tigress.

“If you laugh, then I am staying at home,” Gold mutters, before finally emerging from the en suite bathroom to show off his costume. Belle claps both hands over her mouth to prevent her giggle of glee from escaping. He’s wearing an ordinary black dress shirt, open at the collar and cuffs, and one of the outrageously patterned waistcoats that his Aunt Elvira sends him for Christmas every year, and that he never wears but doesn’t have the heart to throw away.

But on top of that – or rather, below it – he’s wearing his leather trousers.

Belle found them at the back of the wardrobe when they first moved in together, and she’s managed to get him to wear them for her a grand total of one time. She thought he’d got rid of them, but evidently not. And oh god, he’s wearing his old riding boots as well. He’s not allowed to ride any more, not since the accident, but he’s never been able to part with those boots.

“Verdict?” he says, one eyebrow raised. “I look ridiculous, be honest.”

Belle shakes her head, still not quite able to form words just yet whilst her brain is firmly occupied between her legs, which is, incidentally, where she’d quite like Gold to be right now. But it’s nearly time to go to the party, and there’ll be plenty of time to enjoy Gold and his leather-clad backside later, a leather-clad backside that she knows isn’t wearing any underwear beneath the very tight trousers.

“You look the opposite of ridiculous,” she finally manages to say, her voice hoarse and husky, and Gold smiles.

“Well, as long as I’ve got your seal of approval, I suppose I shall bear the mockery of the rest of the town.”

“You’re just missing one thing.” Belle scrabbles in the bottom drawer of her dresser and pulls out a whip, bought two weeks ago at the sex shop in the next town over with a very red face. Gold’s eyes widen when he sees it.

“You can use it to tame your tigress later,” Belle purrs.

“Sweet hell, Belle, don’t make these trousers any tighter.”

Belle just laughs as she presses it into his hand and then turns her back, indicating her zip, which he drags up, planting a kiss on the back of her neck and flicking at one of her furry ears. Belle twists around to kiss him properly, pulling him in close. He’s going way out of his comfort zone tonight, and she wants him to know just how much she appreciates it, and reassure him that she won’t leave him in the lurch with the rest of the townsfolk.

“Thank you for coming tonight,” she says, once Gold finally releases her lips. “I know that social gatherings aren’t your favourite thing, but I promise you’ll have a good time.”

Gold raises an eyebrow, his hands running down her back to rest lightly on her bottom.

“You promise?”

Belle nods enthusiastically.

“Oh, I’ll make absolutely sure of it.

Gold smiles, and his fingers dance across her behind to take hold of the fuzzy tail that swings from the belt around her waist.

“I’ll admit to being rather excited about the possibilities that this has to offer,” he says, holding it up. Belle takes it from him and bops him gently on the nose with the end.

“Come on,” she says, taking his hand. “Let’s get going. We don’t want to be late or all the punch will already have been drunk.”

“Yes, I’m not sure that I’ll be able to get through this evening without some kind of alcoholic assistance,” Gold mutters. Belle bats his shoulder playfully.

“You’ll be fine. Not too much punch, though.” She trails a fingertip down his chest to his waistband. “Can’t have you paralytic before playtime really begins.”

Gold looks at her through narrowed eyes. “Are you sure we have to go to the party?” he asks.

“Yes. We’ve RSVP’d and it would look bad if we were to pull out this late in the proceedings. Besides, I know just how to make sure you have fun.”

“I’m slightly worried about that expression of yours, you know,” Gold mutters.

“I’ll have you know that I’m the very picture of innocence!” Belle protests.

“In a skin tight catsuit and five-inch stiletto boots, no less.”

“Perfectly innocent.” Belle pouts until Gold gives a soft chuckle and she knows she’s won this round.

“All right, let’s get going,” Gold says finally. “Nothing to be gained from staying here dreading it.”

“Wait.” Belle stops him with a hand on his arm as he moves away. “Try that whip out before we go.”

Gold quirks an eyebrow but nonetheless obeys and cracks the whip against the wooden bedroom floor. Belle shivers at the sharp sound, not that she has any desire to actually have it strike her, but the sound and the sight of Gold there in his leather and open collar showing off a V of skin not normally seen, whip in hand and hips cocked invitingly… Well, that’s enough to make her start to melt.

“Let’s go,” she says, unable to hold back the gravelly tone of arousal in her voice and eager to get out of the house and into the party as soon as possible before she decides to abandon the notion of attendance altogether and jump her husband right here, right now. Oh, it’s going to be a very fun evening for the both of them

X

Belle is actively trying to kill him. That’s the only explanation for her current behaviour, stretching out all her limbs like a cat and trailing that damn tail over him. For some reason unknown to Gold, his wife is attempting to make him expire either from arousal or trying to hold it back. These trousers are really not very forgiving and he doesn’t want to give the rest of the town any more food for gossip than he already has: the fearsome Mr Gold pitching up to the Nolans’ in tight leather and knee high boots with a whip of all things. Mind you, Belle’s own outfit doesn’t exactly leave a lot to the imagination either. As she rubs up against him, pressing the length of her torso against him like a contented cat, he can feel her nipples hard and pert against his chest. Casting a glance around to make sure they’re unobserved, he surreptitiously brings a hand up and pinches one nipple through the tight suit. Belle gives a hiss of pleasure.

“Well, I couldn’t wear regular underwear,” she purrs in his ear. “It would ruin the silhouette.”

She presses her breasts up into his chest again, hooking stripy arms around his neck to rub up against him. “So I’ve had to do without a bra, and normal panties would give me terrible VPL. I’ve got to wear my teeniest, tiniest g-string. You know,” she whispers in his ear. “The one that’s practically transparent.”

Gold groans at the thought as the furry tail strokes his cheek again. She’s honestly trying to murder him, it’s the only explanation.

“But there are downsides to such skimpy underthings, you know.” Belle sighs theatrically. “With this fabric so tight over my breasts, always rubbing on my nipples…” She glances down at the hard little points standing proud and very visible. “Well, you can see for yourself. It looks like your little tigress is in heat. She’ll have to mate soon, or she might give in to her more _animalistic_ urges.”

“Belle…” Gold groans.

She smiles then, her happy, excited, Belle smile, not the seductive, sultry smirk that she’s been wearing all evening as she teases him to distraction, and she kisses his cheek.

“Come on, let’s find the food. And the bathroom. I need to wee and I’ll need unzipping. Catsuits are not practical after four glasses of rum punch.”

Gold laughs and follows her through the Nolans’ house, still attracting some raised eyebrows from the other guests, but since David Nolan is dressed up as Little Bo Peep, complete with wig, bonnet and stuffed sheep, at least he knows he’s not going to be the most talked-about man at the party. Waiting for Belle to emerge from the powder room, he fingers the whip coiled through his belt and he wonders how he might put it to good use later. He won’t strike her, he never does, but there are a lot more interesting things that he can do with it. The sensation of leather against skin is always an erotic one, or at least, it is when Belle is concerned. She’s tactile, her skin sensitive, and the feeling of different textures against her most intimate places never fails to leave her gasping. Perhaps she’ll let him call the shots later and they can experiment.

Belle slips out of the powder room and Gold rezips her, and they go in search of food, each grabbing a paper plate of nibbles from the buffet table and finding a quiet corner to sit and eat. A roar from another room tells them that the apple bobbing contest has started and that Regina Mills’ false nose has fallen off. They should be undisturbed in their little nook for a while.

“Here, try one of these.” Belle holds out a cheesy cracker topped with some kind of green stuff and Gold obediently opens his mouth for it. It tastes a bit strange, but moreish nevertheless. Belle’s make-up is slightly smudged from eating and he raises an eyebrow.

“Since I’m the handler and you’re the tigress, shouldn’t I be the one feeding you?” he points out.

Belle smirks, and without another word slips down onto the floor between his feet, kneeling back on her heels with her hands primly on her lap, and she opens her mouth wide.

Gold’s eyebrows shoot to his hairline.

“Jesus Christ, I didn’t mean it quite that literally,” he yelps. Belle just sticks her tongue out at him and resumes her previous aspect.

Gold double-checks no-one else is around and carefully places a nacho in her mouth. Belle eats eagerly before running her hot pink tongue over his fingers and swiping at his wrist, nipping with her teeth before opening her mouth for the next bite. He tries a sweet treat this time, something sticky with chocolate and caramel, and again, Belle’s tongue laps his fingers clean. She nuzzles against his palm and rubs up against his thigh where she’s settled between his legs.

“Oh good lord.” Gold’s thoughts go directly to his crotch and the first stirrings there. Belle raises one wicked eyebrow and nudges the inside of his thigh again, tongue darting out to lick the leather.

“Belle!” he hisses. “Belle!”

As much as he would love for her to keep doing it, they’re in public and any one of the other party guests could walk in at any time and catch them in their little display.

Belle grins up at him.

“I’ll put that pretty little tongue of yours to good use later,” he says, holding out a hand to help her up off the floor, but instead of assuming her previous seat she plops down onto his lap, which really doesn’t help matters in his groin. “Behave, my little tigress, or I’ll have to take my whip to you. Naughty little cats get punished.”

“I’m a very, very naughty little cat,” Belle purrs in his ear. “I bite my tamer.”

She bites down softly on his earlobe and tugs, leaving indents in his skin.

“You know, I think we’d better get you home as soon as possible,” Gold continues. “If you keep on misbehaving, well, there’ll be consequences.”

He unhooks the whip and snakes it around her ankle above the top of her boot. Belle wriggles in his lap as the leather uncoils itself, running around her shapely calf in its tight stripes.

“You said yourself, you’re in heat,” he adds. He glances down at her nipples, still erect and perky in her undampened arousal.

“Mm.” Belle nods, shifting on his lap, trying to get some friction between her thighs as surreptitiously as she can. “Do you think Mary Margaret and David will notice if we absent ourselves early?”

Gold listens to the raucous sounds from the other room and shakes his head.

“I think they’re all perfectly capable of entertaining themselves without our help.”

“I was thinking the same thing.” Belle hooks her fuzzy tail around his neck and pulls him in for a kiss. It’s at that point that Leroy stumbles into the room, slightly worse for wear after too many glasses of punch, his zombie costume looking all the more authentic with his staggering gait. He stares at the two of them in their embrace for a minute or so, gives a non-committal ‘uh-huh’ and backs out of the room again, swearing when he bumps into an item of furniture in the corridor outside. Belle stifles her giggles in Gold’s chest, the eyeliner on her nose leaving a love-bite like black smudge on his skin where the shirt falls open. Gold is under the distinct impression that Belle has been undoing buttons without his knowledge all evening. He’s certain that he wasn’t showing that much skin when he arrived.

“Let’s go, before anyone else comes in.” Belle slides off his lap and holds out her hands to pull him up. “Your pretty little tigress and her pretty little tongue await instruction, Master.”

Said pretty little tongue darts out to lick her red lips, and Gold feels the blood beginning to rush south. At least his coat is long enough to hide his sins and they have a cold walk home to sober him up a little.

X

The cool October (well, November now since it’s just passed midnight) air does nothing for Belle’s heightened state of arousal as they walk home. In fact, the teasing breeze against her face, tugging in her hair, makes her ache with want even more. She keeps sneaking sidelong glances at Gold, worrying her bottom lip between her teeth. She wonders what he’s got planned and how he’s going to put that whip to good use. She can think of a few ideas off the top of her head, and she shivers with anticipation wholly unrelated to the chilly weather. As soon as they are inside, the door firmly locked behind them and divested of coats, Belle presses her husband back against the front door, raking her fingers up and down his chest like claws. He catches her hands.

“Careful, Tigress, or people will think you like it rough. It’s time to put you through your paces, little one. I’ll give you a good workout.” He traces a line down from her nose, over her lips, and down to the hollow of her throat where the catsuit starts. “I’ve a good mind to put a collar and leash on you and make you walk at heel,” he growls.

Belle grins and takes the whip from him, winding the end around her wrist.

“I have no collar,” she says, sliding down his body to get on her hands and knees, “but I can certainly walk at heel.”

Gold gulps as she turns round, tugging on the whip that he still holds limply in his left hand.

“Come on,” she says, wiggling her bottom invitingly and making her tail flick from side to side. “Aren’t you coming too?”

Still dumbstruck, Gold follows her up the stairs to their bedroom. Belle glances over her shoulder at him, still on her hands and knees as he pulls on the whip to uncoil it, and she sticks her tongue out at him.

“Oh, don’t worry, you’ll be using it later,” he chuckles. “First of all, though, I think a spot of grooming. My tigress needs to look her best after all. Don’t move.”

He goes into the bathroom and returns a few moments later with a damp washcloth which he rubs gently over her face to clean away the smeared make-up. “There, much better. We don’t want you getting the sheets all dirty now, do we?”

Belle rubs her cheek against his hand, purring like a cat and darting her tongue out to lick his fingertips, reminding him of his earlier vow to put it to good use.

“Insatiable little minx,” he growls, and Belle just smiles up at him primly. He moves away to get rid of the washcloth and sits on the end of the bed when he returns, beckoning her in closer between his legs, recreating their previous tableau from the party. Belle shuffles in closer on her hands and knees and rubs her face boldly against his leather-clad thighs, no chance now of being disturbed. She inches up closer towards his groin, finally nosing at the slight bulge of his hardening cock.

“Well now, since you seem so fascinated by that particular part of me, my pretty one, let’s give your tongue something to do with it, shall we?”

Belle grins and unfastens his trousers, taking his cock out and stroking his length a couple of times before closing her lips around the tip of him, laving her tongue over the hot, silky head before releasing him with a wet pop. She looks up at him through her lashes, as demure as she can be whilst his cock is hardening in her little fist. She bends and licks as stripe up the underside of his shaft, tonguing at the thick, pulsing vein there and continuing to run the tip of her tongue up and down his cock like she’s enjoying an ice-cream cone.

Gold groans and strokes her hair, fingers tangling in her dark curls and dislodging her furry ears on their headband. It gives Belle an idea, and she scrabbles around behind her to grab her tail, stroking the fuzzy fabric up his length as she gently laps at the head.

“Oh my god, Belle.” His fingers pull on her hair slightly and Belle knows it’s time to back off. He’s fully hard now, cock flushed red and throbbing with want, and she slips a hand into his tight trousers to squeeze his balls.

“All right, that’s enough, you wild thing.” He grins and takes up the whip, beckoning her up into his lap. “Now it’s your turn.”

Belle settles herself in his lap, rubbing her hot centre up against his erection, and Gold wriggles at the sensation before reaching round behind her to unclip the belt with her tail on and drag the zip of her catsuit slowly down her back.

“They say that beneath a tiger’s fur, they still have stripy skin,” he says. “Shall we see what’s beneath your stripes, my dear?”

He slowly peels the catsuit off her, pulling it down her chest and arms until her breasts spring free from their tight confinement, nipples still hard and sensitive from the evening’s stimulation and anticipation of the delicious playing still to come. Gold tugs the catsuit down a bit further, restricting her arms a little bit but not enough to be uncomfortable, and then he gets to work with the whip. He traces the fine end around each nipple in turn, making her squirm at the sensation, and he chuckles, moving the leather away and using it to draw patterns over her chest and shoulders. Belle presses her breasts forward needily, wanting more friction against her aching nipples, but Gold just laughs, pinching the pink buds hard and continuing to tease her delicately with the whip. Impatient, Belle frees her arms from the sleeves and pushes the catsuit down to her hips.

“My my, we are eager tonight, aren’t we?” Gold quips.

“Oh, we definitely are,” Belle purrs in return, snaking a hand down between them and tugging on his cock. Her husband gives a grunt of pleasure and Belle can tell that he’s momentarily forgotten what he was going to do with her. She begins to unbutton his shirt, but then he grabs her hands, tipping her off his lap and onto her back.

“Oh no, my dear, we’re not finished with you yet,” he says silkily. He slides off the bed and moves around to where she lies obediently, legs lolling apart and arms spread-eagled over the pillows. “So ready, kitten, aren’t you?”

He cups her mound, pressing his fingers up against the dark, damp spot at her entrance where she’s wet through the gusset of her scanty thong and stained her suit with her arousal. Belle bucks her hips up into his touch, watching him through narrowed eyes as he traces the tip of the whip down the inside of her thigh, coaxing her leg up so that he can unfasten her sky-high boot and pull it off. She flexes her toes, pressing them into his chest in the place where his shirt is open. Gold catches her foot, pecking a kiss to each of her toes in turn then letting her leg drop back onto the bed and repeating the treatment on her other foot. Belle wriggles against the sheets, clawing her hands into the pillows as his long, deft fingers stroke her instep.

“Oh, we’re still not done.” Gold chuckles at her needy, breathy pants, palming his cock to keep him on the edge before he begins to pull the catsuit down her legs achingly slowly. He should look ridiculous, practically fully dressed with his manhood hanging out, but Belle just licks her lips at the sight of his hard cock bobbing in front of him, eager to feel it pressed inside her, filling her up. He pulls the catsuit off her altogether, leaving her in just her soaking black mesh g-string, and he pets at the slippery fabric before licking his fingers.

“Oh, you taste exquisite, little cat,” he says. “All wet and excited just for me, aren’t you? But you’ve been a naughty little cat, so you don’t get what you want just yet.”

He traces the whip down her chest and over her tummy, gliding it over her mons and teasing the tip against her still-covered sex before snaking it around her leg, letting it caress her skin as he pulls it away. It’s such sweet torture, the leather teasing her to distraction but never giving her the touch she’s desperate for deep beneath her thighs. She goes to dip one hand into her panties but Gold grabs her wrist, wrapping the whip around it and pulling it back up to the pillows beside her head.

“No, no, there’s something more useful that you can do with your paws, precious. Now let’s take this flimsy little scrap off, shall we?” He pings the elastic of the thong against her hip. “Little tigresses don’t wear little panties. Little tigresses go natural and show off all their lovely skin, so we need to get this sweet little pussy all nice and naked like nature intended you.” He pulls the thong off and pushes her thighs apart, giving her fully shaved sex an appreciative gaze. “We could have a lot of fun here kitten, couldn’t we?”

He reaches up and unwraps the whip from around her wrist, letting it slither down her arm, tickling her sensitive skin as it goes and making her gasp and writhe with pleasure. Gold grins.

“Ah, sweetheart, I haven’t even got started yet and you’re already coming apart for me. But here. I said I would make your hands useful.”

He pushes her knees up towards her chest, keeping her thighs wide apart and her pink nether lips on full display, and indicates for Belle to hold her legs in that position. Damn him, the clever bastard. Now she can’t move without sacrificing the angle and she can’t touch herself.

“Crafty,” she mutters, but then he sweeps the tip of the whip over her mound and dances it across her folds, and all words fly out of her head to be replaced by a squeal of delight and excitement. Her knees are trembling where she’s clutching them close to her chest.

“Do you like that?” Gold purrs. “Let’s try something a bit different then.” He dips two fingers into her folds and holds them open, petting at her slick entrance and dragging the whip carefully between her nether lips, grazing against her clit. Belle howls with the building pleasure, the sensation is almost too much, too intense to bear, and Gold withdraws the whip, one hand coming up to cup her face.

“OK?” he asks, voice low. The sounds she was making must have alarmed him somewhat. Belle nods, chest heaving and sweat beading on her skin.

“Feels good,” she pants. “Too good. Too much.”

Gold smiles and moves away from her sex, tickling her with the whip: her belly, her nipples, under her arms, her nose… Belle grabs the whip between her teeth and tugs with a growl, letting go of her legs to let her thighs spread eagle on the bed so that she can grasp the whip, struggling against Gold’s hold on it playfully. The leather is damp and she can taste her juices on it; it makes her moan and heat floods between her thighs again. Gold finally succeeds in pulling the whip out of her mouth and he discards it onto the floor.

“Such a naughty little cat, aren’t you?” he scolds. “But I think I’ve punished you enough.” He runs his hand down her body, tweaking a nipple on the way past, and he cups her gently, middle finger spreading her slippery fluids around her folds before sliding easily inside past the knuckle and rubbing her clit with his thumb. Belle moans, her inner walls clutching around his finger, and her hips jerk towards him.

“What do you need?” Belle croons.

“I need to mate,” Belle pants. “In heat. Need a big, strong tiger like you to mate with.”

“All right then.”

He pinches her clit roughly and on top of all the teasing it’s all she needs to send her screaming over the edge, legs shaking and sweat dripping down her neck. It’s a sudden, intense orgasm, like a shockwave through her veins. As she opens her eyes, she sees Gold smirking at her triumphantly, but when he speaks his voice betrays just how desperately aroused he still is.

“Still need to mate, kitten?” he rasps. Belle nods, and reaches out to take hold of his cock, leaking fluid from its flushed tip. She strokes him firmly.

“I think you need to, too,” she observe.

“Fuck yes.” His hips buck against her hand as she pumps his cock. “But you know that tigers mate from behind,” he growls, leaning over her. “Deep and fast and rough.”

“Sounds perfect,” Belle purrs, and she rolls over onto her stomach, rising on her knees and resting her weight on her forearms, bottom high in the air. She rolls her hips coquettishly.

“Come on Master,” she says. “Don’t you want to mate with your pretty little tigress?”

“Oh, very much indeed. There’s just one thing missing.”

Gold picks up the discarded belt with her tail attached and clips it back around her waist. Belle wiggles her ass again, swinging the tail behind her and watching his reaction over her shoulder. Gold flicks at it before hastily stripping off his shirt and waistcoat, but Belle stops him before he can take off his boots and trousers.

“No, leave those on,” she says. Gold raises an eyebrow. “I want to see you fuck me in your leather,” she continues, and she glances over at the cheval mirror in the corner. She’s got a very nice side view of their coupling from here, and she watches in the glass as Gold gets on the bed behind her, taking himself in hand and lining them up, parting her wet folds and pushing in easily. Belle hums with pleasure, feeling him inside and watching his cock disappear between her legs, then pull out and thrust back in again as deep as she can take him. Gold’s bottom really does look good in leather. It looks even better not in leather as he pushes the trousers down around his thighs to free his balls fully and his hips snap forward into hers, pushing his cock in to the hilt and touching the sweet spot deep inside that makes her knees shake. She can feel herself building towards another mind-blowing climax, but the rhythm of Gold’s hot shaft inside her just isn’t enough. She keens, pressing back against him and hoping she can get the message across.

“Need more,” she pants. “More.”

His pace increases and she feels the release coming, heat coursing through her veins as she watches his body move in the mirror. One fingertip runs down her spine and makes her shiver all over. She’s so close as Gold comes in her with a garbled shout, and she follows him over that edge, inner walls clutching at his cock and milking him dry.

Then there’s just panting and the sounds of wet skin cleaving as Gold continues to give shallow little thrusts until his cock softens and he pulls out of her. Belle’s knees give out and she sprawls out on the bed, unclipping her tail and bopping his nose with the furry end as he collapses beside her.

“So,” she says eventually once coherent thought has returned. “Are you still so averse to costume parties?”

Gold just gives her a look and sits up with an obvious reluctance in order to get his trousers and boots off.

“You really do look so sexy in leather,” Belle croons. “It sets off your ass wonderfully.”

Gold snorts as he slips between the sheets naked.

“It’s growing on me,” he admits. “Especially if this is the reaction I get to wearing it.”

Belle slides under the covers beside him and he spoons up behind her, his hands wandering over her damp skin, gently massaging her breasts. Belle leans back against him with a happy smile.

“Am I still a very naughty little cat?” she teases with a giggle.

“The naughtiest,” Gold affirms, kissing the back of her neck.

“I thought so.” She pauses. “I’ve been thinking about that whip, you know,” she adds nonchalantly. “There’s all kind of things that we could do with it. I think I ought to test some of them out on you someday.”

Gold’s fingertips brush her nipple, sending an aftershock of pleasure through her body, and he kisses the top of her ear before purring in it.

“I’m looking forward to it.”


	7. Rent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Seven: Rent (Landlord/Tenant - Gold's pick)

**Playtime: Rent**

_Your rent is three days late, Miss French. You know that I do not give extensions._

Belle takes a final look at the text then puts her phone back in her bag, bolstering her courage before opening the pawn shop door and slipping inside, surreptitiously turning the sign to closed and locking the door as she does so. Playtime getting interrupted would be awful.

She tiptoes through the empty shop, but there’s no sign of her husband.

“Mr Gold?” she calls out timidly.

“Come through to the back, Miss French.” His voice is cold, dangerous, and it sends a shiver of anticipation down Belle’s spine. “It seems that we have something important to discuss.”

Belle peers nervously around the curtain to find Gold sitting at his workbench, examining the intricate innards of an antique clock with a magnifying glass. Presently he looks up at her.

“Come in, dearie, I don’t bite.” He pauses, dark eyes glinting dangerously, and adds: “except on request.”

Belle enters the back room fully and Gold pushes back his chair, steepling his fingers together and giving her an appraising look, eyes raking over her from top to toe. She’s chosen a more demure outfit today, nothing too sensual or flirtatious. This is Gold’s time, his scenario, and he can make the moves today. She was the one who casually mentioned what would have happened if she’d ever defaulted on her rent payments back when she was his tenant, but he was the one to take her musing and turn it into a roleplay. She follows his eyes down her frame, where they linger on her breasts. It’s cool in the back room of the shop and after the sultry heat of the summer outside, Belle shivers at the welcome change in temperature, her nipples pebbling and showing clearly through the thin fabric of her bra and blouse. Of course, it isn’t just the cold that’s caused the reaction. Belle presses her thighs together as she thinks about what’s to come.

“Your rent is overdue, Miss French,” Gold says silkily. “Do you have the money with you?”

“No, Mr Gold,” Belle replies meekly.

“Were you planning on giving me your rent at any point this month, Miss French?”

“I’ll make it up next month!” Belle pleads.

“I’ll take that as a no, then, Miss French. You know the rules.” He leans forward to rest his elbows on the workbench, his sneer showing off the gold in his tooth. “If you can’t pay, then you can’t stay.”

“Please, Mr Gold, it’s only one month and I’ve never been late before! Please, just this once. I’ll beg on my knees if I have to.”

“There are far more interesting things that you could be doing on your knees, Miss French, and the fact remains that unless your rent is paid in full by the end of the day, you will end up on the street.”

Belle gives a gasp of feigned shock. Gold gets up out of his chair and wanders over, circling her leisurely like a big cat stalking its prey. She knows that Gold does not and has never entered into such a less than above board agreement with any of his tenants in real life, but the intensity in the air still makes her shiver; he can be incredibly intimidating when he wants to be and right now it’s a very attractive quality.

“However, I believe that you and I may be able to come to an arrangement. When two parties each have something that the other wants, a deal can always be struck. Now, I can give you one month’s reprieve from your rent, which is what you want. Can you give me what I want?”

“What do you want?” Belle asks, voice low and trying not to betray her desire.

Gold comes to a stop behind her and gently cups one ass cheek through her skirt, squeezing lightly.

“Why, Miss French, I want you, of course.” He squeezes her buttock again, long fingers kneading her supple flesh. “So, do we have a deal?”

“I’ll do anything,” Belle whispers. Gold gives a breathy chuckle next to her neck.

“Be careful, dearie. That kind of rash statement could get you into trouble. Do we have a deal? Your delectable body in exchange for waiving your rent?”

“Yes, Mr Gold,” Belle replies, trying to sound meek rather than aroused.

“Good.”

He kisses the side of her neck then; hot and wet and open-mouthed, almost devouring her. Claiming her as his. Eventually he moves away from her and perches on the edge of the workbench, rolling his cane between his palms. He’s appraising her head to toe with the quiet confidence of a man who is shortly about to get exactly what he wants and can afford to take his time about it. She thinks that it’s that confidence that first attracted her to him all those years ago when she first moved to Storybrooke and they began that intricate little dance around each other; Belle determined to find the man behind that confident sneer and Gold equally determined not to let her in. Whoever would have thought that five years later they’d be happily married and still going strong?

Belle likes it when Gold’s like this, confident and unafraid to take the lead, because she knows how unfailingly gentle he is with her beneath that façade, and she loves that his self-faith has grown during their relationship and he can exercise some of his fantasies without fear of either rejection or hurting her. As much as she thoroughly enjoys their languid, fervent love-making sessions, she revels in his darker side as well.

He tilts his head on one side, still rolling his cane between his hands.

“Come closer,” he says, beckoning her over towards the desk with one long finger. Belle shivers with anticipation and takes a couple of steps forward.

“Are you regretting your decision, dearie?” he asks, and she shakes her head with vigour.

“Good.”

He reaches out with the cane and hooks it under the hem of her skirt, slowly pushing the fabric up to reveal her plain white cotton panties beneath.

“So sweet and innocent.” He sighs and lets the skirt fall back into place then leaves the workbench, coming up behind her again to grab her ass once more, cane hooked into the crook of his elbow as he massages her cheeks through her skirt.

“You have such a lovely bottom, Miss French,” he says, his tone almost conversational. “I’ve seen it when you bend over to reshelve books in the library. When your skirt rides up and gives me a glimpse of this perfectly formed derriere. I’ve so often wondered what it would be like to take it in my hands and squeeze.” He does just that, fingers firm against her flesh and warm even through her layers of clothing. “You don’t disappoint, Miss French. But now, as you know, we have business to attend to.”

He unzips her skirt and pushes it down off her hips to puddle at her feet, and then Belle feels the cool metal of his cane handle running up the outside of her thigh maddeningly slowly, coming to rest on the waistband of her panties and hooking inside.

“Miss French, how delightful you are.” He presses up close behind her and Belle can feel his erection hard against her backside. The metal cane runs around inside her waistband to the crack in her ass and pulls down on the fabric, dragging the panties down a little way, just enough to uncover her buttocks.

“Such a pretty bottom. Maybe I’d be willing to negotiate a reduction in your rent if I could persuade you to spend your days in the library without any panties on.”

The metal is cool and so very close to her slit, and it makes Belle gasp as she replies.

“I’m sure that can be arranged.”

“Oh my, you really are a desperate soul, aren’t you dearie? How far would you go to keep your library open?”

“Anything,” Belle breathes, the metal still rubbing patterns over her ass cheeks. “The library is my life.”

“Anything? Would you do the reshelving wearing nothing but a blush?”

“Yes,” Belle says, her voice low with desire.

“Would you sit on the issue desk and touch yourself for me?”

“I’d do all that and more.”

“Such a brave and desperate young lady. We can discuss that later. But for now, to keep your library, would you let me fuck you?”

“Fuck me, Mr Gold,” Belle says.

“Excellent.”

He pulls her panties back up and moves back around to her front, cupping her face and leaning in for a deep, plundering kiss, the tenderness of his hand on her skin at odds with the fierceness of his mouth against hers, tongue pressing insistently between her lips, firm and wet and full of reckless abandon. Belle’s hands come up to card in his hair on instinct but Gold grabs her wrists, pulling them back down.

“This isn’t for you, dearie,” he growls. “This is for me.”

His rough voice sends a shiver down her spine and he chuckles at her reaction before taking a step back and looking at her with a hungry glint in his eyes.

“Unbutton your shirt,” he orders.

Belle does as bid, slipping each pearl button through its hole slowly, trying to play the part of the scared little librarian in over her head.

“Open it, but don’t take it off. Show me your bra.”

Belle obeys readily. Her bra is plain white cotton like her panties, but her nipples are hard beneath it and showing through. Gold smirks at the sight and flicks at the little buds with his thumb.

“You want to be careful there, Miss French. People will think you’re enjoying yourself here in my lair.” His hand dances down her stomach to the waistband of her panties. “That makes me wonder you know. Just how much are you enjoying yourself? Because we can’t have that. You’re here for business, not pleasure.”

Gold briefly presses the handle of his cane against her mons and Belle gives a tiny groan.

“Give me your panties,” he hisses in her ear. “I want to see for myself just how wet your tight little pussy is before I pound into it.”

He moves away and Belle pulls her panties down, covering herself with one hand as she steps out of them and holds them out to him. Gold snatches them and buries his nose in the gusset.

“Smells like you’re ready to pay your debts,” he growls, and he beckons her over, snapping his fingers and pointing to the workbench. “Sit. Spread your legs and keep your hands away from your crotch; I like to see what I’m fucking.”

Belle follows his direction and sits on the workbench, leaning back on her hands and opening her legs to expose her fully to his gaze.

“So pink and inviting,” he purrs. “Such a lovely pussy.”

He strides over to her, hooks his cane over the edge of the workbench and unzips, dropping his trousers and boxers without ceremony and stroking his cock up and down a couple of times to take the edge off. One hand anchors on her hip and the other pets her entrance, smearing her juices around. He looks up at her, a question in his eyes, asking if she’s ready with such minimal foreplay, and Belle nods. The anticipation alone has almost been enough on its own, and he always underestimates the effect his cane has on her. She’s wet enough, and she knows that she’ll be getting more very soon.

Gold wastes no time in lining them up and pressing into her. He goes in slowly, by increments, letting her get used to him without having had fingers inside already, but the stretched feeling of fullness is a pleasant one, and once he’s in her to the hilt she squeezes her inner muscles experimentally. Gold’s breath hitches; he pulls out almost all the way and pushes back in, pace increasing with every thrust, hips rocking roughly into hers.

“Ah, Belle,” he says. “You’re so hot and tight. You feel amazing.”

His rhythm loses all finesse, strokes becoming clumsy as he nears his orgasm, and his fingers dig hard into her hips when he finally comes. For a moment he just pants into her shoulder, then he pulls out achingly slowly, sticky white dripping out of her entrance and pooling on the workbench beneath her.

Gold leans heavily on the desk, and Belle shifts her hips, still desperately aroused and yearning for completion. Finally he moves, pulling his underwear and trousers back up and making himself presentable again before he dips a finger into her folds.

“So wet and tight and pretty,” he says. “Since this has been such a satisfying deal for me, perhaps I can give something extra in return, as well as your rent-free month. Consider it a perk,” he says, before gently kissing the corner of her mouth. Even in the most selfish of his roleplay requests, he rarely leaves her in the lurch unless he’s so far gone he can’t remember his own name, and it’s one of the things that she loves about him.

He rubs along the petals of her sex, spreading around her juices and his semen and dabbing delicately at her clit. Belle shifts with his touch, bringing one hand up to his shoulder and digging her nails in.

“I never knew you liked it rough, Miss French,” Gold chuckled. “I shall have to bear that in mind for the next time your rent is late.”

He pets at her clit again and Belle moans as he slides his middle finger up inside her, another soon joining it, and all the while his thumb rubs little circles around the swollen pink pearl of pleasure that’s aching for his attention. A third finger presses at her entrance and slips in a little way.

“So wet, so needy,” he purrs, his other hand coming up to tease a nipple through her bra. “So hot for me.”

Although his fingertip circling her clit isn’t hitting the right spot, his fingers inside her are right where she needs them to be, and a roll of her hips sends her over the edge, clutching at his shoulders and mewling, bucking into his hand.

“Lovely,” he croons as he continues to stimulate her clit and send fresh bursts of pleasure through her veins as she comes back down to earth. “A most… _satisfactory_ arrangement. I’m sure you agree.”

Belle nods, watching as he pulls his messy fingers out of her and goes to wash his hands in the small sink in the corner. She knows that she needs to clean up as well, but she fears her limbs might collapse if she moves. Gold come back over to her, sitting beside her and pulling her in close to his side.

“Are you going to be late on rent next month?” he asks lightly, her husband again rather than her fearsome landlord. She snuggles in against him, shivering a little as the semen begins to dry on her skin.

“I might be persuaded,” she muses. “I like the idea of working in the library in nothing but a blush.”

It’s only recently that they’ve started taking playtime out of the safety of their own home, and whilst they always make sure that they’re still in private, there is something of a thrill of doing it in more unusual places.

“I’m very glad I thought it up,” Gold replies. “Oh, I had all kinds of ridiculous suggestions lined up, but then I got distracted by your bottom and forgot them all.”

Belle laughs. “There was probably something about tying me up or putting your cane in my ass,” she said. “Your mind’s filthy when you want it to be.”

“Ah, admit it, you like my filthy mind really.”

She nuzzles his shoulder with a laugh, thinking of all the things he’s said that he doesn’t have any intention of following up on but that make her quiver just the same.  

“I never said I didn’t,” she purrs, beginning to fasten her blouse again against the cool air in the back room. Then Gold’s mouth is on hers, pushing her down flat onto the workbench and running his hands down her sides, and Belle thinks that perhaps getting dressed again can wait a little longer…


	8. Frosting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Eight: Frosting (Baker/Client - Belle's pick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Requested by rosefairy15 on Tumblr.
> 
> NB: Use of food during sex.

Belle’s text arrivals in the middle of the afternoon and is, to all intents and purposes, an innocuous one.

_What are you doing?_

_Valuing a rather unique compass. You?_

_;-)_

_Should I be worried?_

_Playtime?_

_I’ll close early. Still slightly worried though._

_I know only the best will do for your grandson’s birthday, Mr Gold. Care to come and give your final approval to his birthday cake?_

_Are you sure that’s not real life rather than playtime?_

_;-)_

_Minx. I’ll be there in half an hour._

When Gold arrives home, he is greeted by the heady scent of chocolate and vanilla frosting wafting out of the kitchen. Belle has been designing Henry’s fifth birthday cake for weeks and now that the day to go and visit their family in Boston is almost upon them, she’s been baking and decorating since she woke up this morning. He heads into the kitchen, where Belle is standing at the sink, her back to him. She’s wearing her pink frilly apron, which she never wears when she’s actually baking. It wouldn’t be the first time he’s come home to find her wearing the apron and nothing else, the bow hanging down over her bare behind, but today she’s fully dressed. Well. Mentally he rewords the statement. She’s wearing a dress under the apron, but he makes no claims to know what she has on, or doesn’t have on, under that.

“Miss French?” he calls from the doorway, alerting her to his presence. She turns and Gold can’t help but smile; the line of her apron emphasises her belly, five months along now and really showing. Soon it will be their own child she’s baking birthday cakes for. Normally as soon as he gets in from the shop, he’ll go over and kiss her, spanning his hand over her expanding bump and feeling for the kick beneath, but he reins himself in this time. Belle wants to play, so they’ll play. He can’t deny that since the morning sickness went and Belle’s sexual appetite returned with a voracious vengeance they’ve had an awful lot of fun both in and out of the bedroom.

“Mr Gold.” She smiles cheekily. “I was wondering if you wanted to sample my frosting.”

“Oh, I’m sure that everything about you is delectable, Miss French,” Gold replies. “But since you’re offering, I see no reason not to indulge.”

“In that case, Mr Gold, do follow me.” She beckons him with one finger and Gold sidles into the kitchen and over to her. Over on the side he can see Henry’s cake in the shape of a story book, decorated with marzipan characters and bright frosting, but Belle leads him away from that towards the kitchen table. Probably wise; they don’t want her handiwork to be destroyed in their ardour.

Belle sits down and indicates for Gold to sit beside her before she sweeps the tea towel off the table to reveal three small bowls of different coloured frosting. Belle whirls her finger around above them all, before finally deciding on the pink, dipping her finger in, scooping up a generous amount of the confection and licking it off. Her tongue moves seductively slowly, tip darting in and out of her mouth and lapping like a cat until her hand is clean, and her eyes never leave his, watching his reaction the entire time. Finally, she gives a satisfied nod and releases her finger with an obscenely wet pop.

“Yes, I think it’s ready for tasting,” she says, and she scoops up a fingerful of the white frosting, holding it out to Gold, who raises an eyebrow.

“I’m told it’s more conventional to use a spoon, Miss French,” he says, but nevertheless he takes her hand and applies his tongue to the sweet frosting, giving it his full attention.

“I don’t believe in spoons,” Belle says airily. “Spoons make everything so formal, and cake is far from formal. Besides, everyone knows that frosting always tastes best when licked off the skin.”

Gold finishes cleaning her and traces a line up the side of her finger with the tip of his tongue.

“I think that depends, Miss French, on whose skin the frosting is licked off of. And whereabouts on the body the skin occurs.”

“You do have a point, Mr Gold,” Belle muses. “It will gain a certain something from being licked off various other pertinent parts.”

She swipes a finger of yellow frosting and pops it in her mouth, leaving a deliberate smudge at the corner of her lips, an inviting smear. Once her hands are back demurely in her lap, Gold leans in to lick it away, and Belle smiles.

“Different?” she asks. “Better? Worse?”

“I’m not sure,” Gold replies after some deliberation. “I think I may need to have another taste just to make certain.”

Belle grins mischievously before delicately painting her lips with the yellow cream. Gold cups her face to keep her steady as he runs his tongue over her lips, smearing the frosting even more as he tries to clean it away, before giving up and kissing her. Her mouth tastes of sugar and the slightly synthetic aftertaste of food colouring, and in that moment, he just can’t get enough. Belle’s arms slide around his neck and pull him in closer, running her tongue over his teeth to try and seek out the last traces of sweet frosting. Finally they break away, and Gold is breathing hard from the heat of the kiss.

“Well, I think that was a very thorough taste test,” he says, trying to pick up his brains from where they’ve been scrambled and put them back into some kind of sensible order. Still, this is Belle’s pick of scenario so she’s in charge, and he wonders where she wants to go from here. There’s a definite smirk on her face as she twirls her finger over the bowls again and scoops up a generous measure of the white icing.

“What would you like to sample next, Mr Gold?” she asks. “And more importantly, where would you like to sample it _from_?”

I think I know just the place.” Gold’s voice is smooth as he takes up the pink frosting and considers her form carefully. “I believe that, perhaps, the more… _intimate_ the place, the better the taste will be.”

“Oh, I couldn’t agree more, Mr Gold,” Belle says, and he doesn’t miss the way her eyes flicker to the front of his trousers where he can feel the first stirrings of arousal beginning. “Perhaps I could offer you a suitable surface?”

She reaches around behind her to the zip of her dress and drags it down slowly, slipping the straps off her shoulders and pushing it down to her waist.

“You do realise, of course, that I don’t do this with all my customers,” she purrs. “But I know that you expect the best, Mr Gold, and of course I would want you to taste my wares in their very best presentation.”

She unhooks her bra and tosses it onto the kitchen table before cupping her bare breasts, fondling the soft flesh and running her fingertips over her pert nipples. Gold swallows audibly and glances down at his lap; Belle always looks so erotic and sensual when she touches herself languidly like this and he could quite happily watch her stroking her own naked skin for hours.

“How about frosting off here?” she asks, pushing her breasts forward. Her voice is low and husky, breathing heavy and betraying her desire.

“I couldn’t have chosen a better place,” Gold says, dipping his fingers into the bowl of frosting to dab a neat splodge onto her left nipple, feeling her shudder with need as the bud puckers with his feather-light touch and the coolness of the confection. Pregnancy has made her breasts full and heavy, and her areolae have grown proportionately. Everything about her blooming body is delicious and Gold wants to lick her all over. For now though, he contents himself with her left nipple, lapping up the sweet frosting and dragging his tongue around the dusky peak, tugging gently with his teeth and sucking. Belle lets out a hiss of pleasure and he looks up.

“All right?” he asks.

“Yes, yes,” Belle pants. “Yes, that’s so good. I’m so sensitive in my nipples at the moment.”

“Let me know if I go too far.”

“I don’t think you could. Besides.” Belle grins down at him. “I need my nipples toughened up for when the baby arrives.”

“In that case, I shall do my utmost to assist, Miss French,” Gold purrs, and he repeats the routine on her other nipple. The frosting has long since been cleaned away but he continues to lick and suck at her.

“Mr Gold,” Belle pants, and he feels a hand card into his hair, “I really think you’re missing the point of this tasting session.”

He grins up at her from between her breasts.

“I can’t help that you taste even more divine than your frosting, Miss French,” he growls. “There’s something about you that’s positively addictive. I’d very much like to taste some more of you.”

Belle raises an eyebrow coyly, but her chest is still heaving and Gold can tell from the way she’s wriggling in her seat that she’s getting wetter and wetter.

“Was there any particular part of me that you had in mind?” she asks, shifting her knees a little further apart.

“Well, as I recall, the most intimate parts taste the most delicious when it comes to frosting. I’m sure that applies to the body itself. The sweetest honey in your sweetest secret place.” He cups her mons through her skirt, rubbing the heel of his hand against her, and Belle grinds up against him with a moan.

“Yes,” she says. “Yes, you can certainly have a taste of me there.”

“Just a taste?” Gold quirks an eyebrow and smirks at her. “Miss French, I’m going to eat you up.”

“God yes.”

Belle hitches up her skirt and apron, showing off frilly pink panties that complete the vintage look, and Gold wastes no time in kneeling between her legs and easing the panties down her thighs so that he can get to her sweet, musky centre, already hot and slick with her arousal.

“Wait,” Belle says, as he grips her hips and makes to kiss his way up her inner thigh. “I know what will make it taste even better.”

She takes the remaining white frosting and smears it down the inside of her thighs, tracing a line down the crease where torso melds to leg, and dotting little spots of icing over her mons in a little arrow directing him towards her slit. “Have a taste of me now, Mr Gold,” she purrs.

He doesn’t need telling twice, and lowers his mouth to her skin, tonguing at her eagerly. He knows he’s making a right royal mess, the sticky frosting smearing over his mouth, nose and chin, but he doesn’t care. Belle always tastes wonderful whenever he goes down on her, but the frosting makes it so much sweeter than usual. Finally he reaches her slit, parting plump folds with two fingers and probing gently along her cleft, coaxing her hard pink pearl out and lapping at it to make her gasp and wriggle in her seat. One of her hands tangles in his hair, pulling a bit, but not enough to be uncomfortable. He quite enjoys the feeling, actually, something inside him preening that he’s managed to make her come so undone. He ventures a finger inside her, stroking her inner walls, and she bucks her hips up against his mouth, keening for more. Glancing up, he can see a sheen of perspiration is forming on her skin, and the hand not buried in his hair is clutching at the edge of the table with white knuckles, her toes curled against the flags. He hasn’t noticed her being barefoot till now, but recently her high heels have been uncomfortable for her and seeing her without her extra inches reminds him now how petite and perfect she is, and he wonders if perhaps the swell of their growing child looks even larger on such a naturally small lady.

“Please!” Belle gasps, her hand tugging in his hair almost to the point of pain. “Please, love, please, I’m so close!”

He refocuses his efforts on her clit, swirling the tip of his tongue around the swollen nub and pushing another finger up into her with ease. With another lap of his flat tongue up her slit, Belle comes apart, moaning as her inner muscles clench around his fingers. As she comes back to herself and lets go her hold on his hair and the table, Gold gradually pulls his fingers out and slowly, deliberately, licks them clean.

“You taste wonderful, Miss French.” His words are rasping and throaty and it’s a wonder he can even get them out.

“As good as the frosting?” Belle pants.

“Oh, far better.”

He palms the front of his trousers, trying to take the edge off. Whilst he had been busy pleasing Belle, he had not realised just how hard her exquisite little noises of pleasure were making him.

Belle looks over at the table and a little grin comes over her face.

“I’m out of white frosting,” she says, and then she looks at Gold, grabbing the empty bowl and slipping off her chair onto the floor with him. “I think we can make some more though.”

Her hands undo his belt and fly deftly, slipping her hand inside and taking out his cock, blood dark and throbbing with anticipation. Gold groans as she takes him in hand, her grip firm and strokes confident, just the way he likes it. She laps her tongue over the tip of him, teasing the sensitive head with her soft lips as she continues to pump his shaft.

“Belle,” he manages to gasp out in warning as he feels the heat coiling in the pit of his stomach, almost reaching the point of no return. “Belle, I’m…”

She moves away and rubs her thumb over his leaking tip, and with a strangled howl of release, he spurts ropes of sticky white into the waiting bowl. Coming back to himself, he watches through pleasure-narrowed eyes as Belle gives the bowl a satisfied nod and puts it back on the table, before carefully getting to her feet and settling herself back on her chair. Gold stays on the floor, not quite sure if his legs will work to support him yet.

“I take it you weren’t actually going to use that to frost anything,” he says, indicating the bowl of semen.

Belle shrugs. “I haven’t decided yet. I don’t think I’m above baking a batch of special cakes for someone we don’t particularly like.” She giggles on seeing Gold’s expression, which he assumes must look worried. “No, I wasn’t planning on making it into an ingredient. I know I don’t like it myself, but that doesn’t mean I want anyone else getting such an intimate taste of you.”

Gold smiles, finally getting back on his feet and back into his chair as the cold, hard floor becomes uncomfortable, and he pulls in closer along the flags to Belle so that he can take her in his arms and pull her in close to his side. She nestles her head against his shoulder.

“You’re wonderful,” he murmurs, stroking her hair.

She grins against him. “I know.”

Gold chuckles. “Never change, sweetheart.”

“Oh, I don’t plan on it.”

They stay in the quiet for a few moments, and then Belle speaks again.

“So, what do you suggest we do with the rest of this frosting?”


	9. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Nine: Confession (priest/nun - Gold's pick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **NB:** Priest kink. I mean, it’s just a roleplay, he’s not actually a priest, but better safe than sorry.

 

_Time for confession._

It’s such a simple little message, and yet it still sends a thrill down Belle’s spine as she gets ready. She’s wearing a particularly demure ensemble today, a dark knee length skirt and cardigan buttoned up to her neck, and sensible flat shoes. She looks a little bit like a nun, and she wonders if Gold will pick up on that. Smoothing down the front of her skirt, she leaves their bedroom and pads slowly down the stairs to where her husband is waiting for her in the living room. He’s all in black, looking solemn and severe, and Belle imagines he’s got a priest’s white dog collar as well. (She keeps meaning to make one out of white card but never gets round to it.) She kneels at his feet, hands clasped piously in her lap and feet tucked neatly under her, head bowed.

“Forgive me Father, for I have sinned.”

“Unburden yourself to me, Sister Belle.” Yes, he did notice the nun attempt. “What is it that you have done to transgress?”

“I have had impure thoughts, Father Gold.”

“I see, Sister Belle. And what was the substance of these thoughts?”

Belle looks up at him, finding his expression stern but benevolent.

“I really don’t think that I ought to say, Father,” she flusters. “They were of a most intimate and, erm, explicit nature.”

“Sister, I cannot hope to forgive you if I do not know what you have done,” Gold says calmly. “You can be assured that nothing you say will reach the ears of your fellow Sisters. The confessional is, after all, confidential.” He leans in close to her, grinning wickedly. “It’ll be our little secret, won’t it, Sister Belle?”

“Yes, Father.”

“So tell me, what were your impure thoughts about?”

He settles back in the chair, and Belle settles in on her heels, and she knows she now has the opportunity to drive him absolutely mad with lust.

“I was thinking impure thoughts about you, Father,” she begins. “I was wondering what you would look like undressed, imagining your naked body.” She pauses. “I wanted to touch you, and kiss you, and defy my vows of chastity to strip bare and lie with you, take you deep inside my womanhood.”

“I see.” There’s a throaty, husky growl in his voice now, and Belle has to grin at the way she’s gradually undoing him. “Sister Belle, when you took your vows, you swore to forsake all men and keep yourself chaste forever more.”

“I know, Father. But they are only thoughts, idle fancies. Surely no harm can come of such thoughts?”

“Thoughts in themselves cannot do harm,” Gold agrees. “It is when thoughts are paired with deeds that the harm is done. So tell me, Sister Belle, have you acted upon these improper thoughts?”

Belle shuffles on her knees as she feels herself getting wetter and wetter.

“No, Father Gold,” she says, unconvincingly.

“Do I need to remind you of the consequences of lying in the confessional, Sister Belle?” Gold says, shaking his head with a tut. “I’ll ask you again. Did you act upon these impure thoughts?”

Belle nods. “Yes, Father. I did.”

“What did you do?”

“I… touched myself, Father. In a very private place. I didn’t intend to, Father,” she continues. “But I was feeling such a strange sensation between my legs that I wanted to check that I didn’t need to see a doctor. So naturally, I took off my clothes and examined myself thoroughly. To find the cause of such a throbbing ache in such an intimate place. But when I found the source of the ache, the touch of my fingers there was so intoxicatingly pleasurable that I couldn’t stop until I’d reached my climax.”

“What did you do?” Gold asks, his voice low and gravelly and a challenge in his dark eyes. Belle drops her own gaze briefly to his lap, where his cock is stirring in his trousers, a thick, hard line against his leg. She meets his eyes again.

“Really, Father, I cannot say, it would be too shameful to recount.”

“Ah, good Sister Belle, so pure and sweet. I cannot be expected to work out the correct extent of your penance if I don’t know the gravity of your sins.” He pauses, his expression positively devilish, and Belle has to grin at the juxtaposition. “Perhaps, if you are not comfortable putting your experiences into words, you could put them into deeds instead. Would you show me what you have done, so there is no need to speak?”

“Surely that would be even more improper, Father,” Belle protests.

“Yes, but I have given you permission to perform this act for me, so it is all right, Sister Belle. This will not count towards your final penance when I come to give it. And remember, we are quite alone.” He quirks an eyebrow. “Our little secret.”

“If you’re sure that performing such an act will not be another sin, Father,” Belle says.

“Of course, Sister Belle. No-one will ever know the nature of your confession to me.”

“In that case, I think I can show you.”

She gets to her feet and hitches up her skirt around her hips before dropping her panties to her ankles, showing off her naked sex.

“My my, Sister Belle, don’t you even keep your bush for modesty?” Gold remarks on seeing her pussy shaved bare, puffy nether lips on full view.

“Well, I would not normally be so bold as to completely expose my private place like this, and I know how brazen it must look to you to have no natural modesty to cover me, but I thought that if you called upon me to demonstrate my impure deeds, you would want a good view of exactly what depraved acts my hands performed. One that was uninhibited by my usual modest curls.”

Gold nods. “Very astute, Sister Belle. But what’s this?” He gestures to her panties around her ankles and the dark, wet smear on the gusset. “It appears your confession has aroused you.”

“Yes, Father. It was the memory of my impure thoughts, and the memory of my hands on my skin, imagining that it was your hands bringing me such forbidden pleasures. As I was confessing, I was thinking about all that again, and well, my panties are wet through.”

“Your indiscretions keep growing. But proceed. Demonstrate how you touched yourself and I may be inclined to leniency.”

Belle’s knees are shaking a little bit as she slips one hand between her thighs to open her up, parting her labia and unhooding her clit. With delicate little strokes she circles the hard pearl and pumps a fingertip in and out of her entrance. Gold, she knows, loves to watch her masturbate; it’s one of his favourite kinks, seeing her fall apart by her own hand and watching her fingers. She pushes one deep up inside her, continuing to flick at her clit with her thumb. She’s close, so close. All the dirty talk with Gold in the build-up has keyed her up and made her ready for this tantalising touch, and she’s performed like this for Gold often enough that she knows how to get to that sweet release. Another finger joins the first one inside and thrusts in and out, slick juices trickling over her hands and down her thighs. A final pinch to her clit is what does it, sending her over that edge and making her moan, unashamed, as her orgasm spreads through her from her core.

As she comes back to herself, she gets back down on her knees in case her shaking legs fail to support her, and her skirt falls back down demurely over her lap although her panties are still around her ankles.

“A most thorough demonstration, Sister Belle.” Gold’s voice is rough with arousal and the bulge of his erection is straining at the front of his trousers. He takes her hands and proceeds to lick the slippery mess off her fingers. “Your virginal nectar is as sweet as any honey.” Releasing her thumb with a loud, wet pop, he leans in close. “I know just how you can repent. Stand up, Sister.”

Belle gets to her feet again; at least now she’s no longer wobbling.

“Turn around and raise your skirt for me, my dear.”

She does as bid, exposing her bottom, and she hears Gold unzip.

“Father Gold?” She turns and peers over her shoulder at him, pumping his cock to take the edge off. “Oh, Father Gold. You’re even more impressive in real life than you were in my thoughts. I appear to have underestimated the size of your penis.”

“I hope that this will not prove a problem to you, Sister Belle.”

“I’m sure I can cope, Father Gold, but we have both taken vows.”

“What happens in the confessional, Sister Belle, stays in the confessional. Now, why don’t you take a seat, and let me _forgive your sins_.”

Belle lowers herself down towards Gold’s lap and he lines them up, pressing the head of his cock into her slippery entrance and grabbing her hips to support her as she sinks down further onto him, bracing her hands on his legs.

“All right?” he asks in her ear, and Belle just nods as she starts to move, needing to concentrate on her balance whilst Gold’s cock is distracting her by filling her so completely. One of his hands anchors on her hip, the other grabs her breast, squeezing through the cardigan and rubbing her hard nipple. She didn’t know what kind of thing he was going to have her do, so she decided to go without a bra, and she’s glad that she did, the soft wool is so wonderful against her puckered nipples.

“I’m close, Belle, fuck, you feel fantastic,” Gold mutters through gritted teeth, and Belle can tell he’s trying desperately to hold back.

“Do it,” Belle gasps. “Come inside me and help me repent.”

Gold spills himself with a roar, and Belle grins to herself as their movement stills and he pulls out before settling her on his lap fully. They don’t speak, just panting and kissing in the afterglow, but Gold’s hand is snaking under her skirt and seeking out her clit to tip her over the edge again, and Belle’s all too happy to let him touch her languidly until she screams his name in pleasure.

“Well, I think I can safely say that we’re both going to hell after that,” she pants, cuddling close against his chest.

“Sweetheart, we bought a one-way ticket years ago, but if we still get to have encounters like this, then it’s worth it.”

Belle laughs and leans in to capture another kiss. Yes, it’s definitely worth it.

 


	10. Fine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Ten - Fine (librarian/patron - Belle's pick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB: Use of sex toys.

 

The library is closed with the blinds down, and to all intents and purposes it’s deserted, but Gold knows better as he steps across the road from the pawn shop. There’s light under the door, and as he knocks sharply, he hears the click of Belle’s high heels across the floor and the heavy clunk of the lock opening. She moves away and Gold waits a few moments before he pushes the library door open. The lights are dim, and Belle is sitting primly behind the issue desk, but her ensemble betrays the nature of their encounter here tonight. Sheer blouse with a blue satin bra showing through, and his spare reading glasses are perched on her nose. She looks at him sagely over the top of them and beckons him closer. Gold only just remembers to lock the door behind him.

“I take it that you got my message, Mr Gold,” she says as he comes over to the desk. Looking over it, he can see her pencil skirt hugging her thighs and her highest stilettos. He nods, remembering the text she’d sent him earlier in the day.

_Mr Gold, please come to the library after hours to discuss your overdue fines._

“I did.”

“It seems that you and I need to have a little conversation about your disrespect for library property,” Belle says, uncrossing her legs and spreading them wide in her seat. Gold gulps, feeling like a horny teenager again, jerking off to contraband top shelf magazines in his aunts’ basement. “You’re racking up an impressive library overdue fine, Mr Gold,” Belle continues. “If you want to keep these books in your possession, I would advise buying them, rather than taking the library’s stock out of circulation and denying the rest of the library’s patrons the pleasure of discovering the books that you are so selfishly hoarding to yourself.”

“Yes, Miss French,” Gold says meekly, words completely lost to him in the face of the vision from his first wet dreams. Belle presses her bright red lips together and gives him a predatory smile, slipping out from behind the desk and coming over to him, gently cupping his chin and scrutinising him over the top of the stolen spectacles. God help him if Belle ever needs to wear glasses in real life.

“I can see the contrition in your face, Mr Gold,” she purrs. “But I’m still very angry with you, and as librarian and custodian of these misused books I’m going to have to enact some kind of punishment. The question remains though, surely you were aware of the consequences of failing to return the books. Why did you flout the rules knowing that this confrontation would be coming?” He tongue rolls over the words and Gold tries to stop the groan of arousal from leaving the back of his throat. He fails, feeling his trousers getting tighter and tighter as Belle’s intoxicating perfume pervades his nose. She leans in closer.

“Do you have any explanation for your behaviour, Mr Gold?” she asks, voice purring.

“I… No,” he admits. “I just wanted the opportunity to speak to you face to face like this, in private.”

Belle raises an eyebrow, smiling wickedly. “Is that so, Mr Gold? Well, your wish for a private interview is very flattering, but there’s really no need to go to such lengths to get it.” She strokes his cheek again. “Maybe, if you please me, I’ll be lenient in your punishment.”

Gold gulps and nods. “I’ll do my best, Miss French.”

“Good.” Belle smirks and moves away from him, back towards the issue desk, and she crooks a finger to beckon him closer. Gold obeys readily, surreptitiously pressing a hand to his crotch to try and take the edge off, because he thinks he knows what’s coming next. Belle points to the floor beside the desk as she pushes stacks of books out of the way and grabs the cushion from her desk chair. “Sit.”

He manoeuvres himself down onto the floor, hooking his cane over the edge of the desk, and the cool lino beneath him helps to steady him slightly and give him a vague hope of lasting longer for whatever Belle has planned. She’s not usually very dominant when she takes the lead in their little roleplays, preferring to tease, but when she does play the angry, sexy librarian, she plays it well indeed.

“Lie back,” she says, placing the cushion beneath his head, and Gold shifts onto the floor, making himself as comfortable as he can on the lino. Belle knows his physical limits and never pushes them, and a few minutes on a library floor in pursuit of carnal pleasure never killed anyone. He looks up at Belle, who looks down at him, smiles, and then gives a shudder, taking off the glasses and putting them on the desk.

“All right, no more of that or I’ll be seasick.” She bends over him, giving him a clear view down her blouse, and she smirks.

“So, Mr Gold. If you can satisfy me, I’ll be lenient.” She straightens then before planting her feet either side of his head and lifting her skirt to reveal the bright red split crotch thong beneath, her nether lips already glistening with the first drops of her arousal. “Up to the challenge?” she asks. Gold just nods, beckoning her down. Hitching the tight skirt up around her hips, Belle settles herself on her knees over him, grabbing the desk for purchase and leverage.

“Ready?” she asks. Gold nods, grabbing her bare ass cheeks and pulling her down onto his mouth, burying his tongue into her slick folds and lapping at her entrance, nudging her clit with his nose and inhaling a waft of her deliciously musky scent. She wriggles with pleasure above him, a little gasp escaping her lips, and Gold feels one hand close tightly in his hair as he continues to lick at her enthusiastically, dipping his tongue into her entrance and then back up to lap at her clit, dragging the flat of his tongue over it and circling the hard nub. Her thighs are shaking either side of his head and he squeezes her bottom, massaging her cheeks gently as his mouth continues to work her frantically towards completion. There a wet rush of warmth on his tongue as she comes with an unashamed scream, and then she’s gone, falling forward onto her hands and knees so that she doesn’t smother him completely. Gold just grins and pats her bottom, earning him a glare from Belle between her legs before she gets to her feet again, just a little shaky on her heels, and she offers him a hand off the floor.

“Was that to your satisfaction, Miss French?” Gold asks.

Belle nods. “Never let it be said that you’re not vigorous, Mr Gold. But the question of your punishment remains. It’s a grave offence, after all.” She pauses, tapping a finger against her chin as she tries to think up a suitable punishment. Of course, she already knows what she wants to do, but the anticipation is killing him. She sits back down in her chair, whirling it from side to side as she ponders.

“Drop your pants,” she says suddenly.

“Pardon?”

“Pants. Down.”

“Are you going to take me over your knee, Miss French?” he asks, unfastening his belt and pushing his trousers down his legs.

“I get the feeling that you’d quite like that, Mr Gold,” Belle says dryly, eyeing the tented front of his boxers. Gold doesn’t let on just how much he would like that. “Underwear too.”

His boxers join his trousers around his ankles and whilst he’s not uncomfortable, it is a bit strange to be here in the library with his cock out but still wearing jacket, shirt and tie.

Belle scoots a little closer in her chair and cups his heavy balls, massaging gently as if she’s testing the weight.

“I think I know what to do,” she says. “Something that will hopefully make you think twice about taking advantage of the library’s resources in this way again.” She pats the issue desk. “Lean back against here. Make yourself at home.”

Gold rests his ass against the desk; the wood is cold against his skin and makes him shiver, but his cock is unperturbed, standing eager for Belle’s attention. Attention that he doesn’t think he’ll get any time soon. Belle has turned her back and is rummaging in her purse for something. When she returns, he sees what it is and gulps. Her little pink bullet vibrator, easily concealed in the palm of her hand. They’ve used the surprisingly powerful toy on each other before, and it’s a surefire way to turn him into a puddle of orgasmic jelly.

The vibrator buzzes into life and Belle traces it up the inside of his thighs, teasing ever closer to his crotch, and Gold digs his fingers into the desk. The first touch of the smooth humming plastic against his balls makes him jump and give a very embarrassing squeak. Belle grins and continues to touch him lightly with the toy, stroking around his balls and down his perineum, then back up the length of his cock.

“Belle!” he moans.

“Miss French, to you,” she corrects with a sly smile, removing the vibrator and giggling at his growl of protest at its loss.

“Please, Miss French!”

She touches the vibrator to the curve of his hip bone and he groans, fingers white-knuckled where they’re curled around the edge of the desk. It’s the sweetest form of torture, waiting for her to touch him once more, and he pleads with her again.

“Miss French!”

“Have you learned your lesson yet?” Belle asks in a sing-song voice, bring the toy so close that he can feel the movement of the air around it, but not actually touching him. He nods frantically, hips shunting forward towards her hand, but she just rolls back in her chair, clicking the vibrator off and putting it back in her purse.

“Good,” she says, running her hands up his thighs again and eyeing his throbbing, leaking cock, desperate to be inside her. She licks her lips. “I think there’s just one more thing left to do.” She gets up and leans in close. “I think that you might need a reminder of who is in charge here in the library.”

Gold nods. “Anything you say, Miss French.”

“Excellent.” She bends to his lap, blowing cool air over his erection and making him moan with pleasure. “On the desk,” she says briskly.

“What?” Gold’s horribly aware of how strangled he’s sounding.

“On the desk, on your back. One final lesson before I can consider your debt to the library repaid.”

It takes a little while to get into position, stretched out on the long issue desk, the wood hard and cool beneath him. He watches Belle as she pulls herself up onto the counter beside him and promptly wiggles out of her tiny panties, hitches up her skirt and straddles him, reaching down to line them up and sinking down onto his cock. She hisses with pleasure as he fills her, digging her nails into his chest and beginning to rock her hips.

“Who runs this library?” she growls.

“You, Miss French,” Gold replies, breathless.

“And don’t you forget it.” She bops his nose with one fingertip, the gesture so absurdly soft and loving in the midst of their heated sex, but Gold is in no position to react, feeling himself spiralling towards his climax and trying hard to hold out for as long as possible so that he can see Belle come again.

“Touch me,” she commands, pulling her blouse open and her bra cups down so that her breasts fall free, and she grabs his hands, putting them on her breasts as she continues to move against him, changing the angle and increasing her pace, rubbing herself up against his pubic bone. Gold flicks her nipples and she groans, deep and animalistic, the sound enough to undo him.

“Miss French,” he grinds out. “I’m going to…”

But Belle beats him to the finish, shrieking with ecstasy, her walls fluttering around him and pulling him over with her just a few seconds later. Gold closes his eyes, panting but unable to stop the grin spreading over his face. He loves it when Belle’s loud and commanding and uninhibited, and it’s only fitting that she should be so here in the library, in her own domain.

They take a moment to come down from the high and Belle leans in for a long kiss, letting his cock slip out of her.

“Remind me never to get overdue fines,” Gold says faintly. Belle just grins and nuzzles his nose.

“Oh, I’m _vicious_ when it comes to the payment of fines, sweetheart,” she purrs. “In fact, some might say that I’m even worse than you with the late rent.”

“That, my dearest, would be impossible.”

At length they get up, get off the desk and make themselves decent again. Belle quickly cleans the evidence of their coupling off the wood as Gold refastens his trousers, and soon enough, they’re on their way home, Belle cuddled in close to his side in the cool evening air.

“You know,” Gold begins conversationally, “I’d be most intrigued to see what other methods of punishment you have for other offences. Say, someone turning down the corners of pages in a book?”

Belle’s eyes widen and she gives a gasp of mock indignation. “You wouldn’t dare!”

Gold just winks at her.

“Well, I’m sure I could think of something should the occasion arise.” She giggles, a light blush rising in her cheeks as her train of thought takes a thoroughly naughty turn. Gold smiles, pulling closer in beside him, knowing that she’ll share her ideas for a new playtime session soon enough.


	11. Ritual

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Eleven - Ritual (Priestess/Worshipper - Gold's pick.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a reminder - these fics skip back and forth in time and don't follow the marriage or pregnancy linearly.

 

Belle is uncomfortable. For the most part she has enjoyed being pregnant, and she has certainly enjoyed the reaction Gold has had to her growing and changing body. She’s never felt unattractive despite her new shape, until today. The baby is lying low in her belly, just a couple of weeks to go before her due date, and she just can’t get comfortable no matter what position she tries. Sitting in her favourite chair, she’s trying to read, but she’d gone over the same sentence about five times because she can’t concentrate and every time she wants to change position, she loses her place, and she just can’t find the right way of sitting that doesn’t put pressure in already aching places. With a huff of frustration, she slams her book shut and puts it on the end table beside her, fuming at it. Gold looks up from the paperwork he’s got spread out over the sofa around him and regards her with an amused expression.

“Did the book do something to offend you?”

Belle glares at him instead. “It’s not the book that’s the problem,” she mutters darkly. “It’s me.”

“Usually people use that excuse for ending a relationship, not a book.”

Belle glares at him harder and he gives a wry smile, setting aside his papers and coming over to crouch beside her chair, taking her clenched fists and kissing each wrist in turn. “So what’s up, sweetheart? Why are you breaking up with a book?”

“I’m just a mess!” Belle exclaims. “I’m fat and I waddle and my bladder’s shrunk to the size of a walnut and I’ve got swollen ankles and varicose veins and I just want to be able to sit comfortably and read my damn book!”

She feels the tears beginning to prick her eyes which makes her even angrier, because she’s certain that she was never this pathetic and weepy before she got pregnant, was she?

“And now look at me!” she hiccups through her sobs. “I’m a wreck!”

Gold squeezes her hands and kisses her forehead before shifting his balance to sit between her feet and fish a handkerchief out of his trouser pocket. Belle blows her nose loudly, completely unable to care about anything anymore and just wallowing in a puddle of aching muscles and self-pity.

“You’re a beautiful wreck who’s having a baby,” Gold says, stroking her cheek. “You are just as gorgeous now as you were eight months ago.”

Belle snorts in disbelief and blows her nose again. “Surely you can’t mean that.”

“Belle, who was the lady I was spooning this morning?”

“Me.”

“Who was the lady who felt how pleased I was to be waking up spooning her this morning?”

“Me.”

“Who was the lady I made love to this morning?”

In spite of herself, Belle has to give a small smile at the memory of waking to her husband’s kisses on her neck and shoulders and his hands coming around to stroke her breasts and belly as she welcomed his cock between her thighs. “Me.”

“Do you think all that would have happened if I found you fat and ugly and whatever other nonsense you were calling yourself?”

Well, no, but Belle’s in a sour mood and argues for the sake of arguing.

“You might have just done it to be polite and not hurt my feelings,” she grumbles.

“I hate to say it, my love, but it’s a damn sight harder for me to fake arousal and orgasm. Sorry, sweetheart, but you’re going to have to accept that this morning’s ministrations were entirely genuine.” He raises an eyebrow, obviously trying very hard not to laugh, and Belle tries to stay grumpy but ends up smiling too, and she was never really cross with him to start with. But although she’s not feeling quite as disgusting, she’s still feeling uncomfortable and unsexy. Gold kisses her again, slanting his mouth over hers and nudging her nose with his.

“Want me to run you a bath? A nice long soak might make you feel better.”

The idea of sinking into a warm bath is a very tempting one.

“Will you join me?” Belle asks. Gold shakes his head.

“No, I have more plans for you tonight, my love.” He’s smirking, and it’s an expression that always goes straight to her core and heats her desire, and Belle bites her bottom lip.

“And what might those plans be?” she asks, trying to not sound too hopeful. Although they’ve still been having fairly regular sex – this morning is proof enough of that – their roleplaying sessions have dwindled somewhat.

Gold gets to his feet and drops a kiss into her messy bun of curls before whispering in her ear: “Playtime?”

Belle nods eagerly.

“Being as you are so blooming and lovely and obviously fertile,” Gold continues, “I think that perhaps some kind of ritual is in order to thank the gods for this blessing.” He spans his hand over her abdomen. Thankfully, it seems like their baby is sleeping at the moment and they’ll be able to play uninterrupted. “And I’m sure that my gorgeous priestess would be a willing participant in such a ritual, yes?”

Belle nods again. “Definitely.”

“I hope you would be. So, why don’t I go and run you a bath, and you have a nice long soak, and put your white silk robe on after, and we’ll see what this ritual entails.”

Belle smiles and lets him pull her up out of the chair. She takes her time in the bath, letting the heat seep into her bones and ease away her aches. Her breasts and belly break the surface of the water and she studies them critically, tracing over her stretch marks. She wonders how having a baby in the house will affect other areas of their lives and for a moment she has a few giggle-inducing visions of roleplaying a nanny, or a babysitter seducing the man of the house. Eventually the water begins to cool and she dries off, donning her white robe as instructed and cinching it loosely below her breasts. Returning to the bedroom she can see that Gold has outdone himself. The lights are off, candles everywhere, and the bed turned down with pillows plumped and inviting in piles at the foot and the head.

“My lady.”

She turns and sees Gold, and a grin spreads over her face at his attire, or rather lack of it. He’s just wearing a Speedo, tight and gold and from a long-forgotten frivolous youth far before they knew each other, and showing her just what she wants to see.

“Well hello there, my faithful worshipper,” she says with a purr, running her tongue over her lips. “And what kind of ritual are we performing today.”

“I thought, given the high priestess’s condition –“ He looks lovingly at her bump “- the fertility ritual would be the most fitting option.” He takes her hand and guides her over to the bed, then kisses each of the fingertips in turn. “Perhaps, given the circumstances, I could worship you as I would worship the goddess herself?”

Belle nods. “I see no problem with that.”

Gold indicates the bed. “Please, make yourself comfortable.”

Belle does as bid, leaning back against the pillows and shoving another under her hips in anticipation of what she hopes will come next. Gold makes to get on the bed with her, but Belle holds up a hand, worrying her bottom lip as she admires him. As fetching as the Speedo does look on him, she knows that he’s going to be taking his time tonight, and he’s already beginning to harden in the tight fabric. She really doesn’t want his balls crushed because he’s a gentleman and he’s trying to make her feel better.

“There’s just one thing,” she says. “I was certain that for the rituals to succeed, they must be performed nude, to be humble before the goddess.”

“As you wish, my lady.” Gold pushes the trunks down his legs and kicks them off to the side, his cock stirring again. “But surely that means you must also go bare.”

Belle nods. “Undress me.”

Gold settles himself next to her on the bed and plucks at the ties keeping her robe closed, reverently separating the halves and looking over her exposed body with a mixture of hunger and besotted love.

“Let me worship you,” he says, voice husky, and how can Belle say no to that?

“Do it,” she breathes.

She slips her arms out of her robe sleeves and lets her legs fall open, inviting him between them, but Gold stays by her side, hands moving gently over her skin as he touches her all over, covering her full, aching breasts with his palms and rubbing her nipples till they harden under his touch, pinching and rolling them and making Belle moan at his thorough ministrations. At length he lowers his mouth to her breasts, pressing light kisses all over her skin and sucking on the pert, dark buds. Belle wriggles her hips, willing him lower to where the heat is beginning to pool between her thighs, but Gold is nothing if not meticulous, leaving no inch of her chest untouched. She wonders if she could come just from him lavishing her breasts.

“I’m sure, my goddess, that you want to be fully prepared for the ritual, he says, voice breathy and sending maddening chills across her skin as she cards her fingers into his hair with impatience. “The preparation must be as pleasurable as the act itself.”

Belle just groans as he works his way lower, painting light butterfly kisses over her abdomen, his touch featherlike, as if he wants to make sure that the baby stays undisturbed in there. Belle is already panting, wondering just what he’s going to do when he actually gets down to where she’s desperate for him. Just when she thinks he’s about to reach her mound, he moves away, getting off the bed.

“Where are you going?” she moans. “Surely it can’t be over yet?”

“Oh no, my beautiful priestess. It’s not even begun.”

Belle glances down at her aching nipples, chest heaving, and feels the wetness at her entrance. If he hasn’t even got started properly yet, then it’s going to be a mind-blowing evening.

He comes back over to the bed holding out a blue scarf from her accessory drawer.

“They say that is best to commune with the gods without distraction from the outside world,” he says. “Close your eyes and open your mind.”

“And your legs,” Belle adds, making them both laugh.

“And open your legs as well,” Gold agrees. He comes over to her. “Do you trust me?”

Belle nods enthusiastically. “Yes.”

Gold blindfolds her with the scarf and shifts the pillows around so that she’s lying comfortably on her back, hips supported. Suddenly, being unable to see what he’s doing makes every sensation so much more intense, the heavy anticipation building. The weight distribution on the bed shifts, and she feels him settle between her spread legs, hands resting lightly on her knees and rubbing her there.

“Are you ready?” he asks. “The ritual is about to begin.”

“Yes,” Belle whispers. “Yes, I’m ready.”

“Let your mind and soul be uninhibited.” He’s stroking up and down her thighs now, getting closer and closer to her sex but never touching her there. “Let your body be a willing vessel for the goddess, and I’ll commune with her through you. There’s no need to fear. This rapture is a very pleasurable experience I’m told, especially for the lovely young lady being worshipped.”

“Please,” Belle groans as his hands come to rest on her hips and she feels his breath ghost over her belly. “Please, I’m ready, my body is ready!”

“Yes, it is.” Finally he cups her sex and with the slight pressure of his hand against her, Belle can feel just how wet she is. “Yes, you’re more than ready.”

He kisses her mound and along the crease where her hips meld to torso, with the same methodical attention to detail that he showed her breasts, and Belle feels her inner walls clutch at nothing in desperation to be touched and filled. She reaches for him blindly, carding her fingers into his hair as he continues on down. Long fingers part her folds and tease out her hard pink pearl, and the cool air of the bedroom against her hot, wet labia makes her gasp and shiver. For a long time he just kisses her, little butterfly kisses along her cleft, but then he moves away again, disentangling her hands from his hair.

“What… where…” she protests.

“Have patience. The mysteries of the goddess will be revealed to you yet.”

When he returns, he puts his hands gently on her bump, and Belle can feel that they’re warm and slick, massaging her worst stretch marks. It’s such a good feeling that she almost doesn’t notice one of his hands sliding lower and lower until his fingers slip back into her folds again and make her hips jump.

“Relax, my priestess,” Gold croons softly. “Just let the magic of the ritual wash over you.”

Belle settles back, readjusting the scarf over her eyes where it’s begun to slip.

“That’s it,” Gold encourages as his fingers stroke achingly slowly along her folds and back, circling her clit and rubbing it gently. Belle would arch her back but it still hurts, so her hips just shiver instead.

“Yes,” she moans. “Yes, that feels so good.”

“Good, good. Relax. Let the goddess enter you.” One of his fingers slips into her wet entrance easily, and Belle groans at the sensation as he pets her inner walls. Another finger joins the first, sliding in deeply and circling, sweeping and curling and making her breath catch at the sensation until he hits her g-spot and Belle cries out with pleasure, throwing her head back. She hears Gold chuckle and drop a little kiss onto one of her shaking knees.

“The ritual is starting,” he says. “Open your mind to the feeling, let go of your inhibitions.”

Belle nods, somewhat drunk on sensation, as he continues to pet firmly at the sweet spot on her inner walls, his other hand working her clit. She’s so wet, she can hear the cleaving as Gold pumps his fingers in and out.

“That’s it,” he says. “So wet, my priestess. A wonderful offering for the gods.”

In the few seconds before she comes, Belle realises what he’s working for, and she screams out she as abandons herself to the intense climax, hot liquid squirting out of her as Gold withdraws his fingers.

Panting a little as she comes back down to earth, Belle tugs off the blindfold and looks down at Gold, sitting between her legs, hands shining with her juices and a wicked expression on his face.

“I think the goddess will be very pleased, my priestess,” he says, licking her essence off his fingers.

“Forget the goddess,” Belle murmurs, still breathing heavily. “ _I’m_ very pleased.” Eyes narrowed with pleasure, she continues to watch him through the v of her legs as he wipes his hands on a towel. Resting on pillows as she is, she didn’t notice him put it down beneath her to save the sheets. “It doesn’t look like the ritual is complete yet though,” she remakes, nodding to Gold’s cock, still standing proudly, hot and ready. “Since I’ve made my offering to the goddess, I think you should too.”

She touches the slippery wetness between her legs, hoping that he’ll get the message.

“Yes, my priestess.”

He gently pets her again, swiping up her juices to lubricate his palm, taking himself in hand and stroking quickly up and down his length. Belle watches in her sated, boneless bliss; his grip is firm and his breathing heavy as he touches himself steadily towards his climax.

“I’m close, priestess,” he says through gritted teeth, his other hand curled into a fist to try and stave off his orgasm.

“Come for the goddess,” Belle says. “Let your seed mix with my honey.”

He gives an honest to god growl as he pumps his cock again, once, twice, and finally comes, thick ropes of white spilling onto Belle’s mound and the towel. Belle moans as the sticky liquid touches her, slipping a hand down to open herself up and let his semen drip down onto her clit and into her entrance.

“Now it is complete,” she says. Gold nods, still coming down from the high, his cock softening in his hand. At length he smiles at her between her knees, his hands returning to stroke her thighs.

“Still feeling unsexy, my lovely priestess?” he asks. Belle shakes her head. For all she’s panting and sweaty from arousal and a mind-blowing orgasm, she definitely feels desired and desirable. She smiles as Gold cleans her up with the towel, the soft cloth tickling her vulva, and she rolls over onto her side, wanting to get comfortable enough to just drift off to sleep. Gold brings her over a glass of water and she sips it as he moves around, tidying up and putting out the candles before getting into bed beside her and pulling the covers up, over her legs but leaving her breasts and belly exposed.

“You are so beautiful,” he says. “Especially when you come.”

Belle grins. “So are you.” Water drunk, she rests a hand on her bump where the swell of a small foot is showing. “And we managed not to wake this one.”

“He’s learned well not to interrupt Mummy and Daddy’s private time.” Gold closes his hand over hers, and Belle closes her eyes, not quite ready to sleep, but just enjoying the feeling of being so close to the man she loves, a man who will always treat her like the goddess he believes her to be.


	12. Arrest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Twelve - Arrest (secret agent/master criminal - Gold's pick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **NB:** Light bondage (bound person able to release self), anal fingering.

 Belle slips into the study as quietly as she can, closing the door behind her and moving across to the desk to switch on the lamp, and she crouches down to Gold’s safe, spinning the dial a couple of times.

“I really wouldn’t do that if I were you.” Gold’s voice is silky smooth and dangerous, and Belle looks up to find him standing in the corner, waiting for her, both hands folded on top of his cane and a wicked smile on his face. Belle stands up as he comes over to her. “You’ve eluded me many times, my little master thief, but I’ve got you now.”

He reaches into his pocket and takes out the handcuffs, dangling them from one finger, and Belle gives an involuntary lick of her lips at the thought of what’s to come. Gold really doesn’t like the idea of being restrained himself, and it has taken her a long time to convince him that it is something that she wants to try, and she doesn’t expect to tie him up in reciprocation if he’s not comfortable with it.

She’s also trying hard not to laugh at the fact that the cuffs are made of bright pink fur, a gag gift from Ruby.

“I see you’ve already tried your luck with the house valuables,” Gold says, touching the heavy necklace around her throat before unfastening it and stowing it in an inside pocket. “I’ll be taking that, my dear. Nice try though.”

“Well, I’m nothing if not opportunistic,” Belle quips back, and the fluffy pink fur closes around her right wrist.

“You are indeed, Miss French. It was how we finally managed to track you down.”

“I had been meaning to ask about that. I was of the impression that none of your agency possessed the necessary brains to discover my modus operandi.”

“I think you’ll find that perhaps I have a modicum more common sense than my colleagues.” Gold leads her across the room to the bookcase, cuffing her right hand to the heavy structure. He takes her left hand, interlacing his fingers with hers, and stretches her arm above her head.

“I think that we might need to keep this hand out of mischief too,” he purrs. “Who knows what you might pilfer if your hands are free?”

“The key to these handcuffs, perhaps?” Belle slips her fingers free from his and trails her hand down his chest. He catches her wrist and quirks an eyebrow, a challenge. Belle just smirks as he moves out of her reach and begins to undo his tie with languid movements.

“I didn’t realise that I would be getting a show when I arrived here, Agent Gold,” she says. “If I had known, I would have brought some bills.”

“In your dreams, Miss French,” Gold chuckles, pulling his tie free and taking her left hand, raising it above her head again and anchoring it to the bookcase.

“Budget cuts, Agent Gold?” she asks lightly. “Only one set of handcuffs per agent?”

“Yes, Miss French. Times are hard in the bureau, but I’m hoping that your arrest will bring with it a nice hefty pay rise.”

He doesn’t tie a knot and he puts the tails of the tie into her hand so that she can free herself if she wants, but Belle can’t see herself wanting to any time soon.

“To return to how I caught you, however.” Gold grins. “Whilst my colleagues were busy trying to prevent you from stealing state secrets, I knew that you wouldn’t resist a chance to put your sticky – albeit very beautiful – paws on some of the country’s most valuable jewels.”

Belle grins at him, flexing her wrists. “What can I say? I like pretty things. Maybe that’s why I get on so well with you, Agent Gold.”

“You flatter me, Miss French.”

Belle blows him a kiss and Gold raises his eyebrows. “Your wiles won’t work on me, my dear.”

“I’m sure that you’d like to think so,” Belle purrs. “We shall see, Agent Gold. We shall see.”

“We shall. Now.” He leans in close. “I’m sure that the necklace wasn’t the only thing that you stole, Miss French. I believe a thorough search is in order.”

“Of course, Agent Gold. You have to be seen as doing your duty after all.” Belle can’t stop herself from giggling as Gold’s hands span her waist, feeling up her sides and cupping her breasts, massaging her gently before skimming back down to her hips and down her legs. This is a new scenario, not one that they’ve played before, and she can’t say that she’s at all disappointed so far. She thinks of the message received earlier in the day…

_You’ve managed to snag an invite to the most prestigious house party in town. The hostess’s prize jewels will be on display and ripe for the taking, and the host’s office safe will be unattended by nine pm. It’s too good an opportunity to pass up, but beware of the agent on your tail…_

Gold’s hands are skimming up the inside of her legs now, up under her dress to the gusset of her panties. Belle can feel that she’s already getting wet, and Gold gives her a stroke through her underwear as he straightens and then finally lets her skirt drop back down into place.

“Well, there doesn’t appear to be anything there, but I know how clever you can be in your hiding places, my master thief. I think you need to be searched a little more closely, just to be sure.” He smiles, Mephistophelean. “The clothes are going to have to come off, my dear. All of them.”

Belle matches his grin.

“Whatever you say, Agent.” She arches her back, allowing him to get to her zip and pull it down slowly, pushing the strapless dress to the floor and revealing black satin lingerie beneath.

“Do you always dress to impress, Miss French?” he asks.

“Oh no, Agent Gold. Only when the possibility of being stripped by certain law enforcement agents presents itself. I _undress_ to impress.”

He unfastens her suspender belt and tosses it off to the side, crouching to roll her stockings down her legs, tracing a fingertip down the back of each thigh as he goes. Belle shivers with pleasure at the gentle touch, and he skims back up her sides to her bra, slipping one hand into each of the cups in turn and fondling her breasts.

“It doesn’t feel like there’s anything there, but it can’t hurt to check.” He undoes the bra and it drops to her feet, and Belle’s nipples pebble as his cool breath ghosts over them.

“Enjoying yourself, Miss French?” Gold asks, pinching the hard pink buds.

“Only as much as you are, Agent Gold.” Belle brings one leg up to press her thigh against his crotch, where his cock is beginning to show distinct interest in the proceedings.

“One place left to check.” He slides a hand down her body to the waistband of her panties, pressing her in closer against the bookcase as he slips his fingers beneath the satin to the damp gusset, stroking her folds and slipping a fingertip into her entrance.

“I definitely think that this warrants further inspection,” he growls, and he pushes her panties down before getting on his knees beneath her.

“Spread your legs,” he says, hand on her thighs coaxing them apart. “This is a comprehensive search.”

He parts her labia, spreading them wide with two fingers to open her fully to his gaze, and one finger probes her entrance, sliding in past the knuckle. “Nothing in there,” he says, curling his finger inside and making her groan as he strokes her inner walls and clit together. “But there’s another little place you might have hidden something, isn’t there?”

He looks up, eyebrows raised to question if she wants to go on, and Belle nods.

“Yes,” she says, her voice a breathy gasp, so close to her climax from Gold’s tender ministrations between her legs. “Yes, of course, you have to search everywhere.”

She moans at the loss of his fingers against her and watches through pleasure-narrowed eyes as Gold eases on a rubber glove and squeezes out lubricant over his fingers. Then his hand is back, petting at her asshole and working a finger inside the tight entrance, massaging the ring of muscle until she relaxes enough to take him deeper. His other hand returns to her cleft and her neglected clit, building her slowly and surely back towards her orgasm. His fingers curl inside her in just the right way, and Belle cries out, her back arching as her hands scrabble against her bonds. Below her, as she comes back to herself, she hears Gold chuckle and feels him press little butterfly kisses to her cleft, coaxing her through the afterglow.

“Are you satisfied that your search turned up nothing?” Belle asks eventually, her panted words becoming a low groan of pleasure as he slowly pulls his fingers out. Her inner walls flutter around nothing, wanting to be filled again.

“I think so, yes.” Gold gets to his feet, and there are a few moments of quiet whilst he cleans up and Belle gets her breath back.

“So, am I free to go, Agent Gold?” She bites her lip, giving him her best innocent look.

“Well, the fact remains that I did catch you red-handed.” Gold comes back over to her, interlacing his fingers with hers and grinning down at her. His crotch presses into her, and Belle can feel him hard against her hip.

“Surely we can come to some kind of agreement concerning that,” Belle wheedles. “I am, after all, tied up at your mercy without a stitch of clothing on. I’m certain that could give you some ideas of how we could call it quits.”

“Well, when you put it like that, Miss French.” His hands snake down her sides to her hips, digging his fingers in.

“This bookcase is bolted to the wall, right?” Belle asks under her breath. Gold nods, and bracing his weight, he lifts her up so that her bum leans on the next shelf up, lining them up perfectly. Belle shuffles her legs further apart for balance, inviting him between them, and Gold unzips quickly, taking out his cock and pumping his length a couple of times before digging his fingers into Belle’s hip for purchase and pressing just the tip inside. Belle wriggles as much as she can on her precarious perch, trying to take him deeper. He meets her eyes.

“Ready?”

She nods enthusiastically and he begins to thrust, some of the books thumping against the shelf as he moves. Belle clamps her thighs around him, crossing her ankles behind his back and digging her heels in to keep him close. With his weight braced against the bookcase and Belle’s wrists bound, neither of them can give her the touch she needs to take her over that wonderful edge again, and she decides to take matters into her own hands, literally, pulling herself free from the tie around her left wrist and slipping shaking fingers into her slit to pet at her clit and bring her over again.

“Christ, Belle!” Gold comes hard inside her, continuing to thrust erratically until he’s completely spent, and he drops his head down against her shoulder, breathing heavily. Belle cards her fingers into his hair, keeping him pressed close against her, even after he begins to soften inside.

“Oh Belle,” he mumbles against her skin, and Belle just smiles, eventually moving to flick the handcuffs open and flex her wrists. At length, Gold pulls out of her and Belle unwinds her legs, slipping down from her perch.

“Should we call it even, Agent Gold?” she purrs, unhooking the cuffs from the bookcase and holding them out to him. He gives a snort of laughter on seeing that she has ‘escaped’ and goes to take the cuffs back, but Belle pulls them back out of reach.

“You know, I think I might keep them,” she says, her voice sing-song. “After all, this little game of cat and mouse has been going on for so long, it would be a shame to end it now.”

She sidles past him as he tucks himself back into his trousers. “Catch me if you can, Agent Gold.”

And with that, she sprints out of the office, Gold’s growled ‘Miss French!’ following her up the stairs.

When Gold reaches their bedroom, she’s sprawled on the bed waiting for him, the furry handcuffs strategically placed to cover her crotch and his tie draped across her nipples.

“Oh dear,” Belle says. “You seem to have found me, Agent Gold.”

“You, Miss French,” Gold replies, kicking off his shoes and practically pouncing on her, grabbing the cuffs and tickling her sensitive folds with the fur until she squeals, “are most definitely under arrest.”


	13. Chivalry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 13 - Chivalry (Knight/Lady of the Castle - Belle's pick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, these chapters don't follow a linear timeline

_Playtime?_

Belle looks up from her book as Gold plays with her hair absent-mindedly, waiting for his answer to her suggestion. They’ve both had a stressful week, Madam Mayor interfering in their affairs as she is wont to do on occasion, and they’ve both been too drained to do anything other than sleep in bed, but feeling relaxed and feeling a little frisky, Belle thinks it’s time to shake things up again.

Gold gives a long sigh.

“I’d love to, sweetheart, but my ankle’s giving me hell. I think a hot bath and the double strength painkillers are on the cards for today.”

“That’s ok.” Belle takes his hand from his curls and presses a kiss to his palm. His other hand comes down to rest on her slightly rounded stomach. The picture from their first ultrasound is framed on her nightstand, and they still can’t decide if they want to find out if the baby is a boy or a girl at the next scan.

“I don’t like letting you down, though,” he says. “Especially when we haven’t had any kind of sex for a week.”

“Well, I can think of a nice little scenario that fits your requirements, if you want to see how it goes.” Belle gives a little smirk up at him and he smiles back.

“I wonder if we’re thinking of the same one?” Gold muses. “It is, after all, the duty of the lady of the castle to assist a visiting knight with his bath.”

“And since the knight just saved the lady of the castle from a fearsome dragon, she’s going to want to show the knight how exceedingly grateful she is.”

Gold bursts out laughing at that and Belle waits patiently for him to finish.

“I’ll get the tub started,” she says, getting up and moving through the house to the main bathroom. It’s been a while since they had sex in the bathroom. The addition of water and soap to someone with less than perfect balance is fraught with danger enough as it is, so for safety’s sake they don’t often play in here. But today’s an exception, and they’ll have a little fun in the tub. As the water runs, Belle considers getting a bit dressed up; maybe her green velvet dress, but since it will only be coming off in short order anyway, there’s not a lot of point. They’ve got more than enough imagination for that. She peers out of the bathroom; Gold is making slow progress up the stairs with his cane.

“Your bath is ready, Sir Knight. Sir Gold. What should I call you?”

“I don’t know, I quite like Sir Gold.” He gives her a brief grin as he reaches her at the top of the stairs.

“You would.” Belle rolls her eyes. “Come on. It’s nice and hot, and I’m sure that I can help you relax after your dragon-fighting exploits.”

The tub is steaming softly, water opaque with the salts that Belle has added, and it looks incredibly inviting. Gold leans his cane in the corner and sits on the closed toilet lid to undress. He’s already in shirtsleeves and no tie, off duty, and Belle stays his hands as he goes to unbutton his shirt.

“Allow me, Sir Gold.”

Gold gives a snort of laughter at the name. “Sorry, I think I’m high off my painkillers. It sounds so ridiculous but I’m rather fond of it.”

Belle kisses the top of his head, working his buttons leisurely.

“It wouldn’t be the first time. Remember when you fell two years ago and twisted one of the pins?”

Gold grimaces. “I try not to. In fact, I can’t remember most of it because I was out of it on morphine.”

“I should have written down some of the things you said,” Belle muses. “You were convinced that Dr Whale was Frankenstein and kept asking to see his monster. You caused a few giggles among the nurses, let me tell you.”

Gold groans. “Why are you telling me this?”

“Because it makes me smile. All right, all right,” she adds on seeing his pained expression. “I’ll leave it alone.” Belle crouches down between his legs to finish off the buttons and she pushes the two halves of his shirt open, licking her lips. “I say, Sir Gold.”

“Enjoying the view, Lady Belle?” he quips.

“Oh, very much so.”

“Do you often have knights to stay in your castle?”

“Oh, a few,” Belle says airily. “The odd one here and there. Since we lost my mother, naturally the title of lady of the house and all the duties that entails now fall to me. I must say though, that for all the knights I have seen in such a state of undress, you are by far the most impressive.”

“I aim to please, Lady Belle.”

She pushes his shirt off his shoulders and runs her hands down his chest, thumbs tracing over his nipples to draw out a hiss of pleasure and a wriggle of his hips.

“The water will be going cold, Sir Gold,” she says mischievously, making quick work of his belt and fly, and helping him get his trousers and boxers off. His cock is already starting to stir, and Belle smirks at him.

“You seem a little stiff, Sir Gold,” she observes. “Let’s see if I can’t help with that.”

She gives him a hand into the tub. It took him a while to accept her help when his ankle is playing up, but neither of them make any mention of it. It’s just a fact of life for them now. Gold had been grumpy about it at first, saying that it really hammered home just how wrong he was for her, old and injured next to her so young and whole and lovely. She quickly dispelled that idea when she’d ridden him so hard he’d seen stars, keeping him pinned to the bed and positively growling about how sexy he was. It had certainly done wonders for his self-esteem.

Gold gives a heartfelt groan of relief as he sinks down into the water, submerging up to his chin and closing his eyes. Belle perches on the edge of the tub.

“Enjoying your bath, Sir Gold?” she asks. “Please let me know if there’s anything that I can do to make your experience more enjoyable. Naturally, as lady of the castle, I am at your disposal.”

Gold looks up at her through narrowed eyes, trying to work out where to go from here.

“For the moment, your company is enough, Lady Belle.”

“I must say, we were all very impressed by your fight with the dragon,” Belle purrs, leaning in a little closer to him. “It must take a man of uncommon strength and courage to go up against such a fearsome creature. The entire household was watching form the tower and at least two ladies had to be carried away in dead swoons during the battle.”

“But not yourself, Lady Belle?”

“I’ve been told that I have a man’s stomach, Sir Gold,” Belle says, giving him a sly wink. “At least, my appetite is certainly voracious.”

“Something tells me that you’re not talking about food, Lady Belle,” Gold replies with a wicked smile of his own. Belle gives a shocked gasp.

“Sir Gold, your insinuations wound me. They’re entirely correct, but that’s beside the point.”

“My apologies, Lady Belle. You must let me make it up to you.”

“I’m sure that you can find a way, Sir Gold. But back to your fight with the dragon. I really don’t know how the kingdom can repay you. I know that I am certainly in your debt.” She pauses, deciding to tease him a little further, and she takes up his washcloth, squeezing out some shower gel. “You must be exhausted from all your exertions, Sir Gold. Why don’t you just lie back and let me take care of you? I’m very thorough, I can assure you”

Gold nods and shifts himself to a more comfortable position in the water, and Belle begins to wash him gently, smoothing the soapy washcloth over his chest and shoulders and then down to flick at his nipples. He hisses and catches her wrist with one wet hand, raising an eyebrow.

“I simply want to be thorough,” she says innocently. “I mean, fighting a dragon is hot, sweaty, dirty work. You must have been roasting inside your mail and leather. Although you did look very handsome whilst you were at it.”

“Thank you, Lady Belle. I think I’m blushing.”

Belle giggles and works her way lower over his chest. “You know, Sir Gold, in order to wash you thoroughly, I really think that I’m going to need to get a little bit closer.” She drops the washcloth into the water and stands, beginning to unbutton her blouse.

“Whatever are you doing, Lady Belle?” Gold asks, but if he was trying to sound shocked, he’s utterly failed, his voice husky as Belle slips her blouse from her shoulders and it joins his clothes on the floor before she makes quick work of her skirt and tights.

“Well, I would have thought that was obvious, Sir Gold,” she says, dropping her panties and stepping out of them neatly. “If I’m going to give you a thorough scrub so that you’re presentable to the ladies of the court, then it’s clear that I’m going to have to get into the tub with you. And naturally, I don’t want my clothes to get wet so I’m taking them all off.”

Her bra hits the tiled floor and she begins to pin her hair up.

“Really, Lady Belle, I must insist” Gold protests – not very convincingly. “It wouldn’t be…”

“It wouldn’t be what?” Belle dips a toe into the water. “Move up, Sir Gold, and pass me the washcloth please.”

Gold does as requested, drawing his knees up to give Belle space, and she gets into the bath fully, settling herself on her knees and beginning to wash Gold’s legs; his knees fall apart to allow her closer and she dips down below the waterline, working her way lower down his thighs.

“We really can’t afford to miss anywhere, you know.”

“Of course,” Gold agrees with an enthusiastic nod.

She continues down towards his crotch, before pulling back much to Gold’s protest, and she has to laugh at his affronted expression. All the same, she’s got a plan and she intends to stick to it, neatly wringing out the washcloth and placing it on the side before lathering up her hands.

“Lady Belle?” he croaks. He sounds so wrecked already and she hasn’t even touched him properly yet.

“I think that such tender parts of your anatomy require a gentler touch, Sir Gold,” Belle purrs, plunging her soapy hands back under the water and finding his cock, still eagerly awaiting her attention. “I would hate for any kind of damage to come to this most important bit of you.”

Gold can only nod and give a groan of pleasure, hoarse and low in the back of his throat, as Belle strokes up and down his cock, her other hand moving lower to cup his balls. The soap is quickly washing away, but they both know that at this point in time, neither of them are concerned with actually getting clean. Gold’s fingers are white-knuckled where he’s gripping the sides of the tub.

“Lady Belle,” he manages to gasp. “This is really most unorthodox!”

“Sssh,” Belle soothes, giving his balls a loving squeeze which serves to make him moan and buck up against her hand, his eyes closed. “Really, Sir Gold, this is the least that I can do to repay you for your bravery in vanquishing that vicious, vicious dragon.” She pumps his length again, and she can feel his hips shaking.

“Let me take care of you, my brave knight,” she coos. “Relax.”

It only takes a couple more firm strokes before he comes with a groan of release, fresh white pluming in the water between them, Gold’s hips jerking as he spills himself.

“Doesn’t that feel so much better?” Belle asks, and Gold nods. “How’s your injury?”

She reaches down, curling one hand loosely around his mangled ankle, and Gold’s eyes flutter open.

“Do I even have feet?” he mumbles.

Belle giggles and leans in to kiss him, and before she knows it, Gold’s arms are pulling her in tight and she’s lost her balance, on her knees in the tub, collapsing against his chest. She doesn’t care about the water sent slopping over the side of the bath, her entire world reduced to her husband’s mouth on hers and his hands moving over her wet skin. Finally they break away, and Gold’s eyes are warm and full of love. Belle just grins.

“Now who’s being unorthodox, Sir Gold?”

He raises his eyebrows. “I simply wanted to show my gratitude, Lady Belle. I think you have more than repaid me for the trouble of fighting the dragon.”

“Are you sure?” Belle asks, trailing a hand down his chest and flicking at a nipple as she goes. “I’m quite willing to attend to your pleasure for the remainder of the evening.” She leans in close, whispering. “And perhaps even beyond.”

Gold’s hands skim down her back.

“Well, if you’re offering.”

“Oh yes, Sir Gold. I’m definitely offering.”

“I think I can find a few ways to take advantage.” He runs his hands down over her buttocks, squeezing lightly before sweeping round to slip between her thighs, finding the petals of her sex and stroking gently along her folds to her entrance. He slips the tip of one finger inside her.

“I’d hate to breach your maidenhead, Lady Belle, in your father’s house no less. But I’m sure you’re aware that there are other ways to take pleasure.”

“Very aware,” Belle agrees, giving a grunt of satisfaction as his finger presses up inside her. “I’ve…”

Words become rather difficult as Gold presses his thumb against her clit, rubbing at it persistently and unrelenting, and his other hand comes up to grab her breast, pinching her nipple. Belle forgets what she was going to say entirely and just lets herself give over to pleasure as Gold works her steadily towards her orgasm, sliding another finger into her entrance and giving another gasp of pleasure himself.

“You’re so hot and tight, Lady Belle,” he says. “Like heaven.”

Belle just grabs at his shoulders to keep her steady, throwing her head back as he pets her inner walls and she comes hard, seeing stars and clinging to her husband for dear life. In the afterglow, she feels him pull his fingers out and give her folds a final stroke before he pulls her in close, his arms and legs closing around her and keeping her safe against his chest as she gets her breath back. He strokes her hair where it’s begun to drop down from its pins, and Belle nuzzles against his neck.

“Well, my ankle feels a lot better,” he says at last, his voice completely matter of fact, and Belle has to laugh.

“Glad I could help.”

They lie in the water until it begins to go cold, whereupon Belle helps Gold out of the tub and they dry each other off, a process that dissolves into further giggles and little touches. It’s good to know that even when either of them is feeling down, they don’t have to sacrifice this part of their life to it.

Belle glances down at her stomach, and wonders what scenarios her husband will come up with when she’s slightly further along. She knows he’s already got something in mind, she’s seen the little glint in his eye, but he’s refusing to divulge.

She can’t wait to find out.


	14. Absence

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Fourteen - Absence (phone sex, Secretary/Boss - Gold's pick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by ultimatefan

Belle is lying on the sofa full length, a bowl of microwave popcorn balanced on her ever-expanding bump as she flicks through the various cheesy comedy films and romantic dramas on the TV. She hasn’t got out of her pyjamas all day, and she’s fine with that. Everyone’s allowed a duvet day now and then, especially when they’re seven and a half months pregnant. She’s about to give up and stick a DVD on when her phone buzzes on the end table beside her and she reaches across to grab it.

_Playtime?_

Belle rolls her eyes, but then a curious expression comes over her face and she switches the TV off, putting down the popcorn and wondering what on earth Gold might have planned for her. She’s been feeling a little bit friskier these past couple of days, and it would be a crying shame if she couldn’t take advantage of this new-found horniness before she becomes too uncomfortable as their son finishes growing in her belly.

_That sounds like a wonderful idea, if slightly unworkable considering that we are in different states at the moment._

Gold is staying with Neal and Emma, he’s gone to an auction in Boston to sell some of the stock from his shop. Well, more specifically, the overflow stock from the shop that was being stored in the house. With a baby on the wat, Belle put her foot down and declared that at least some of the clutter had to go, lest the house become a death trap for miniature humans. His reply is almost immediate.

_That, my dear, is why the wonderful device known as a phone was invented._ A moment later, another message arrives. _Miss French, I am very concerned by the quality of your work in these latest invoices. I shall have to speak to you about them._

Belle grins. Strict boss and submissive secretary is a tried and tested old favourite of theirs, and they switch up the roles often. Belle remembers the last time they played it, Gold’s face buried between her thighs as she sat on his desk. Her phone signals the incoming call and she lets it ring for a few seconds before picking up.

“Good evening, Mr Gold’s office.”

_“Good evening, Miss French.”_ His voice is a silky purr, and Belle wriggles in anticipation just from hearing his rich brogue caressing her ears. She puts the phone onto speaker and sets it on the arm of the sofa beside her. _“I’m glad to hear that you’re still hard at work.”_

“Oh yes, Mr Gold, very hard at work. You said you wanted those reports on your desk first thing tomorrow morning and I would so _hate_ to be punished for tardiness.”

_“I bet you would. You’d hate for me to take you over my knee and give your pretty little behind a pretty little spanking for shying off your work.”_

“That would be terrible, Mr Gold,” Belle agrees, her voice breathy. “May I ask why you’re calling so late? How is your business trip going?”

_“It has been very satisfying so far,”_ Gold says, and Belle can picture him smirking, his voice low so that Emma and Neal don’t cotton on to exactly what he’s doing in their spare room. _“But I’m most disappointed by this latest set of invoices that you’ve given me, Miss French. I’m shocked by the state of them.”_

“Really, Mr Gold? I double and triple checked my figures and I was so sure that everything added up.”

_“Oh, there’s nothing wrong with your arithmetic, Miss French. It’s the paper itself. They’re covered in fingerprints. Sticky little smudges. What were you doing when you were working on these notes?”_

“Mr Gold, I really can’t think what you’re talking about,” Belle says primly.

_“Really? Because if I didn’t know better then I’d say that you’ve been touching yourself, Miss French. You know that I take a very dim view of masturbation on company time without permission.”_

“That implies that you do grant permission for such activities.”

_“I can be persuaded.”_ His voice rolls over the word, prolonging it, and Belle slips a hand down under the waistband of her pyjama pants and knickers, touching her folds and feeling herself beginning to wet just from his words in her ears.

“What do I have to do to persuade you?” she asks, not even trying to hide the husky note in her voice.

_“Well, if I were in the office, my terms would be simple. If you want to touch yourself, you can do it in my office where I can keep an eye on you and make sure that you’re not getting sticky fingers on my important documents.”_

“But what about now?” Belle asks. “You’re not in your office. There’s no-one here at all, I’m all on my little ownsome. It’s such a tedious job, typing up these reports, you know. I could really use a little distraction. My hands keep wandering off my keyboard.”

_“I’m sure that we can come to some kind of arrangement, Miss French,”_ Gold says smoothly. _“Making deals is, after all, my speciality.”_

“Of course, Mr Gold.”

_“Why don’t you begin by telling me what you’re wearing?”_

My pyjamas, Belle thinks, and something in her mind tells her that Gold probably knows that and that he’s probably wearing his own pyjamas right now.

“A grey pencil skirt,” she says eventually, selecting items from her pre-pregnancy wardrobe that he’ll recognise. “My black and red check blouse, the one with the ruffle around the collar. Black pumps.”

_“Lovely. And what about underneath? I need the full picture, obviously.”_

“A black lace bra, and matching panties.”

_“A matching set girl, I see.”_ Gold chuckles. _“Stand up and take them off.”_

“Just my panties?”

_“No. Everything. If you want to have a little fun in the office, you ought to do it as thoroughly as you do everything in your work.”_

“Yes, Mr Gold. Of course.”

_“I’m glad that we understand each other. Strip for me, Miss French. Imagine I’m there in the office watching you. If you want your pleasure, you have to work for it.”_

Belle gives a little moan, grinding the heel of her hand down against her mons inside her panties. How can he do that to her, make her come so undone without even touching her, without even being in the same room as her?

“What would you like me to remove first, Mr Gold?” she asks, feeling her warm juices pooling against her fingers, and she pulls her hand out of her panties with some reluctance, not wanting to get ahead of herself.

_“Let’s have your blouse off first, Miss French,”_ Gold replies. _“Popping each little button in turn, revealing that lovely bra inch by inch. Now your skirt, let it puddle round your ankles.”_ There’s a little pause and a grunt of arousal. _“How wet are you, Miss French? Pull your panties down and tell me.”_

“Oh Mr Gold, my skirt won’t be the only thing in a puddle,” Belle rasps. She pushes her pyjamas and panties down around her thighs and slips her hand between her legs again, rubbing along her slick cleft. “I’m so wet, Mr Gold, I’m dripping for you.”

_“Good. Now stop touching yourself, I haven’t told you that you re allowed yet.”_

Belle gives a petulant huff down the phone and moves her hand away from her sex.

_“Take your bra off. You’ve got such lovely breasts, Miss French. Don’t think I don’t see them when you bend over my desk with your low-cut shirts on. They’re especially lovely when the air-conditioning is turned up too high and I can see your perky little nipples showing through the fabric.”_

Belle grins, bringing her hands up under her camisole to cup her breasts, squeezing them gently and running her thumbs over her nipples until they harden into sensitive little buds. “I wonder if you’ve noticed, Mr Gold, that I don’t always wear a bra to work. I like to feel… uninhibited.”

_“Oh, believe me, Miss French,”_ Gold says with a growl. _“I’ve noticed. I very distinctly remember the day you spilled tea down yourself. Everything so see-through and clinging…”_

“I’m glad that you enjoyed the show, Mr Gold. It’s such a shame that you can’t see me now. Stark naked, every inch of me.” She bites her lip to stop her giggling as she looks down at her own dishevelled appearance.

_“I shall simply have to ask for a repeat performance when I return,”_ Gold says smoothly. _“But now that you’re bare, I think you’ve earned the right to pleasure yourself in the office.”_

Belle pinches her nipple, rolling it between her thumb and forefinger and tugging at it roughly, making her shiver. “Is there anything in particular I should do to myself, Mr Gold?” she asks politely, as if she’s about to take dictation or something equally proper.

_“I think that you should start with your breasts, Miss French, although if I know you, you’ve already started without me. You’re an eager one like that. If only you could be so eager when sorting my mail. I should make you work with no clothes on more often. Maybe you’d get more done if you were rewarded with orgasms.”_

“I’m touching my breasts, Mr Gold,” Belle says sweetly, fingering her other nipple and tracing a circle around her areola, feeling it pebble under her touch. “My nipples are so erect and sensitive, you’d love to see them.”

_“Oh, that I would, Miss French, I most definitely would. Rosy pink and pert and perfect, just like your bottom.”_

“I wasn’t aware you were familiar with my bottom, Mr Gold.” Belle grins to herself as she continues to play with her breasts, massaging her nipples.

_“Considering the amount of times you’ve bent over in your tiny skirts and very tiny thongs, I’m amazed that the entire office isn’t familiar with your bottom, Miss French.”_

“I can always give myself a spank if you want, Mr Gold. I think my breasts have had enough attention for one night.”

_“Well, as wonderfully enticing as the thought of you slapping your arse is, I don’t want you creating stains on the carpet now, Miss French. That would be very hard to explain to the cleaners. So I think you should take care of your dripping pussy before something happens. Spread your lips, show yourself off.”_

Belle complies without a second thought, kicking her pyjamas the rest of the way down and off, letting her legs loll wide apart and slipping two fingers into her folds, opening her up. She can feel her walls clenching around nothing, begging to be filled, and she reaches her other hand down, sliding one finger up easily into her tight entrance, sweeping around inside and petting her channel.

_“What are you doing, Miss French?”_ Gold asks, and his voice is hoarse, breathing hitched. Belle can tell he’s enjoying himself just as much as she is in their little game. She can see him in her mind’s eye, his pyjama trousers shoved down around his knees as he strokes his cock, his movements fast and hard and desperate, as if he was pounding inside of her.

“I’ve got one finger inside,” Belle manages to gasp out. “But it’s not enough, I need another.”

_“Then give yourself another, Miss French,”_ Gold replies. _“I think you’ve earned it.”_

Belle adds a second finger, letting herself adjust to the increased stretch before she begins to move, pumping her fingers in and out in an approximation of Gold’s wonderful cock.

“Yes,” she groans. “Yes, that’s so much better, so good.”

_“What about your clit? Isn’t that feeling neglected? Touch your clit for me, Miss French. I want to hear you moan when you come.”_

“It won’t take long, Mr Gold, I’m so close…”

She coaxes her pearl out from under its hood, tracing a fingertip around it as it swells and begs for attention and a touch directly on it. Curling her fingers inside and pressing her thumb against her clit, she comes with a groan and a bright burst of warmth flooding her veins. Lying panting in the afterglow, she hears a held breath shakily release, and she can tell that Gold has reached his climax too. She likes it when he’s loud, when he gives in to instinct and passion, but the fact he can be so quiet when he has to be makes her smile and sends a little tingle of arousal and love down her spine, knowing that it’s their little secret, that she alone knows when he’s fallen apart for her.

_“Thank you, Miss French,”_ he says, a throaty whisper. _“That will be all.”_

“Thank you, Mr Gold,” Belle replies breathily. “I’ll see you in the office tomorrow”

_“Bright and early, Miss French. You know the penalty for lateness.”_

“I’m looking forward to seeing you again.”

_“Me too, love.”_ He’s slipping out of the Mr Gold persona now, he’s just her husband, a long way away from her and wanting to get home.

“The day after tomorrow,” Belle assures him. “Not long to wait. And of course, Miss French is always ready to take notes whenever you might need them taking.”

Gold chuckles down the phone. _“I’ll bear that in mind. I love you, sweetheart. Sleep well, and I’ll see you in two days.”_

Belle returns his sentiments and hangs up, lying back on the sofa in the cooling from her orgasm, her slippery hands still between her thighs. It must be a mark of a good marriage that they can still make each other come even when they’re apart.

At length she gets to her feet, putting her pyjamas back on and making her way upstairs to bed. As thrilling as their impromptu sexy call was, she can’t wait to have her husband back in her arms and to be able to have playtime in person again…

 


	15. Stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Fifteen - Stranger (one night stand between strangers, Belle's pick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> @rowofstars suggested a roleplay scenario in which they pretend to be strangers having a one night stand. Things kind of escalated from there, but hey, there’s a smidgen more plot than usual!
> 
> NB: semi-public sex

 

The Rabbit Hole isn’t one of Gold’s usual haunts, but he’s received the summons to be here, and here he is. The bar is sticky where he sits at it, sipping the best whisky that they have – that is to say, the stuff that’s only partially revolting as opposed to complete rotgut. There’s no sign of Belle, but she’s probably going to be fashionably late. She likes to make an impression when they do this, although they don’t do it often. Glancing down at the grimy tumbler in his hand, Gold realises he’s still wearing his wedding ring and quickly slips it off. It doesn’t make a lot of difference to the evening; they’ll only be going home with each other, but it adds to the thrill of the roleplay. This isn’t a regular occurrence – for the most part their little sessions are kept in private rather than in the outside world, but every couple needs a flirty date night now and then. He catches the bartender’s attention and gets a whisky top-up, and a purring voice beside him makes him turn.

“Drowning your sorrows?”

Gold has to double-take, because the red-headed woman beside him is most definitely not Belle.

“Not at all,” he says, leaning away from the woman’s predatory smile. Her face is not familiar and he suspects she must be from out of town. It’s not unheard of for people to come out to Storybrooke as the last stop before the Canadian border, but it’s slightly stranger for someone to decide that a night on the tiles at the Rabbit Hole is a good idea before continuing up the North American coast.

“All the same.” The red-head shuffles her stool a little closer. “However you’re feeling, surely you don’t enjoy drinking alone.”

“I find that depends on who is offering the company,” Gold says silkily, hoping that the dangerous tone in his words will get the stranger to back off. Unfortunately it doesn’t. She extends a hand towards him, and Gold just stares at it as if she’s offering him a poisonous snake.

“Zelena West,” she says. “Who might you be?”

Gold gives her a tight smile. “Not interested, dearie.”

“Are you sure?” She signals the bartender and orders a large white wine and another whisky for Gold. “I did just buy you a drink, after all.”

“Yes, because trying to guilt-trip me into returning a favour I did not ask of you is a sure way to get my positive attention.” He gropes in his jacket pocket for his phone, meaning to call Belle and abort the mission and get out of there as quickly as possible, but then she appears in the doorway of the bar, and all eyes turn to her as she makes her entrance. On any other occasion, Gold would feel a great swell of pride at the attention she gets, knowing that this drop dead gorgeous woman chose him as a husband over all the bar’s other patrons, but tonight he just feels a sense of blind panic instilled him by the hungry woman who still hasn’t taken the hint despite his brusqueness. He catches Belle’s eye as she comes across to the bar, mouthing ‘help!’ He hopes that she’ll drop the act that they’re strangers, come over and greet him as sweetheart and plant one on him. He’s about to go and meet her halfway when a hand with sharp nails latches onto his shoulder.

“Hey, where are you going? We’ve barely got to know each other.”

“That might be because I have no desire to get to know you,” Gold snaps. Out of the corner of his eye, he sees Belle smirk. She’s got a plan, and Gold feels slightly less scared.

“Come on, you can’t be more interested in that slut,” Zelena says. Gold’s hackles raised and half the bar drops into silence. The bartender looks like he’s about to faint. He might not have much to do with Gold, but it doesn’t take a genius to work out that you don’t call the most powerful man in the town’s wife a slut. Belle stops in her tracks, stung, but then her wicked smile returns. Her plan has obviously just been taken up a gear.

“I bet she’s just touting for business,” Zelena hisses as Belle takes the stool on Gold’s other side, giving his hand a reassuring squeeze out of sight, even though she doesn’t look at him. The bartender is practically whimpering as he takes her order for a vodka orange and a shot of tequila. If you don’t call the most powerful man in town’s wife a slut, then you definitely don’t imply that she’s a prostitute. The poor man probably thinks that Gold is going to raise his rent simply for allowing this loathsome woman into the premises in the first place. He needn’t worry. Gold’s not _that_ vindictive. He turns to Belle, quirks an eyebrow and returns her grip before she slips her hand out of his and downs her tequila. Gold smiles at the terrified bartender.

“Put those on my tab,” he says. The man moves away with a mute nod and Gold returns his attention to Belle, ignoring the outraged woman on his other side. By now it looks like the entirety of the Rabbit Hole is desperately trying not to look like they’re morbidly fascinated by the drama playing out at the bar. Gold tries not to smirk too much, and takes a moment to truly appreciate Belle’s beauty. She’s wearing a short sequinned blue dress, ribbon criss-crossing her perfect creamy back, with her hair up in a messy bun and her sky-high shoes. She doesn’t wear the dress often, but oh, how he loves it when she does.

“Thanks for the drinks,” she says, voice husky. “Do you come here often?”

“Often enough,” Gold replies. “I haven’t seen your face around here though.”

Belle shrugs. “Well, I like to think of myself as a chameleon. Blending into the background until I’m ready to strike.”

They do this every now and then, pick a bar and pretend to be strangers, exchanging corny pick-up lines before going somewhere for a one-night stand that segues into sleepy breakfast together. There’s always a sense of urgency and the thrill of the forbidden when they do it, and it’s refreshing to change up the pace of their sex life now and then. Aware that the interloper is still glaring daggers at his back, Gold decides to kick it up a gear, mainly because her presence is still unnerving him.

“I like your dress,” he tells Belle. She bites her lip, stirring her vodka orange with the straw.

“Do you think it would look better on your bedroom floor?” she asks. “I’ve heard that one before.”

“Forget the bedroom floor,” Gold growls. “I think it would look better hitched up around your waist on the backseat of my car.”

Belle laughs and the sound relaxes him.

“And I thought you were a classy guy who could afford a little luxury.”

“Oh, there’s no doubting that you deserve that, my dear. I was thinking in terms of expediency.”

“I like the way you think, smart guy.” Belle takes a sip of her drink, tonguing at the straw provocatively, and Gold can feel his body beginning to react to her flirtation. “But if it’s a quickie you’re after, I’m sure this place has a perfectly serviceable bathroom.”

“I’m sure it does,” Gold replies, and he hears the woman on the other side of him slam some bills down on the bar and flounce off. “But at least, in my car, I’m assured of a certain level of hygiene.” He leans in to whisper in her ear. “You never know what you might be kneeling in.”

Belle snorts, trying not to laugh out loud and break the moment, and she sucks up more of the orange, hollowing her cheeks and making Gold’s cock wish that it was encased in her warm, wet mouth instead.

“Do you have a name?” Belle asks.

“Rum.”

“Actually, it looks like you’re on the whisky.” It’s a quip he’s heard from her many times before, but it never fails to make him smile.

“And what do I call you?” he asks in return.

Belle considers the question seriously for a moment before she replies.

“Lacey.” Her tongue rolls over the word.

“Well then, Lacey.” Gold shifts closer to her, closing his hand over her bare thigh where her short dress has ridden up. “I was being serious about the car.”

Belle smirks. “I bet you were. But let a girl finish her drink. You did pay for it after all. We wouldn’t want you to have wasted your money.” She continues to worry her straw between her lips and Gold gulps, wondering if he’s even going to be able to get to the car without anyone noticing just how excited he is to be leaving the bar.

“I can always get you another if you want,” he says nonchalantly, but at the same time hoping that she doesn’t take him up on the offer.

“Oh, I don’t know. I was rather hoping that I might get a shot of rum for free,” Belle replies, and Gold snorts. Sometimes he wonders how they ever got together if this is the quality of the flirtation they exchanged.

“Besides,” Belle continues, leaning in closer and slurping up the last of her drink. “I think someone might have something to say about that.”

Gold can’t tell if she’s talking about his cock or Zelena. At least it looks like the latter has gone now. Belle sets her glass back on the bar and closes her hand over his where it’s still resting on her thigh. “So, how about testing out the back of your car?” she purrs.

Gold nods and slips off the bar stool, grateful that his coat hides his sins as Belle leads the way out of the bar. He parked the Cadillac up in the alley behind his shop, since he’s had too much whisky to drive it home and it’s a quiet spot, out of the way of any passing drunkards who might care to vandalise it during the night. Also out of the way of any nosy passers-by. After the Nolans’ Halloween party, Gold is a little bit more relaxed about public displays of affection, but a line has to be drawn somewhere.

Belle glances over her shoulder as he laces her fingers through his and leans into his side.

“Don’t look now,” she murmurs, “but I believe we’ve got company.” She bites down on his earlobe, giving a little tug.

“What?” Gold’s alarmed, but Belle’s touch stops him from turning.

“The red-headed harpy from the bar,” she continues. “I think she’s convinced that I’m a hooker and she’s trying to get me done for solicitation.”

Gold’s grip on his cane tightens and Belle giggles at his righteous indignation.

“I don’t care,” she says. “Let her think what she wants. She’s a stranger, she doesn’t matter. Everyone in the town knows who we are, and they’re who matter.” She gives him a sultry smile. “If she wants to complain, let’s give her something to complain about.”

“Are you sure?” Gold asks. He has been looking forward to a quick fumble in the Cadi, but the encounter with Zelena has unnerved him slightly. Belle nods, and pulls him towards the car. Gold unlocks it and she dives into the backseat, pulling him in after her. For a few moments, nothing happens, they just watch out of the rear window until sure enough, Zelena’s face peeps around the corner. Belle grabs Gold’s tie, pulling him in for a fierce, bruising kiss. Out of the corner of his eye, Gold sees Zelena duck back out of sight.

Belle laughs against his mouth and lays back against the seat, pulling him down on top of her, and Gold acquiesces readily, peppering her face with kisses as he skims his hand down her thigh and under her skirt. Belle pushes him back so that she can scrabble her panties down and off, and Gold chuckles, although it comes out more like a growl. Belle matches his ferocity, attacking his tie and shirt buttons, loosening it but not taking it off entirely. The back of the Cadillac is in no way the most comfortable place that Gold’s ever had sex, but with Belle’s hands on his belt wrestling him free, he really couldn’t care less. In their exposed position, time is of the essence, which is just as well considering how incredibly aroused he is from Belle’s antics. She shoves his trousers and boxers down a little way and his cock springs to eager attention as she takes him in hand. Fluid is already starting to leak from the tip as she runs her fingertip over the slit and lines them up. She rubs the head of his cock along her cleft, teasing him with the wet heat of her folds before guiding him to her entrance.

“You’re sure?” he gasps out, although he’s not quite sure himself that he’d be able to stop himself coming there and then. “I haven’t even touched you, sweetheart.”

“And you can feel how soaked I am for you even without your fingers on me.” Belle grins, curling a leg around his hips and encouraging him to sink down into her welcoming body. Gold obeys with a groan, feeling tight and so smooth and wet around him. He digs his fingers into the plush leather seat for purchase as he begins to move, Belle’s heel digging into his ass cheek spurring him on. He’s going to have an interesting conversation when he next goes to get the Cadillac valeted, that’s for sure.

Belle’s inner muscles squeeze around him, and Gold groans, burying his face in her neck and breathing in her perfume. He’ll be lucky to last more than a minute at this rate. She’s absolutely heavenly.

“Touch yourself,” he whispers in her ear, his teeth gritted as he tries to hold off his orgasm until she’s coming too, and he needs both arms to brace his weight in the awkward space. “I want to see you come with me inside you, sweetheart.”

Belle nods, letting go her hold on his shoulder and snaking a hand between them to slip into her cleft and rub her pearl frantically, her hips rolling to meet him as he continues to thrust, his rhythm getting more and more erratic.

She cries out as she comes, her hands stilling and her velvety walls fluttering around him, and Gold can’t hold back any longer. He spills himself inside her, hips continuing to snap forward into hers until he’s spent. He collapses against her and she pets his hair.

“Was that good for you too, baby?” she asks, back to being Lacey the barfly.

“That was incredible,” Gold mumbles against her breasts. He knows that they need to move, that pretty soon people will be here - if they aren’t already. Gold thinks back to the red-head from the bar peeping around the corner and wonders how much she saw.

His cock begins to shrink and soften inside Belle and he slips out of her, setting himself to rights before handing Belle his pocket square to clean up. She’s quick by necessity as she wipes her cleft and thighs, but she still gives him a little smirk, putting on a show. Through the steamed up back window, Gold can make out movement beside the shop, and Belle hastily pulls her skirt down. Gold grabs her panties from the footwell and stuffs them in his pocket just as he hears heavy footfalls coming towards the car. They’ve had their fun; now it’s time for them to have a little fun with the rest of the town.

X

Graham has been sheriff in Storybrooke for a long time now and he knows everyone in the small town. Admittedly, he knows some better than others. The Golds tend to be private people, and Graham can respect that. All the same, ever since Mary Margaret’s Halloween party last year, it’s not exactly a secret that they have a very healthy and active life both in and out of the bedroom. Naturally, when he got a call from a very affronted young woman claiming that there was solicitation and prostitution going on in his town, Graham had been concerned for all of half a minute before realising just whose descriptions the people in question matched and where they’ve ended up. All the same, it’s his duty to investigate all calls, even if he would rather not interrupt Mr and Mrs Gold’s little… soiree.

He pulls up the cruiser in front of the pawnshop and nods to Zelena as he gets out.

“Ma’am.”

“They’re still in there,” she says, and Graham raises an eyebrow, wondering if she’s been watching them all this time. Knowing the pawnbroker and his wife as he does, however, he’s pretty sure that they’re calling the shots in this scenario. He makes his way casually towards the Cadillac, cringing a little at the steamy windows, but as he approaches, the back window slides down in invitation to come closer. Graham grins and leans in.

Although they’re both perfectly decent, sitting snuggled together in the back seat, it’s incredibly obvious what they’ve just been doing. Gold’s usually impeccable tie is skewed, his hair is a fright, and there’s something that looks suspiciously like a lady’s sheer thong hanging out of his trouser pocket.

“All right Mr Gold, Mrs Gold?”

“We’re fine thank you, Sheriff,” Gold replies. “Just enjoying an evening out. Is there a problem?”

“Not at all. Just following up on a tip of solicitation going on in the area. I don’t suppose you’ve seen anything suspicious?”

“Well, we haven’t really been paying all that much attention,” Belle says, her hand inching further up Gold’s thigh and earning a squeak from her husband. “But there was a stranger in the Rabbit Hole earlier. Red hair, very interested in my husband.”

“Good to know.” Graham straightens up. “Well, I don’t think there’s any point in me staying here any longer. You two have a good evening now.”

“Thank you Sheriff.” Belle smiles sweetly. “We certainly intend to.”

Graham leaves them then and the window slides back up. Going back to Zelena, he’s pretty sure that one could see her furious expression from the moon. He doesn’t think he’s ever seen anyone so livid and it’s hilarious to watch.

“False alarm,” he says mildly.

Zelena gives an exclamation of frustration and stalks away without another word, and Graham goes back to the station. His personal feelings towards the Golds aside, he’s got to admire their audacity.


	16. Teatime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Sixteen - Teatime (Lady/Butler - Belle's Pick)

Belle closes her book and puts it down with a sigh. She just can’t concentrate on anything this afternoon and she knows exactly why. There’s a very particular itch that needs scratching, and she can’t wait for her husband to get home so that she can satisfy the growing need that’s already causing heat to pool between her thighs in anticipation. She reaches for her phone where it sits innocently on the sofa beside her and smiles a cunning little smile. Perhaps her aforementioned husband is feeling just the same frustration as she is. She hopes he is. It’s Saturday, a murky, overcast Saturday with the threat of rain at any moment. He’s at the shop at the moment, but she’s certain that what she has to offer will be far more interesting than an afternoon in the shop waiting for custom that won’t come. With a conspiratorial grin, she sends him a single word.

_Playtime?_

She has to wait a very long time for a response and she’s almost given up hoping for one when her phone buzzes. Perhaps he did have customers after all.

_As my lady commands. (Sorry, the Nolans wouldn’t leave despite several hints.) I’m closing up now. What would you like to play today?_

Belle ponders. His response has given her an idea and she does want to get dressed up a little.

_Lady Belle will take afternoon tea in the drawing room. No guests are expected and his lordship is not at home._

She leaves the living room and goes upstairs to get ready, opening her closet and looking at the fancy evening gowns therein. She hasn’t had the opportunity to wear one for such a long time, and they were bought to be worn, not to languish in a closet, after all. She pulls out a long green velvet dress and holds it up against herself, turning this way and that in the mirror.

Yes, this is the dress she'll wear today. She digs out some matching forest green underwear from the back of her fancy underwear drawer and quickly gets changed, pinning up her hair into a style that hopefully looks elegant without too much effort on her part. Gold should be on his way back from the shop at any moment and she wants to be ready for him. She shuts the living room door behind her just as she hears his key in the lock and smiles. It's going to be a very satisfying afternoon. Belle hears Gold's uneven step in the hall and a soft tap on the living room door.

"You ready?" he asks.

"Yes."

"All right then. Tea will be served shortly, madam."

Belle settles herself on the sofa, arranging her long skirt so that it drapes nicely. Gold's always had a thing for her long dresses and evening gowns. Although Belle herself prefers her skirts short and her heels high, it is nice to get dressed up once in a while. It adds to the fantasy somewhat, making their playtime feel that little bit more authentic and that little bit more thrilling. As she listens to Gold moving around in the bedroom above her and hears his uneven step on the stairs, she thinks about what she has planned for this session and wriggles her hips in anticipation.

A few minutes later there’s a knock at the door, and Belle puts down the book she’s not been reading whilst she waits.

“Come in.”

The door opens slowly and her husband enters, balancing a tea tray on his arm. He brings it over to the table and puts it down safely, pouring her a cup and adding a dash of milk and one sugar lump, just the way she likes it. It’s only then that he takes a step back and allows his eyes to roam hungrily over her form, appraising every detail of her ensemble.

“Will that be all, Milady?” he asks. Belle thinks his accent is thicker today, playing up his brogue for her because he knows how much she likes to hear it enveloping her like a caress.

“Yes, thank you, Mr Gold. But if you have no other duties elsewhere, please do stay and join me for tea. I do get so very lonely in here on my own.”

“I suppose I can linger for a while,” Gold says with a smile. “Thank you for the invitation, Milady.”

He pours himself another cup and Belle beckons him over to sit beside her on the sofa where she’s reclining in a manner that she hopes looks seductive.

“Thank you for keeping me company,” she says. “His Lordship has been neglectful recently. I fear his attention may have wandered in the direction of the chambermaids. But you always have time for me, Mr Gold.”

“It’s my pleasure, Milady,” Gold replies, taking a sip of his tea and trying not to grin too much. “If I may be so bold as to venture an opinion?”

Belle gives a languid nod, watching her husband in anticipation. He’s dressed in his usual dark suit and a plain black tie, but he’s added white gloves to complete the illusion of a dutiful butler. It’s a good look on him, but then again, she might be biased as she thinks that everything looks good on him, and it all looks just as good off him as well. She wonders how long it will take them to get naked this time. They don’t often play this scenario but it’s usually a slow, sensual one that can build all afternoon. Well, it’s not as if either of them have anything better to do.

“Please do venture your opinion, Mr Gold,” she purrs. “You’re a very intelligent man and I do enjoy these little talks of ours.”

Gold traces one gloved fingertip around the rim of his teacup and smiles to himself.

“Although it is generally considered poor form to speak ill of one’s employer, I would say that his Lordship is a fool.”

“On that score we are in complete agreement,” Belle says. “Although what makes you say so?”

“Any man who neglects someone as lovely as you in favour of the chambermaids’ flighty charms is a fool.” His eyes meet hers over the top of their cups, dark and unfathomable. “Forgive me if I’m speaking out of turn, Milady.”

“Do go on,” Belle breathes. “We’re quite alone here, and I can assure you of the strictest confidence on my part.”

“In that case… In my opinion, Milady, you are a singularly beautiful young woman and any man would call himself blessed to be married to you.”

“Thank you, Mr Gold.” She shifts a little closer to him on the sofa. “I think you’re a very handsome man.”

She brushes his hair out of his face, and for a moment they just look at each other and let the anticipation build. They continue to drink their tea, and Belle licks her lips as she thinks about the best way to initiate the next stage, getting them from this heavy sexual tension in the air to something more… physical. Gold’s eyes never leave her face as he keeps on sipping his tea, waiting for her to make the next move. She’s in charge this afternoon and he’ll follow her lead.

With tea drunk, Belle sets her cup and saucer neatly on the tray and draws one leg up underneath her, resettling herself on the sofa and leaning in towards Gold.

“Mr Gold, we’ve known each other a long time,” she begins. “I’d like to think that you’re a man I can trust with my secrets.”

“I would take them to the grave, Milady,” Gold replies smoothly.

“I feel like you’re the only one in the house to whom I can really talk about these things.” She reaches out and covers one of his gloved hands with her own. “You know how the chambermaids gossip; word would get back to his Lordship sooner or later, and I dread to think of the consequences if my innermost thoughts were to be revealed to him. No, I don’t think I can trust female company with my confidences, but I know that you are the very picture of discretion.”

“Of course, Milady. You can always unburden yourself to me.” He puts down his empty cup and rests his other hand lightly on top of hers, giving a squeeze of reassurance.

“It is such a heavy burden that I carry, Mr Gold. Are you sure you’re ready to take the weight of it?”

“Milady, I think you know by now that I am quite prepared to do anything for you.”

Belle smiles. “You’re always so sweet and chivalrous, Mr Gold,” she says, before giving a heavy sigh. “I am sure you are aware, from the mutterings of the kitchen staff if nothing else, that things are not at all well between his Lordship and myself.”

“It had indeed come to my attention, Milady, but I thought it imprudent to mention.” Gold’s thumb strokes over her knuckles; there’s nothing at all sexual in the touch but it still makes Belle’s knees weak.

“He has not come into my bed chamber for weeks now, and even when he did, he only remained for the amount of time it took him to take his pleasure, leaving me unsatisfied, aching for the gentle touch of a man who would place my completion at equal importance to his own. A man who would treat me like a woman, and not merely a receptacle for his seed.”

She pauses, glancing into Gold’s dark eyes as his thumb keeps caressing the back of her hand.

“I’ve often had to find my own fulfilment,” she continues, her eyes not leaving his. “Pretending that the hands touching me so intimately are those of an attentive lover rather than my own.”

Gold’s thumb stills on the back of her hand.

“Go on, Milady,” he says softly. “I’m listening.”

“I have a confession to make,” Belle breathes, and she leans in closer still on the sofa. “When I touch myself, it’s not his Lordship that I think about,” she whispers in Gold’s ear. “It’s you. Always you.”

A smile quirks the corner of Gold’s mouth momentarily as she pulls away, fixing her eyes on his face again.

“I’m very flattered, Milady,” he murmurs, and he looks away in a show of false embarrassment. Belle slips her hand out of his light grasp and cups his cheek, turning his face back towards her.

“Have you ever been with a woman, Mr Gold?” she asks. He nods, slowly.

“I was married once,” he replies.

“What happened?” Belle asks. She’s veering a little bit into dangerous territory as she knows that Gold doesn’t always want to think about his previous marriage, but he knows that he can pull back at any time.

“She left me. She wasn’t content with a life in domestic service, kept pushing me to leave, to better myself. In the end, she simply left without me.”

“I’m glad you stayed.” Belle strokes his cheek gently, a mirror to his earlier touch to her hand. “If you hadn’t, I would never have met you and got to know you as well as I have done.”

Gold smiled. “That is most gratifying to hear, Milady. Thank you.” He leans into her palm a little. There’s a hint of shadow coming through and beginning to scratch her skin, and Belle wants to feel it scrape against her thighs later.

“You know how to attend a lady’s needs, don’t you, Mr Gold?” she asks, her voice husky.

“I’ve spent my whole life attending and serving,” he answers, his own voice rasping somewhat. “It’s something I’ve always been more than happy to do.”

“I have some very specific needs, Mr Gold,” Belle declares, and she pauses, her hand slipping down to his shoulder. “Before, you said that I was beautiful,” she begins again, prompting him to go on.

“I did say that. I would also add witty, intelligent, charming and kind to the list of adjectives.”

“Oh Mr Gold, stop it or you’ll make me blush.” She runs her hand down his arm to interlace her fingers with his where his hands are unmoving on his lap. “I have to ask, Mr Gold, because it is very important to my decisions. Do you desire me? Would you like to kiss me? Would you like to… make love with me?”

Gold nods. “I must confess to all those things. I desire you very deeply, Milady.”

There’s a long pause, then Belle squeezes his hand.

“Good,” she says, and she moves in swiftly and slants her mouth over his. Gold pulls back with a mewl of protest.

“Milady, really, it wouldn’t be proper…”

But Belle silences him with another kiss, and his hands come up to cup her face and deepen it, and when she finally breaks away she can see his pupils blown with want.

“I want you. You want me. As far as I’m concerned, propriety can take a hike.” She gives a little satisfied smirk. “I highly doubt that propriety is the first thing on his Lordship’s mind when he ruts the kitchen girls in the pantry.”

Gold snorts. “I have indeed seen the incriminating indents in the cheeses,” he mutters, and Belle giggles before the tense, sober mood falls over them once more.

“I’d like you to kiss me, Mr Gold,” she says.

“Certainly, Milady.”

His mouth is warm and confident against hers, and he opens for her eagerly as her tongue darts out to touch his lips.

“Now what would you like me to do?” Gold asks once she finally releases him.

“I’d like you to take me to bed, Mr Gold. I’d like you to show me all the things I’ve been missing. I’d like you to satisfy me in all the ways my husband can’t. Leave me breathless and gasping for more.”

“As my lady commands.”

He kisses her again, with more urgency this time, more unfettered ardour as free rein has been given, and Belle accepts his caresses readily, hooking her arms around his neck to pull him in closer as his own hands come to rest on her waist. Gold is a very good kisser. She’s always known that, from their first kiss on her doorstep after their first date, hamburgers and iced tea at Granny’s diner and a long, slow walk home via the docks afterwards. He had been uncharacteristically nervous all through the evening, almost upending his iced tea on several occasions, and she had been pleasantly surprised by how good a kisser he was once she had intimated that such a token of affection was welcome. She could stay here on the sofa kissing him for hours, but there are other things that she wants to do this afternoon, things that are already making heat surge at the apex of her thighs.

“Come to bed with me, Mr Gold?” she whispers when at last their lips part.

“With pleasure, Milady.”

Belle gets off the sofa and takes him by the hand, leading him through the house and up the stairs to the master bedroom. Once inside, he kisses her again, hands gently kneading her hips as her fingers tangle in his hair, their kisses desperate and passionate with the thrill of the forbidden, however play-acted it might be.

Eventually, Belle breaks away, twisting out of his hold and turning her back, looking demurely over her shoulder.

“Will you unzip me please, Mr Gold?”

“Of course.”

He takes his time, dragging the zipper down slowly and opening the two halves of her dress as her back is revealed, pressing soft little kisses down her spine until the dress is unfastened and Belle pushes it off her shoulders, letting it fall down her body to crumple on the floor, and she turns back to him.

“You are so beautiful,” he murmurs, and Belle can’t tell if he’s in character or not. She doesn’t care, just revelling in the compliment and the fact that he looks so mind-blown with desire.

“Thank you,” she replies. “May I undress you, Mr Gold?”

“As you wish, Milady.”

She spins it out as long as she can, divesting him of jacket and tie with languorous movements, slipping each shirt button out of its hole in turn and kissing each new inch of his skin that is shown to her, mimicking what he did to her. He gets rid of the gloves and cufflinks and lets her take off the shirt completely; it joins her dress on the floor before she returns her attention to his belt, unfastening his trousers and chancing to slip a hand inside, palming his hardening cock through his underwear and earning a heartfelt groan of arousal for her efforts. Gold’s fingers dig into her hips where he’s holding her, as if he she’s a lifeline that he can’t let go of, but eventually needs must they break apart, and Gold sits down on the end of the bed to finish removing the rest of his clothes, stripping quickly down to his tented boxers.

“Your ex-wife was a fool,” Belle says definitively, and she’s not just play-acting. A smile plays across Gold’s lips, and he holds out a hand to Belle, pulling her down onto his lap and splaying his hands over her back as they kiss again. She doesn’t think that there will ever be a time when she doesn’t enjoy kissing him, and she throws her head back in unashamed pleasure as he nibbles his way down over her chin and throat, burying his face in her décolletage, his hands coming around to cup and squeeze her breasts through the green lace.

“May I kiss your breasts, Milady?” he asks, his voice barely more than a growl, and somehow the fact he’s still calling her _Milady_ makes the sound even more erotic. She quite likes this new title. Usually she just gets him to call her Belle, it makes life easier for both of them, but she has to admit that she does like being Milady. She nods enthusiastically, reaching around to undo her bra but letting Gold take it off, pulling it down her arms slowly and reverently before tossing it away in the direction of the rest of their discarded clothing. He’s as thorough in his ministrations to her nipples as he was elsewhere, carefully kissing each little sensitive bud in turn, lapping his tongue over them as they tighten and pucker.

“Let me take care of you, Milady,” he murmurs against her skin. “I know what you need. Just let me love you.” He tugs on one nipple with his teeth, making her gasp, massaging her neglected breast, working her higher and higher into her fervour until she’s grinding up against him.

“Please,” she gasps. “Please, I want you.”

“I know. I’m yours, my love. All yours.”

He tips her off his lap onto the bed then, indicating for her to make herself comfortable against the pillows, and he’s about to cover her with kisses when Belle stops him.

“Wait, I want to see you. All of you.”

“As you wish.”

She sits up and hooks her fingers into the waistband of his underwear, pushing them down and watching his cock bob free in front of him, eager for her touch, and he jerks his hips with a grunt as she brushes her fingertips over the hot, silky head. God, he’s beautiful, and she’s so very ready for him, the anticipation of this moment having built since she first suggested a little playtime fun.

“Please, Milady,” he gasps out as she cups his balls. “Please, let me give you what you need first.”

Belle relents, and moves back to lie on the bed, letting her legs loll apart and watching through pleasure-narrowed eyes as Gold moves between them. Then he really gets to work, covering every inch of her skin with kisses, peppering them over her breasts and abdomen and pulling her panties down her legs before continuing down over her mound and nether lips, nosing at her curls. She’s already so keyed up that the first touch of his warm, clever tongue against her folds makes her moan and clamp her thighs around his head, keeping him in place where his wonderful tongue can do just what she needs it to do.

“Oh Milady,” he growls from between her legs. “You taste divine.”

The tip of his tongue swirls around her clit before moving down to dip into her slick entrance, and Belle begins to see stars. Tongue, lips, nose, everything’s just where she wants it and really, what he can do with his tongue should be illegal, it’s too good.

“Yes,” she groans as he pushes his tongue inside her, lapping up her juices. “Yes, that’s it, _yes_ …”

Her orgasm is bright and intense, leaving her panting and unable to move, her thighs falling apart and letting Gold look up at her. The sight of her wetness on his lips and chin makes her groan again.

“Did that feel good, Milady?” he asks, voice husky. “Was that what you needed?”

Belle nods. “That was wonderful, Mr Gold. Far better in reality than in my wildest daydreams.”

“I’m very happy to oblige, Milady.” He kisses his way back up her body until he reaches her mouth, and Belle pulls him in for a deep kiss, tasting herself on him, seeking out every last drop of her own flavour from his lips and tongue. She wraps her arms and legs around him possessively, pressing her hips up into his, his cock snug and flush between them.

“Take me, Mr Gold,” she says when she finally lets him up for air. His breathing is heavy and hitched, his hair falling into his face, his eyes dark with desire. “Take me now. You’ve been so good to me, take your own pleasure now.”

“Oh God, please…” he groans as she reaches down between them to take his cock in hand; between them they get lined up and Gold plunges into her to the hilt, his thrusts deep and powerful, his wanton abandon now glorious contrast to his methodical, tender touches before. He shifts and changes the angle a little, one hand coming down to anchor on her hip for better leverage. His pubic bone grazing against her is maddeningly teasing but just not enough, but he seems to know that and begins to rub her clit in time with his thrusts. As another orgasm races through her veins, Belle feels him come, a rush of heat deep inside her and a breathless cry of her name.

_“Belle.”_

The room is silent but for their panting, and eventually Gold rolls over, bringing her with him and keeping them joined even as he begins to go soft inside her. Despite it being the middle of the afternoon, Belle could quite happily fall asleep right now, thoroughly sated and warm in her husband’s embrace, and she sighs when she has to pull away from him to go to the bathroom and clean up.

When she returns to their bed, Gold is wearing a thoughtful expression, his brow furrowed and, if she didn’t know better, worried.

“Love?” she asks, curling up beside him again. “What’s up?”

“I…” There’s something tense in his posture, twisting his wedding ring round and round his finger, a nervous tell of his. “Oh, it’s stupid, forget it.”

He hangs his head, embarrassed, and Belle turns his face back towards hers with two fingers under his chin.

“What is it?” she presses. “If you’re worried about something then I want to know.”

“It’s nothing,” Gold mumbles.

“Well, it’s obviously something.”

There’s a heavy silence for a few minutes before Gold speaks again.

“It was just something that you said earlier. I just wondered how much truth there was in it.”

Belle racks her brains, trying to work out what she said that could possibly have been misconstrued.

“When you said that your husband couldn’t satisfy you,” Gold clarifies. “I know we were just playing, but I couldn’t help thinking about it. I know I’m not a young man, and you’re still very much in your prime, but if you’re not happy with our sex life, you will tell me, won’t you?”

“Oh sweetheart…”

Belle wraps her arms around her husband and kisses him with all her might, the force of it such that she takes him by surprise and he loses his balance, toppling sideways and ending up sprawled beneath her as she attempts to kiss him into insensibility. His hands come around her, spreading over her back as if he’s trying to touch as much of her at once as he can.

“Oh my darling,” Belle murmurs as she finally releases his lips. “Only you could worry about such a thing having just given me two mind-blowing orgasms. Am I going to have to shag you till your brain blows out your ears like I did last time you were worried about being too old?” She grins. “I can assure you that I am very satisfied and happy with our sex life, and if it ever needs spicing up a bit you’ll be the first to know.”

Gold smiles, his waning confidence restored, and then he quirks an eyebrow at Belle’s expression.

“What are you grinning about?” he asks. “You look like the Cheshire cat that got the cream.”

“Well, on the subject of spicing things up,” Belle continues, “I was looking at some new costumes online earlier, and I may have bought a couple that I think you’ll be interested in.”

“Go on.”

“Well, if I say ‘amazon warrior queen’, what would your reaction be?”

Gold chuckles. “It would be very favourable,” he growls, before pulling her in for another kiss. And then another, and another, lazing happily in their bed, kissing and cuddling and enjoying being married as Belle thinks about the latest thing she’s bought for Gold, and wondering when she’ll be able to get him to wear it. She’s certainly looking forward to the occasion.


	17. Spa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Seventeen - Spa (masseur/client, Gold's pick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **NB:** anal fingering

Belle deserves a break, Gold feels. In these last few months since Gideon’s birth, she’s been in her new role twenty-four hours a day, and whilst Gold gets a break when he goes out to open the shop, Belle gets no such luxury. She’s tired but happy, and although Gold knows that she wouldn’t change anything about their current situation for the world, she needs some time for herself. They’ve put Gideon down for the night, giving them a couple of hours at least. Gold is thankful that Gideon is a good sleeper; Neal had been a fussy baby and none of the family had an unbroken night for God only knows how long after he was born. At least Gideon is fairly predictable in his habits, and Belle has started expressing some of her breast milk so that they can share the load and spread the sleep deprivation between them. She was reluctant to do so at first, not because she doubted her husband’s ability to look after a baby – he’s got proof in Neal, after all – but because she was scared that unless she got up every single time that Gideon cried and ran herself into the ground, she was an awful mother. He remembers coming home one afternoon to find her crying her eyes out, cuddling Gideon close to her chest and terrified that social services were going to come and take him away because she’d been unable to stop herself dropping off to sleep on the sofa for five minutes.

Over time she’s relaxed a little more, and she’s been sleeping a little more, and their marital relations have gradually resumed, so Gold feels confident in suggesting a little bit of fun.

_Playtime?_

_That depends, what did you have in mind?_

_You’ve had a stressful time of it lately and need to relax. How about a mini spa break and a very… *thorough* massage…_

Belle looks up from her phone and nods eagerly.

“Oh, that sounds heavenly,” she almost moans. “Don’t be offended if I fall asleep on you though.”

“Don’t worry, I don’t think that sleeping will be on the agenda,” Gold growls. “Not with what I’ve got planned for you.”

“Now I’m excited.” Belle gives him a little smirk, and Gold leaves the room to get everything ready. He turns the bedcovers down and spreads out a couple of old towels to save the sheets, gathering up all the oils and other things he needs from the ‘naughty corner’ of the closet, and finally he strips off. His cock is already showing rather a lot of interest in the proceedings and Gold glares at his misbehaving member. This is Belle’s time, not his.

Belle comes into the bedroom a few minutes later, her eyes bright and her bottom lip worrying between her teeth at the sight of him.

“I didn’t realise that I was going to be getting such an impressive view during my massage,” she purrs.

“Oh, you know how it is,” Gold says airily. “For every luxury massage you get a naked masseur thrown in for free.”

“I like this spa already.” Belle looks at the selection of items on the nightstand and she smiles in anticipation. “I’d best go and get ready then.”

She vanishes into the en suite bathroom and emerges a few moments later, wrapped in a towel with her hair pinned up.

“Ready for your massage, Madam?” Gold asks.

“I think so.” Belle approaches the bed and lets the towel drop to the floor, revealing her bare body. She’s so beautiful. Even after having a child and the necessary changes in her shape that has caused, she’s still the most gorgeous and desirable woman in the world, and if he had his way, Gold would never let her out of their bed. His cock stirs again at the sight of her, and Belle laughs, reaching out to stroke a finger down his length.

“Eager to get started, I see.”

“I’m always eager when I get to touch someone as beautiful as you,” Gold counters, and Belle rolls her eyes with a good-natured laugh.

“You charmer.”

“You love me really.”

“Yes, I do.”

“In that case, shall we get started? If you lie down on your back, I’ll take very good care of you.”

Belle gets comfortable on the bed and Gold pours out some of the scented massage oil, rubbing his palms together to warm them.

“Close your eyes and relax,” he croons, beginning to rub her shoulders and down each arm in turn. “That’s it.” He moves on to her legs, massaging her thoroughly, and he sees Belle’s hips wriggle with building arousal as he works his way higher up her thighs, closer and closer to her core. Her eyes fly open and she glares at him when he moves away before reaching her sex; Gold just smirks.

“All in good time. There are other places that need to be massaged, you know.” He skims his hands up and down her sides and finally brings them to rest on her breasts, still full and heavy from feeding Gideon, her nipples a little sore and chafed. He rubs at each rosy bud delicately, not wanting to aggravate any pain but just soothe away her aches. Belle moans, arching her back and pressing her breasts into his hands as he continues to circle his thumbs around her puckered areolae.

“Does that feel good?” he asks, tracing his fingers over the sensitive undersides of her breasts and tickling her gently. Belle giggles and squirms, trying to bat his hands away, to which he responds by moving lower, stroking over her belly and dipping a finger into her navel, making her hips jolt. She’s panting now, every inch of her covered with the glistening massage oil, and he’s never seen her look more like a goddess of old legend. There’s nothing that he wants more than to worship her, and for tonight that can take the form of giving her as many orgasms as he can. Belle’s hips jolt as his fingers brush down over her mound and part her curls to slide one finger in and outline her labia languidly. She wriggles, hand catching his, and she sees the blush rising in her cheeks and spreading down over her chest. Gold kisses her soft belly.

“You’re gorgeous,” he says plainly, and rubs firmly along her folds to emphasise his point and distract her. Belle usually prefers to shave and trim her pubic hair as much as she can, but Gideon’s birth has naturally led to a decrease in time and inclination for such thorough grooming.  She’s self-conscious about her thick bush and Gold wonders if now is the right time to reassure her just how much he enjoys burying his nose in those fragrant curls. He circles her clit with his thumb and she cries out, arching off the bed with a little whimper.

“We’ve barely started,” he chuckles, pressing the tip of one finger up inside her entrance and petting at her inner walls, pinching and rubbing at her clit with his other hand. Gold loves taking care of Belle like this and he’s happy to ignore his hardening cock to watch Belle fall apart at his hand, devoting all his concentration to her pleasure. Tonight, she needs it. There’ll be enough time in the future for her to return the favour. Gold considers himself blessed to have found such a generous partner in Belle, and he doesn’t think he could ever tire of making love to her.

“Please,” Belle gasps as he draws his fingers out and reaches for the lube; breastfeeding means that she’s not as wet as normal and considering the incredible feat that her body performed six months ago, he wouldn’t want to cause her discomfort in his quest to make her come.

“Take what you need,” Gold says softly, brushing her clit again as she bucks up against his hand, and he slides his finger back inside, deeper this time, curling to stroke her just where she likes it.

“Oh yes, yes…” Her fingers scrabble against the towel beneath her and her walls flutter around his finger, wet warmth surrounding him and dripping a little as he pulls his hand away, stroking her hip as she comes down from the high.

“That was a very thorough massage,” she manages to mumble. “Thank you.”

“Oh, I’m not done yet,” Gold says, his voice matter of fact, and he slides his hands back up her sides to cover her breasts. Belle bites her lip, bringing her own hands up to interlace her fingers with his.

“Really?”

“A full body massage wouldn’t be complete without working through all those knots in your shoulders and back now, would it?”

Belle grins and lets go of him, turning onto her belly and pillowing her head on her arms.

“If I’m going to fall asleep, this is probably where it will be,” she warns.

“If you fall asleep, I’m doing my job wrong. But I can guarantee that you’ll sleep well after.”

“I’m counting on it.” Belle closes her eyes and makes herself comfortable, parting her legs to let Gold kneel on the bed between them, and he pours some oil onto the small of her back, making her wriggle with a sigh of pleasure. He gets to work, his strokes firm as he massages the tension out of her back. He’s no professional masseur, but he can tell from her little happy moans that he’s obviously doing something right. Satisfied that he’s done as much as he can for her back and shoulders, he moves back down towards her bottom, cupping and squeezing her ass cheeks.

“I know what you’re doing,” Belle says, a little sleepily, as he parts her buttocks and pets at her asshole, and Gold pauses.

“Would you like me to keep doing it?”

“God yes.”

Her emphatic agreement spurs him on and he gets some more lube, pressing his fingertip into her tight back entrance and letting her adjust.

“Good?”

“Yes, that’s good… just like that.”

He continues to massage her gently until she relaxes and he begins to push a little deeper, adding a second finger.

“You always know just what I need,” Belle murmurs. “How do you do it?”

“Practice,” Gold replies unironically. With his other hand he pumps his length a couple of times, stroking himself back to full hardness. “Are you ready, love?” he asks, pressing the tip of his cock against her vagina, her ass still tight around his fingers. Belle nods.

“Fill me up, sweetheart.” They’ve completely fallen out of their roles, but Gold doesn’t care as he pushes into Belle’s warm, silky channel. God, he did miss her during the few months that they abstained after Gideon was born. She’s like sinking into heaven as he thrusts, quick and shallow, pumping his fingers inside her ass at the same time.

“God, Rum, I’m so close…” Her hips are grinding, meeting his, and he snakes his free hand under her to find her clit, rubbing circles around the pearl until she comes again. Her muscles clench around his cock and fingers, and he can feel his own climax following hot on her heels. So he keeps touching her, prolonging her orgasm, feeling her fluttering and hearing her moaning as he spills himself deep inside, her clutching walls milking him dry.

“Too much,” Belle gasps, one of her hands coming down and moving his away from her folds. “Too much, my brain feels like it’s going to explode. Too many orgasms.”

Gold chuckles, drawing his cock and fingers out of her carefully and leaning down to press a kiss to the back of her neck before going to wash his hands. When he returns to the bedroom, Belle’s turned onto her side and is watching him through heavy, sated eyes.

“That was a very good massage,” she says as he grabs her towel and starts to wipe the massage oil from her skin. “I don’t think they offer those at the spa.”

“I’d be a bit worried if they did,” Gold says, dropping the towel over the edge of the bed and getting her to roll off the one she’s lying on, straight into his arms. She nuzzles in against his chest as he pulls the covers back over them. It’s a bit early for bed time, but with a six-month-old baby in the next room, they’ll take all the sleep they can get.

“I love you,” Belle says sleepily. “You’re a wonderful husband.”

“Thank you. You’re a wonderful wife and I love you too.”

Belle yawns. “Sorry I’m so sleepy.”

“You stayed awake during the sex, I’ll consider that a compliment.” Gold kisses the top of her head, feeling her breathing even out and her body relax in his arms, glad that he can bring her some much-needed respite and much-needed orgasms.


	18. Dishwasher

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Eighteen - Dishwasher (housewife/handyman - Belle's pick)

**Dishwasher**

Sitting in the library waiting for custom on a typically quiet Monday afternoon, Belle finds herself thinking about her husband. Or more specifically, his wardrobe. Belle loves Gold’s sharp suits and ties, and she definitely enjoys helping him pick out his outfits of a morning, matching shirts and pocket squares and choosing cufflinks. She enjoys watching him put on the layers of his armour even more. Of course, the best thing of all is watching him take it all off again at night, stripping away his façade piece by piece until he’s down to the skin, raw and vulnerable in a way that only she gets to see.

As much as she likes his suits though, she does hanker to see him in something different, and she’s pondering the perfect scenario which she can suggest to get him to wear something a little bit more casual. He owns jeans and t-shirts, she knows; but they’ve been relegated to the back of the closet, only used for painting and decorating around the house. Even then, though, after his injury and the return on his investments, he now generally hires in the decorators every time they want a change in the house. It’s easier for everyone that way round, and the only downside really is that Belle never really gets to see her husband looking downright scruffy. As much as she loves the polished man she sees every day, she wants to see him a bit scruffy, a bit dirty, a bit… rough.

An idea comes to her and she grabs her phone.

_Playtime tonight?_

His response comes around ten minutes later.

_I don’t see why not. What will it be this time? Nurse French hasn’t made an appearance for a while. ;-)_

She’s ridiculously proud of the fact she’s finally taught him to use emojis, but instead of texting a reply, she calls him.

_“Hello.”_

“Hi, is that Gold’s Handyman Services?” she asks, and she has to admit that the name is utterly ridiculous but it’s the only thing that she can think of at the moment. On the other end of the phone, Gold gives a muffled snort of laughter before composing himself.

_“Yes it is. Gold’s Handyman Services, Gold speaking. How can I help?”_

“It’s my dishwasher,” Belle says with a sigh, leaning on the issue desk and twirling the end of her ponytail around her fingers. “It’s been making the strangest noises and I’m worried that it’s going to explode.”

_“Can’t be having exploding dishwashers,”_ Gold agrees.

“I was hoping, maybe you could come out and take a look at it? If it’s not too much trouble of course.”

_“Nothing’s ever too much trouble for a lovely lady like you, Ms French,”_ Gold says, and Belle bites her lip with amusement.

“I think it might be a problem with the filter,” she continues. “Probably hasn’t been cleaned for a while. It might be a messy job, all that grease and soap scum.” She pauses for effect. “You should probably, ah, dress appropriately.”

_“I’ll make sure to do just that,”_ Gold promises, his voice something of a purr. God help her if she ever needs to call an actual handyman for whatever reason. _“What would be the best time for me to call round?”_

“Oh, about six o’clock, I’d imagine,” Belle says airily. “There shouldn’t be anyone else in the house then, and we’d have all the space and time we needed to… fiddle about with things.”

_“In that case I’ll see you at six in your kitchen, Ms French,”_ Gold says. _“I look forward to fiddling about with you. And your dishwasher of course.”_

“Until six, then.”

_“Until then.”_

They hang up and Belle gives a little huff of laughter, wondering what anyone listening in on the conversation might think. Ever since Halloween and then the incident with Zelena in the Rabbit Hole, she’s given up all notion that the town is oblivious to their very happy and active sex life, and a small part of her likes to imagine what the looks on people’s faces would be if they ever intercepted some of the text messages passed between her and Gold. She hopes that they make for interesting reading for any government bods who are keeping tabs on them.

Still, patrons have since arrived in the library, so it’s time to put her phone away and focus on her job with the promise of good things to come once the working day is done.

X

Belle is waiting in the kitchen when the knock comes, sitting on the table swinging her legs. 

The door opens and Gold enters, toolbox in hand, looking delightfully rumpled in paint-stained jeans and a faded t-shirt. Belle can't help but lick her lips at the sight. He leans nonchalantly in the doorway. 

"I hear there's a problem with a dishwasher," he says suavely, and the entire set-up is so ridiculous that Belle wants to laugh, but at the same time she wants to go over and touch the little sliver of skin that's showing where his shirt is riding up. 

"There is." She nods vigorously and points over at the appliance. "It's been making the most peculiar groaning noises."

"Well, we'll have to see about that." He goes over to the dishwasher, dumping the toolbox and getting on all fours to take a look inside the offending appliance, and he gives Belle a glance over his shoulder. 

"Enjoying the view?" he asks with a grin, wiggling his butt, and Belle gives a slow, appreciative nod. 

"Of course," she says. "It's always a pleasure to watch such talented hands at work. They provide all sorts of thrilling fuel for the imagination."

"Really?" Gold raises an eyebrow. "I wonder what kind of fantasies you could possibly have about a humble handyman."

"I was wondering whether those hands were as skilled in other areas as they seem to be when it comes to fixing dishwashers."

"I also do ovens and washing machines," Gold says solemnly. "Many a housewife has expressed her gratitude for my aptitude."

"I bet they have." Belle bites her lip, swinging her legs still. Gold is sitting on the floor in front of the dishwasher now, his legs apart and his aspect casual and oozing sex appeal. Strange, how just changing his usual mode of dress can have such a profound effect. "You know, now that you mention it, I think that there might be something wrong with my washing machine as well."

"Really?" Gold grins. "It looks like I might have to be a regular visitor here."

Belle matches his smirk. "I think that's a good idea. I mean, you never know what might go wrong next.”

"So what's the problem with the washing machine."

"I don't think it likes me sitting on it during the spin cycle," Belle purrs. "But you know how it is. Sometimes you just get that little... urge."

"An itch that needs scratching," Gold agrees. 

"And when all your panties are in the washing machine, it's so easy to hop on and go for a little ride."

"Of course." Gold's obviously trying hard not to laugh, and Belle is too. They look at each other for a long moment, each challenging the other to keep a straight face. Gold caves first, burying his laughter in his hands before running them through his already mussed hair. 

"God, we're terrible at this," he says. "Thank the lord neither of us decided to go into the acting business."

"If either of us were professional actors we'd probably be working with slightly better material than this," Belle points out. "Unless we were actors in a low budget porno, in which case anything goes."

Gold raises his eyebrows. "Don't give me ideas," he growls. 

"Forget you, I'm giving myself ideas." Belle pauses and they compose themselves, and the interlude is over, an idea for the future squirrelled away in the back of Belle's mind. 

"So, do you know what's wrong with the dishwasher?" she asks presently. 

"Not sure. I think I'm going to have to take a closer look." He strips off his t-shirt unceremoniously and tosses it towards Belle before stretching, showing off his bare arms and chest before returning his attention to the appliance, lying down on the floor and fiddling with the wires underneath the machine. Belle decides that it's time for a little action, and she slips off the table, sauntering over and standing over him, bending to give him a clear view down her cleavage. 

"Is it fixable?" she asks. 

"I should think so. A nice quick fix."

"That's a shame," Belle says with mock disappointment. “I was so hoping that you'd have to stay longer. I made my famous ice tea in case you need refreshing whilst you're working."

Gold sits up and looks up at her, still smirking.

"Well, I won't say no to refreshment," he says. "And I can always take a look at that troublesome washing machine of yours whilst I'm here."

She holds out a hand to help him up and goes over to the fridge to get the pitcher of ice tea, pouring a tall glass. Gold follows her, leaning on the counter.

"Hot and bothering work, isn't it?" She gently presses the cold glass against his bare chest, watching him twitch and wriggle away from it as she moves it over his skin. Her hand follows the path of the glass, flicking at his tight nipples as she goes past, and Gold gives a strangled little hiss of pleasure.

A drip of water from the perspiring glass is running down his chest, and Belle licks her lips, wanting to lick it off his skin. Since there’s nothing in the world stopping her, she does just that, her tongue darting out and catching the drop, and she proceeds to kiss her way up his chest, over his neck and chin, finally finding his lips. The kiss she gives him is firm, dominant, self-assured, and she buries her hands into his hair as his own fingers dig into her hips, kneading gently through the thin fabric of her dress. There’s unmistakeable desire in his dark eyes as he breaks away, and she can feel the first stirrings of his arousal through his jeans where he’s pulled her in closer against him.

“So shall we take a look at that washing machine now?” he asks, a definite growl in his voice. Belle gives a seductive smile and takes him by the hand, leading him through the kitchen to the utility room and coming to a stop in front of the dishwasher.

“It’s always been a very faithful appliance,” she says with an exaggerated sigh. “And it’s seen such a lot over the years that I would really hate to part with it.”

“I don’t know.” Gold looks at the machine critically, like he’s sizing it up, and the fact that he’s topless and his trousers are beginning to bulge makes the entire tableau even more delicious. “I’m not sure that it’s able to be salvaged.” He grins. “Might be good for one final ride though. What do you say?”

Belle sidles past him and reaches up under her skirt, dropping her panties and kicking them off before she lifts herself up onto the washer, arranging her skirt neatly around herself on top of the machine.

“Oh, I’m definitely amenable to that idea,” she said. “Of course, you know, I don’t want to risk the thing blowing up.” She wriggles on top of the machine, feeling herself getting wetter and wetter as she rubs up against the smooth plastic-coated metal. “Maybe we’d be better off not chancing it.”

She trails a hand down Gold’s chest, and she can tell that it’s taking him rather a lot of effort to just stand still there, watching her. “I’m sure that you could do just as good a job taking me for a spin though. I did say that I thought you might be handy to have around.”

“All sorts of little jobs that might need taking care of,” Gold agrees. He comes over to her, kissing her cheek and up to her ear as one hand snakes under her skirt, finding her slippery folds and petting at her gently. In her impatience, Belle undoes his belt and buttons as they continue to exchange kisses, and she slips her hands into his jeans, looking up at him in shock when she finds nothing underneath but his bare skin.

“My my, going commando?” she quips, running her hands around to his ass and squeezing his tight buttocks.

“You can talk,” Gold points out, stroking his thumb up her slit for emphasis and making her gasp when he finds her clitoris.

“Yes, but I was wearing panties before.” Belle points to the pale pink lace on the floor. “You were not.”

“Well, as you say.” Gold shrugs and kisses her again before he continues speaking. “It’s hot and bothering work sometimes. Don’t want to have my crown jewels overheating.”

“Indeed not. That would be…”

She breaks off, breath hitching as Gold touches her in just the right way and she wriggles closer to the edge of the machine, rolling her hips to allow him to slide one finger up inside her dripping entrance.

“Terrible,” Gold finishes for her. “I’d never be able to fix another washing machine.”

He presses his thumb firmly against Belle’s clit and she cries out, working slowly and steadily towards her orgasm. A second finger joins the first inside her and his other arm comes around her back, holding her steady on top of the washer as she clamps her legs around him and he pumps his fingers in and out of her, increasing his pace as she pants.

Belle digs her fingernails into Gold’s ass as she comes, and she wonders if she’s left marks there. She hopes she has. Not that anyone’s going to see them of course, but it’s nice to know that she’ll have left a little reminder for him that he’ll feel for a while.

“I can see why they call you a handyman,” she murmurs, relaxing her hold slightly as he carefully pulls his fingers out, leisurely licking off her essence.

“I can fix anything,” Gold says, with a proud little smirk that he has every right to. “Include orgasms.”

Belle gives a snort of laughter and goes in for another kiss, feeling him hot and hard against her thigh, and she wastes no time in shoving his jeans down and taking in the sight of him. To the casual observer he probably looks a bit ridiculous, pretty much stark naked but with his trousers puddled at his ankles, but his cock, freed from its denim confines and standing to eager attention, makes Belle lick her lips.

“Come for a ride with me?” she purrs, wrapping her hand around his length and pumping up and down a couple of times. Gold throws his head back, eyes narrowed, and braces his weight against the washer with one hand.

“I would love to.”

He lines them up and thrusts in, a little rougher and faster than usual, a little bit less finesse, but Belle doesn’t mind. It all ties in to their little act, really, this slightly scruffier, rough around the edges Gold who has lost some of his polish. She enjoys this side of him and she really wants it to come out more often. Maybe some ideas will present themselves soon, but for the moment she’s lost in the feeling of his cock pressed tight and snug inside her, moving quickly, aware of Gold’s ass quivering under her hands as he tries to hold out for as long as he can. Belle rolls her hips to meet him, movement for movement.

“Don’t hold back,” she whispers in his ear, and it was obviously what he needed to hear, as a moment later he comes inside her, panting and murmuring her name over and over.

“Oh Belle, _Belle…_ ”

His seed drips as he pulls out, and Belle can see it staining the fabric of her dress, but she doesn’t care. They have a perfectly functioning washing machine after all. At least, she hopes that it is still perfectly functioning after the pounding that it’s just taken.

“So,” Gold pants. “Anything else you need fixing?”

Belle bursts into fits of laughter and pulls him in close for another kiss, and she’s not quite sure how long they stay leaning on the washing machine until Gold’s stomach growls, signalling that they probably ought to stop being quite so bonelessly orgasmic and do something about eating. She slips off the washing machine and Gold pulls his trousers back up, but he doesn’t bother putting his shirt back on and Belle likewise leaves her panties on the floor in the utility room.

And if she happens to sneak little touches to Gold’s bare chest as they cook, then that’s neither here nor there. And if Gold happens to flip her skirt up and pat her ass whilst she’s bent over putting the chicken in the oven, then that’s also neither here nor there.

And if they happen to have sex on the kitchen table after they’ve eaten, well…


	19. Code

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Nineteen - Code (shop owner/safety inspector - Belle's pick)
> 
> NB: pegging, anal sex

_Mr Gold, the inspector will be visiting your premises this morning to check for safety code violations. Hopefully everything will be… satisfactory._

Gold looks up as the shop bell jangles and Belle enters, locking the door behind her and turning the sign to closed to avoid interruptions. She’s wearing her suit, which she doesn’t do often, thinking that it looks too severe on her, but severe is the look she’s going for today, her hair scraped back from her face in a tight bun and an oversized handbag over her arm, from which she extracts a folder and pen, looking every inch the government official.

“Mr Gold, I presume?” she says. Gold nods.

“That’s me. And you are?”

“You can call me Miss French,” she says primly. “Shall we get started? There’s nothing you need to do, just let me take a little peep around.”

Gold spreads his hands. “Please, be my guest.”

Belle proceeds to go to work, and it’s absolutely glorious to behold as she wanders around the shop, sucking on the end of her pen and worrying it between her lips suggestively. Gold just watches her and feels the blood rushing south. As much as he loves actually making love to Belle, this beautiful teasing is sometimes better, and he could stay in this pleasantly aroused state for a long time as long as they’re playing. Her pink tongue darts out over the pen cap, and Gold can almost feel it ghosting over his cock, but then she catches him looking and smirks, biting down on the plastic. Gold can’t help but give a little groan. She knows just how to send him slowly mad with lust.

“Is everything all right, Miss French?” he asks lightly.

“I’m not sure, Mr Gold,” Belle replies. “I’ve seen some very worrying trends in my observations. I’m not sure I’ll be able to pass you, but then, maybe I just need to take a closer look.” She bends over, purposefully sticking her bum out as Gold looks on, wiggling her hips a little as she pokes about randomly at the skirting boards.

“You seem to be enjoying the view, Mr Gold,” Belle says, straightening up and making a show of smoothing down her skirt over her backside.

“Well, I do like to surround myself with beautiful things, Miss French.”

“So I see from your very impressive collection,” Belle purrs, and she leans over the desk, smiling sweetly as her arms push her breasts together. “Unfortunately, Mr Gold, I regret to inform you that you have failed this particular inspection.”

“I see. That is a shame to hear. What happens now?”

“Well, the shop must close with immediate effect, I’m afraid,” Belle says, attempting and utterly failing to sound contrite. “After that I will submit my report and you’ll receive a list of necessary improvements to be made. Once these have been implemented, I will make a return visit to see if everything’s up to scratch.”

“I really can’t afford to be out of business for that long, Miss French,” Gold replies. “You see, the shop is my livelihood. I really need it to be open again as soon as possible. Is there anything at all that I can do to expedite the process?” He leans in a little closer to meet her halfway over the counter and whisper in her ear: “I’ll do anything.”

“Well, I can see how desperate you are to reopen as soon as possible.” Belle ponders, tapping a neatly manicured finger against her pursed lips. “I think that I might be persuaded to handwave some of the things in my report if you and I come to an agreement. Perhaps there could be some kind of mutually beneficial arrangement. You get to remain open, I get…” She tails off, biting her lip.

“You get?” Gold prompts.

“I think that this might be a discussion better suited to the back of the shop,” Belle purrs, and Gold steps back, waving her through with a bow.

“After you, Miss French.”

“Thank you, Mr Gold.” Belle steps through into the back, dumping her bag on the workbench. “So, would you like to hear my proposition?”

“I’d love to, Miss French.”

“Well, you said that you would do anything,” Belle says. “And I know that you were eyeing up my ass when I was inspecting your shop. Something tells me that you find me somewhat… tempting.”

“I find you incredibly tempting,” Gold replies, as if the hitch in his voice and the bulge in his trousers isn’t proof enough of that.

“That’s very gratifying to hear,” Belle says. “Have you been thinking naughty things about me, Mr Gold? Maybe thinking about bending me over your counter and fucking my gorgeous ass?”

“The thought never crossed my mind,” Gold lies unconvincingly, because he has indeed been thinking about the first time that he had anal sex with Belle, bent over the arm of the sofa at home.

“You know, it’s not your nose that grows when you lie, Mr Gold.” She squeezes his crotch with a grin. “But luckily, you also have a gorgeous ass, and I’ve been thinking about doing naughty things to it as well.”

Gold gulps. “What kind of an agreement did you have in mind?” he asks.

“An oral one,” Belle purrs, running a finger down his tie to flick at his belt buckle below. “Get on your knees, Mr Gold.”

“Are you going to make me beg for my shop, Miss French?” Gold asks, getting onto the floor so that he’s now level with her crotch.

“Not exactly.” She unzips her skirt, pushing it down and stepping out of it, and puts her hands on her hips, pressing her pelvis forward. “I’m sure that you can put your mouth to much better use if you pull my panties down.”

Gold obeys readily, dragging the black silk down her legs but leaving her stockings and suspenders on. Belle lifts one foot and rests it on the couch, opening herself up to his gaze, neatly trimmed curls above already glistening labia.

“All right, Mr Gold,” she says. “Persuade me.”

Gold runs his hands up the back of her thighs to squeeze her buttocks, pressing a kiss to her mound and trailing his lips lower, swiping his tongue along her slit to lap up her sweet juices. Her hips twitch under his hands and he smiles against her, nuzzling with his nose and nudging her clit, eliciting a sharp hiss of pleasure and hands burying in his hair.

“Oh yes, Mr Gold,” Belle says breathily. “Yes, that’s very good.”

He dips his tongue into her entrance and she groans, her grip on his hair almost painful as she tries to stay upright. He loves making her come undone and she’s always said that he has a silver tongue. Gold licks his way back along her folds to her clit, swirling his tongue around it, and he lets go his grip on her bottom to push a finger, then another, up inside her slick channel, curling them a little and earning himself a guttural groan in return. He alternates between petting her inside and flickering his tongue over her clit, listening to her moan and pant above him as she gets closer and closer to completion. Just one more curl of his fingers and she comes around him, her inner walls fluttering and her head thrown back. Looking up as he pulls his fingers out, Gold can see that she’s pulled her hair down and a couple of buttons on her blouse are undone, making her look thoroughly debauched.

“That was… most satisfactory, Mr Gold,” she says as Gold licks up a string of her fluid where it is threatening to run down her leg. “I’m thinking a lot more favourably towards your shop now.”

Her legs shaking a little, she gets both feet on the ground and sits on the couch, beckoning him up beside her.

“Is there anything else that I can do to persuade you?” Gold asks as he presses a hand to the tented front of his trousers. There’s no use in even trying to be surreptitious about it.

“Oh, I think so.” Belle grins. “I did say that I had been admiring your ass. Perhaps I could get a little more closely acquainted with it?”

Gold raises one eyebrow. “How closely acquainted are you thinking?” he asks, voice a little bit strangled as he thinks he knows where this is going. Belle licks her lips.

“Why don’t you drop your pants and find out?” she purrs, going back over to her bag and rummaging in it. Well, there’s nothing else for it, and since the pressure in his trousers is getting to be rather a problem, it’ll be a relief to take them off. He shucks his jacket and unzips, freeing his aching cock. He takes himself in hand whilst Belle’s back is still turned, giving a couple of quick strokes to take the edge off and give him some hope of lasting.

When Belle turns around, she has the strap-on in her hands, smirking slightly although there’s the slightest hint of a self-conscious blush rising in her cheeks. It took him a long time to convince her that he wanted her to penetrate him like this, just as it took her a long time to convince him that she wanted to try out being restrained, but now it’s just another one of their little playtime kinks that gets an airing on special occasions.

“Very nice,” Belle says, her voice low and husky as she appraises him, and then she walks around to view him from the back. Gold watches her over his shoulder. “Very nice indeed.” She squeezes one ass cheek and Gold’s hips twitch in anticipation. “I think that we could come to a very mutually beneficial arrangement.”

“I’m glad to hear it, Miss French.”

Belle puts on the harness, fastening the straps securely, she pulls the lubricant out of her bag.

“Kneel on the couch, Mr Gold,” she says, giving his butt another squeeze and a pat of encouragement. Gold does as bid, kneeling on the soft mattress and bracing his weight against the wall. He closes his eyes at the first touch of Belle’s slippery fingers against his tight hole, and feels himself start to relax as Belle works him gently, her fingers firm but not too hard, always touching him in just the right way. He likes it when Belle is in control and has power over him like this. She’s so small in stature for all her personality and he enjoys letting her have the more dominant role when they play like this. They switch it up often of course, and the memory of Belle, naked and tied to the book case in the study whilst he fingered her comes to mind unbidden, sending a fresh shiver of pleasure through him. Giving over control like this is a mark of how much they love and trust each other and that in itself never fails to be sexy.

His cock is already leaking pre-cum and after everything else, it’s not going to take him all that long to come.

Belle draws her fingers out of him and leaves his ass empty and desperate to be filled again.

“Ready?” she asks. He nods, then shakes his head.

“No, could you get some tissues please?”

Sometimes pausing is a necessary evil, but he really doesn’t want to have to spend too much time cleaning up the couch and the drapes.

Belle sets the tissue box on the couch within reach and Gold feels the weight distribution change and the tip of the dildo pressing against his entrance.

“Ready?” she asks again.

“Yes.”

She eases the silicone inside slowly and Gold groans at the feeling, his hips jerking. Belle’s murmuring some kind of nonsense in his ear as she thrusts, but Gold doesn’t take any of it in, just focussing on the building and irrepressible feeling of exquisite pleasure that’s coursing through his veins.

“Touch yourself,” Belle whispers to him, and he’s powerless to disobey. He grabs a handful of tissues and palms his cock in time with Belle’s movement in his ass.

Gold’s orgasm is bright and intense and leaves him swearing.

“Fuck, Belle, I love you.”

Belle eases the dildo out of him and he hears her unfasten the harness and drop it drop to the floor before she leans in and pecks a kiss to his cheek. “You can keep your shop open, Mr Gold.”

In that moment Gold can only laugh, and they collapse onto the couch together, Belle spooning up behind him.

“We must look a right state,” she says with a giggle, stroking his hair.

“Not too much of a state. We’re fairly respectable from the waist up,” Gold points out.

Belle flicks at his sleeve garter. “Indeed we are.” She bursts into a peal of pretty laughter and Gold twists to look at her.

“What?”

“The thought of you serving in the shop, perfectly respectable above the counter but with your cock out below.”

Gold shakes his head in despair. “I worry about your imagination sometimes.”

“But you love me.”

“I do love you.”

They lie there for a little while, basking in the afterglow, until they both become aware of a timid knocking on the front door of the shop.

“Mr Gold? Belle?” It’s Mary Margaret’s voice. “The car’s here, so I’m assuming that you’re here too.”

Gold scrubs a hand over his face. “What can she possibly want that can’t wait till we’re open?”

“Urgent rent negotiation?” Belle suggests. “She and David blew all their money in Vegas.”

“Remember what I said about your imagination?” Gold says, grabbing some more tissues to clean up and making himself decent again.

“Yes. Remember what I said about serving behind the counter with no pants on?” She wiggles her eyebrows at him as he refastens his belt. “Anyway, I think we’ve already established that we’re the most interesting people in town, I have to spice up everyone else somehow.”

Gold goes into the shop proper, but Belle’s voice draws him back and he peeks around the curtain. She’s rolled over onto her stomach, kicking her heels in the air.

“Since we got cut a little short, maybe the inspector can make a return visit next week? I’m sure that she would reward you for all the improvements you’ve made.”

Gold laughs. “I look forward to it, Miss French.”

He goes to find out what Mary Margaret wants, wondering what the next week might bring.


	20. Talent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Twenty - Talent (coach/athlete - Gold's pick)

_Playtime?_

_Oh yes, please. What would you like to play today?_

_Your technique has been coming along very nicely, Miss French. You’re almost ready to skate at the Winter Olympics, but your coach is a hard taskmaster. He’s coming to assess your performance…_

Wearing comfortable yoga pants and a loose top, Belle stretches out her limbs, doing a bit of simple yoga as she waits for Gold to come in. She had done a lot of ice-skating in her youth, it seemed like a natural accompaniment to ballet, and she had enjoyed it, but she can’t remember any of the moves now, and when she goes skating in winter, she just slides over the ice, losing herself in the rhythm as Gold watches from the sidelines. One of these days she’ll get him onto the ice with her, but she appreciates him not wanting to risk any more damage to his leg.

The door opens and her husband enters whilst she’s in downward-facing dog, her bum high in the air, and she wonders if he planned it specifically to get an eyeful. She wouldn’t put it past him; he seems to have an uncanny sense of timing when it comes to things like that. She stands up and turns to face him, taking in his casual appearance; waistcoat and tie off, shirtsleeves rolled up to his elbows and a few buttons undone. He hooks his cane over the back of the chair in the corner and stands with his hands in his pockets for a while, watching her watching him.

“Your flexibility never fails to amaze me, Belle,” he says. “You’re certainly in excellent form for the championships. Perhaps you could show me a few of your positions?”

As gracefully as she can, Belle stands on one leg, stretching her other one out straight behind her and opening her arms out wide.

“Very good,” Gold breathes, running a hand down the underside of her arm to correct a minute flaw in her posture. “Yes, this is very good indeed.” His hands run down her back and rest for a moment on her bottom before moving down her outstretched thigh. “You’ll be even more beautiful on the ice, but for now, I think it’s time for you to go through your exercises. We need to make sure you’ve stretched properly, after all. I’d hate for you to get cramp out there on the ice.”

Belle brings her leg down and stands obediently awaiting instruction. She thinks she knows where this is going to be headed, and she’s very excited at the prospect.

“Strip, please,” he says softly.

“Pardon?” Belle feigns unease, crossing her arms over her chest.

“Strip,” Gold repeats. “Remove your clothes. If I want to assess your tone and posture, then I need to be able to see it.”

Belle pulls off her top and her pants, kicking them off to the side and leaving her in a plain white cotton underwear set.

“ _All_ your clothes,” Gold says, tracing a delicate line down her shoulder with one fingertip and flicking at her bra strap on the way past. “I need to see everything.”

Belle turns away, play-acting an innocence and embarrassment that she shed long ago, watching Gold coyly over her shoulder as she takes off her bra and hooks her thumbs into the waistband of her panties, hesitating.

“Coach... Do I really need to take my panties off?”

“Yes, my dear,” he says, his voice so soft and yet so authoritative at the same time. “I need you to be completely naked for me. I need to see everything. Don’t worry, it’s only you and me in here. No-one else can see.”

“Yes, coach.” Belle drops her panties and kicks them off to the side, still watching Gold over her shoulder as he comes over and gently massages her ass cheeks.

“So tight and firm,” he says appreciatively. “You’re really at the top of your game.” His hands slip up to her waist and he turns her so that she’s facing the mirror, covering herself with her hands. “Your body is perfect, my dear, in every way. I’m sure you’ll give a faultless performance. There’s no need to hide, you know.” He moves the hand covering her breasts and presses his own hands over them, drawing circles around her nipples. Belle’s eyes flutter closed as her areolae pebble and her nipples harden. Gold chuckles.

“Can’t have that in the competition, you know,” he says, massaging her breasts and teasing the sensitive undersides. “Whatever would the judges say?”

“They’d probably tell you to get off the ice, stop teasing me and let me do my performance,” Belle counters with a breathy groan as his hands sweep down further over her body. Gold laughs, his breath ghosting through her hair, and Belle makes a moue of protest when his hands leave her skin.

“It’s not time for play just yet,” he says, taking her hand and leading her away from the mirror. “Posture work first.” He dances his fingers down the back of her thigh, coaxing her to lift her leg and stretch it. His other hand sweeps down over her abdomen, holding her steady on one leg and gradually moving closer and closer to her mound, whilst his fingers keep trailing over her thigh and ass.

“Very good,” he croons. “Yes, very good indeed. I think I might reward your excellent work.”

As she brings her leg down, Gold’s fingers slip between her thighs and stroke along her slit, teasing her a little but never bringing her as far as she needs to go. By the time he moves his hand away, Belle is panting a little and she can feel the perspiration beginning to bead along her hairline. He’s made her so wet she can feel it between her legs when she moves, and he wipes his hand on her inner thigh, leaving a trail before running his hands up her sides to her underarms.

“Arms up.”

Belle obeys, stretching out her arms to the ceiling, and Gold keeps teasing her, fondling her breasts and slipping his leg between hers, encouraging her to grind on his thigh. Well, if he wants to explain the silky smears of her juices on his trousers to the dry cleaner, that’s his problem, and Belle relishes the feeling of the soft wool against her sensitive folds. She’s so nearly there, aching for another touch to just finish her off, but then Gold moves away.

“I think that’s a good afternoon’s work,” he says slyly, and Belle glares at him in protest for keeping her on the edge for so long and still leaving her wanting. But she knows her husband, and she knows that he always has a plan whenever he suggests that they play. There’s definitely something up his sleeve. “Now that you’ve worked up a sweat, perhaps a shower is in order.”

“I think you might be right, coach,” Belle says. She looks at him over her shoulder as she makes towards the en suite bathroom. He’s still smirking at her.

“Of course,” he says, following her into the small room, “I want to make sure that you’re really, thoroughly clean…”

“Of course,” Belle nods in agreement. “Make sure I’ve washed in all those pesky little creases.”

“Indeed.”

He strips languidly, without self-consciousness, discarding his clothes into the laundry hamper until he’s as bare as she is, and he starts the shower, holding out a hand for her. Sex in the bathroom is rare for them and they have to be careful, but as long as they’re mindful of slipperiness and wet limbs, Belle sees no reason why they shouldn’t enjoy themselves in here. She loves having sex in the shower; there’s something about the energy of the hot water pounding down on them that makes her feel like there’s a newfound urgency in their coupling. As she slides the shower door shut, she goes to kiss Gold, but he pulls away, grinning at her like the Cheshire Cat under the spray. Ok, so they’re still playing, and she’s still his protegee and he’s still her coach. He indicates for her to turn her back to him, and she obeys, watching his arms come around her and pour out some of her favourite shower gel onto a washcloth.

“You have such a beautiful body,” he whispers in her ear as he runs the washcloth over her skin. “I love to watch you practice for me. Maybe next time, you can do your yoga in the nude.”

“It is nice to feel completely… uninhibited,” Belle agrees, giving a little moan as he finishes with her limbs and soaps her already sensitive breasts, bracing herself against the shower wall. “And yoga is definitely good for my posture.”

“Precisely.” His hand follows the path that the washcloth takes, pinching and tugging at her nipples and making her groan with the need of his touch. He laughs behind her, a throaty, breathy thing, heavy with arousal, and as he presses up closer, pushing her breasts more firmly into his hands, Belle feels his cock hardening against her backside.

“You’re not mean to be enjoying this, you know,” he mutters in her ear. Belle just wiggles her ass in response, making him hiss as she rubs up against his erection.

“Neither are you,” she replies coyly, glancing over her shoulder to take in his narrowed eyes, his hair slicked down against his head. His breathing is getting heavier, and she can see the raw need in his eyes. She grins at him and he shakes his head, smiling in good-natured despair. It’s so easy to tease him when they’re playing, especially when they’re playing something like this, where he’s ostensibly in control. Still, she can at least try and keep in character a little, although she knows that he does love it when she drops out and gives as good as she gets. All the same, there is a little thrill in the idea of giving up control and letting him take the lead  and make things play out in the way that he wants them to, because ultimately she trusts him implicitly. She knows that he will never do something she’s not comfortable with, and that gives her the confidence to really let go when they play. Underneath it all, whatever they might be playing at the time, he’s always her gentle husband, and he never really gives up that most important role, no matter what he’s playing, whether he’s at her mercy in the library, or like now, where he’s the one in the position of power. The imbalances between them are not real, just a brief escape for as long as it takes them to achieve a blindingly beautiful orgasm together.

The washcloth rubs its way down from her breasts over her stomach, and Gold presses in close against her once more.

“Spread your legs, my love,” he whispers in her ear, barely audible below the rushing of the water. “Open up for me and let me get you nice and clean down there.”

Still leaning on the tiled wall, Belle shuffles her feet further apart, and she feels Gold move the washcloth down over her mons, rubbing along her folds delicately.

“Hmm. I think that a more sensitive wash is in order for this particular little part of you,” he says, carefully folding the washcloth and putting it on the side with the shampoo and shower gels out of the way. A moment later his hand is back between her legs, his fingers rubbing her with just the right amount of firm pressure to make her feel so wonderful. His other hand is anchored on her hip, and as Belle wriggles under his touch, pressing up against his stiff cock again, he digs his fingers in, a little groan escaping him. She wonders how long he’ll be able to hold out, but if there’s one thing that Belle knows about her husband, it’s that he’s always worked on the ‘ladies first’ principle. It’s very rare that he comes before she does.

She bucks up against his hand where he’s circling her clit, her body aching for more and more, for as much as he can give her. His chuckle in her ear is breathy and hitched from his own arousal, and he pushes two fingers into her entrance. Belle takes him easily, rolling her hips and grinding her backside against his cock. He’s working her in just the right way but that doesn’t mean she can’t want more and want to feel his length inside her.

Then again, when his fingers curl and pet her inner walls, Belle sees stars and she can’t think of anything else that she could possibly need. He’s always had clever fingers and they know just how to bring her off in so many wonderful ways. A firm press of his thumb against her swollen pearl and another flicker of his fingertips inside her channel, and Belle comes with a little sob, fingers scratching against the slick shower tiles. Gold pulls his fingers out of her carefully and his arms come around her, stroking gently over her skin, but he doesn’t pull her in close or take any of her weight. He can’t, it’s too precarious for him here on a wet floor without his cane for balance, but Belle doesn’t mind. He’s close enough, crooning nonsense in her ear as she comes down from her high. He's still holding her, still touching her in just the right way, and she can still feel his insistent cock rubbing against her ass. There’s still more to come.

“I think you’re clean now,” he says at last, a little breathless. “Although perhaps we need to make sure. Don’t want to leave soap in sensitive places.”

He reaches up and unhooks the shower head from the wall; Belle shivers with the loss of the warm water rushing over her skin from above, but then he’s moving the shower head over her skin, the powerful jet making her tingle. She squirms in his arms when the spray moves over her breasts, and downright screams with delight when he moves it further down, spreading her nether lips and pointing the stream directly at her clit. It’s such an intense sensation, especially coming hot on the heels of her first orgasm, and it doesn’t take her long to fall apart again, her knees shaking with the sheer effort of remaining upright whilst the showerhead brings her to completion once more. It’s not the first time she’s come with the aid of the jet, but it’s the first time Gold’s been the one in charge of the water, and somehow that makes the act so much more intimate and sensual. She wriggles away from the spray and Gold senses that it’s too much now; he rubs her hip soothingly as he replaces the head on the wall, and Belle takes a moment to warm up again and come back down to earth from the glorious high she’s riding.

She turns in the confined space, leaning back against the wall and taking Gold in from head to toe, watching the water dripping off the tip of his cock.

“I think that maybe you need to have a wash yourself,” she says sagely, taking his length in a loose grip and pumping him up and down a couple of times. He throws his head back, eyes closed in pleasure, and Belle grabs the washcloth, finding his shower gel on the side and pouring some out, the perfume of hers mingling with his and creating a scent that’s unique and undefinable.  She rubs the cloth over his chest and down towards his cock, but before she can touch him there, he takes her hand, removing the washcloth and kissing her fingers.

Belle just bites her lip. Time to play again.

“Do you want me, Coach?” she asks coyly, slipping her hand out of his grasp and covering her breasts and mound like she did in front of the mirror in the bedroom, the sweet, virginial young hopeful once more. “A certain part of you seems to think that you want to do things to my beautiful body.”

“Oh, I do,” Gold growls. “Turn around, sweetheart. Like you were before. Legs open.”

Belle does as asked, planting her weight firmly and resting her forearms against the tiles. Gold’s hand comes back to her hip, and she feels the blunt head of his cock pressing against her entrance.

“All right?” he asks.

“Yes.”

There’s not a lot of finesse as he thrusts into her, his movements rougher and full of abandon, but Belle doesn’t care. She enjoys this side of him, and as his other hand moves up to cup her breast, rubbing her nipple lazily, she rolls her hips, matching him stroke for stroke and urging him on, more, faster.

He comes hard, groaning against her neck as his movement stills and she feels his heat flood her abdomen. Sticky white semen trickles down her leg as he pulls out, and it is soon washed away down the drain. She feels Gold bury his face in her wet hair and give a contented sigh.

“Beautiful,” he murmurs to her scalp. “Beautiful.”

Belle closes her eyes, enjoying the feeling of his hands on her, but then squeals as the water suddenly runs cold, scrambling to shut off the spray. They stand shivering in the stall for a moment, coming back to themselves after that sharp shock, until Belle can’t help but burst out laughing. In turn, that sets Gold off too and he gathers her up against his chest, rubbing his hands up and down her arms to warm her up.

“Well, that ended suddenly,” he says, and Belle manouvers round him to open the shower door and get out, grabbing their towels and beginning to dry off.

“It was a lot of fun whilst it lasted though,” Belle replies, and she wraps her towel around herself, turning back to Gold and giving him a cheeky little grin. “You know, you can always warm me up again in bed.” She dances her fingers along his shoulder, chasing a drip of water that’s running over his skin. Gold smirks at her, rubbing the towel over his wet hair and leaving it sticking up at all angles before knotting it around his hips. Belle snorts; she’s not sure if she’s going to be able to be serious for the rest of the night, but as long as they’re enjoying themselves, that’s all that matters really.

Then Gold’s fingers are creeping across the top of her towel and plucking it off, earning him another shocked squeal and his own towel being whipped off in very short order afterwards. Belle’s not even sure how they make it back into the bedroom, still giggling, and they curl up on the bed together, damp and naked and relaxed in a heavy, post orgasmic bliss.

“You are beautiful,” Gold says, stroking her rat-tailed hair out of her face. “Every part of you.”

“Thank you.” Belle leans in to steal a kiss, a light peck that turns into a deep, powerful embrace, and she rolls Gold onto his back, covering him with her own body.

“Warm me up, coach?” she suggests hopefully. “Can’t work out without warming up.”

Gold runs his hands down her back to grab her buttocks. “With pleasure, my dear.”


	21. Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Twenty-One - Victory (Amazon Queen/Defeated Warrior - Belle's pick)

Belle smooths down the faux leather skirt of her outfit and gives herself a final appraisal in the mirror. Of all her dress-up outfits, this is actually a comparatively tame one and she’s considering wearing it to Mary Margaret’s next Halloween party and going as Xena or someone similar. She’s accessorised the little leather dress with chunky beads, which she hopes will provide some fun later. One of the best things about playtime is experimenting with different textures, after all. She can’t help giving a little smile as she looks towards the bathroom where her husband is getting ready. Whilst her outfit could be reused at Halloween, his most definitely cannot be. It took a lot of persuading and the promise of certain sexual favours to get him to wear it in the first place. Besides, as much as she loves her husband, she really doesn’t want to share his delectable person with the world.

Satisfied with her appearance, she sits down on the end of the bed and grabs her phone, looking at the message that she sent earlier in the day.

_You’ve come out on the losing side in a tribal war, but the warrior queen who defeated you is lenient. Her people require virile males to father their daughters, and you might be just what she needs._

“You know,” Gold’s voice says through the bathroom door, “I’m beginning to worry about your taste in men.”

“My taste in men is simple,” Belle replies with an unseen grin. “It’s you.

“That’s gratifying to hear, but not what I meant. I’ll rephrase that. I’m beginning to worry about your taste in men’s clothing.”

“What’s wrong with it?” Belle asks. “And if you say that you look ridiculous, I won’t be held responsible for my actions.” She pauses. “What are you doing in there anyway? It can’t take you that long to change.”

“You’ll see,” he responds enigmatically, and Belle wriggles happily in anticipation.

“You’re not allowed to laugh,” Gold warns, and Belle rolls her eyes.

“When have I ever laughed at you?”

“Never, but I’ve also never worn anything quite like this before.”

Belle pauses. “Can I giggle with glee?”

“That is acceptable,” Gold concedes after a long silence. The bathroom door opens and Gold emerges. He’s drawn war-paint on his face with her eyeliner and Belle bites her lip at the sight of it, her eyes widening, and she takes in the rest of his attire, her gaze trailing downwards leisurely over his bare chest and the admittedly somewhat skimpy loincloth that’s preserving his dignity. He spreads his hands – here I am, I’m yours, take me – and gives a little bow.

“Your majesty.”

“Oh, there’s no need for formality,” Belle purrs, getting off the bed and coming over to him, tracing a fingertip down his chest. “After all, you and I are going to be getting a lot more intimately acquainted. You can call me Belle.”

She flicks her thumb over one of his nipples, feeling it tighten under her touch. “And what should I call you, brave warrior? You fought valiantly, even if it was in vain. I’m sure that you’ll sire me a healthy, strong daughter.”

“You can call me Gold,” he replies, his voice a little choked as she toys with his other nipple.

“I see. Well, Gold, I don’t think that there’s any more time to waste.” She cups his face, running her thumb over his lips, and she can see his eyes narrow and darken with desire. “You’re certainly a very handsome specimen.” She circles him, worrying her bottom lip between his teeth as she pats his bare ass and his hips wriggle. To be honest she could just stay here and watch his bottom for a while, but there’s far more fun to be had, so she saunters back over to the bed and lays back against the pillows.

“I hope you’re going to please me, Gold,” she says, toying with her hair and letting her legs fall open a little, but not enough to show anything off. “I’d hate to have to throw you in with the rest of the prisoners.” She pauses, seeing the first stirrings of arousal beneath the loin cloth, and she snaps her legs closed again. No reason why a warrior queen can’t be a tease, after all. She beckons him over to her, and he takes a couple of steps closer.

“Of course, there’s always more to see, isn’t there.” She licks her lips, eyeing his barely covered crotch. It’s so ridiculous because he’s wearing so little to start with, but the fact that he’s so very nearly naked but isn’t quite bare yet is something that sets her heart beating a little bit faster and makes her mouth water at the thought of what’s hiding beneath the loincloth. “I think I’m going to need to see your manhood before I come to a final decision, after all.”

Gold turns his back to her as he unfastens the belt around his waist, and he almost jumps out of his skin as she caresses his tight little ass again. At last the thing is off and he faces her again, covering his crotch with both hands.

Belle licks her lips again. Oh God, she loves him so much and even after all this time together, the sight of him naked still stokes the fire deep inside. She wriggles her hips in anticipation of what’s to come and strokes a light fingertip down his arm to the back of his hand where he’s cupping himself.

“Show me,” she purrs, and Gold moves his hands, taking his semi-hard cock in a loose grip and presenting it for her scrutiny. Belle grins, knowing that there’s a hunger in her expression, and she sees Gold’s shoulders shake with the effort of trying to keep a straight face and not match her own goofy expression. She rubs the pad of her thumb over the hot, silky head of him and Gold gives a little groan in the back of his throat as she teases with his foreskin. Just to drive him even further into a puddle of lust, she pecks the briefest of little kisses to his tip before snaking a hand down to cup his balls and roll them in her palm.

“Very satisfactory,” she announces, leaning back against the pillows again. Gold pumps his length surreptitiously as she gets comfortable, her ministrations bringing him to his full erection.

“I think you’ll do nicely, Gold,” she says. “So, how about you come over here and please your queen.” She pats the covers beside her and Gold gets onto the bed.

“What would you like me to do?” he asks. Half a dozen different scenarios flit through her mind, but she doesn’t give voice to any of them.

“Use your instincts, brave warrior,” she says, reaching out to trace a fingertip down his breastbone and letting her legs loll apart again. “I’m sure that someone of your… _stature_ … knows how to bring a woman pleasure.”

Gold nods unsurely, because he’s still trying to stave off a snort at the stature comment. “I’ll do my best, Your Majesty.”

Belle quite likes the title, even though she told him to call her Belle, and she thinks she could get used to it. Then his hands are stroking up her legs, from ankles to knees and up her thighs, up under the little leather skirt, and as he reaches her underwear, he leans in to press a chaste kiss against her lips. As he breaks away, Belle grins up at him, her face challenging.

“You can do better than that, surely.”

Gold nods in deference and kisses her again, deeply, with more fire and passion than before, but still reserved. Belle is not in the mood for reserved. She’s a fierce warrior queen tonight, with war and fire and iron in her veins and she wants the roughness and the challenge. She grabs Gold’s shoulders, pulling him down on top of her and pressing her tongue against his teeth; he opens for her eagerly and she explores his mouth with abandon. Meanwhile, his fingers are still sliding up her thigh and presently she feels them rub delicately against the gusset of her panties, pressing the damp cotton up against her entrance and making her gasp against his mouth.

“Do you like that, Your Majesty?” he asks, and Belle nods.

“Oh yes. I think I could get used to that.”

His hands snake up further, thumbs hooking into the waistband, and he pulls her underwear down her legs agonisingly slowly, tossing the plain black panties off to the side and stroking her thighs again before a hand dips under her skirt to dance clever fingertips over her mons and down into her slit, opening her up and making her inner walls clutch with the need of something to touch her and fill her up. Gold shifts his position on the bed so that he’s sitting comfortably (although, Belle reasons, given how hard he is, cock emanating heat and beginning to leak pearly precum, he’s probably not all that comfortable in any position), and slips his other hand under her skirt, feeling his way along paths long-remembered, stroking her folds and dipping into her entrance, spreading around the slippery fluids that are flowing freely and welcoming him into her secret places. Not that there’s any secrets down there that Gold has not already discovered and enjoyed with her at great length, but the image of them as they are now, his hands under her skirt, busy but unseen as he pinches her clit and pushes his thumb into her entrance, has something even more erotic about it. Maybe it’s the odd role reversal; that she’s the one on her back with her legs apart, but he’s serving her, and she’s still moderately clothed whilst he’s stripped bare.

Belle rocks her hips against his hands, his fingers everywhere all at once, and he leans in to capture her lips again, one of his hands moving away from her centre to brace himself, but the other… He draws his thumb out of her to replace it with two long fingers, curling in just the right way, and his thumb on her clit drawing little circles, just the way she likes it.

“Yes,” she breathes as he releases her lips and moves to nuzzle and nip at her neck. “Yes, that’s good, so good…”

His fingers sweep inside her again and his thumb presses firmly, directly on her clit and Belle cries out with joy as her orgasm floods through her body, warmth spreading out from between her legs all over her skin. She can feel the damp perspiration sticking the warm fake leather to her skin where the costume is so tight, and her breasts are heaving in their confines. Gold pulls his fingers out of her but keeps petting her gently, drawing her through into the afterglow.

“Was that pleasing, Your Majesty?” he asks, but if he’s trying to be suave in any way then he completely fails, his voice as breathy and filled with the utmost need as hers is. For a moment she’s unable to do anything but nod, and finally she sits up a little, leaning heavily on her elbows.

“That was very pleasing,” she says. “I think you’ll be a fine male to breed with.”

She rolls over onto her stomach, flicking her hair out of the way and indicating the costume’s zip, glancing over her shoulder as Gold drags down her back, pressing his lips to the new skin he uncovers; hot, wet, open-mouthed kisses all the way down her spine. Once the dress is open they wriggle it down and off, and he kisses her ass cheeks before she turns over again, presenting her naked form to him.

Gold always looks at her with such reverence when he sees her nude, and although she knows that it’s exactly the same as her own thoughts towards him, she still can’t help but feel a flush of pride. No matter what might be getting her down, she knows that her husband will always find her desirable and want to make love to her.

“Fill me up,” she purrs, touching the tip of his eager cock and watching him twitch under her fingers, smearing the beading liquid on her fingertips. “Fill me up and give me a healthy, strong daughter to carry on my unconquered rule.”

Gold nods, settling himself between her thighs and reaching down to line them up before he thrusts home in one swift, smooth movement. Belle moans with the pleasurable feeling of being filled, and she wraps her arms around Gold’s back as he begins to move, pulling him close and bringing her knees up to clamp her legs around his back.

“Faster,” she growls in his ear, and Gold nods against her neck, his fingers fisting in the sheets for purchase as his hips snap forwards, pelvis pushing into hers, the dark, rough hair at the base of his cock tickling her vulva. She’s close, so close, and she can tell that Gold is too and that he’s holding out, panting with exertion and the sheer effort of keeping himself from spilling inside her there and then.

He pulls out and adjusts his stance, getting better leverage and hooking her legs up over his shoulders before he plunges back into her, his warm weight covering her. As he moves, the smooth beads on Belle’s necklace roll between them over warm and sensitised skin, and she gasps when they move over her nipples, the new texture making her squirm with delight. Above her, Gold groans with the movement, and she knows that he’s enjoying her jewellery just as much as she is. Raking her fingers down his back, Belle remembers her bracelets and grins to herself, rolling the beads down his skin to grab his bottom as it flexes, rubbing the smooth wood over his soft ass. The noise Gold makes is barely human, let alone coherent, and he buries his face in her collar.

“Can’t hold it,” he groans.

“Don’t,” Belle replies as he comes, still moving inside her in little strokes as he spills himself, and the graze of his pubic bone against her clit is enough to make Belle tip over the edge with him, her inner walls clutching at his cock and milking him dry. His trusts are erratic and jerky until he begins to soften and finally pulls out; Belle slips her legs down off his shoulders and he collapses beside her with a groan.

There’s quiet for a moment as they collect themselves, a heavy quiet that hangs in the air with the smell of sweat and sex, and Belle rolls over onto her side, boneless and unwilling to move. It’s been a while since they were so energetic and wanton in a roleplay, and she’s very much enjoyed it. Gold turns over to face her.

“Satisfied?” he asks, and Belle certainly thinks that he has earned the smug little grin. His war-paint is smudged around his eyes and running a little where the sweat is beading on his forehead, but Belle makes no move to clean it, knowing she’ll only make it worse.

“Oh, very much so.” She leans in for a kiss and feels Gold’s hand skim up her side to her breast, thumb rubbing circles around her pebbled nipple. He’s still touching her leisurely as they break away, and Belle nuzzles against his nose with a giggle.

“So, what did you think of the new costume?” she asks.

Gold raises an eyebrow, twirling her beads around his fingers. “Yours or mine.”

“Either.”

“Well…” He slips his hand back down to her waist, rolling back over and bringing her on top of him, giving her a sleepy and sated look as he smooths her hair out of her face. “If you decide to wear that for a costume party, I can see that I’m going to be in for just as interesting a time of it as I was at Hallowe’en.”

Belle grins and squirrels that thought away for another time.

“But since the costume is now off,” Gold continues, “I think I really ought to please my wonderful warrior queen some more.”

“The warrior queen is not averse to that.”

She ducks in for another kiss, and their outfits stay forgotten on the bedroom floor.


	22. Dictation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Twenty-Two: Dictation (boss/secretary - Belle's pick)

Gold enters the library, ignoring the ‘closed for lunch’ sign on the door and ensuring that it is locked behind him. Certainly, it’s the middle of the day and they both have an afternoon’s work ahead of them, but sometimes there’s no harm in a little instant gratification. It’s been a while since they had a lunchtime quickie and Gold is looking forward to seeing what Belle has thought up for them this time. Her text was cryptic, merely telling him to come to her office as soon as possible. If she hadn’t preceded it with the suggestion of playtime, then he’d worry that something terrible had happened. He makes his way into Belle’s little office, and can’t help raising his eyebrows when he finds her sitting on her desk, short skirt riding up and just a couple too many buttons of her blouse undone. There’s no bra beneath; he can see the shadow between her breasts and the prominent peaks of her nipples stirring against the silky fabric. Idly he wonders if she’s got any panties on beneath the skirt, but her legs are crossed demurely and she’s trying – and failing miserably – to look like the picture of innocence. He’s still intrigued, and he nudges the office door closed with his cane.

“You wanted to see me,” he says levelly, although it’s hard to keep the growl out of his voice as Belle uncrosses her legs languidly and slips off the desk, coming over to him and leaning in close. He can smell her perfume, the heady, rich scent that he associates with sex, rather than her usual light, floral scent. Whatever this is, she’s been planning it all morning.

“Yes,” she purrs, dancing her fingers across his shoulder. “I need you to take a letter for me, Mr Gold. As such a loyal, eager to please secretary, I’m sure you’re able to take a little dictation.”

Gold nods. “Of course.”

Belle snaps her fingers, brisk and businesslike, and points to her small desk, where pen and paper are laid out ready and Gold sits down, his nerves humming with anticipation. They do enjoy this scenario, both them in both roles. There’s little wonder that it’s become a regular staple of theirs and it never fails to get both of them hot and ready. Belle perches on the desk beside him, her luscious behind, barely covered by her skirt, just inches from his fingers. She clasps her hands in her lap.

“This letter is of a somewhat private nature,” Belle continues. “I trust that you will be discreet.”

Gold inclines his head. “You have my word that nothing will leave this room, Ma’am.”

“Good. Shall we begin? If you work well, I may even reward you for your diligence and attention to detail.”

“Oh, I’ll be extra-attentive,” Gold growls.

“I’m glad to hear it.” Belle’s grin is positively devilish as she swings her legs nonchalantly then clears her throat. “Dear sir,” she dictates. Gold hopes that he won’t have to read any of this back; his handwriting is terrible at the best of times and adding increasingly ridiculous amounts of lust into the mix isn’t exactly going to help matters.

“I think the time has come for me to tell you how I feel about you,” Belle continues. “Not a day goes by when I do not think of you and when I don’t imagine the feeling of your hands and lips on my skin. I ache with longing, and just the memory of your touch is enough to make me wet.” She pauses and smiles like the Cheshire Cat before asking sweetly: “Are you getting all this?”

Gold nods. “Every word.”

Not only is he getting all the words, he’s also getting embarrassingly hard, and he makes to move one hand and surreptitiously palm his cock through his trousers.

“Hey, hands where I can see them,” Belle says. “I can’t have you jerking off to my private missives.”

“Of course not.” Gold’s painfully aware of how tight and strained his voice is sounding. “As you were saying?”

“As I was saying… _the memory of your touch is enough to make me wet._ I feel your fingers all over me like a phantom touch, sneaking your way into my soaking panties and exploring my plump, pink pussy, all dripping just for you. I want your mouth on me, want you to devour me and drink me down…”

“Are you making this up on the spot or did you rehearse it?” Gold asks, pen scrawling over the page as he writes down all the things that his wife wants done to her and that he wants to do to her.

“Wouldn’t you like to know?” Belle winks. “Are you sure you’re all right, Mr Gold?” she asks then, back in character. “You seem a little distracted.”

“I’m fine,” Gold says through gritted teeth, because he’s got to go back to the shop in half an hour and he can’t serve customers in stained trousers.

“Are you sure? The impressive bulge in your pants begs to differ.” She leans in, and in doing so gives Gold a clear view down her top. He gazes at her perfect breasts, rosy pink tips pebbled with desire. When Belle catches his eyeline, she gives a wicked little smirk.

“Eyeing up the boss, are we?” she asks. “Dear me, I think that might be a fireable offence.” Nevertheless, she hooks one finger into the button band, tugging it down to expose a little peek of her nipple. “You like what you see, don’t you?”

“Very much so, Ma’am.”

Belle unfastens another couple of buttons and slips her breast out of her blouse, cupping it and running her thumb over her nipple, tugging and toying at the pert bud and squirming on the table with her own ministrations.

“You can look all you want,” she says huskily, “but don’t touch.”

She frees her other breast, playing with them both, and Gold groans in the back of his throat at the sight of Belle teasing him to distraction. He loves to watch her touch herself. Presently, panting a little, Belle leans back on her hands on the desk, breasts still on proud display. “Ready to continue?”

Gold looks down at the utter gibberish scribbled on the page in front of him.

“Sure,” he says eventually, voice strangled.

“I want your cock inside me,” Belle purrs. “Yesterday I considered inviting you to my office and greeting you wearing nothing but a smile and maybe that necklace you love so much. I had a dream of you bending me over my desk and fucking me hard, pounding into my pussy until I saw stars. I know you’d like that too. You like my pretty little pussy. I shaved it just for you and now I feel so smooth, I can’t stop sneaking a hand down my panties to have a little touch…”

Gold drops the pen; he can’t help himself. His hand is shaking with the effort of remaining still and not going anything to aggravate the growing problem in his trousers. Something has to give soon or he’s going to explode with unsatisfied arousal. Belle hops off the desk and bends to pick up the pen, revealing that she has indeed gone commando under the skirt. She spreads her legs and Gold can see that she’s already glistening. Oh, he wants her so much.

“You’re ogling the boss again, Mr Gold,” Belle says as she straightens and then resumes her position on the desk. “I might be inclined to forgive the indiscretion if you can prove your dedication.” She wiggles around until she’s facing him, shoving the paper out of the way and hitching up her skirt around her hips, showing off a hairless mound just as she described.

“No touching,” she warns, leaning back on her hands and pushing her pelvis up towards him. “Just your mouth.”

He’s going to need a clean pair of trousers, Gold’s sure of it. He leans forward, bracing his hands on the edge of the desk as he lowers his mouth to Belle’s sex, her nether lips already pink and swollen and so very ready. She hikes her heels up onto the desk, giving her more leverage and pushing herself up against his face. His tongue feels clumsy and leaden as he pushes it between her folds, lapping up her delicious essence and pushing roughly into her entrance. Belle moans loudly at the penetration and he can see her thighs quivering on either side of his head. He licks a stripe up to her clit and she positively howls as he laps at the little bud, her breath coming in sharp pants.

“Do that again,” she yelps, and Gold is more than happy to oblige, even though his knuckles are white where he’s holding onto the desk for dear life. Belle’s hips are wriggling and he can tell she’s close. Another kiss to her clit does it, and she squeals with delight. Inwardly, Gold preens, having made her come so thoroughly without using his hands. Coming down from the high, Belle sits up and nods, her hair coming down from its updo and falling in dishevelled tendrils around her face.

“Well,” she says, trying to gather composure as she makes herself decent again. “That was incredibly satisfactory. Your job’s safe.” She gets off the desk. “Now, shall we get back to work?”

Gold whimpers, his cock throbbing with need and straining against its fabric confines. Belle appears to take pity on him then and smiles. “Of course, we can’t have you distracted,” she croons. “Why don’t you read back what we’ve got so far and I’ll see if I can’t sort out your misbehaving member.”

Before he can stop her, she’s ducked under the desk and is kneeling before him, hands on his knees and a grin on her face.

“Well go on then,” she says. “I believe it starts ‘dear sir’.”

His voice tremulous, Gold begins to read what he’s written as Belle leisurely unfastens his belt and fly, taking out his cock and curling a tight fist around it. The first press of her lips against his tip makes him break off, but then her touch is gone.

“Keep going, I’ll be right back,” she says from under the desk. Shakily, Gold continues, and soon enough her hands and mouth are back, pumping up and down his shaft as she sucks and licks at his head. After the intense teasing, it’s like a balm, and he gives a low groan, the words on the paper in front of him forgotten. One fingertip traces up the vein on the underside of his cock and he feels Belle move away and something soft take her place just before he comes with a shout. When he finally looks down, he sees her carefully cleaning him up with one of his own handkerchiefs, tucking him back into his miraculously still pristine trousers and patting his crotch before she wriggles out from under the desk.

“Your handwriting is awful,” she observes nonchalantly, and after the heated pleasure they’ve just exchanged, it seems like something so utterly mundane to say that they both end up bursting out laughing. Belle flops down onto Gold’s lap and hooks her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a kiss, sharing the taste of each other on their lips.

“We should probably get back to work,” Belle says, and she eventually slips off his lap. “Well, at the very least, I should probably put my bra and panties back on.”

“Yes, it wouldn’t do to scandalise the children at storytime.” Gold gets up and steals another kiss before heading for the door. “You know, I think we should do this more often.”

“What, lunch on each other rather than actual food?” Belle winks. “I quite like the sound of that, yes.”

“That’s why I suggested it.” He opens the office door.

“Wait, Mr Gold.” Belle holds up the paper covered in his scrawlings. “The letter should be addressed to you.”

She slips it into his inside jacket pocket, pecks a kiss to his lips, and pushes him out of the office door. Gold smiles, the memory of their little interlude still fresh and bright in his mind, and Belle’s dirty words in his pocket to keep him going throughout the afternoon.


	23. Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Twenty-Three - Alien (human/xenobiologist - Belle's pick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB: Anal fingering and use of sex toys

_Your ship has been attacked by a band of renegade Klingons and you’re running out of fuel fast. Your only hope is a small forest planet, but you’ve lost control of your ship and you black out as you crash land. Waking up in a strange room on a strange bed, totally naked, you can only wait and hope that the locals on this planet are friendly._

Gold is sitting on the end of their bed, naked as instructed, waiting for Belle to emerge from the bathroom where she’s been getting ready. She’s had a little glimmer in her eye all day, and Gold wonders how long she’s been planning this little game.

The bathroom door opens, and Gold’s jaw drops when he sees Belle. She’s practically naked too, the minimal covering just serving to accentuate how bare the rest of her is. She’s wearing a tiny thong in shimmering green fabric, and swirls of green body paint covering the rest of her. Gold’s cock starts to twitch just at the sight, and they haven’t even got started yet.

“Oh good,” Belle says, her voice a little purr. “You’re awake. My name is Dr Belle.” She moves a little closer and takes in Gold’s body from top to toe, her gaze hungry and excited. “I have to say that I haven’t seen a specimen quite like you before.” She bops him on the nose with one finger, leaning in so that her paint covered nipples are just an inch from her face. He wonders if the green is edible, because he really wants to lick it off her. “What planet are you from?”

“Earth,” Gold manages to say, although his voice comes out more like a squeak. “I’m a human from earth.”

“Earth. That must be very far away. I’ve never heard of it, and I’ve inspected all kinds of aliens from many galaxies.” She straightens up and goes over to the closet where they keep the ‘naughty box’, containing all their toys. Gold groans with anticipation, and his cock becomes even more interested in the proceedings.

“When you were found in the wreckage of your craft, you were brought here to quarantine,” she explains. “As we’re unfamiliar with your species, I’ll need to give you a thorough inspection.” She pulls a few things out of the box, but she doesn’t let Gold see, and turns back to him with a cheeky little grin. “So are you a male or female of your species?” she asks. “Or both, or neither.”

“Male,” Gold replies, part of him wishing he knew what she’s got planned and part of him excited to find out.  

“And what makes you a man?” Belle asks.

Gold just points to his semi-erect cock. “What about you?” he asks.

“I am a female, but you couldn’t pronounce my species,” Belle says. She cups her sex, grinding the heel of her hand against her barely covered mound. “My parts are here. And then there’s these, of course.” She cups her breasts and runs her thumbs over her nipples, smearing the paint a little. “So what manner of thing is this?” She nods towards his arousal.

“Penis,” Gold manages to choke out, and Belle smiles, coming back over to him and touching a fingertip to his foreskin. His cock quivers under her touch.

“Most interesting. The male organ appears to be extremely sensitive to tactile stimuli.” Belle traces her finger up and down his length a couple of times. “This really warrants further inspection. I can promise that it won’t hurt. Just lie back. Some of the other male specimens I have examined have found this process to be rather pleasurable.”

Gold obeys, getting comfortable against the pillows. “I’m sure they do.”

“Close your eyes,” Belle says. “I would like to the test the response of your skin to certain stimuli.”

Gold closes his eyes and then he feels Belle blindfold him with a scarf for good measure. A moment later, her nails scrape down over his chest, flicking at his nipples. Gold lets out a hiss of pleasure and Belle giggles.

“Most interesting. I wonder…” Gold hears a soft buzzing sound and then gasps as vibrating silicone is touched to his nipples. He pulls the blindfold up to take a peep; Belle is wearing the little fingertip vibrators and she winks at him. She continues to move the little toys over his chest and Gold replaces the blindfold. She reaches his abdomen then stops, and he feels her skin on his as she touches his pubic hair and runs her fingers up the seam where his thighs meet his torso, her hands so near to his aching cock but not quite there.

“This is definitely your most interesting part,” Belle says, playing with his foreskin again, pulling it back and touching his tip. He’s leaking precum already, Gold can tell, but he knows that Belle’s not going to stop playing any time soon. Sure enough, she turns her attention to his balls, rolling them in her palm, testing the weight and squeezing lightly. Gold has to grab fistfuls of the blankets beneath him in an effort to stave off his orgasm.

“The male parts harden when aroused,” Belle observes. “Why is that?”

“Intercourse,” Gold gasps out. “For… making baby humans.”

“I see.” Belle reaches up and removes his blindfold again. “Perhaps you could demonstrate once I’ve finish my examination.” She palms his cock again.

“I’d need a human woman,” Gold replies, and he can hear how desperate he sounds.

“Oh, I think I have the necessary parts for you to experiment with me.” Belle lifts her leg and moves the crotch of her tiny panties to the side to flash him a little glimpse of her sex. Gold nods helplessly as she moves back down towards his cock, which is fully hard and absolutely desperate for attention.

“Most interesting,” Belle repeats. She pushes his knees apart and strokes down past his balls to his tight entrance. “Maybe this warrants a closer look.”

“So what they say about alien anal probes is true?” Gold quips.

“Oh, assuredly.” Belle grabs the lube and carefully begins to push one finger into his hole, her other hand continuing to pump his cock.

“Fuck, Belle, I…”

He can’t finish the sentence before he comes, head thrown back and eyes closed in ecstasy as he spurts thick ropes of sticky white over his stomach and Belle’s hand. When he comes down from the high, he sees Belle smirking at him.

“Well, that was an extremely educational session,” she says. “Very eye-opening.”

“I’m glad you enjoyed it,” Gold pants, “but I think that a demonstration of human baby-making is off the cards now.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Belle palms his now-soft cock. “I have all kinds of thrilling alien technology at my disposal. I don’t think we’ll have a problem.”

She goes to wash her hands and on her return, she sits on the bed beside Gold.

“Maybe you want to learn a little more about my species now?” she purrs. “Since you’ll be here with us for some time.”

Gold nods. “Is that paint edible?” he asks under his breath.

“Yep,” Belle replies. “Mojito flavour.”

Gold rolls his eyes. “I might have guessed. You and your mojitos.”

She laughs and leans in for a kiss. There’s a little break in their playing then, as Gold cleans up the mess on his stomach where it’s starting to itch and they share a few more kisses.

“So, your most sensitive parts, Dr Belle?” Gold asks eventually. Belle smirks and stands up to ease her thong down her legs achingly slowly.

“My feminine parts,” she says, settling herself back on the bed beside him, giving him the best possible view of her lush nether lips as she slips two fingers into her slit and opens herself up. She’s already dripping wet as she lazily pushes a finger into her entrance, then another, riding her own hand. “I’m sure you must be familiar with the anatomy.”

“I don’t know,” Gold says. “May I have a little feel to check?”

“Be my guest.” Belle withdraws her fingers, letting Gold push his own into her instead. “Do you like what you feel?”

“Very much,” Gold replies, stroking her inner walls. “What about you?”

“Oh yes.” Belle bucks up against his hand, positioning herself and his fingers where she wants them for maximum pleasure. She cries out as she eventually comes, and her smirk is that of a cat that’s got the cream. She flops down beside him for a long while, just breathing heavily in the afterglow.

“I think a practical demonstration is very much in order,” Belle says. Gold glances down at his cock. Mentally he’s ready to go again but the first little twitches are not stirring into anything substantial.

“Don’t worry,” Belle says. “I can help with that.” She grabs another item from the naughty box and Gold sees that it’s her more powerful bullet vibe. She switches it on and begins to trace it around his groin, getting closer and closer to his cock and balls until she’s directly on them, and Gold shouts something incoherent at the sensation against his most sensitive bits. It’s certainly doing the trick but now he fears it will go too far.

“Stop,” he says, reaching down to grab her hand. “Too much.”

Dutifully, Belle switches off the bullet and sweeps her hands back up his torso, straddling him. Gold pulls her down and licks at her breasts, tasting lime and mint and salty perspiration as he laves his tongue over her nipples and tugs on them with his teeth.

“I’m naked now,” Belle observes with a little giggle.

“You were hardly decent before,” Gold points out.

“Maybe next time you can paint me,” Belle says. “Would you like that? To use my skin as your canvas?”

“Was that a trick question?” Gold growls, and he tugs at her rosy nipple again. “Of course I’d like to paint you. Maybe I can persuade you to forgo the thong next time. Paint your lady parts as well.”

“Of course,” Belle purrs, rubbing said lady parts up against his hardening cock and making him groan.

“After all, it makes no sense for aliens that wear no other clothes to wear panties,” Gold continues.

“Go nude or go home,” Belle agrees, and bursts into giggles, burying her face in his chest. It takes a long time for her to regain composure and then she sets Gold off. By the time they’re finally quiet, they can definitely say that they’ve fallen out of the roleplay together.

“Still want a practical demonstration of human baby-making, Dr Belle?” Gold asks.

“Well, we did go to all that trouble to get you hard again,” Belle says. “It would be a shame to waste it.”

“Indeed it would.” He grabs Belle’s ass as she lines them up and sinks down onto his cock, and the next few moments are quiet, just kissing and touching and hips rolling together, their playtime forgotten in favour of something much more real and intimate, just husband and wife making love.

They come together and lie in the cooling afterwards, panting and sweaty.

“Damn,” Belle says presently, twisting in Gold’s arms.

“What?”

“I’ve got green paint on the sheets.”


	24. Tequila

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part twenty-four - Tequila (barmaid/customer - Gold's pick)

Belle skips around the kitchen happily as she sets up for Gold’s return from the shop, fixing herself a gin and tonic and singing along with the radio. Today’s little playtime is a special request from her stressed out husband, who wanted something to with alcohol and a lack of clothing but let her imagination run wild with the details. So Belle’s dug out her denim hot pants and strappy stilettos, and a tight T-shirt, and she’s set up her little makeshift bar in the kitchen. She takes another sip of refreshing gin and arranges the bottles so that they’re just so, not forgetting of course the salt and lemon for the tequila. She’s got definite plans for that tequila tonight. In fact she has plans for most of the alcohol in general. And the ice in the freezer. Today’s session is going to be a sensory overload for her husband and she’s going to enjoy every minute of it too, so many tastes and smells and textures waiting to be explored.

She hears Gold’s key in the lock and peers out of the kitchen as he enters the house. He looks dead on his feet, but his eyebrows quirk and he gives a smile of anticipation when he sees her outfit.

“Welcome to Belle’s Beach Bar,” she says, spreading her hands.

“I feel like I’m slightly overdressed.” Gold hangs his jacket by the door and unfastens his cufflinks, dropping them onto the bowl on the dresser with his keys. Belle just smirks.

“Well, you know how to remedy that,” she says, enjoying the way he jumps when she gives his rear a firm smack on his way past her into the kitchen. Raising one eyebrow, he discards his tie, and as he takes a seat at the kitchen table where the bottles and glasses are set out, he rolls his shirtsleeves up to the elbow. Belle’s stomach flipflops at the sight, there’s something truly delicious in seeing him only semi-armoured like this. She slips around to the other side of the table and runs a finger over all the bottle caps.

“So what can I interest you in? You seem like a whiskey kind of guy, or perhaps brandy.” She taps the cognac bottle. “Something smooth and refined.”

“Why don’t you pick for me?” Gold asks, leaning in. “What does the professional recommend?”

“We’ve got some great deals on tequila,” Belle says suggestively, leaning in to meet him halfway, arms pressing her breasts together. “But I’ll leave you to decide. Sounds like you need whatever it is that you choose. Rough day, sweetie?”

Gold nods. “The usual parade of idiots and imbeciles. Lots of people looking, not a lot of people buying, and more than one person giving me a piece of their mind regarding the rent increase. Not the most pleasant of days.”

“I can see why you need a drink,” Belle agrees, and she slips a hand into Gold’s collar, pulling him in for a kiss that’s not at all play-acted but still almost fits the image of the flirty barmaid and her grumpy, stubborn customer quite well. Gold is completely taken by surprise by the kiss and squeaks against her mouth, but he soon relaxes into it and pulls her closer. Belle scrabbles for purchase on the table, trying not to knock anything over. A Hendricks gin bottle teeters and almost falls but Gold sets it to rights and they break away, lips plump and pink from their impassioned embrace.

“Well, that was certainly unexpected,” Gold says. “I think I might try that tequila after all.”

“I approve that decision.”

Belle pours a little of the clear alcohol into a delicate shot glass and hands it over, watching the way he grimaces as he knocks it back.

“So,” he says, leaning back in his chair. “You mentioned a special deal on tequila.”

“I did indeed.” Belle smirks. “Two for the price of one.” She shakes the bottle at him invitingly. “Want another?”

Gold nods; tequila is in no way his favourite drink but it really is the best for what she has in mind.

“You’ll have to work for this one, though,” she purrs.

“I think I can guess how.” Gold pulls up the hem of her T-shirt and dips a finger into her navel. “Why don’t you get up on the bar and show me what you’re made of?”

“I thought you’d never ask.”

Between them they move the bottles to one side and Belle gets onto the table, lying back and pulling her shirt up so that her belly button is exposed. She pours a generous helping of tequila into it, some slopping over the sides. Gold licks his lips, but makes no move to drink from her.

“All good tequila needs salt and lemon,” he says, voice matter of fact. “Where should I take those from?”

Belle pulls the hem of her top up further to reveal she’s foregone a bra beneath, and Gold pinches her nipples as they pebble, sending a shiver of pleasure running through her body. She squeals as he squeezes lemon juice onto the left and sprinkles salt on the right, her hips wriggling obscenely with the action. It’s only then that he lowers his mouth to her, licking the alcohol off her skin and casually making his way up her body to suck on her nipples, tongue working them furiously and effectively. Belle groans, trying not to get too carried away because she has plenty more things that she wants to do. Sure, this is Gold’s suggestion and his time, but that doesn’t mean that she can’t have some fun as well. Whilst he’s still lavishing attention on her breasts with fervour, Belle reaches across to the ice bucket and grabs a cube, pressing it to the back of Gold’s neck. His head jerks up immediately, expression the very picture of betrayal. 

“You know, two can play at that game,” he says.

“I’m counting on it.” Belle trails the ice cube down the centre of her chest and Gold grabs his own, touching it to her nipple and tracing around the puckered areolae. Belle has to gasp at the sensation and Gold grins, moving the rapidly melting ice down over her body and following the trail of water with his tongue, dipping into her navel again.

“You know, this does make me wonder…” He reaches the waistband of her shorts and flicks at it. “Could we perhaps do a little further exploration?”

“I would say so,” Belle says, voice ponderous.

“I can only imagine what a delicious cocktail awaits,” he growls. “And cocktails need ice.”

“Of course they do.” Belle’s voice is husky in anticipation and her breath hitches as Gold unfastens her shorts and pushes them down a little way, cupping her through her thong and grinding the heel of his hand against her mound.

“So hot,” he murmurs. “Definitely need to cool you off down here.”

He takes another ice cube and runs it down the line where her thigh meets her body, then down the other side, then over her mound, staining her thong wet. Belle’s skin is all goosebumps and her hips jerk up against Gold’s hand, begging needily for more. He chuckles and it’s almost a growl, low and throaty.

“Thirsty, love?”

“You have no idea,” Belle gasps. “Pass my G&T, would you?”

Gold grabs the half-drunk glass, and with a cheeky smile that she doesn’t see often, he upends it over her body, proceeding to lick it up off her skin. Belle writhes, now even more desperate for his touch between her legs, but he’s content to keep teasing her, taking his time as he cleans her up.

“I’m going to get you back for that, you know,” she says. “Waste of a perfectly good gin and tonic.”

“Hardly a waste.” Gold licks his lips. “And you only made it more delectable, my dear.”

“I’m very glad to hear it.”

“Now though, maybe we ought to return to the task at hand.” His fingers go between her thighs again, her underwear soaked through from the ice and her own arousal. Gold pushes the gusset to one side and strokes along her folds gently.

“Seems like I’ll get a good drink from here,” he says. “Sweet and sticky.”

“Our very best deal,” Belle agrees. “This one’s on the house.”

“Even better. The best things in life are free.”

He pulls her thong down to meet her shorts and they wriggle both of them off, the garments dangling off one foot, and Belle opens her legs wide, welcoming Gold between her thighs. He starts off in much the same way as normal, feathering light kisses over her mound and inner thighs, but then there’s a pause and when she feels his tongue slide into her cleft, it’s ice cold. She squeals with shock and pleasure and Gold looks up from between her legs, showing her the ice cube in his mouth. If this is payback for earlier, then it’s the most wonderful kind. The sensation of his cold tongue against her clit and the occasional momentary touch of the ice to her folds is exquisite, and by the time he pushes a finger up into her entrance, she can take him easily, practically dripping. He adds another finger, pumping them in and out, she can hear the cleaving. And still his tongue is busy at her clit, circling around it, lapping over it.

Gold’s fingers curl inside her, rubbing that sweet spot deep inside persistently. Belle can feel her orgasm building in the pit of her stomach, hot and bright and so very close.

“Please,” she breathes. “Please, more.”

Gold pinches her clit with icy fingertips and that sends her over the edge, her hips shaking with her pleasure as Gold withdraws his fingers and laps up the burst of warm liquid that squirts out of her.

“Yes,” he murmurs, dragging his tongue over her warm thighs. “Yes, I think this is definitely the best you have to offer.”

“Not sure that I could bottle it,” Belle says.

“I’m happy to drink it straight from the source.” Gold has sunk back into his chair, and Belle can see just how much his trousers are tented, bulging hard against the zipper.

“I’m glad to hear it. But today’s mixology lesson isn’t done yet.” She sits up and pulls her top off completely where it’s bunched uselessly under her arms. “Best to strip off for this part,” she adds, beginning to unbutton his shirt. “It can get a little messy.”

They get him naked in short order, and Belle straddles his lap, grabbing an ice cube from the melting bucket and tracing it over his chest and nipples in the same way he did to her. He groans at the sensation, head thrown back, and as Belle kisses him, he grabs her ass, squeezing and holding on for dear life. She grabs his cock, pumping his length a couple of times before she sinks down onto him, taking him to the hilt in one motion.

“God, you’re amazing,” he groans. “So tight and so damn wet.”

“Well, it’s all for you,” Belle purrs in his ear, and she begins to roll her hips, circling them gently. Gold can only give little grunts of pleasure, and Belle grins, reaching for another ice cube and painting his lips with it.

“Are you close?” she asks, and Gold nods, pupils blown with pleasure and his breath coming in hard pants. His fingers dig into her ass as he reaches his climax, and heat floods her inside. After he slips out, Belle feels the steady trickle of his semen and her own juices running down her thigh. She glances down. An interesting cocktail, but not one that she would like to sample.

Gold reaches around her for a shot glass, using it to catch a few drops. He considers it for a moment but shakes his head.

“Maybe not.”

Belle slips her arms around his neck. “Still need a drink to get over the day?” she asks, but she kisses him before he gets the chance to respond. When she finally lets him up for air, he gives a little smirk.

“No, I think I’m all set. I don’t think I’ll ever look at tequila in the same way again.”

“Good. Next time you’re having a bad day, just think of all the naughty things that you can do with it. And that’ll cheer you right up.”

“Might also make me unfit to work,” Gold points out.

“Worth it.”

He pauses, then nods in agreement. “Yeah, it’d be worth it.”

Eventually, Belle slips off his lap and surveys the kitchen.

“We’ve made a bit of a mess here.”

“We have.”

“Want to help me clean it up?”

The tone of her voice is sufficiently suggestive and Belle knows that they’ll probably be getting more soap and water on each other than on the table.

“Of course.”

Belle eyes the tequila fondly as she goes to get a cloth. Maybe next time she can take a drink off Gold. She’s a thirsty girl, after all.


	25. Straw

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Twenty-Five - Straw (stableboy and princess, Belle's pick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is an amalgamation of about three different prompts. Enjoy!

If Gold is alarmed when Belle bursts into a fit of giggles for seemingly no reason, then he tries not to show it. He’s just entered the living room having put Gideon down for the night and found Belle curled up in her favourite chair with a paperback open on her knees, bent double with laughter.

“I’m going to assume that there’s a reason for the hilarity,” he says, settling himself on the sofa with an amused expression, and it takes Belle several moments to compose herself enough to reply beyond an enthusiastic nod.

“It’s this book,” she says at last, holding it up so that Gold can see the cover, depicting a typical romance novel image of a shirtless man and a woman in a white nightie that can almost be described as covering her, locked in a passionate embrace. He reads the title - _The Virgin Milkmaid and the Well-Hung Stableboy_ – and raises an eyebrow. It’s not exactly Belle’s usual fare.

“Right.” He pauses, still a little perplexed. “I don’t think it’s meant to be a comedy.”

Belle shakes her head. “No, it’s not. It’s just the quality of the writing. I’ve been so tired with Gideon lately that this is about all I can cope with on an intellectually challenging level, but I’m beginning to think that perhaps it’s time for me to move on to something new. Listen to this.”

She clears her throat and begins to read from the page in front of her.

_“Anna felt a warmth rising in her most secret parts as her eyes roamed hungrily over George’s body, lingering on the thick stick of flesh that dangled between his legs like a lovely cucumber.”_

Gold snorts at the innovative euphemism. “Really?”

Belle nods. “That’s not even the best part. How about this? _Anna felt his love wand impale her hot core, filling her with his manliness.”_

“That just sounds painful.” Gold winces at the thought.

“Especially when you consider that Anna’s the virgin milkmaid and George has what appears to be a sixteen-inch penis from various descriptions.” She flicks back through the book. “Yes, it says here that his dick is longer than some of the horses. Poor Anna. She won’t be able to sit down for a week after that. Oh, here’s a good bit: _Anna blushed furiously as she lifted her skirt and petticoats to reveal that she was not wearing anything beneath except a tuft of dark blonde hair that George wanted to brush and plait like the horses’ tails._ I know I haven’t trimmed down there for a whole but I don’t think it’s long enough to style.”

Belle closes the book and Gold notices the little wriggle she gives in the chair, a wiggle of a body a little bit aroused by what she’s been reading despite how poor the writing is. He raises an eyebrow, a smirk spreading over his face.

“You know, for all its strange word choice, there’s something a bit inspiring about it,” he says as nonchalantly as he can.

“Yes.” Belle puts the book on the side. “I do know what you mean. A bed of straw, the sound and smell of the horses tramping in their stalls. Petticoats bunched up and heaving bosoms in corsetry with nipples just peeping out. Leather trousers that leave nothing to the imagination.”

“Whilst I make no claims about the size of my penis, I think you’ll be disappointed if you’re expecting a well-hung stableboy. I don’t think a sixteen-inch cock is physically possible.”

“You’d certainly get dizzy every time you got an erection,” Belle agrees, matter of fact. “Also, if you’re expecting a virgin milkmaid with… hang on…” She flicks through the book. “ _Breasts like melons, but softer, squishier. Melons that were past their best, not hard.”_ They break off to laugh at the description. “I think that ship has sailed,” Belle says eventually. “But there might be something to be salvaged from it after all. Sixteen inches might not be possible but I’d never deny that you were certainly well-hung.”

Gold snorts. “Well, your breasts might not be mouldy melons but I think that’s a good thing, all things considered.” He pauses. “A rebellious contessa and a stableboy with slightly more believable groinial dimensions?” he suggests. Belle nods and comes over to the sofa, perching beside him and leaning in, pushing him back so he’s almost flat on the cushions.

“Or perhaps,” she purrs, “the very naughty princess and the stableboy with a secret.”

“What kind of secret?” Gold asks, his voice throaty.

“He’s a master spinner by night,” Belle purrs, and Gold gulps, thinking of his wheel in the basement, untouched in a long time. “And he knows the secret of spinning straw into gold.”

“If that’s the case, what’s he doing being a stableboy in the princess’s castle?” Gold asks, although his pulse is already quickening at the thought of a delicious new playtime scenario for them to try out.

“Well, he’s in love with the very naughty princess, you see,” Belle continues, dancing her fingers up his chest and neck to brush a stray strand of hair out of his face. “And he’s trying to spin enough gold to go away and restyle himself as a prince so that he can return and marry the princess.”

“And what does the princess have to say about that?” Gold replies, his voice a whisper. Belle grins and leans in to breathe in his ear.

“Why don’t you meet me downstairs in ten minutes and find out for yourself?”

Gold nods eagerly and makes his way down to the basement as Belle goes upstairs to get ready. He puts the baby monitor down on the side and rubs his hands together. It’s cooler down here, and goose pimples break out on his skin as he rolls his sleeves up and sets about making the place look slightly more thematic.

The wheel is the main feature of the dimly lit room, the rest being given over to storage, but he’s in luck; some of the old packing crates that his antiques are shipped to and from auction in contain clean packing straw and he dumps some of that onto the floor. It’s about as close to a stable as they’re going to get but they’ve both got good imaginations, and he sits down at the wheel, giving it a pull. Spinning is something that’s always been a constant for him, a link back to his childhood. He grabs a handful of spare roving and begins to spin as he waits for Belle, losing himself in the motion of the wheel.

“I love watching you spin.”

He turns to see Belle on the basement steps, dressed in a long white nightgown with a shawl around her shoulders. He can see that she too is affected by the dropped temperature in the room, her nipples proud points against the thin fabric. As she takes the final couple of steps down into the basement, one of the straps comes loose, falling off her shoulder and almost exposing her breast.

“Your highness,” Gold says, and he doesn’t even try to hide the desire in his voice or the bulge beginning to stir in his trousers. “You shouldn’t be wandering around the stables in the middle of the night. Anything might happen.”

“Hmm. That’s what I’m counting on,” she says. “A little bit of excitement and adventure.” She picks up a piece of straw from the heap on the floor and twirls it between her fingers as she comes over to him. “It gets so boring in the castle, you know. I wish something would happen.” She brushes the straw gently over her bare décolletage and Gold swallows hard at the sight. “I wish you’d take me away from here.” She sits on the spinning wheel bench beside him and touches the straw to his nose. “You must have spun enough gold by now, my Rumpelstiltskin. We could ride away into the sunrise and live happily ever after.”

“We could. But you’re a princess, and I’m no prince.”

“Who needs princes?” Belle asks airily. The shawl slides down her shoulders and slithers onto the floor, and her other nightgown strap falls. She’s so very nearly exposed, just a breath would be enough to send the garment tumbling. “All I need is you.”

There’s a long pause, full of promise and screaming of sex, and Belle traces the straw over her skin again, dancing it across her bare shoulders and throat. “You spend so much time in here spinning by yourself,” she purrs. “Don’t you ever get lonely without the friendly touch of another human being?”

“Sometimes,” Gold admits. “The nights are very long and the horses don’t talk much.”

Belle turns the straw to his skin, starting at his nose and running it down his cheek and neck, to the open collar of his shirt. She undoes a couple more buttons and continues her teasing journey.

“At least you’re always guaranteed plenty of straw for your spinning and other… distractions.”

“There are softer things than straw to distract me, your highness,” Gold replies, and he takes a wisp of roving between his fingers, using it to map over her skin and mimicking the patterns she used on him. Belle gives a low hum of appreciation, leaning into his touch, revelling in the different textures of his fingers and the wool sweeping over her shoulders and chest, and her eyes flutter closed as he works his way lower towards the edge of her nightdress where it hangs precariously over her breasts. For a moment he considers twitching it to make it fall, but he refrains.  It’s been a while since they had such a slow, drawn-out and sensuous encounter. By necessity due to Gideon they’re usually quick, if they play at all. Gold doesn’t mind the reduction in their playtime. It makes the moments like these when they can indulge all the sweeter. Belle stays his hand, plucking the roving from his fingers and repeating his ministrations on his own skin, opening another couple of shirt buttons as she goes. Soon the thing is undone to his navel and he wastes no time in divesting himself of it fully. The cool air in the basement pricks his skin and chills him, and Belle smiles, touching the wool over the newly-exposed skin and rubbing gently over his nipples as they tighten.

“Do you love me, my Rumpelstiltskin?” she asks, voice low and husky.

“I love you with all my heart, your highness.”

“Will you kiss me, then?”

“With pleasure.”

She slides closer on the bench and presses her lips to his, and in the next few minutes, Gold forgets his role and the spinning wheel and the ridiculous Harlequin novel that led to this wonderful encounter, just kissing his wife until he’s senseless, enjoying every moment of it. Her arms come around him, hands splaying over his bare back and nails scraping at his skin. When she finally breaks away there’s a little smile on her face, one that would have been shy and innocent if not for the lusty look in her eyes.

Belle bends to retrieve the shawl and her nightdress continues its descent, her full breasts coming free, dusky nipples standing proud of the soft mounds and begging to be touched and kissed. Belle follows his gaze and bites her lower lip, gathering the shawl to her chest and covering herself again. “Oops.”

The silence in the room is heavy, tense, and Gold’s trousers are becoming painful as Belle carefully lets some of the folds of the shawl drop down in front of her before she slips her arms out of the fallen straps and lets the dress slide down to her ankles. The shawl is still covering her, a scrap of fine wool clutched to her chest and hanging between her legs, and she cups her sex through the cloth, pressing her naked thighs together in a show of faux chastity.

“Do you want me, my Rumpelstiltskin?” she asks. “Do you… desire me, like this?”

“Oh, very much so, your highness,” Gold breathes, and he can feel his cock throbbing painfully in his trousers with the want of her, straining against the zipper. He presses a palm against his crotch, trying to alleviate some of the pressure and draw out their playtime for as long as he can whilst they have the opportunity to do so. He glances over at the baby monitor on the side but for the moment it is blessedly quiet, and Belle worries her bottom lip between her teeth.

“I desire you,” she says. “But I will admit to being somewhat nervous. You see, I’ve never been with a man before. My mother always told me to keep myself pure for my wedding night and the prince who would take my maidenhood, but I don’t think that I want to have it taken. I think I would rather give it freely. To you.”

She lets the shawl drop from her breasts as she straddles the spinning wheel bench, scooting a little bit closer so that she’s almost pressed up against him, and Gold reaches out to cup her breasts, massaging them gently and reverently, rubbing his thumbs over her nipples and making her moan with arousal as they pebble under his touch. He bends to kiss them and the hand not protecting her modesty down below cards into his hair, keeping his tongue flickering over her pert little buds.

“I’m honoured to be given such a wonderful gift,” he murmurs from her décolletage as he trails his lips along the path that the straw and the wool had taken before, tasting every inch of her.

“You deserve it, my Rumpel,” Belle breathes. “But I’ve heard these tales of your manhood and… prowess.”

“Well-hung stableboy,” Gold mumbles in her ear and she gives a giggling snort before biting down on her finger to compose herself.

“Maybe I could see the size of your…”

“If you say cucumber I will not be responsible for my actions.”

“Would you prefer love wand?” Belle raises a cheeky eyebrow, challenging him, and for a moment they just stare each other out, grinning and each daring the other to break away and laugh first. Belle loses the battle, hiding her silent giggles in her hand.

“Just let me see your manhood for myself,” she says eventually, and Gold acquiesces, shimmying out of his trousers and underwear. His aching cock is grateful for the freedom and as he turns back to face Belle, it bobs eagerly in front of him, waiting for attention. Belle reaches out and touches his tip where it’s red and ready, a bead of pearly precum already forming at the slit.

“You’re very impressive,” she says, with genuine wonder in her voice. “Not too intimidating, but you’re definitely… endowed.”

There’s another round of snorts and laughter for a moment, and Belle curls her fingers around his shaft, stroking up and down and running her fingertips over the silky head of him. Gold reaches out and closes his hand over the one still holding the shawl against her sex.

“May I see your own secret place now?” he asks, his voice throaty and growling, and Belle nods, spreading her legs wider and letting the shawl drop. Her nether lips are plump and pink and already shining with arousal, and she’s left a wet patch on the delicate wool. Even though he’s seen Belle naked so many times before, her beauty never fails to make his jaw drop and his entire body thrum with need for her, as if it’s the first time he’s seeing her stripped to skin all over again.

Gold combs his fingers through her fluffy curls and slides the middle digit into her cleft, seeking out her clit and enjoying the heady groan she gives when he finds it, the hard pearl swelling under his touch and peeping out from its hiding place. He rubs along her folds, coating her with her juices until his fingers glide so easily across her slippery, sensitive skin and she’s wriggling on the bench, desperate for more.

“Yes,” she moans. “Yes, yes. Take me, my Rumpel.”

Gold hitches her up so that she’s sitting on his lap and she curls her arms around his neck and her legs around his back, going in for a long, deep, sensual kiss, her tongue exploring his mouth anew. Gold snakes one hand down between their bodies as the other grabs the bench behind him for support and leverage, and he finds her clit again, circling his fingers around it.

“Take me,” Belle breathes in his ear, her voice needy. “I want to feel you inside me.”

They don’t have an awful lot of manoeuvrability, sitting on the bench as they are, and Gold scoots back on the bench as far as he can and lays her back against it, gathering up their discarded clothes for a pillow. They could just move to the floor, but it would be hard and cold and uncomfortable, and at least the wooden bench is warm from their bodies. Belle keeps her legs crossed around his hips, and her hot, silky channel is tight around him as he sinks into her, his hands on her hips to anchor him as he begins to move, hips snapping forward to bury his cock deep inside her. Belle moans, her own pelvis rolling and wriggling to meet his thrusts, her inner walls squeezing experimentally.

“Pelvis floor exercises,” she mutters. “Good for some things after all.”

Gold throws his head back, continuing to move in her erratically as he nears his climax, and he reaches down into her slit to rub her above where they’re joined, determined for her to reach that peak with him. She gives a long, low cry of joy as she does come, her inner walls snug around him and wringing his own orgasm hot on the trail of her own, and he gives a yelp of her name. It’s good to be vocal with no chance of waking Gideon.

They come back down from the high in stillness and quiet, just the sounds of their panting and the creaking of the spinning wheel beside them, and Belle pulls herself upright, clamping her arms and legs back around Gold and not letting go, even as he begins to soften and shrink inside her, and she buries her face in his neck.

“Perfect,” she mumbles. “Far better than any romance novel.”

“I think you ought to write your own,” Gold says, punctuating his words with little kisses across her shoulders. “It would be a bestseller. Who knows how many people you could inspire in their own bedrooms?”

Belle smiles against his skin, her eyes closed, and Gold is so content just to hold her close like this. Eventually though the cool air in the basement gets the better of them and they break apart, getting dressed and moving back up through the house towards their bedroom. Gideon is beginning to stir, they can hear him snuffing and squeaking in the nursery as they pass, and Belle goes in to feed him. Gold hovers in the doorway, watching Gideon suckle greedily, Belle sitting in the rocking chair cooing to him gently. She catches his eye and smiles, and Gold smiles back. So their encounters are fewer now, but even though Belle is no virginial milkmaid and he is no well-hung stableboy, they can still spin their own kind of very enjoyable magic.

As he wanders back to their bedroom, he seriously considers raiding the rest of Belle’s romance collection for ideas…


	26. Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Twenty-Six - Action (actor/director - Belle's pick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB: Sex tape
> 
> As always, please note that these stories don't follow a progressive timeline and skip back and forth.

Gideon is asleep. He’s very regular in his afternoon naps and Belle reckons she’s got about an hour before he wakes up and will need a change and a feed. An hour in which to do what? She stifles a yawn as she pads down the hall to her and Gold’s bedroom, putting the baby monitor on the nightstand and closing the door. All the parenting books recommend sleeping at the same time as the baby, but whilst Belle’s tired, she’s not particularly sleepy. Still, getting comfy on the bed doesn’t sound like a bad idea. She can’t concentrate on any books at the moment, her brain too frazzled to read and ending up going over the same line five times without taking it in. Maybe a DVD, something mindless that she doesn’t have to concentrate on. Unwilling to move now that she’s comfortable on the bed, she reaches across to her husband’s nightstand and grabs the remotes. Although generally fairly neat in the rest of his life, Gold has a tendency to leave discs in the player rather than putting them away, and Belle wonders what he’s left in there this time. Knowing her luck, it’s the one day that he’s decided to clean up after himself.

The DVD player whirs into life and an image appears on the screen. Belle has to blink because she’s looking at their own bedroom. Realisation comes swiftly and Belle blushes a little. Gold has been watching their sex tape. Belle bites her lip. There are a thousand things that could be running through her mind right now, the first and foremost being _why_ Gold has been watching their sex tape, but all she can really focus on is the fact that she wants to watch it now and she’s beginning to feel the first stirrings of something that she’s been too tired and too sore to feel since Gideon’s birth. If she were a woman more inclined to worry and less absolutely sure of her husband’s affections, she would fret that the fact that Gold has retreated to the video made before she was pregnant, when she was still slim and supple and lovely, was proof of his waning desire for her changed figure, but she knows better. No, she thinks, as the DVD continues to play and Gold enters the frame in his bathrobe. No, he’s made no secret of the fact that he still thinks she’s sexy as hell and the reason he’s been jerking off to their sex tape is because he doesn’t want to act on those desires whilst she’s still too sore.

Carefully, Belle slips a hand into her panties, her fingertips petting gently, checking for any discomfort. They recommend waiting six weeks before engaging in intimate activity, and its’s been ten and a half. Surely a little fumble can’t hurt. She looks up at the screen.

 _“Are you ok with this?”_ her voice asks from behind the camera. Gold nods and in the present, Belle smiles. The tape had been her idea and he had been unsure at first, so she had dropped the subject until two months later he had said that he wanted to try it.

_“Yes, I want to do this.”_

_“Ok then.”_

On the screen, Belle comes into the picture. She’s wearing high heels and a light sundress, and she sits down primly on the bed, patting the covers beside her and inviting Gold to sit down with her.

 _“I know you’re a little bit nervous about this scene, Rum,”_ Screen-Belle purrs. _“So I thought that it would be best for us to do a little bit of rehearsing together, so that you’re ready for the real thing when the camera rolls.”_

Screen-Gold nods deliberately.

_“Thank you.”_

_“Of course, it’s always nerve-wracking for any actor to get naked on screen, but none of this will end up in the final cut, so you can relax, and just concentrate on your performance.”_

Screen-Gold glances over in the direction of the camera and Belle, watching in the present, has to laugh as her counterpart cups his chin and gently turns his face back towards hers.

_“So, maybe if you pop that robe off, we’ll get started.”_

Gold does as he’s told and the robe drops to the floor. Screen-Belle can’t help licking her lips and real-Belle does the same. He really is a very handsome man with a very handsome cock, and the amateur video footage doesn’t do him justice. On screen, she reaches out and runs a fingertip down his length.

_“I must say that you’re looking very impressive today, Rum. I don’t think you have anything to worry about in the aesthetically pleasing side of things. Why don’t you lie down on the bed and get comfortable? Relax.”_

Her voice is a purr and there’s a hunger in her eyes, and Belle bites her lip as she watches herself leaning in voraciously as Gold lies back on the covers against the throw cushions, letting his legs loll apart like any man with confidence in his package, one hand pillowed behind his head.

 _“Perfect,”_ Screen-Belle croons. _“You know, I think that before you start pretending to pleasure another woman on camera, maybe you ought to begin by pleasuring yourself. You know. Just to get used to the idea of such… intimate action.”_

Gold nods; he keeps glancing over towards the camera in the corner of the room but he doesn’t hold back, taking his cock in hand and pumping himself firmly from root to tip, putting on a show. His toes are curling in the covers, and Belle squirms on the very same bed as she watches him, wishing that she could reach through the TV screen and touch him for herself. On screen, there are no such barriers, and she plays with his foreskin as he continues to stroke his shaft roughly, bending over him to press a kiss to his tip, her hair falling down from its messy bun and tickling his balls and the base of his cock. Belle can see his chest beginning to heave, and oh God, he’s so beautiful when he comes apart like this. But there are far more good things in store, and Screen-Belle sits up, leaving him panting and wanting, his cock standing to attention, needing more of her delicate ministrations.

 _“You know I think that we could start the scene like this,”_ she says, and there’s an undeniable growl in her voice. _“Your co-star enters to find you looking like this, so dishevelled and debauched, holding your cock, caught red-handed.”_ She gets up off the bed and moves to the bedroom door. _“I’ll read in the lines.”_

She goes out and opens the door again, slipping into the room and putting her hands on her hips, a cheeky smile on her face.

_“So, you started to have all the fun without me, then?”_

_“Well,”_ Gold replies, “ _if it’s any consolation I was thinking of you the entire time.”_

_“I’m here now, though. So you don’t need to imagine me anymore.”_

Belle wriggles on the bed, hand going back into her knickers as Screen-Belle pulls her dress up over her head and poses seductively in her underwear, Gold’s favourite quarter-cup bra in red gingham, nipples exposed, and matching panties with a little frill around the hips. She begins to pinch and tug roughly at her nipples, teasing them quickly into hard points, cupping and squeezing her breasts. Her movements are bold, playing up for the camera, and Belle grins at her own audacity, scarcely able to recognise herself and her blithe confidence from the shy, awkward little thing that she had been when they first started sleeping together, several bliss-filled years ago now. Her hands go up under her top to her breasts, touching them gently through her nursing bra but not willing to do anything too drastic when she’s so heavy with milk.

On the screen, Belle leans forward to rest her hands on the covers, pushing her bare breasts together and wiggling her hips.

 _“So, is there any chance of me getting in on the fun?”_ she asks, eyeing Gold’s cock where he’s still holding it firmly, giving the odd casual strokes as Belle undulates her body for him. He seems to have forgotten the camera for the moment and in the present, Belle grins to herself as she remembers what comes next.

 _“Of course,”_ Gold replies, and he beckons her lazily towards him. Screen-Belle crawls up the bed to reach him, biting her lip before Gold pulls her down for a kiss, fierce and bruising and perhaps a little bit played up for the silent spectator in the corner of the bedroom. It’s nice to see him discover his slightly more exhibitionist side. He encourages Belle further up his body so that he can kiss and suck at her nipples, and Screen-Belle anchors one hand on the headboard, the other running through her hair as she moans unashamedly, more vocal than usual but not faking her pleasure, simply expressing it to its fullest and loudest capacity. Belle groans as she watches herself, her hips jerking against the mattress mirroring her screen self rubbing her centre up against Gold’s body. His hands slip into her panties to squeeze her ass cheeks and Belle grins down at him.

_“So, I guess you’re an ass guy, huh.”_

Belle has to giggle at her own remark because Gold’s enjoyment of her ass is never something that he’s hidden. He loves to get his hands on her butt – well, he loves to get his hands all over her really – and Belle’s more than happy to let him. She wishes that he were here now, his fingertips pressing lightly into her ass cheeks, kneading gently and telling her just how gorgeous her curves are. That was one good point of pregnancy weight gain. Gold never stopped telling her how utterly beautiful she was and she could tell from the reverence in his voice that he truly meant it every single time, even when she wasn’t feeling it herself.

Belle pulls her attention away from the fond memories and focuses instead on the screen again. She’s missed some more kissing and what was probably quite corny dialogue, and now her on-screen counterpart has removed her bra and tossed it over her shoulder. It wasn’t exactly covering much to start with but Belle feels a new frisson of arousal stir through her veins as Gold cups Screen-Belle’s breasts and flicks at her nipples. She slips her hand back into her panties and find wet heat pooling at her entrance, hot and ready and desperate for more stimulation, be it tactile or visual. She strokes along her folds and rubs one fingertip in a slow circle around her clit as the couple on screen continue to kiss and touch.

 _“Would you like to get a little more intimately acquainted with my ass, honey?”_ Belle purrs, and he nods vigorously. Belle gives him a dirty grin as she gets to her feet above him on the bed, then turns and slowly pulls her panties down, sticking her butt out towards him. In the present Belle groans, pinching her clit roughly between thumb and forefinger as Gold grabs her ass on screen, pulling her back down astride him and getting her to grind on him again. Belle bucks her hips, rubbing up against her own hand as she sees her screen self’s fingers disappear into her cleft and rub gently, taking the edge of her arousal before she looks over her shoulder.

 _“Do you maybe want to fuck me like this, baby?”_ she says, her voice husky. _“You’d certainly enjoy the view.”_

 _“Oh yes,”_ Gold growls. _“Very much so.”_

There’s a little bit of shuffling as Belle lines them up and sinks down onto Gold’s cock, and the sight of him pumping in and out of her makes Belle moan loudly before hastily covering her mouth with her free hand for fear of waking Gideon down the hall. Her fingers are flickering over her folds, one pumping in and out of her entrance in shallow little thrusts, matching Gold’s rhythm on the screen as his hips buck up into Belle’s, his hands on her hips for leverage and Belle touching herself, their moans turning into a wonderful harmony.

She reaches her climax at the same time as the lovers on the screen and she has to grab a throw pillow to stifle her cries of pleasure. Oh, it’s been so long since she last had an orgasm and she had not realised just how much she had missed that wonderful release until now. She gives a little sob of relief, a little embarrassed that her climax has managed to reduce her to tears, but after all the stress and sleepless nights of the last few weeks, it’s a pleasure long overdue. As she comes back to herself, she glances over at the screen, seeing the other Gold and Belle kissing and touching in the afterglow, the camera recording their intimate encounter practically forgotten in the corner of the room.

Belle throws her head back, looking at the ceiling as she continues to get her breath back, her heart still pounding in her ears, and it’s then that she becomes aware of a soft tapping at the bedroom door.

“Belle?”

She has been so absorbed in her pleasure that she hasn’t heard Gold come in from the shop. He pokes his head around and takes in her aspect, red-faced, dishevelled, one hand still down the front of her panties, and he glances across at the screen and the sex tape thereon.

He grins as he comes over, sitting down on the bed beside her and leaning in to peck a kiss to her forehead.

“It’s really quite something, isn’t it?” he says. “I was sceptical at first, but there’s something about seeing yourself…”

Belle nods her agreement, equally unable to describe the erotic feeling of watching herself make love.

“Feeling better?” Gold asks, nuzzling her nose. “I can tell how much you needed that.”

Belle nods. “Yes. That felt so, so good.” She pauses. “Perhaps next time you can join in too?”

“If you think you’re ready then I would be more than happy to do that.”

“I don’t think I’ll be up for anything acrobatic just yet,” Belle says. She finally draws her hand out of her panties and Gold catches her fingers, licking them clean and sucking on her thumb suggestively. “And maybe not too deep. But I think I’m ready for us to start… resuming normal marital relations.” Gold skims his hand down to fondle her breast and Belle feels a little milk leak out. “Maybe not right now, though. After Gideon’s feed, at least.”

Gold chuckles and kisses her. “I’m looking forward to it.”

As she gets up to see to their son, Belle sees that the screen has gone black, the video having come to an end, and she smiles. Yes, it was most definitely worth making it.


	27. Experience

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Twenty-Seven - Experience (virgin/non-virgin - Belle's pick)

_Let’s pretend it’s your first time._

Gold looks down at the message and thinks hard, because Belle’s suggestion is easier said than done. He remembers his first time of course, an awkward, fumbling affair under the covers with the lights off, over in a matter of seconds and generally dissatisfactory for both parties. Of course, he’s come on in leaps and bounds since then in terms of technique, but it was rather a long time ago to try and recapture the feelings of nervousness and innocence. He assumes that’s what Belle is driving for, rather than the more embarrassing aspects of losing one’s virginity. It’s a strange notion, revisiting the first time with Belle. Neither of them were virgins by any stretch of the imagination when they began their relationship, but in terms of breadth of experience and adventurousness, they’ve made huge strides in the last few years. He’d never have thought that they could ever have had such an active and varied sex life as they have now, even if Gideon’s arrival has caused them to tone it down a few pegs. He pauses, one hand clasped around the bedroom door handle, and he wonders what he’s going to find within. Her message is so brief and cryptic, revealing nothing of the role she’ll be playing in this scenario.

Suddenly her voice disturbs his daydream, coming through the wood with a low, sultry lilt.

“You can come in you know, honey, I promise I don’t bite.”

Still unsure what awaits him, Gold slowly turns the door handle and enters their bedroom. Belle is fully dressed, wearing a black wrapround dress in light jersey that clings to the curves pregnancy has given her and hides the parts that she is still self-conscious about months down the line. She turns as he enters, beckoning him over to where she stands at the window, looking out over the darkened garden.

“There’s no need to be nervous,” she says, her voice a silky purr in his ear. “You’re in very safe hands.” She takes both his hands in hers, interlacing their fingers and pressing a little kiss to each wrist in turn. Gold still can’t figure out what the relationship here is supposed to be, but he decides it’s best to go with the flow and let Belle take charge. She knows what she’s doing.

“I just don’t want to disappoint you,” he mumbles.

“Oh, I don’t think you will.” Belle lets go of his hands and slips her arms around his neck, pulling him in for a long, fierce kiss. Gold can’t play up the inexperience now, eagerly opening his mouth for her and touching her tongue with his. There’s a little smirk on her face as they break away, and she giggles.

“It seems like you’re a natural, Rum,” she says, stroking his hair back from his face. “Besides, I’m here, and I can teach you all the wonderful ways to give a lady pleasure. If you’re an attentive student, I can’t see either of us ending up less than perfectly satisfied. Of course, you know that the best way to learn is by doing. Why don’t you follow my lead?”

“Gladly.”

“Don’t be afraid to touch, my love,” Belle says, taking his hands from where they have come to rest innocently on her waist and drawing them round to grasp her ass, encouraging him to squeeze and knead at her soft buttocks through her dress. “I know you like my rear, I’ve seen the little surreptitious glances you give me when you think I’m not looking. Now’s the chance to get a nice feel.”

Gold nods, feeling her warm and lovely beneath the jersey fabric.

“Now why don’t you imagine what it will be like to touch me when all the clothes have come off?”

The feel of her smooth, creamy skin beneath his hands is a wonderful memory that he enjoys indulging in, and unable to drag his hands away from her luscious ass, he can feel his cock beginning to twitch at the prospect of what’s to come. Belle can evidently feel the first stirrings too, and she grins at him.

“I do so love it when I have an eager student,” she says, before pulling him back in for another long kiss. Her eyes are bright when she pulls away, her lips plump and begging to be kissed again, a light flush rising in her cheeks.

“I think we ought to get started on our first lesson,” she says huskily. “I think that we ought to take a few layers off. It’s hard to be thorough in one’s ministrations when you’re wrapped up so tightly in all your armour. You can trust me, Rum. You won’t be needing it as you and I get a little better acquainted.”

Gold nods slowly, and lets her push his jacket from his shoulders and undo his tie, leaving it loose around his neck.

“You know, I always had the feeling that you were going to be very handsome under your clothes, honey,” Belle says as she lazily undoes his shirt buttons and reveals his chest, and even though he has heard her words so many times before, it still makes him feel a little frisson of mingled pride in his appearance and residual disbelief that Belle could ever find him desirable.

“Maybe you’d like to undress me a little, Rum?” Belle indicates the wrap tie of her dress and Gold works the fabric deftly and with reverence, letting it slither to the floor to reveal her delicate lacy underwear set in dark aubergine purple.

“There, that wasn’t so scary now, was it?” Belle takes his hands and puts them firmly on her waist. “You can touch, Rum, that’s the whole point. Touch me all over.”

Gold runs his hands up her sides to the underneath of her breasts, cupping them gently. There’s something very erotic about letting her take the lead and guide him like this. Communication is key to a wonderful intimate life like theirs, that’s something that they’ve long since learned, and this scenario is so firmly based in communication and its necessity that it can’t fail to be enticing.

“You’re doing so well, Rum,” Belle croons, her voice breathy as she unhooks her bra and lets it drop, pressing her breasts back into Gold’s palms. He smiles at the praise, even though it is nowhere near his first time it still makes him feel good to know that he’s making Belle feel good.

“Now what?” he asks. “What should I do next?”

“Touch my nipples,” Belle says. Her eyes are closed, head back, and Gold can’t resist the pale column of her neck, pressing his lips to her skin. “Oh yes, that’s so good. You’re a fast learner.”

Gold rubs his fingertips over her nipples lightly, teasing her, not going further without her instruction.

“Tug at them a little,” Belle gasps. “You can use your nails. Think about what feels good to you and do it to me. Use your imagination. I’m sure you’ve had some less than innocent daydreams in your time. There’s no need to be ashamed. It’s all good practice for the real thing.”

Gold obeys her readily, finally bringing his hands back down to her waist as she touches the tented front of his trousers.

“Well, you’re certainly eager.” Even Belle’s laugh is low and sultry. “I’m very flattered that you find me so alluring.”

“How could anyone not?” Gold asks.

“You’re a sweet man, Rum,” Belle says, bopping his nose with a fingertip. “Shall we take this to the bed and get a little more comfortable? I’m sure you’d be better off with less restriction down here.”

She quickly gets his trousers off him and they make it to the bed, Gold almost tripping over his own feet in his ardour, but Belle shrugs it off, and they lie facing each other on their sides, Belle’s bottom lip worrying between her teeth as she tries to maintain the façade of the sultry seductress taking charge of the naïve virgin.

“What should I do now?” Gold asks, playing up his role a little and not making hers any easier, upping the teasing ante. “I don’t want to do anything wrong.” Belle narrows her eyes; she can see what he’s doing and she likes it.

“I don’t think that you could do anything wrong,” she says. “You know, you’re a natural. I think any woman would be very lucky to have you as a lover.”

“I don’t need any woman. As long as I have you.”

Belle pulls him in for a deep kiss, her lips fierce and possessive against his with a passionate intensity that almost burns.

“Why don’t you follow my lead?” she says huskily as she finally lets him up for air. “I’ll show you how I like to be touched.”

If something like this had occurred during his actual first time then perhaps his previous sexual relationships would not have been quite so lacklustre, but then again, he might never have had this wonderful experience with Belle. She takes his hand and moves it to cup her mound, rubbing up against his fingers, her hand guiding his to all the places that she enjoys.

“Take my panties off, Rum,” she says. “I want to you to feel how wet you’ve made me with your wonderful hands. You’re doing so well. I know you can keep going.”

Even after all these years, her praise still sounds like music in his ears, urging him on to do better and be better, and he pulls her panties off, his hand immediately going back between her legs to feel the warm slipperiness of her arousal on his fingers.

“Touch me, Rum,” Belle gasps, bucking up against his hand. “Put a finger inside me and rub my clit.” Again, he lets her hands guide his until he’s right where she wants him, and Gold is more than happy to just keep on touching her, listening to her moans and grunts of pleasure, interspersed with breathy words of encouragement, urging him on, to keep doing what he’s doing because it feels so good and he’s doing so well.

Belle cries out when she comes, grabbing at his arm and writhing on the sheets as her inner walls clutch around his finger. As she comes back down from her climax, Gold chances to give a smug little smile, which makes her giggle.

“I hope that was all right,” he says, as innocently as he can, which, given the desperate need in his voice and the way his hips are grinding down against hers where she rubs up against him, isn’t very.

“That was more than all right. You’re such a good student, such a fast learner. But enough about me.” Belle reaches down between them and cups him loosely; Gold can feel the little damp spot on the front of his boxers where his cock is leaking in eager readiness. “I think its high time your cherry got popped.”

Gold can’t help giving a snort of laughter at the choice of phrase and that in turn sets Belle off, but eventually they manage to get themselves back under control and Belle rolls over onto her back as Gold scrambles out of his boxers, and she welcomes him between her thighs, reaching down to line them up. Her legs clamp down around his back as he thrusts home, holding him snugly and so closely, keeping on murmuring in his ear as his hips snap; his pace increases as he races to the finish, enthusiasm and sheer lust making up for whatever he’s lost in finesse. He feels Belle’s fingers snake between them and she tumbles over the edge with him again, still holding him close as he finally stills and collapses onto her with his cock buried deep in her welcoming warmth.

“I don’t think you’ve got anything to worry about,” Belle purrs, stroking his damp hair out of his face. “And being such a fast learner, there’s all kinds of other things that I can teach you.”

“Hmm, and what might they be?” Gold pulls out of her and rolls over, unwilling to let go of her for any longer than necessary and tucking her in close against his side again. Belle just grins against his chest.

“Wouldn’t you like to know? I think you’ve got excellent potential, Rum.”

It’s silly really, because they know their way around each other’s bodies so intimately now that there isn’t really a lot more that they can teach each other. Nonetheless, if there are new methods of giving and receiving pleasure to be discovered, then Gold is very eager to learn them with Belle.


	28. Feather

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Twenty-Eight - Feather (saloon girl/gunslinger, Belle's pick)

It’s a long time since Belle’s been up in the attic. There are some things in here that she doesn’t think she’s looked at since she moved in with Gold, boxes of junk that had too much sentimental value to be thrown out at the time, but that have not been touched since. She’s uncovered so much stuff since she’s been up here – photographs, scrapbooks, even old clothes. There’s an entire suitcase full of things that she hasn’t worn since college, and she casts an eye over her younger self’s sense of style with mingled nostalgia and acute embarrassment. Delving further into the suitcase, her fingertips brush against something silky but nonetheless cheap and synthetic: fake satin. Intrigued, as she can’t remember owning anything made of such fabric, Belle makes to unearth it. One luxury she has always tried to afford herself throughout life is quality clothing and shoes. Not necessarily designer levels of expensive, but well-made pieces in nice materials that will last and give her value for money.

She blinks as the outfit reveals itself, and then the memories come flooding back, of a wild west themed party in her dorm block and her and her friends pitching up worse for wear on Dutch courage and wearing matching saloon girl outfits in bright scarlet, complete with gloves and ostrich feathers. The feathers are long gone but the dress and gloves are still here, years later. She wonders if they’ll still fit, and the seed of an idea begins to take root in her mind.

Her original mission in the attic long since forgotten, Belle stuffs the rest of the clothes back into the suitcase with no regard for order, and she hurries downstairs to try the costume on.

“Found anything interesting?” Gold calls from the kitchen where he’s cooking Sunday lunch.

“Maybe,” Belle replies. She undresses quickly and tugs the costume over her head. It takes quite a bit of wiggling, but it still just about fits. It’s a little tight in the bodice perhaps, but Belle doubts that anyone – well, Gold – will have a problem with a more buxom saloon girl. She adds the gloves and digs her knee-high boots out of the closet. All in all, it’s not a bad look, but she does miss the ostrich feather. There’s no rush; she can buy one tomorrow. And after all, she really ought to find something that can complement her attire. A saloon singer needs her roguish gunslinger, after all. The antihero, dark and brooding in the corner of the bar with his hat pulled down low over his eyes, drinking his whiskey in silence as he observes the bar, thinking over his chequered past and trying to atone for his former sins in his solitude. Belle flops back onto the bed and stares up at the ceiling as she constructs a story worthy of a romance novel for the two characters in her head. The gunslinger always sits in the same spot, ready to step in at a moment’s notice if anything should get rowdy in the bar. The rumours surrounding him never abate, and the singer in red satin and feathers who refuses to be afraid of his reputation is the only one who sees him smile when she brings over his whiskey. Maybe one day she’ll chance to peck a kiss to his grizzled cheek, winning him over once and for all…

Her daydreams are cut short by her husband announcing that lunch is ready, and she scrambled to put her ordinary clothes back on and stash the costume away at the back of her closet. The idea, however, refuses to leave her brain, and she begins to shape it properly into something that she can work with. Gold’s said before that she ought to write a romance novel based off their bedroom adventures. Whilst a novel might be slightly beyond her at this stage, a short story seems like just the thing to accompany the scenario she has in mind. Sitting down to an excellent meal of roast pork, mashed potatoes and homemade apple sauce, Belle contemplates. This could definitely become something very special with the right preparation.

“Rum?” she begins, voice thoughtful and still half in her dreamworld.

“Yes?” There’s amusement in his tone; he’s been watching her abstraction with interest, no doubt wondering exactly what it is that’s captured her imagination this time, and whether it will have a favourable outcome for him.

“How would you feel about not shaving for a couple of days?”

“Is there any reason for this request?”

“You’ll see.”

“In that case, I suppose it wouldn’t do me any harm. Consider me intrigued.”

Belle smiles in a manner she hopes is seductive, although it’s hard to be alluring with cheeks chipmunked with mashed potatoes.

“You’ll see,” she says again.

After lunch, Belle sits down to draft out her little missive. Just a page or so, laying out the foundations of the tale she’s weaving for them. It takes a few attempts to get the right wording and tone, but she’s satisfied at last and when she goes to bed, she leaves the paper on Gold’s pillow for him to find. His lips twitch in a little smirk as he reads the lines, the first part of the story ending in a dramatic ‘to be continued’ fashion.

“When can I expect the next instalment?” he asks.

“Ah, you should never pressure a writer for more. But there’ll be another chapter tomorrow, and the day after that, until the grand denouement.”

“I’m very much looking forward to it.”

A while later, lying in a sweaty, sated bundle, Belle is just dropping off to sleep when she hears Gold’s voice mumble.

“Will I have to wear my leather trousers again?”

X

Belle decides against the leather trousers in the end, but she does find his riding boots again and pairs them with dark jeans (Neal took him shopping the last time he was in Boston and threatened not to let him leave the store until he purchased at least one pair of jeans), a black shirt and waistcoat, and a belt and Stetson that she ordered online – not a bad investment, she feels. It’s not often that she buys things for Gold. She’s the one that likes to get dressed up. He tends to prefer taking clothes off to putting them on. Preferably taking them off her. Writing the final piece of the little story that she has been teasing him with for the last few days, Belle folds it neatly, prints the single word ‘playtime?’ and leaves it on top of the makeshift gunslinger’s costume. Ostrich feathers have been procured and tucked neatly into her curls. It’s showtime. All she has to do is wait for Gold to get back from the shop. She knows he won’t be late tonight. He’s far too eager to learn the conclusion to their story.

Belle grabs the whiskey bottle and two tumblers, setting up in the living room, nice and cosy and about as far from a wild west saloon as possible, but they’ve got imagination enough to improvise. She settles herself in Gold’s favourite chair, arranging the skirts and stiff netting underskirts around her, and she pours a little snifter, savouring the burn in the back of her throat as it slides down. Whiskey isn’t her favourite drink, but it’s all about atmosphere, and Belle loves creating atmosphere.

She hears Gold’s key turn in the lock, and calls out a welcome as he enters the house.

“Are you excited?” she asks.

“What do you think?” There’s a smirk in Gold’s voice. “I’ve been dying to find out how our little story ends. And half the town thinks that there’s something wrong with me on account of the stubble. Dr Hopper gave me his card and told me to call him if there was anything he could do.”

“Mr Gold’s impeccably presented façade is as much of an institution in the town as Miners’ Day,” Belle says. She will admit that it has been very nice to watch him slowly getting scruffier. “Still, the final chapter awaits.”

“I look forward to it.”

Gold moves away from the living room door and Belle hears his tread on the stairs. She takes another sip of whiskey, thinking about the ending of their tale. The beautiful saloon singer, finally succeeding in getting under the surly gunslinger’s skin, has invited him to meet her in the bar for a private drink after hours. The place is empty, lamps burning low, and in such circumstances, it’s only natural that previously hidden desires will come to the fore.

“Miss Belle?”

She looks up as Gold enters and slowly closes the door behind him. Oh gosh, he really does look delectable. Belle holds up the whiskey bottle and shakes it invitingly.

“Mr Gold. Why don’t you join me for a drink?”

He accepts the glass she pours him, savouring the drink with all the finesse of a connoisseur, and Belle wants nothing more than to throw him down on the carpet and ride him right there. She refrains. There’s such wonderful tension in the air as he undresses her with his eyes and she does the same, her gaze lingering below his heavy belt buckle. The gunslinger and the man in black, all rolled into one.

He perches on the arm of the chair, swirling the amber liquid around in his glass.

“You wanted to see me alone, Miss Belle.”

“It’s so hard to talk about things when the bar is full,” Belle says, and she dances her fingertips up his thigh, earning her a little smirk from under the brim of his hat in return. “Anyone could listen in to a private conversation.”

“Very true.”

Belle slips out of the chair. “Why don’t you sit down, Mr Gold? Take the weight off your feet, and relax. It’s only us two. You know, you’re always so tense when you’re in the bar. As if you’re waiting for something terrible to happen.”

“Well, in a town this lawless, who’s to say that something terrible won’t happen.” Belle has to giggle at his description of Storybrooke, their quiet and sleepy home, as lawless. “I mean, the good sheriff does what he can, but he’s only one man.”

“We should be grateful to him,” Belle says. “He’s got us out of a few scrapes.”

They remember the encounter with Zelena fondly. It’s certainly one of the more memorable occasions of their relationship, but not one that they would ever change. Belle refills their glasses and sits back down on Gold’s lap, crossing her legs demurely.

“I hope I’m not being presumptuous,” she says, leaning in close to his ear.

“Not at all, Miss Belle. I’m flattered by your attention.”

“Good. I’ve been meaning to get a little close to you for a long time, Mr Gold. I couldn’t do anything before, of course, but now that we’re alone… Well, I was hoping that you would see things in the same way as I did. You don’t look at me in the same way as the other girls.”

“That’s because there’s something very special about you, Miss Belle. Something that the other girls don’t have.”

“What’s that?” Belle asks, her voice barely above a breath, and then his lips are on hers, and she’s revelling in the feeling of his stubble against her palms as she cups his face, anticipating the scrape of it against her inner thighs.

“I think it might be gumption,” Gold rasps once he breaks away. “Something fiery and independent in your spirit.”

She kisses him again, with renewed fierceness, and his lips trail over her chin and jaw, down to her chest where the dress pushes her breasts up. She’s never thought much of the heaving bosom stereotype in bodice-ripper novels, but that’s certainly what’s happening here.

“We’ll have to be discreet,” Belle says breathlessly. “The other girls are asleep upstairs, and there would be an outcry if we were to be found out.”

“We won’t be found out,” Gold assures her, and he tosses the hat onto the coffee table, where it lands neatly over the whiskey bottle, making Belle giggle.

“If you’re sure.”

“Very sure. Oh, Miss Belle, you don’t know how much I’ve wanted you, from the moment I first saw your sweet face.”

“We’re becoming more and more like a romance novel by the minute,” Belle observes.

“Maybe I should start talking about all the ways I want to rip that dress off you and take you hard and fast on the bar,” Gold growls. “That should bring the rating right up.”

“And give the publishers a coronary,” Belle agrees. “But how about we match words to deeds?” She slips the waistcoat off his shoulders and Gold, taking this as his cue, pulls down the silky bodice so that her breasts spring free, and he bends to kiss them, sucking and licking at her pert nipples. He’s rougher in his ministrations tonight. Not hurting her, he would never hurt her, but there’s less tenderness and more unadulterated lust in his touches, the result of a few days’ build up. Belle shivers with pleasure as his scruff scrapes over the sensitive undersides of her breasts, and she wriggles herself free of the dress, pushing it down to her hips. Gold’s shirt joins the waistcoat and hat, and he pushes her off his lap, where his cock is hard and thick against his thigh.

“Since we can’t go upstairs, the floor will have to do,” Belle says with a sigh of mock disappointment, before she pulls him in for another kiss and they end up on the floor in a tangle of limbs and fabric. Belle kicks the dress off down her legs and pushes her hips up into Gold’s, her hot centre rubbing up against his eager erection as he kisses over her breasts and décolletage again.

He glances up and her and Belle smirks, rolling them over so that she’s on top, and he gets a good look at her. She’s practically naked, having foregone panties under the dress, and she’s never felt as empowered as she does now, straddling him in her knee boots and gloves.

Gold gulps.

“I really do love those boots,” he eventually manages.

“So do I.” Belle kisses her way down his bare chest until she reaches his navel, and she tickles the trail of hair that leads down to his belt buckle, which she undoes. He lifts his hips to allow her to push his jeans and boxers down to his knees. “I like your boots too,” she purrs. His cock springs to attention as it’s freed, and Belle strokes her fingertip up his length. An image flashes into her mind and she bursts out laughing.

“What?” Gold’s brow furrows but Belle just shakes her head.

“Later,” she whispers, and she ducks back in for another kiss, plunging them back into their roleplay, the morally ambiguous gunslinger subdued by the fiery saloon girl. She rubs up against him, her hands pinning his to the carpet beneath them, and it’s almost a battle of wits, one that Gold doesn’t seem to mind losing in the slightest.

Eventually she lets his hands up and slips two fingers into her slit, opening herself up for his questing fingers. He knows her body as well as his own, and his touches are wonderful and confident and familiar as he works her effortlessly up towards her orgasm, fumbling a little in his own heavy arousal. Belle yelps as she comes, and her arms give out. Gold holds her close against his chest for a while, rubbing her back, but his cock is still pressing insistently against her thigh, and she reaches down to lines them up, sinking down onto his length and letting him fill her up. She rides him slow and steady, rolling her hips leisurely to try and prolong the experience for both of them. Gold’s fingers are firm against her backside and he digs them in as he comes, a rush of heat inside her.

As she stills, raising herself up on her knees and letting his cock slip out of her, Belle studies her husband’s satisfied face and the sleepy smile spreading across it. There’s more to come tonight, she can tell – and she does so want to feel that scruff between her thighs. For now though, she’s sated, and doesn’t want to move. She pillows her head against his chest, her legs entwining with his, the leather of their boots squeaking as it scrapes together. Gold strokes her hair and she feels him pluck a feather from it, using the soft tip to trace patterns over her shoulders and back, making her squirm with pleasure and readying her for whatever round two might bring.

“So what tickled you?” he asks presently. “If it concerns my cock then I think I can be forgiven for being a bit worried.”

“It was just a thought,” Belle said. “In keeping with the wild west theme.”

“Yes?”

“Well, I was thinking about you wearing chaps. And, erm, nothing else.”

Gold raises an eyebrow.

“No,” he says, in no uncertain terms.

“Oh well. I have my imagination.”

Not that she really needs it, as he kisses her again, heated kisses that promise much more to come. Their joint imagination can come up with more than enough delicious scenarios without the aid of chaps.


	29. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Twenty-Nine - Paris (spies - Gold's pick)

Belle sits in the diner, sipping her coffee and waiting for contact. Granny keeps looking at her over the top of her glasses, wondering what’s going on and at the same time knowing far better than to ask. Belle just smirks to herself, mulling over the situation in her mind. Gold has been mysterious and secretive all day. It’s most unlike him. She’s the cryptic one. When he suggested playtime earlier that morning, she expected him to send her a scenario like he usually does, but all she has received was the instruction to wait for him in the diner at twelve. Twelve has come and gone and there’s no sign of him, and Granny keeps looking at her, expecting something to happen. The door opens, but it’s not Gold. It’s Dove, who helps out with the heavy lifting when Gold’s leg isn’t up to the task. He nods politely to Belle and comes over, handing her an envelope stuck with red sealing wax.

“Mr Gold asked me to deliver this, Mrs Gold,” he says. “He said he hoped you’d understand him not coming in person.”

Belle’s brow furrows as she takes the envelope.

“Thank you, Mr Dove.”

He gives another little bow and leaves the diner, and Belle slices open the letter.

_Our rendezvous has been compromised, Agent French_ , Gold’s elegant scrawl reads. _Bring the intelligence to the park at 12:30_.

Belle smiles, and so their little foray into the world of international espionage begins. She finishes her coffee, orders two pieces of pie to go, and returns to the library, wondering what her next task might be. Gold’s not usually one for planning in advance, so this is evidently something rather special.

Half twelve rolls around and Belle goes to the park, finding Gold sitting on their usual bench. He couldn’t look more conspicuous if he tried, thank God he never actually went into the secret service as a career. Belle sits down on the other end of the bench and slides the box of pie across the gap between them. It’s strawberry and rhubarb, an excellent choice of prime intelligence even if she does say so herself. Gold gives a little chuckle as he opens the box and sees the contents.

“It looks like our job has become more dangerous than ever, Agent French. We may need to put our differences aside once and for all and work together on matters of national security.” He lowers his voice and slides closer to her on the bench. “We’re being watched at every turn. We can’t afford to look suspect now. They’ll never know that we’re not just two lovebirds out on a stroll.”

“Are you insinuating that we should kiss, Agent Gold?” Belle teases.

“I am indeed, Agent French.” There’s a little smirk on his face as he leans in closer, and Belle matches his expression.

“I don’t know, I think my superiors might call it fraternising with the enemy. We do work for different agencies after all.”

“Fraternising, eh? That sounds… _exciting_.”

He cups her face then, kissing her deeply, and Belle slips her arms around his neck to pull him in closer.

“Might as well be convincing,” she says with a shrug as she breaks away. “Of course, in my experience, the more demonstrative a couple, the less notice any potential pursuers will pay them. Public displays of affection make people very uncomfortable.”

“And what about you, Agent French?”

“Luckily for you, Agent Gold, I’m not someone whom it’s easy to make uncomfortable.”

They continue to kiss for a long while, until Belle finally lets Gold go with an inaudible sigh, because as much as she’d like to, they can’t just spend all afternoon kissing.

“I think we’re alone now,” she says. “What was it that you wanted to see me about, Agent Gold?”

“I came to collect the intelligence, that’s all.” Gold holds up the slightly squashed pie box. “And to let you know that we might be working together very closely in the future. I have been given an assignment in Paris, and my cover identity calls for a stunning young woman on my arm. I was hoping that you might fulfil that role for me. Two pairs of eyes are infinitely better than one when it comes to these things.”

“Of course.”

“I’ll be in touch regarding the arrangements, Agent French.”

“Is this the part where you lie in wait in my hotel room and catch me in my underwear, Agent Gold?” Belle grins. “I may be a young agent, but I wasn’t born yesterday, you know.”

“I would never dream of doing such a thing,” Gold says. “Not unless you wanted me to, of course. But since our undercover identities will be as a married couple, I do feel that it will be necessary to spend some time together in close quarters. So that we can get used to the idea, of course. It would make for a better professional relationship, after all.”

“Of course, I quite understand.”

Gold stands, taking the pie. “I’ll send word, Agent French. Further instructions to follow.”

Belle has to smile as she watches him limp away along the path. This is turning out to be quite the little adventure. She returns to the library, only really keeping half an eye on her tasks as she watches out for some kind of message from Gold. When she sees him sidle in, purposefully avoiding her gaze, she knows that the next little stage has begun. There’s always a risk involved when they do this outside of the house, especially in the middle of the day when the library is open, but the thrill of it adds to the excitement. He ducks into the handicrafts aisle, one of the lesser used spaces in the library, and Belle follows him, watching him slip an envelope into a book about advanced macramé.

“I do hope that you’re not compromising my assets, Agent Gold,” she says.

“I wouldn’t dare to, Agent French. Not when I know how ruthless you are.”

“Incredibly ruthless.” She sidles up to him and plucks the note from the book, just a meaningless thing scheduling a meeting at six that evening. “You know, Agent Gold, I’ve never been quite sure whether or not to trust you.”

“I can assure you, Agent French, that I am a paragon of discretion, something which is essential in our line of work.”

“Oh, I don’t doubt your discretion.” Belle dances her fingers up his chest to his collar. “I’m more worried about your intentions.”

Gold smirks. “I guess you’ll just have to wait and see, Agent French.”

He makes to move away, but Belle grabs his tie and pulls him in for a long kiss. His arms come around her, hands splaying over her back, and she leans in to him, unwilling to let go.

“I should go,” he says eventually, but he can’t mask the little smile that quirks the corner of his mouth. “I’ll see you at six o’clock.”

“Yes.” Reluctantly Belle lets go of his tie, and he walks away, saying a polite hello to Dr Hopper, who has paused at the end of the aisle and gone rather red in the face on discovering what the two of them were getting up to in it. Belle just bites her lip to try and stop her laughter, and turns her attention back to the shelves. Gold has a plan, and she’s more than happy to go along with it.

X

When she returns home that evening, Belle decides to take a shower in what she calls classic spy movie style, leaving a telltale trail of clothing to the bathroom door and keeping it slightly ajar. Sure enough, when she emerges wrapped in a towel, Gold is sitting leisurely in the chair, waiting for her.

“Agent Gold,” she purrs. “I thought you said that you would never dream of sneaking into my room and catching me in my underwear.”

“Well, I wouldn’t be a good spy if I wasn’t an exceptional liar, Agent French. Besides, if we’re going to get technical, you’re not in your underwear.”

“Indeed not, Agent Gold.” Belle drops her towel. “It seems you have me at a disadvantage.”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so sure about that. I’ve known enough people be seduced by beautiful nude rival agents.”

“Really? I’m very glad that you think I’m beautiful, but are you absolutely sure that you won’t succumb to my ample charms?” She touches her left breast, teasing the nipple until it’s puckered and hard beneath her fingertips. “And, I might add,” she continues, switching to her other breast, “it is you who are in my room. How do I know that you won’t seduce the beautiful nude rival agent with your own dashing suavity?”

“You don’t. But since we’ve been chosen to work together on this mission, it makes sense for us to start trusting one another, don’t you think?”

He gets up and comes over to her, catching her hand where she’s about to slip it down between her legs and kissing her fingertips.

“Well, that does make sense.” Belle slides her hand free and begins to undo his tie and waistcoat. “And since we would be acting as husband and wife, I think that practice makes perfect. Staying in such tight confines, only one bed. We’d need to be fully comfortable with each other, of course. And in such circumstances, I don’t think that seeing each other completely undressed is something that can be avoided.”

“That’s very true, Agent French.” Gold shrugs off his layers and unfastens his belt. “It’s likely that our room will be bugged. The enemy will be listening in for any signs of suspicious activity.” He’s bare as well now, and Belle gives him an appraising look, licking her lips at the sight of his semi-hard cock, twitching with arousal.

“And what would constitute suspicious activity?” Belle purrs.

“Well, I would imagine that for a couple on holiday in the city of love, it’s anything that’s not shagging like rabbits.”

“Are you suggesting that we should practice shagging like rabbits, Agent Gold?”

“Definitely.”

“I agree.”

Belle goes over to the bed, swaying her hips with every movement, and she lies down, beckoning him over. Gold just gives her a devilish look.

“The last time I checked, rabbits didn’t do it missionary style.”

Belle rolls over, looking over her shoulder and wiggling her bum invitingly.

“Much better.” His warm weight covers her, cool breath ghosting over her shoulders and the back of her neck, and Belle lifts her hips, spreading her legs to open herself up to his gaze. She wriggles with pleasure as his thumb dips into her already wet folds, and gasps when she feels his mouth there a moment later.

“I like to be thorough,” Gold growls, and Belle’s happy to let him be as thorough as he likes, his tongue dancing over her folds and lapping at her entrance as his fingers work her clit. Her hands claw into the sheets beneath her as she feels the heat and pleasure building in the pit of her stomach. Gold’s tongue and fingers don’t stop; she hears the cleaving of his lips against her wet flesh, hears his pants for breath, feels him touching her in all the right places at once, and she can’t stop her hips jerking where he’s holding her steady. Her climax pulses through her, his fingers still petting inside giving her little aftershocks of ecstasy as she groans, flopping down into the afterglow, her hips hitting the covers and her face buried in the pillows. She feels Gold kiss his way up her spine until his weight is covering her again, almost smothering her, his mouth dancing over her neck and shoulders until she twists to offer him her mouth.

“That was certainly thorough,” she mumbles, still coming back down to reality from the wonderful high.

“Well, we can’t have anyone doubting our cover story, Agent, can we?”

His hips are moving, gently rutting his hot, hard cock up against her backside, and Belle gives him a grin over her shoulder.

“At it like rabbits?” she suggests coyly, and pushes him up off her back as she gets onto hands and knees. “If I’d known, I’d have got myself a nice fluffy tail.” She wonders what his reaction would be to the fluffy bunnytail butt plug she found online. She didn’t quite have the courage to buy it at the time, but now she’s regretting that choice.

“I think you’d look lovely with a little fluffy tail.” He tongues down her spine again. “It would lend a little something extra to the proceedings.”

He lines them up, holding Belle’s hips steady as he pushes slowly inside, and Belle arches her back, taking him in deep, wanting the blunt head of him to hit that sweet spot inside. He just can’t quite get it properly, so very very close, and Belle can feel the tension building in her again as he continues to thrust, a hard, fast pounding that almost brings her to the peak, but just not quite.

“Please,” she moans, pressing her hips back into his. “Please, I need more, I’m so close, so close.”

Gold’s rhythm falters and slows slightly as he readjusts his hold on her, and she feels one finger press up against her clit, making her grunt with pleasure.

“Is that what you need?”

“Yes, yes, that’s perfect.”

Then he begins to move again, and between the kiss of his fingertips against her clit, and that almost perfect angle of his length filling her up, Belle loses herself in the throes of her second orgasm. It doesn’t take Gold too long to follow her, still giving shallow little thrusts even as he’s completely spent, and Belle’s limbs give out as he pulls away. She sprawls on her stomach, happy and sated, and Gold lies down beside her with a groan of satisfied exhaustion.

“Do you think we were convincing enough?” Belle asks eventually, turning onto her side and trailing a hand languidly over Gold’s chest and abdomen.

“Not sure. I think we might have to get a few more practice sessions in before we go to Paris.”

“And what will we be doing in Paris when we’re not having copious amounts of sex?” Belle asks. “If it’s a super-secret intelligence mission, then it must be something very important.”

“I think our superiors want to send you undercover at the Crazy Horse Cabaret.”

“The one where all the dancers are naked?”

“That’s the one. I have to admit, a body as lovely as yours would fit right in.” He cups her breast, rubbing his thumb over her nipple. Belle just rolls her eyes, nonetheless leaning into his touch.

“Or we could just sightsee,” Gold says conversationally, and Belle props herself up on one elbow, looking down at her entirely too nonchalant husband.

“Rum, are we actually going to Paris?”

“Possibly.”

“Rum!”

He tears his hands away from her skin with obvious reluctance and leans over to rummage in his nightstand, showing her a pair of airline tickets. Boston to Paris, dated two weeks from today.

Belle all but tackles her husband back against the pillows and kisses him fiercely. He knows just how much she’s wanted to visit Paris; it’s been a dream of hers for longer than she can remember.

“I take it you like the idea?” he says once she lets him breather, and Belle kisses him again in reply.

Hopefully they’ll get some tourism in on holiday. It would be a terrible waste to only see the four walls of their hotel room, however tempting it might be.


	30. Game

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Thirty - Game (Professor/Cheerleader - Belle's Pick)
> 
> Prompted by moonlight91

_Playtime?_

_I think that’s an excellent idea. What shall we play today?_

_I’ve got a surprise for you. Why don’t you wait in your office, Professor Gold, and see what I’ve got in store for you?_

So he’s playing a college professor, but Belle’s keeping him in the dark about her own role in the proceedings. Teacher and student is a favourite of Belle’s but this is something slightly different, and he’s intrigued. He retreats into his study, settling himself in his chair and wondering what delights Belle has in store, because her scenarios are always wonderfully delectable.

Presently his email account pings with a new message.

_Hello Professor,_ Belle writes. _Are you coming to the big varsity football game tonight? The entire college will be there._

Gold replies, deciding that he’s going to take advantage of this pseudo-distance between them to do a little teasing of his own.

_I don’t think so. Football isn’t really my scene, dearie._

_Oh dear. That really is most disappointing. I’ll miss you there, you know. Is there anything I can do to persuade you to come along?_

_Possibly. What’s in it for me?_

_Well, the cheer squad will be performing at half time, and I know you’ve expressed an interest in seeing me strut my stuff._

_I’m tempted._

_How about a little extra incentive?_

Belle’s next message is a picture, showing her in their bedroom taking a selfie in the mirror. A perfect siren in a tiny cheer skirt and long white knee socks, tight cropped sweater hugging her breasts and showing off her navel. She’s blowing a kiss to the camera and Gold wonders what he can say to get her to take another picture, perhaps a slightly more provocative one. The cheerleader’s outfit is new, and he can well see why Belle was so keen to show it off to him. She’s so gorgeous. He types out a simple reply: _Still not convinced._

Gold leans back in his chair and waits for Belle’s next move. He wonders if she’ll come into his office at all or if she’s intending to make him come completely undone without even touching him, just from images of her beautiful body alone. It would be such a shame not to see that costume in the flesh, and get to peel it off. Still, this is Belle’s suggestion and her time, and he’ll go along with whatever she wants to do. Either way, they’re both guaranteed to have had a thoroughly good time by the end of it.

Belle’s reply drops into his inbox, another picture. She’s taken it up a gear, and the image is taken over her shoulder, her skirt hem hiked up to show one bare ass cheek. She’s winking at him.

_I’m still not sure_ , Gold writes. _But I will admit that I’d be very amused to see that pert little backside in the air when you’re somersaulting during your routine._

_Maybe I can give you a private show, Professor Gold,_ Belle replies. _I have another picture here, one that I think you’ll enjoy, but if you want it you’ll have to promise to come to the game._

_All right._ He concedes defeat in their little game of one-upping each other, Belle has won this round gracefully. Leaning back in his chair and closing his eyes, Gold finds himself cupping his crotch leisurely as his cock begins to react in anticipation of Belle’s final photo, and he imagines her with her pompoms, proclaiming her support for whichever college they’re supposed to be at, kicking her legs high and showing off what’s underneath the tiny skirt, if anything.

There’s no new message, but there is a tap on his office door, and Gold scrambles back into an upright position, letting go of himself and trying to make it look like he isn’t getting steadily harder.

“Come in.”

Belle sidles around the door, her costume still intact and bright as a new pin.

“Hey, Professor Gold,” she drawls. “I just came by to make sure that you got to the game on time.”

Gold raises an eyebrow.

“You know, Miss French, there’s something about your expression that makes me think that neither of us will be getting to the game on time,” he retorts, taking in the sultry sway of her hips and her very red lips looking so inviting as she crosses the room towards him. Those plump lips purse into a pretty little pout.

“Now, Professor Gold, whatever makes you say that? I’m the very picture of innocence.”

“Showing me your bottom in photos on the college email server is very innocent, I’m sure, Miss French.”

“Well, I had to get your attention somehow, didn’t I? And you can’t deny that it worked.”

“It did. So why are you really here, Miss French?”

“Well, truth be told I’m a bit worried about my routine for tonight’s game, Professor.” Belle sighs. “I’m so nervous about going out there and performing in front of a crowd. I was hoping I could get you to watch my rehearsal. Just so that I can get used to the idea of doing it for an audience, you know.”

Gold nods. “Of course. I’d be happy to help.”

“Perfect.” Belle bops him on the nose with one of her pink fluffy pompoms and blows him a kiss before selecting some music on her phone and beginning to perform a few basic cheer moves. It’s all fairly tame stuff to start with, nothing that would look out of place on a college football field. But then the music playing changes, something with a grinding beat more suited to the strip club than the sports arena, and Belle gives him a devilish smile as she ditches the pompoms and sways her hips provocatively, rubbing her hands over her torso, cupping her obviously bra-less breasts through her sweater and squeezing in the way that Gold is desperate to do himself. Without warning she whips off the pleated skirt and reveals the tiny lace g-string beneath, wigging her bum as she bends to pick up the pompoms. Gold gulps, and looks down to realise that he’s fully hard now, bulging the front of his trousers and straining at the zipper. He quickly moves a file off the desk to cover his indiscretions and Belle finishes the dance, blowing him another kiss.

“That was… impressive,” Gold says, his voice a little bit strangled.

“I’m glad that you in and your folders think so, Professor,” Belle replies sweetly.

“The skirt removal was a particularly nice touch.”

“Yes. I thought you might like that.” Belle’s voice is almost a purr. “We thought that showing a bit of skin might get people a little more interested in the performance.”

“Indubitably.”

“You know, we did have the idea of showing a little bit _more_ skin.” Belle leans in close, almost close enough to kiss him, although her lips never touch his. “Would you like to see the uncensored version, Professor Gold?”

He just nods dumbly, unable to form coherent sentences by this point, and Belle smiles, turning her back and pulling the sweater off over her head. Her hips are almost mesmerising as she moves through the routine languidly, covering her breasts with the pompoms before revealing sparkly pasties over her nipples. Gold licks his lips, desperate to see more and yet at the same time so enthralled by the performance.

“You know, we’re both adults here,” Belle says as she drags a pompom down her chest suggestively, grazing over the nipple cover with her thumb and shivering visibly at the sensation. “You can move your files, Professor, and make yourself a little more comfortable. There’s no need to protect my delicate modesty.” She spreads her hands wide and pushes her breasts forward. “I don’t have all that much of it.”

It’s with a sense of growing relief that Gold removes the files off his lap and unzips, his aching erection finally freed. He takes himself in hand, pumping his cock quickly to take the edge off. Belle doesn’t help matters on that score, tickling his throbbing dick with a pompom. She grins at the moan he gives as he throws his head back with pleasure at the sensation of being thoroughly and unashamedly teased to distraction.

“Maybe you were right not to go to the big game Professor,” she says in a singsong voice. “I think you would have caused quite a stir if this had happened during the half-time show.”

“You’re telling me.” Gold groans as she twirls the fluffy pompom around his desperate cock again.

“Watch it online,” she purrs. “Who knows, I might give you a private webcam show.” She moves away from his lap then, and Gold isn’t sure whether he’s relieved at the respite from her teasing or missing her tantalising touch already. “But pay attention now, because the routine isn’t over, and I’m sure you want to see the climax.”

Gold very much wants to see Belle climax, the ending to her routine be damned, but he knows that she must have some kind of plan, so he resettles himself in his chair, gripping the armrests with white knuckles to try and avoid touching himself and coming right there and then before Belle’s even had a single caress from him. That said though, Belle does seem to be having a thoroughly good time by herself as she completes the sexy cheer dance, her cheeks flushed and her chest heaving from something more than simple exertion. As the music comes to a close, she raises one pompom in the air triumphantly and brings the other one down to cover her crotch. A little wriggle of her hips and her g-string slides down her legs to puddle at her ankles.

“Oops,” she says, completely deadpan. “That wasn’t supposed to happen.” It so obviously was, and Gold snorts, biting his tongue to stop him laughing out loud. But Belle manages to retain her composure.

“What did you think, Professor?” she asks demurely. “Do you think that my performance would pass muster on the field?”

“If all you ever wore was pasties, pompoms and knee socks, I think attendance would triple.”

“Glad you liked it. I think that the minimalist uniform works well.”

Slowly she moves the pompom and puts her hands behind her back, revealing her hairless mound dotted with a pattern of sequins that matches her pasties. Gold’s sure that his eyes pop out of his head at the sight of her intimate decorations, and God, his cock is painfully hard now, flushed red and leaking fluid. He reaches out towards Belle, but she shimmies away from him.

“Oh no, Professor Gold. You know that it’s incredibly bad form for college professors to engage in carnal activity with their students. Highly unethical.”

She drops her pompoms and perches on the desk, bringing one foot up to rest on the edge and opening herself up to his gaze. Her folds and glistening with wetness and she’s wriggling her bum in the way Gold knows means that she’s aching to be touched.

“How do you suggest that we solve our respective problems, Miss French?” he asks, a little garbled, and he indicates his erection.

“Well, we’re both people with a little experience of the world,” Belle says. “And just because you can’t touch doesn’t mean that you can’t look.”

Gold groans, taking himself in hand again. He loves to watch Belle masturbate. There’s something so very erotic in watching her bring herself to that wonderful peak and seeing her own fingers touching her intimate parts in the same way that his would, like Belle’s hands are somehow an extension of his own mind. She begins slowly, her hands moving all over her sensitive skin, and the noises she makes as she plays with her breasts and feathers her fingers over her soft abdomen are like heaven in Gold’s ears. He thrusts up into his own fist and groans, needing the sweet release more than ever, but wanting to watch Belle come first even if he’s not doing anything to help her. That said, though, she does keep glancing over at him, watching him watching her, and from the way her bottom lip is worrying between her teeth, she obviously likes what she sees. At last her questing fingers dip into her slit, making a show of spreading her folds and circling her clit languidly with her thumb. A finger presses into her slippery entrance, and Gold pumps his cock harder, faster, his hips jerking involuntarily as he chases down his orgasm whilst at the same time biting the inside of his cheek as he tries desperately to hold it off. Belle is panting and letting out little mewls of pleasure as she continues to ride her own hands, and the smoothness and effortlessness of her movements is a glorious opposition to the frantic speed of his own.

Gold can’t hold it back any longer and he comes hard with a roar, thick ropes of white splattering over his hand and his shirt. For a few moments all he can do is pant, feeling his clothes sticking to him with sweat and semen, the force of his release taking it out of him. Belle is close too, losing some of the wonderful finesse that she’s show so far. She grinds down against the heel of her hand and cries out. She’s so beautiful when she comes, so uninhibited and free and happy. Still shaking a little, she slips her foot off the desk and offers her fingers to Gold to lick. Their playtime is over and she curls up in his lap, nuzzling against his nose and planting soft kisses over his lips and cheeks. Gold is more than happy to return the treatment, and they sit together in the cooling for a long time before Gold speaks again.

“You know, I never got that final picture.”

Belle grins against his shoulder and reaches for her phone.

“Keep it very safe,” she warns, and a moment later, a new message pings into his email inbox. The image is definitely one for his eyes only; Belle is naked apart from her strategically positioned pompoms.

“I’ll treasure it,” he says earnestly.

“You know, one of these days I’m going to have to teach you how to use your phone camera,” Belle says. “I quite fancy receiving a few tasteful nudes from you.”

Gold raises an eyebrow. “You know, you could always take them yourself.”

“It’s not the same as just receiving one off the cuff in the middle of the day.”

“I thought women didn’t like getting dick pics?”

“Only unsolicited ones. And I’m definitely soliciting for one.”

“Well, I’ll see what I can do.”

“Good.”

They fall into silence again for a little while, and then Belle looks up with a grin.

“You know, I think I could use a hand getting these jewels off,” she purrs. “As pretty as they are, they’re really not practical. My nipples are practically begging me to be freed.”

“That sounds like a terrible plight,” Gold agrees. “We should definitely do something about that.”

“And of course, we’ll need to make sure that all the glue is washed off properly,” Belle adds. “A lot of delicate work with a washcloth is in order, I think.”

“I will be happy to oblige.”

“Excellent.”

Gold grins as he tucks himself back into his trousers, already anticipating round two.


	31. Tartan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Thirty-One - Tartan (Scotsman/wood sprite - Gold's pick)
> 
> Gold in a kilt in the forest was a prompt from Ghostwriter107. Enjoy!

Belle gets the impression that Gold is planning something for their anniversary. It all began three weeks ago when Belle’s glance had, by chance, alighted on their wedding photo on the sideboard and she had made a single fateful remark.

“Am I ever going to see you in your kilt again?”

Her husband is Scottish and he’s proud of his heritage, but it’s very rare for him to wear his kilt. He says he doesn’t have the knees to pull it off, but Belle knows that he does not feel uncomfortable when he wears it. He wore it to their wedding, of course, and to Neal’s wedding to Emma, but never since. It’s a formal garment, like a tux to him, Belle supposes, but she sometimes gets dressed up in one of her evening gowns for the hell of it to add a little spice to playtime once in a while. Maybe he doesn’t want to defile its ancestral importance by wearing it in the bedroom. Mind you, it didn’t seem to bother him on their wedding night. Or on the night of Neal and Emma’s marriage, come to think of it. Perhaps that’s because she finds him so delicious when he’s wearing it that she can’t leave him alone and jumps him as soon as they’re in private together. He doesn’t seem to mind her lasciviousness towards his tartan though.

Anyway, it’s their wedding anniversary today, celebrating five glorious years together, and whilst they usually go away for the weekend, no such plans have been made. Belle suspects that they’ll be going to the cabin. She hopes that they’ll be going to the cabin. She also hopes that Gold’s kilt will be making an appearance. The garment bag that it normally lives in has disappeared from their closet, along with the new one that has been hanging beside it with a note in block capitals saying NO PEEKING.

Belle wanders the quiet house and wonders where Gold has got to and when he’ll be back. Her phone buzzes with a new message and she opens it eagerly.

_Special anniversary edition playtime?_ Gold asks.

_DEFINITELY._

_Since a trip to the Highlands wasn’t possible at such short notice, I’ve had to improvise. If you’d care to come to the cabin, my lady fair, let’s see what your beloved Scotsman has in store for you._

Belle gives a little squeal of glee and grabs her purse, heading out to her little car and tapping her fingers against the steering wheel in her excitement as she drives the short distance through the forest to the cabin. The Cadillac is parked up outside, but there’s no sign of Gold inside, and Belle’s brow furrows. She makes her way into the bedroom and sees the new garment bag on the bed, a different note pinned to it.

_My lovely lady, a think your Scotsman needs a pretty little Highland spirit to frolic with. Come and find me in the forest?_

Belle can’t stop grinning to herself as she opens the garment bag and pulls out the beautiful dress therein. It’s in a floaty green gauze fabric, and Belle puts it on quickly, along with the matching French knickers in the same soft material. She twirls in the mirror, enjoying the way that the fabric swirls and ripples in the air as if it has a mind of its own. Slipping sandals onto her feet, she races out of the cabin and into the surrounding woods.

It doesn’t take too long to find her husband, in a clearing not too far from the cabin – still within sight of it if you peer through the trees – and Belle’s stomach does a triple loop-de-loop somersault when she sees him. He’s wearing his kilt and sporran and nothing else, leaning back against a tree with an air of nonchalance as he waits for her. Belle pushes through the branches, careful not to snag her dress on any twigs.

“My lovely little sprite,” Gold says softly, beckoning her over to him. His rich brogue is even deeper today, thicker and slushier. It’s almost as if putting the kilt on and getting back in touch with his roots reawakens his essential Scottishness and it shows in his voice. “Come here, my wee one. I won’t bite.”

Belle crosses the clearing towards him and he reaches out a hand to her, kissing her knuckles and not taking his eyes off hers the entire time.

“Thank you,” she says. “It’s rare to meet such a handsome and chivalrous man in these parts.”

“Well, I must confess that I have an ulterior motive for coming here,” Gold says. His eyes take her in from top to toe and back again, and Belle can tell that he definitely appreciates the lovely gown on her. She glances down and sees that the cool breeze has stirred her nipples into hard points which are showing through the fabric.

“So what are you doing here?” Belle asks.

“I was hoping to meet you, little spirit,” Gold says. “I’ve heard stories of your kind, and I was hoping that you might bestow me with some of your famed good luck.”

Belle bites her lip, reaching out to touch Gold’s bare chest.

“And what would I get in return?”

“I’m sure that I could do something for you, my beautiful sprite.” His warm hands come to rest on her hips and sweep up her sides to cup her breasts, massaging them gently through the fabric and rolling her pert nipples under his palms. Belle can’t help but lean into his welcome touch, and Gold kisses her deeply, his hands wandering over her body as his tongue touches hers, a long and utterly sensual kiss.

“Shall I show you what I can do for you?” he whispers in her ear before tugging gently on the lobe with his teeth. Belle nods eagerly, throwing her head back with a groan as he kisses his way down her neck and across her shoulder, pulling at her dress strap as he goes past. Her breast comes free as the dress falls and he bends to kiss her nipple, laving his tongue over the dusky bud. Belle lets him lay her down on the soft, damp grass in the clearing, his mouth still busy on her breast as the other hand cups and squeezes the other. At length he moves back up to capture her lips and his hand comes down to her thigh, getting closer and closer to her core with every stroke up and down, and he flicks at the hem of her panties as he goes past. Belle bucks her hips, aching for him to touch her just where she wants him. Finally he cups her through the knickers and rubs her mound gently, long fingertips tracing the outline of her labia.

“Yes,” Belle breathes. “Yes, I like that.”

“I’m very glad.” He pecks around to her ear again, his fingers stilling. “Carry on out here or go inside?” he asks, and Belle just glares at him. He’s really asking this now, when they’re already so far gone and she’s desperate for him to finger her? But even so, it’s very sweet of him to check that she’s comfortable with al fresco sex.

“Out here,” she says. “No one ever comes out this way, it’s private land.”

“That it is,” Gold agrees, and he kisses her again, slipping a finger under the gusset of her panties and stroking along her slit. Belle moans.

“Please,” she says. “I want more.”

“I can give you more.” He shifts his position and pulls her panties down and off, hitching her skirt up to her waist to expose her, and then he’s between her legs, kissing up the inside of her thighs until he reaches her centre and plunges his tongue into her folds, seeking out her clit and lapping eagerly at her entrance. Belle wriggles with delight, pushing her pelvis up into his face, greedy for more. Gold’s clever tongue knows what she needs, alternating between broad sweeps and little flicks with the tip. And she feels one finger, then a second, push up easily inside her, curling and petting her inner walls in just the right way. The contrast of the cold grass beneath her and Gold’s hot mouth on her is wonderful, and Belle could happily lie there in this state of exquisite bliss for hours. But her orgasm is building up in her abdomen like a stoking fire, and her thighs are shaking either side of Gold’s head, and with another sharp flick of his tongue she comes, moaning his name breathlessly and clutching at the grass. When Gold looks up at her, he’s wearing a smug grin and her juices are glistening on his lips and chin. He licks his fingers casually and wipes his face.

“Satisfied, my little spirit?” he asks. “Because I’ve got more to show you, if you want to see it.”

Belle nods eagerly, rearranging her dress so that she’s decent again as Gold gets to his feet. He unfastens the sporran and tosses it to her for safekeeping, and then undoes the buckles of his kilt, spreading the two halves.

Belle has always known that Gold wears his kilt like a true Scotsman, but there is something rather thrilling about him casually revealing his erection like this.

“Do you like what you see, little sprite?” he asks, and Belle nods enthusiastically. “Good.” Gold drops the kilt and offers her a hand up off the ground. “Now, since you’ve got your Scotsman as nature intended, can his spirit perhaps give in to her own instincts and show me her natural beauty as well?”

He slips his thumbs under her dress straps and Belle nods emphatically.

“Yes.”

Gold pulls the dress down in one swift movement, leaving her just as naked as he is. The cold air turns her skin to gooseflesh, and she shivers, but it’s not entirely due to the temperature.

“So, how shall we make this marriage of minds complete?” Gold asks, his voice purring. He pulls her in close, hands running up and down her arms as his cock rubs eagerly against her thigh.

“I don’t know,” Belle says. “What kind of a thing did you have in mind when you lured me here, my strong and virile Scotsman?”

“If you are amenable to it, little sprite, I have an idea.” His hands come down her back and squeeze her buttocks. “I would very much like to take you against one of your precious trees.”

Belle looks over his shoulder at the tree he had been leaning against when she first entered the clearing and raises an eyebrow. As much as she likes the image, she doesn’t think that the rough bark would be terribly comfortable against her bare skin.

“I think I have an idea to make the experience a thoroughly enjoyable one,” Gold continues, and he leads her over to the tree before ducking around behind it and emerging with a dark tartan picnic blanket that Belle recognises only too well. He shakes it out, drapes it around her shoulders and bids Belle lean back against the tree trunk; she nods her approval. She can still feel the texture of the bark against her back and ass, but there’s no chance of splinters in unfortunate places.

“Shall we begin then?” Gold asks, his hips pressing up against hers and his hard cock rutting against her gently.

“Yes,” Belle breathes. “Show me what you can do, my brave man.”

There’s unadulterated need and passion in Gold’s movements as he kisses her fiercely again, his hand seeking out her slippery folds once more as the other braces his weight against the solid tree trunk to alleviate the pressure on his ankle. It’s a side to him that she rarely sees, this primal desperation, and Belle has to admit that she rather likes it. Gold tends to err on the side of caution in their playtimes, but here he is now, stark naked in the great outdoors and fucking her against a tree. He presses his thumb up against her clit, making her moan and hold him tighter, and then she feels the tip of his cock pressing up against her entrance.

“Ready?”

Belle wraps one leg around his hips, urging him closer. “Yes.”

He thrusts quick and hard, going balls-deep in one stroke, and his rhythm is a fast and pounding one, his fingers digging into her thigh for leverage as his hips snap forward and up. Belle always enjoys the sensation of her husband’s cock filling her up, but this time there is something altogether more intense about the feelings involved, something about being outside in nature’s beauty and doing something so very natural seems to dial every emotion and every touch up to eleven. Gold’s breath is coming in ragged pants and there’s a sheen of perspiration beading on his skin.

“Touch yourself, my wee sprite,” he growls in her ear, and Belle hastens to obey. It only takes a couple of little rubs to her clit to take her to the peak again, and she comes with a yell, completely unconcerned for the public nature of their act. Gold is close too, losing rhythm and speed, a droplet of sweat trickling down from his temple and a litany of filthy curses falling from his lips until he reaches his own climax, spurting his seed warm inside her and resting his forehead against hers as they come down from the high together. Belle slips her leg down but doesn’t let go of her husband, not quite sure that her wobbly knees will be able to support her weight yet.

“Well, that was certainly extremely satisfying,” she says at last. “I think that the woodland spirits will be smiling on you with good fortune.”

“Glad to hear it.” Gold finally moves off her, testing his ankle and finding it not too troubled for his exertions, and he tugs at the blanket, pulling it off Belle and laying it down on the grass before collapsing onto it and beckoning for Belle to join him. She flops onto the worn wool beside him and leans in for another kiss.

“Happy anniversary, sweetheart.”

Belle nods. “And to you, my love. You know, I really think that we ought to do this more often.”

“What, have a wedding anniversary? Traditionally they’re only once a year, darling.”

“No. Come out to the cabin and play in the forest.”

Gold grins. “Well, I’m up for it if you are.”

“Very up for it.” Belle snuggles in close against him. “Thank you for the dress. It’s beautiful.”

“I’m glad you like it. I hope it will make another appearance in the future.”

“Definitely.”

They continue to lie in the clearing, stealing kisses and touches as dusk falls around them, and at length they make love again, soft and languid without the urgency of their first coupling. Gold’s head is pillowed against Belle’s breasts and she strokes his hair.

“Is that a real legend?” she asks sleepily. “The wood spirits bringing good luck if you please them.”

“I don’t know. It’s one my aunts used to tell me to get me to behave, but I don’t know if there’s any truth in it.”

Belle falls to contemplation. If there are any woodland spirits in the heart of Maine, then she very much hopes that they enjoyed the show, and she smiles. Here’s to another wonderful year.


	32. Deal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Thirty-Two - Deal (Nanny/Parent - Gold's pick)

With Gideon out for the count and not likely to wake up again for another hour at least, Belle turns her thoughts to other, less innocent things, like the text message that’s burning a hole in her pocket with the desire to read it. Their playtimes have definitely dropped off during the last few months since Gideon’s birth, with both of them being too tired for even regular sex a lot of the time, but Gold had said that he had a scenario in mind that wouldn’t be too taxing for either of them and could be interrupted at a moment’s notice should the need – in the form of a screaming baby – arise. She wonders what it could be and whether he’s playing into the little fantasy that she shared with him just a few weeks before Gideon was born. She leaves the baby’s room and pads the few steps down the corridor to their own, grabbing her phone on the way.

_As a nanny to the child of a highly influential businessman, you know that your position in the household is a delicate one, but you can’t help your attraction to your employer, and you can’t help taking care of certain adult needs. What you don’t know is that your boss has heard you in your room, moaning his name in the dead of night…_

Belle grins, biting her bottom lip and thinking about all the delicious possibilities that this scenario offers. In the end, she decides to keep it simple and lies back against the pillows, letting her legs loll apart and cupping herself gently through the layers of her skirt and underwear, her other hand pillowed behind her head, lazy and inviting. She doesn’t want to get too carried away before Gold joins her, but she can already feel herself getting hotter, ready for his touch. She wants him so badly, there won’t be any acting involved in this case. Sure enough, he doesn’t keep her waiting too long and she hears his slow tread on the stairs. He pauses for a moment outside their door and then opens it slowly and silently. Belle snaps her legs closed as he enters, quickly rearranging herself to try and make it look like she wasn’t just getting up to no good. Gold closes the door behind him and the resounding click of the latch in the quiet house shouldn’t sound quite as thrilling as it does.

“Belle,” he says, the single word rolling off his tongue.

“Mr Gold. I wasn’t expecting you back so early. I thought that you were dining with the mayor tonight.”

“It was cancelled, she had some urgent business to attend to.” He moves across the room and sits on the edge of the bed, and her stomach flips at the calmness of his calculated movements. This is the man that the town sees when they go to him for a deal. He’s perfectly controlled and he’s in perfect control of the situation, although Belle knows that this is just an illusion and that she can turn the tables at any time that she likes. But she doesn’t think that she’ll do that tonight. She wants to play along with him and see where he takes this little scenario.

“Belle,” he begins, his voice soft but with an undeniably thrilling air of danger about it.

“Yes, Mr Gold?”

“What are you doing in my bedroom?”

“Nothing, Mr Gold.”

“Are you sure it’s nothing? I can see no reason for you to be in here, unless you’re getting up to some kind of mischief. And we really don’t want that, do we?”

“Of course not, Mr Gold.”

“So, what are you doing in my bedroom, Belle?”

She likes this mean side of him, the one that comes out when she plays the broke tenant offering her body in exchange for rent or the naughty schoolgirl sent to the headteacher for a spanking. He doesn’t go there often, preferring to stick to more neutral territory, but she’s enjoyed watching his confidence grow as she reaffirms how much she enjoys every aspect of his personality.

“I was… using my imagination.”

Gold just raises an eyebrow, prompting her to go on.”

“I was thinking about you, Mr Gold. You and me. Together. In this bed.”

“And what exactly were we doing in this little imaginary scene of yours?” Gold purrs.

“We were, erm…”

“Go on.”

“We were fucking, Mr Gold. It was quite a vivid picture.”

“I see.” Gold inches a little closer to her on the bed. “You know, Belle, you’re not as discreet as you’d like to think. I’ve heard you, in your bedroom, whispering my name above the humming of your poor, overworked vibrator. And I too have a vivid imagination. I pictured you lying there naked with your hands busy between your legs, your nipples hard and pink and desperate to be toyed with. It’s a most alluring picture, Belle, and now you’re here in my bedroom telling me that you have similar thoughts yourself. What’s a man supposed to think?”

He leans in close to her ear, his breath ghosting over her skin.

“Do you think of me when you touch yourself, Belle?”

“Yes, Mr Gold,” she replies breathlessly.

“Do you wish that it was my fingers touching you, and my cock filling up your sweet little pussy?”

“Yes, Mr Gold.”

His hand is dancing up her leg, fingers squeezing her thigh.

“Then I think we can come to a discreet arrangement, don’t you? During the day, you take care of my son. During the night, you take care of me.”

Belle nods. “I would like that, Mr Gold.”

“Good.” He squeezes her thigh again and moves up to her shirt, beginning to undo her buttons. “Then I say that we ought to get started.”

Once he’s got her shirt off, he finally kisses her, pushing her back against the pillows and Belle melts into his embrace, her hands carding in his hair and pulling him in close, wanting more, as much as she can take and he can give her, but then he pulls away, slipping his jacket and waistcoat off and laying them neatly on the end of the bed.

“I think you’re forgetting that I call the shots in this deal, Belle,” he says with a smirk. “After all, I would hate to have to fire you for insubordination.”

“Of course, Mr Gold.”

He stands up, leisurely stripping down to his boxer shorts, and he looks at Belle. “I trust I live up to your imagination, my dear?”

Belle nods eagerly, wriggling in anticipation of what’s to come. She’d suggested playing a nanny months ago, confessing to this little fantasy before Gideon arrived, but Gold has taken her vague idea and turned it into something truly wonderful.

“Stand up,” Gold orders, and Belle slips off the bed, coming over to him and looking up through her lashes in as innocent a manner as possible. It’s obviously not very innocent, as she can see Gold bite the inside of his cheek to stop him laughing and not break his dominant role. If there was ever a situation that proves that really, they’re just a couple of normal goofballs who get a kick out of bad acting, it’s this one.

A shake of his shoulders composes him again and Belle drops her eyes to his crotch and the growing bulge in his tented boxers. He rubs himself unashamedly before beginning to undress her, taking his time with her remaining clothing until only her panties remain, the gusset beginning to soak through with her own arousal.

“Yes, you’re every bit as lovely as I’d imagined you’d be, Belle,” Gold says, examining her from all angles. “Let me see now. Where should we go from here?”

“The bed, Mr Gold?” Belle suggests, unable to resist getting a cheeky quip in. Gold raises his eyebrows.

“I believe I warned you about insubordination, Belle.”

She bows her head in contrition.

“Sorry, Mr Gold.”

He steps in closer, cupping her mound through her panties and pressing the slippery fabric up against her slit.

“So wet,” he purrs. “And all for me. Take them off my dear.”

She drops her knickers and holds them out to him, and he buries his nose in the sodden gusset, breathing in the musky scent of her juices.

“On the bed,” he growls. “Spread your legs. Show me your pussy and how badly you want my cock in it.”

Belle obeys the rough-voiced commands, knowing that his control is slipping but deciding not to take advantage, letting him keep the upper hand for as long as he can. She slips two fingers into her folds and shows off her wet and eager entrance.

“You need it, don’t you,” he says. “You want it.”

Belle nods. “I want you.”

He sits down on the bed beside her, cupping her face gently and running his thumb over her lips.

“I’ll give you what you want,” he says. “But first, you’ll give me what I want.”

“What do you want?”

“I want to see these luscious lips wrapped around my cock.” He moves away and beckons her to sit on the edge of the bed before he takes off his underwear, giving his length a couple of firm strokes before presenting it to her.

“I’m sure your pretty little mouth can work wonders,” he says.

Belle wraps her fingers around his shaft, pumping him gently as she takes the tip of him in her mouth and swirls her tongue around him, sucking a little, now scraping with her teeth, now taking him deeper. His hands tangle in her hair, guiding her movement, and it doesn’t take long before she tastes the first salty droplets beading at the slit. She brings a hand down to cup and caress his balls, and his hips shiver with the effort of not thrusting into her mouth.

There’s a sudden tug on her hair and Belle quickly lets him slip from her mouth, giving his length a final stroke to finish him off so that he doesn’t come in her mouth. His seed spurts thickly over her breasts and he moans, head thrown back and a blissed out expression on his face, eyes closed.

Belle lets go of him as his cock begins to soften, and she looks down at the mess on her skin, touching the strings of white and smearing them over her nipples.

“I think we ought to clean that up, don’t you?” Gold comes back to himself, running a hand through his mussed hair and moving away to the bathroom, returning with a wet washcloth and towel and encouraging her to lie back on the bed. “We can’t be leaving any evidence now.”

Gold lies down beside her, obviously still somewhat spaced out from his own orgasm, and he cleans her up, carefully rubbing the washcloth over her nipples and smiling sleepily as they pucker into hard buds beneath his touch. Once she’s clean, he keeps going down over her abdomen and dipping between her legs. The alternating sensations of the cold, rough washcloth and his warm, smooth hand make Belle gasp and writhe on the sheets.

“Is this what you want, Belle?” he asks. “You want my hands on you like this?”

“Yes, yes, please.”

“Hush now. Quiet as possible. We don’t want any young ears to hear us now, do we? Shall we see how quiet you can be when you come? Because you’re really not very quiet when you’re on your own, you know.”

“I’ll be very quiet,” Belle promises, but it’s going to be a struggle, because his fingers are so very talented as they seek out all the places she likes to be touched, pressing his thumb firmly against her clit as a finger slides easily inside her dripping entrance and strokes her inner walls. Her hips buck up against his hand and she wriggles as she desperately tries not to make a sound.

“Nearly there, Belle,” Gold croons, and his efforts redouble as he leans over to tug one nipple between his lips. Belle has to clamp her hands down over her mouth, her feet scrabbling against the covers, and as she comes in a glorious burst of warmth, she just about manages to muffle her squeal.

Gold chuckles, kissing her nipple and working his way up to her mouth as his fingers slip out of her folds and he pets her gently through into the afterglow.

“That was very good, Belle. I’ll be seeing you in my bed tomorrow night, I hope?”

Belle nods.

“Yes, Mr Gold.”

He kisses her again, and flops onto the pillow beside her, pulling her in close and entwining his legs with hers.

“You have a truly amazing mouth,“ he mumbles. “I think you blew my brains out.”

Belle giggles. “Thanks. Yours isn’t bad either.”

She gets comfortable, reading for what sleep she can get before Gideon wakes them again. “This was a good one. We should do it again.”

“Mm. Definitely.”

Belle just laughs. “God, you really are blissed out, aren’t you? I don’t know how you managed to get me off so thoroughly.”

“Never leave a lady wanting,” Gold says, brushing a stray lock of hair out of her face. “I’m a gentleman.”

“Yes, you are.”

They continue to cuddle as they fall into slumber, a wide smile on both their faces.


	33. Showtime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Thirty-Three: Showtime (male stripper/client - Gold's pick)

**Showtime**

Belle’s been feeling somewhat under the weather lately, the last few dregs of a nasty cold refusing to really die away, and Gold knows that she could do with cheering up. There’s certainly one foolproof way of doing that, and to that end he finds himself rummaging in the very back of his drawers, through clothing that has, for the most part, thankfully been lost to time. But there’s one item in here that he’s never worn but feels ought to get an airing tonight, as a delicious surprise for Belle. He hopes she’ll enjoy it, but then, she always enjoys it when he puts a bit of extra effort into their playtime. This particular item came via mail order and was immediately shoved into the drawer of shame.

But something had stopped him from sending it back or tossing it in the trash as he has been tempted to do on more than one occasion, and he thinks that maybe it was subconscious anticipation of an event like this. At least he knows that no matter what happens, even if Belle falls apart laughing at the sight of him, he will have cheered her up. As he shuts the drawer again, he catches sight of the loincloth he wore a while ago, complementing Belle’s beautiful amazon warrior queen, and it gives him comfort to know that his latest mission is not the most ridiculous thing that he’s ever worn during their roleplay time, and if the aftermath of that encounter was anything to go by, then he should definitely enjoy the consequences of this one.

“Are you all right up there?” Belle calls from the bottom of the stairs. “You’ve been ages.”

“I’m fine,” Gold calls hastily before she can investigate his absence from the living room. “Check your phone.”

A moment later he receives an affirmative response to his suggestion of playtime, and he replies.

_Your friends know that you’ve not been feeling so great lately, so they’ve decided to treat you to a private session at a new club…_

He gets changed quickly. Belle has a playlist of music to strip to on her phone and he’s very much enjoyed being on the receiving end in the past. He hopes she’s got something slightly more traditional than the sexy, grinding fair that she usually performs to. As ready as he’ll ever be, he takes in his reflection in the mirror critically. He thinks he looks ridiculous, but Belle’s proven on many occasions that she doesn’t share his view of his appearance so he’s got some hope of impressing her. He adjusts the policeman’s cap, bought a while ago for a scenario that ended with Belle handcuffed to the bed whilst he ate her out. If he can get a similar outcome today, then all will be well.

X

Belle sits on the sofa, turning her phone over and over in her hands and staring at the message Gold sent her. A small part of her is still refusing to believe it. Gold never strips for her – not a proper striptease, at least. He gets hung up on his age and his leg and the grey in his hair, demurring that no-one wants to see that, no matter how many times Belle tells him that she really, really does. For the most part though, she’s just excited, and she begins to browse through her music for a suitable soundtrack for him. It’s been a lousy week but this could totally turn it around.

“Belle?” Gold peers around the door and Belle grins when she sees him, beckoning him over.

“Rum.” There’s a long pause then as she takes him in from head to toe, her gaze unashamedly hungry and eager, mentally undressing him before he’s had a chance to get started properly, and she sees Gold’s amused little smirk.

“Are you quite finished?” he asks mildly, and Belle lets her eyes linger on the area below his belt for just a few seconds longer before giving a satisfied nod.

“Yes, I think you’ll do rather nicely.”

“I’m glad to hear it.”

Belle selects some music on her phone and the first strains of _The Stripper_ fill the room. Gold rolls his eyes but nonetheless goes along with it. It’s probably what he would have chosen himself, to introduce a little light-hearted comedy into the proceedings. His movements are slow and languid, a bit self-conscious and awkward rather than smooth and assured, but Belle’s so thrilled that he’s doing this at all that she really doesn’t care. She curls her knees up under her on the sofa, sitting up on her heels in anticipation as his jacket and tie come off and he starts on his shirt buttons, his hips swaying along to the beat.

“You look like a puppy begging for scraps at the table,” he observes, and Belle gives him her best puppy dog eyes and a little whine in the back of her throat, and Gold has to stop himself from laughing. Pet play is one thing they’ve vetoed but if she can make him laugh and shed his inhibitions then that’s something. His shirt buttons are undone now and he slides it off slowly, revealing his chest inch by delectable inch. Belle bounces on her knees, unable to stop grinning. Her week has got infinitely better.

The music comes to a stop and Belle scrabbles to turn it off before something entirely inappropriate for the situation can blast out and ruin the mood. Gold has paused, belt undone but trousers still firmly fastened.

“Don’t laugh,” he warns. “I’m not quite sure what I was high on when I bought this but I hope you’ll enjoy it nonetheless.”

Belle nods, desperate to see what’s in store, and she can’t help a squeal of glee escaping her lips as Gold drops his trousers to reveal a red sparkly thong.

“Do you like it?”

“Yes. Oh yes, I like it a lot. Whatever you were high on when you bought it, you ought to take more of it if this is the result.”

“Well, I’m glad you like it. I bear no responsibility for any future purchases made under the influence of strong medication. You know it says not to operate heavy machinery? I’m beginning to think that it should extend to not using credit cards and the Internet as well.”

Belle just rolls her eyes and gives another bounce.

“Well, turn around then,” she says. “I want to see the full effect before you go all the way.”

Gold’s still trying his utmost not to laugh as he positions the hat in front of his crotch and turns his back to show her his tight little ass.

“Satisfied?” he asks over his shoulder. “Or would you like some more time to appreciate the view?”

“The view is, indeed, wonderful,” Belle says. “But I’m certainly ready to see more whenever you’re ready to show it.”

He turns to face her again, ripping off the thong from behind his hat and tossing it in Belle’s direction. He misses but Belle’s too focussed on his little show to care. At last he removes the hat, revealing everything, and Belle licks her lips, beckoning him over to the sofa beside her.

“Well, I definitely enjoyed the performance,” she purrs, resting her hands lightly on his shoulders and leaning in close. “I don’t suppose that you can pay for any added extras at this club, can you?”

“That would depend entirely on what kind of extras you were angling for.”

Belle gives a knowing smile and leans in to steal a kiss. “Perhaps some kind of happy ending?” she suggests. “One that you would also enjoy?”

“I think that could be arranged.” Gold captures her mouth again and pulls her onto his lap, skimming one hand up her thigh as their kisses gain fire and lose finesse, getting fiercer and sloppier in equal measure. Then his hands are on her breasts, squeezing gently, and Belle yanks her blouse open and her bra cups down, breasts springing free, her nipples pebbling as Gold plucks and rubs at them.

“Yes,” she mumbles. “Yes, I can go for this added extra.”

“I think there’s more to come if you want it.” He pats her bum and Belle squirms in anticipation, rubbing herself up against him where his cock is beginning to stir. She wriggles out of her jeans and thong and resettles herself on Gold’s lap. There’s a bit of fumbling to get into a comfortable position to kiss and fuck in, and Belle’s bra bunched uselessly under her breasts is beginning to annoy her, but there’s something in the urgency of their ardour tonight that pushes all that out of her mind, eager to carry on and indulge in this little quickie. Gold is touching himself, tugging roughly on his length as he comes to full hardness and Belle reaches down to line them up, sinking down onto his hot, thick cock with a sigh of satisfied completion. She squeezes her inner walls around him, and Gold groans, cupping her ass cheeks and massaging her butt in time with her movement on top of him.

“I think you deserve a reward for putting on such an excellent show,” Belle says, rocking her hips experimentally.

“Thank you.” Gold’s voice is rough and a little bit strangled. “This was supposed to be for you, though. To make you feel better.”

“Oh, I’m feeling much better,” Belle purrs in his ear, pressing herself up against his chest for more friction against her aching nipples. “And who’s to say that I’m not having any fun now?” She grabs one of his hands from her bottom and brings it down between them to where they’re joined; Gold needs no further encouragement to seek out her swollen pearl and dance his fingers around and over it, stroking little circles that make her inner walls flutter with the wonderful sensation, a win for both of them.

His fingers stop as he comes with a hoarse shout, and Belle feels his hot seed fill her up deep inside, but she keeps moving on his softening cock, needing the contact and the friction, desperate for release. Gold keeps touching her, rubbing her clit until he finally slips his cock out and pushes a finger up inside her instead. He goes in easily; she’s so wet from her juices and his semen that he almost slips straight back out again, but her empty channel clutches at him eagerly. She’s so close, her breasts bouncing as she rides his hand, and Gold knows just the right way to curl his finger and pet her inner walls to make her come in a glorious burst of warmth that has her screaming his name. She rests her forehead against his shoulder, wriggling as he removes he hand and she sinks down onto his lap.

“Well, I think we’ve scarred the neighbours for life,” she says.

“It’s fine, the walls are thick. No one will have heard.”

Belle’s not so sure about that, because experience has taught them that they can be pretty damn loud when they want to be, but for now she’s just going to sit here in a boneless heap and relax, happy that her week has improved tenfold. She reaches over and picks up the red thong where it ended up on the sofa beside them.

“So, when can I get you to wear this again?” she asks.

“I think never might be too soon.”

Belle pouts. “But you look so sexy in it. I think it would add a little bit of excitement to an evening, if you come in from the shop and it turns out that you’ve been wearing this delectable little morsel under your suit all day.”

Gold looks ponderous. “Well, I will admit that I do enjoy the occasions where I find out that you’ve been wearing crotchless panties.”

“I enjoy those occasions too.” Usually because they end up with Gold on his knees eating her out without removing any of her clothing. She wrestles her bra and blouse off and stands up, unselfconscious in her own skin. “Does this mean that I might be getting another show in the future?”

“I won’t rule it out.”

Belle considers this compromise.

“Good enough.”


	34. Drive

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Thirty-Four: Drive (hitch-hiker/driver, Belle's pick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB: anal sex, light restraint (bound person able to release self), elements of ravishment fantasy.

**Drive**

“Well, she’s going to die.”

It’s such a matter of fact statement that Gold has to double take and glance sideways at his wife, one eyebrow raised.

“I beg your pardon?”

Belle gestures to the screen in front of them and the cheap horror film that’s playing. They’re not watching it specifically, but whilst channel-hopping Belle had happened to make the observation.

“Come on. A young woman alone at night, unfeasibly pretty and innocent, walking down a deserted highway thumbing for a lift, and she’s going to get in the only car that pulls over even though she’s now alone in a strange car with a strange man who keeps looking at her shiftily and is now taking what is ostensibly a shortcut down some creepy dirt tracks with no lighting. He’s going to take her to a cabin in the woods and kill her.”

They continue to watch for a couple of minutes and events pan out exactly as Belle described. She switches the TV off.

“Told you so.”

“Indeed you did.”

They sit in silence for a few moments before Gold speaks again.

“We have a cabin in the woods.”

“Yes, but we don’t lure lovely young ladies to their deaths there.”

“I suppose that depends on what definition of death you’re using.” It’s Belle’s turn to raise an eyebrow and Gold continues. “La petite mort.”

Belle giggles. “Yes, well, if we’re taking that approach then I’ve been murdered there many a time.” They fall back into companionable silence for a moment and then a little grin comes over Belle’s face. Gold hopes that he’s been following her train of thought correctly because really, it’s very easy for a low budget horror flick to turn into a low budget porn parody of the same premise, and whilst re-enacting a grisly fearfest is most definitely not on the cards, there are some distinct possibilities for fun here.

“Are you thinking what I’m thinking?” he asks.

“I don’t know. Are you thinking that at about eight o’clock tomorrow night I might have got lost hiking in the woods and need to hitch a lift back to society?” Belle replies with a grin, before leaning in to whisper in his ear. “Playtime, my love?”

Gold nods, feeling a smile creeping over his own face as he considers the possibilities in store.

“I’m sure that could be arranged.”

X

Sure enough, next day, Gold hears Belle leave the house just before eight. It’s not yet full dark outside but it’s grey and dusky. He gives her a two-minute head start before heading out to the car and going to pick her up. Storybrooke is a safe town and they’re in the safest bit of it, but their neighbours already think that they’re a bit strange and it wouldn’t do to add any fuel to the fire. He catches up to her a little way down the street and slows the Cadi to a crawl behind her, taking her in. She’s the perfect picture of an unfeasibly sexy hiker – boots, socks, miles of bare legs and almost indecent denim shorts, flannel shirt. Her dark hair is in pigtails and she has a little backpack slung over her shoulder. He wonders what she could possibly have packed in it.

Gold rolls the window down as he pulls up alongside her.

“You look lost, princess. Need a ride?”

Belle nods eagerly and hops into the passenger seat, tossing her rucksack into the back and undoing her boots, sitting cross-legged in the seat.

“You’re very trusting,” Gold remarks.

“Well, you know what they say. You can’t tell what’s in a person’s heart until you truly know them. I like to look on the positive side of life. You don’t look like the mad axe murderer type to me.”

“Maybe not a mad axe murderer, but there could be all kinds of depravity hidden beneath the surface, beneath the well-dressed veneer.” He brushes his hand against her bare knee as he goes for the gear stick, and Belle gives him a look of faux innocence from under her lashes.

“There could be all kinds of depravity hidden under this innocent-looking façade as well,” she says huskily. Her eyes dart to the rucksack in the back and Gold wonders again what’s in it. She’s definitely packed some kind of entertainment for the trip. “You’re very trusting, picking up women you’ve never met on the side of the road.”

“Ah yes, dearie, but you forget a crucial point. I’m the one in control of the car. I could take you anywhere I pleased. You’re travelling alone, it would be a while before anyone noticed that you were missing. Think of all the mischief that I could get up to in that time.”

“I look forward to the mischief.” It’s always a little game that they enjoy playing, this back and forth between them as they try to one-up each other and see who will come out on top. It keeps it light, reminds them that it’s not real and this isn’t a horror film in which Gold should be a creepy predator and Belle should be scared out of her wits.

“So where were you headed, dearie?” Gold asks. “I’d hate for us to be going in the wrong direction.”

“I’m on my way to Boston,” Belle says nonchalantly. “Off to seek my fortune in the big city lights.”

“Sounds like a promising future.”

“Certainly. You do realise that this isn’t the Boston road,” Belle continues as they drive up the narrow, winding lanes through the forest towards the cabin.

“Oh dear,” Gold says, deadpan. “I must have taken a wrong turning. How very remiss of me. Still, it’s too late to start out for Boston at this time of an evening. I have a little place nearby that you could stay in overnight, and I’ll run you to Boston first thing in the morning.”

“Well, that does sound tempting,” Belle says. “But the question remains, will you be staying overnight in this little place as well? After all, as you said, I am travelling alone, out here in woods I don’t know. Anything might happen overnight, you know. All sorts of predators lurk in the trees.”

“But of course I’ll be staying,” Gold says. “I don’t even know your name, let alone anything about you. I have to make sure that my property is protected from potential thieves.”

Belle nods sagely. “Of course.”

They pull up outside the cabin as the light begins to fade fully and Belle grabs the bag from the back, slinging it over her shoulder again and tripping towards the cabin in unlaced boots.

“You know,” she says conversationally, “in this light it does look kind of creepy, like you’d open it to find a dead body inside.”

Gold gives her a pointed look, key in the lock and door ready to be opened.

“Do you mind?”

“Not at all. I love our creepy cabin. It’s been the scene of some of our most acrobatic and adventurous sex.”

Gold rolls his eyes and lets them in.

“Make yourself at home. I never did get your name.”

“It’s Belle. And you?”

“You can call me Mr Gold.”

“Oooh, I like the Mister.”

“I had a feeling that you might. I’ll switch the water on in case you’d like to freshen up.”

When he gets back into the main room having seen to the pump and the generator, Belle has started a small fire in the grate and is sitting warming her toes.

“I guess that there’s just one bed here, Mr Gold,” she says. “Will we need to bunk up?”

“Since you’re a guest here, you can take the bed.”

“Are you sure? I imagine that it gets quite chilly in here at night, and since I’m sure that you didn’t think to bring pyjamas with you on this impromptu trip, I’d hate for you to get cold down here on the sofa with just a few thin blankets. We’d have to share body heat. And maybe other things.” She glances over to her discarded bag again, and Gold gulps.

“I’m sure that won’t be necessary. I’ll make us some tea.”

When he returns, Belle is still in the same place, sitting beside the crackling fire, and Gold decides that it’s time he turned the tables on her. This is the creepy cabin, after all.

“Of course, if I were a more ruthless man, I would be inclined to seek some sort of compensation for my hospitality,” he says.

“What kind of compensation are we talking about?” Belle asks, trying to look innocent and failing pitifully.

“Well, since you’re on your way to Boston to seek your fortune, I think it’s too much to hope that you’ve got any ready cash in that backpack of yours.”

He passes over her mug of tea and settles himself beside her on the hearth rug, location of many a blissful moment and soon, hopefully, to see some more.

“I could work off the debt?” Belle suggests. “I’m very good with my hands.”

“I’ve no doubt that you are, but you’re leaving for Boston in the morning and any work would have to be done tonight.”

“What kind of a thing did you have in mind?” Belle asks, and for all she’s trying to play naïve, she’s having trouble keeping the husky note of need out of her voice. Gold cups her cheek and runs his thumb over her plump pink lips.

“You could give yourself to me for the night instead.”

They’re leaning in close, close enough to kiss, and Belle licks her lips.

“So is this the part where I agree, or the part where I run away disgusted and vow never to get into strange cars with strange men again?” she breathes.

“That’s entirely up to you,” Gold says. “Although let’s stop short of it becoming too close to a weird slasher film.”

“In that case, knowing that her life may be on the line, the innocent hiker decides it would be safer to acquiesce to her companion’s wishes.”

Gold leans in and captures her lips then, and Belle opens for him readily, letting his tongue explore every part of her mouth. He enjoys kissing Belle, could do it for hours, and he also enjoys the simple pleasure of her skin in the firelight.

“I’m glad you agreed to my proposal,” he says when they break away.

“Oh, you know, I could have a hidden agenda behind this lovely smile and innocent façade. The hiker could be plotting to overwhelm her captor by disarming him with lust.”

Gold raises an eyebrow and Belle shrugs. “Or maybe not. As you were.”

He kisses her again, pushing her flat on the rug and unfastening the first couple of buttons of her shirt, kissing her neck and décolletage and each new inch of skin that he uncovers. Belle moans as he cups her breasts through her camisole and her nipples stir into hard points which he tongues at eagerly, wetting the thin fabric.

“Enjoying yourself?” he asks with a smirk, watching Belle’s fingers scrabble at the pile of the rug beneath her.

“Immensely,” she groans.

“Good, because I’m not done with you yet.” He pulls her top down to expose her breasts fully and sucks one nipple into his mouth, tugging roughly as he pinches the other one. Belle’s thighs clamp around him where he’s lying snug between her legs.

“Now, I guess I’ll have to decide how I want you,” Gold says with a sigh, as if this is something of a chore for him. “I quite like you like this, at my mercy. And I’m very interested to know what you might have packed in that little bag of yours. I’m sure that we could have lots of fun with it.”

He leans over and shakes out the contents of the backpack, finding a variety of things from their toy box. He picks up a string of anal beads and smiles. “Yes, I think would could definitely find a good use for these.” He sits up and indicates for her to roll over, and he pulls her shorts and thong down to her knees. Belle looks at him over her shoulder with a cheeky grin that completely puts him off his stride, compounded when she pushes back onto all fours and wiggles her bum at him suggestively. Gold bursts into laughter.

“You’re ruining the atmosphere,” he growls, but he only pretends to mind. It’s so much more pleasurable when they’re so obviously having a lot of fun with it. He grabs lube from the pile of stuff on the rug next to them, and drizzles a squeeze of it between her ass cheeks, working her tight back entrance with one finger, his other hand spreading the dripping lube around her parted folds, rubbing gently around her clit as he pushes a finger into her ass, feeling the muscles relax. Flat on her stomach again, Belle is writhing and groaning with every flicker of his fingers against her clit, and she makes a moan of protest as he pulls his finger out in order to press the first bead inside. He plays with the string dangling, moving the bead inside and making Belle’s hips shiver. He pushes a second bead inside and Belle throws her head back, spine arching with pleasure.

“Please,” she gasps. “Please, I’m so close.”

In response, Gold decides to keep draw out the teasing for as long as he can, and Belle gives a squeal of frustration as he stops touching her and rolls her over onto her back again, changing the angle of the beads inside her and making her wriggle even more.

“You know, I think I need to make sure that you don’t run away,” Gold says conversationally, and Belle’s eyes widen with heady anticipation, practically begging him to go on as he wipes his hands clean and then extracts a length of soft silken rope from the backpack, winding it around her wrists, draping the tails through her palms so that she can easily pull herself free. “Yes, let’s see how you like that.”

“God, you bastard,” Belle says as he gets to his feet and starts to undress languidly, but it’s said in such a soft and loving tone that Gold knows she doesn’t mean it. He takes his time, and when he’s down to just his boxers he gets back on the rug with her, hooking her bottoms off from round her knees and spreading her legs wide before kissing his way down her stomach to her cleft, licking and sucking at her clit whilst two fingers push into her dripping pussy and the other hand works the beads in her asshole. Belle’s lost all coherency, just panting and moaning and the occasional swearword thrown in for good measure. He very much enjoys it when he makes her come apart so thoroughly like this, and from the amount of liquid running over his fingers and chin, her juices mingled with the raspberry-flavoured lube, she’s enjoying herself just as much. Her inner walls are fluttering around his fingers and he pulls the beads out of her, sending her over the edge and making her scream. He’s very glad that they’re in the middle of the woods and no-one can hear them or he’d fear having the police called on suspicion of a domestic disturbance.

He’s achingly hard; he’s been ready to go since the moment they entered the cabin and this scenario began to play out, but having watched Belle come with such glorious abandon, he’s desperate for the release. His cock is twitching in his boxers and there’s a damp spot of precum on the fabric already. He gives Belle a moment to catch her breath before he shoves them down, taking himself in hand and stroking a couple of times to take the edge off. Belle just smiles at him from the rug, a cheeky little smile.

“So, which hole, Mr Gold?”

 With her hands still bound in a marvellous display of dexterity, she grabs the bottle of lube and tosses it towards him before rolling over somewhat ungainly and smirking at him over her shoulder.

Gold wastes no time at all in finding a condom in the pile of goodies, coating himself with lube and applying some more to her ass, the glistening liquid shining on her cheeks in the crackling firelight. He presses the tip of his cock inside her, so wonderfully, gloriously tight, and she feels like heaven in that moment.

“Oh Belle,” he groans, sounding as wrecked as she did. “Oh Belle, you feel so damn good.”

“Yeah,” Belle mumbles, still spaced out from her own orgasm. “Yeah, I feel great right now.”

She shifts her hips and Gold presses in a little deeper, beginning to give shallow little thrusts. He’s not going to last long, but he doesn’t care, and the minute or so that he’s inside her as his orgasm rushes towards completion feels like a blissful eternity. His climax is hard and intense and leaves him breathless, and it’s all he can do to pull out of Belle’s ass and collapse onto the rug beside her. Belle unbinds her hands and brings one down to cup his face.

“Have I worked off the debt to your satisfaction?” she asks, and Gold nods.

“Very thoroughly. I’ll be happy to drive you to Boston in the morning.”

“Good, good.” She snuggles in a little closer and steals a kiss. “Do you think you have the energy to get up the stairs to bed?”

Gold shakes his head. “Not right now. Let’s stay here for a bit.”

The fire is warm on their bare skin and the rug is soft underneath them, and they can clean up later. For now, there is just the blissful afterglow, and a clandestine night away at their own private little retreat.


	35. Art

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Thirty-Five: Art (model/artist - Gold's pick)

_A famous artist has selected you to be the model for his next masterpiece. Being notoriously secretive, you don’t know what the project might involve, and you’re intrigued to meet the mysterious talent._

Belle smiles at the message and stows her phone back in her purse as she locks up the library. It’s been an excellent week all round, her first week back at work after having Gideon, who has been as good as gold during the times he’s been at the library with her over the past couple of days, beaming beatifically at the patrons and winning over even the grumpiest of visitors with his infectious giggle. And now, to round off the week, there’s a little bit of adult time in store. Granny is babysitting Gideon at the pink house in order to give Mr and Mrs Gold the chance to go out for dinner. What she doesn’t know is that they don’t intend to dine on anything except each other, and they’re going no further than the back room of the pawn shop. The sign says closed as she enters and locks the door behind her, but Gold is waiting for her behind the counter, as charming and benign as if she were a customer looking to buy.

He smiles as she comes over and kisses him in greeting.

“Hey. How was your day?”

“Good. Mostly because I spent it in delicious anticipation of this evening.”

Gold smirks. “In that case I shall try not to disappoint. Shall we begin?”

“Oh, yes please.”

He gestures through into the back room. It’s just as cluttered as it normally is, but Belle can still see the few changes that he has made for the occasion. The couch is made up with fresh linen and covered with a top sheet, and there are art supplies on the workbench. She wonders how much use they’re going to get. Gold isn’t the most artistic of souls, that’s more her remit. He has the analytical, scientific mind; Belle’s is more colourful and creative.

“Miss French,” he says as he follows her through. “Welcome to my studio.”

“It’s impressive,” Belle says, but she can’t help giving a little snort of laughter because obviously there’s no artwork anywhere in the room.

“Don’t you start, you’ll set me off as well,” Gold mutters, and she tries to compose herself.

“Sorry, sorry. Tell me all about this new masterpiece that you want me to model for.”

“It’s going to form the centrepiece of a new collection,” Gold says, moving around to settle himself at the workbench and taking off his jacket and tie. He means business, evidently. It wouldn’t do to get paint on his suit. The dry cleaners think that he’s strange enough already. “This collection will illustrate a new anthology of erotic fairy tales. Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, Red Riding Hood. You know the stories.”

“And who would I be representing?” Belle asks.

“Naturally, the beauty from Beauty and the Beast.”

“And what kind of position would I be in?” Belle presses, enjoying teasing him like this. Gold gives her a look.

“I haven’t decided yet. If you’d like to undress behind the screen, please. I trust you have no objection to posing nude?”

“As long as the artist can keep his hands to himself, I’m sure that there won’t be a problem.” She smiles sweetly at him, blowing him a kiss to show that she doesn’t really mean it, and slips behind the screen. A short robe is waiting for her on a hanger there, in sheer champagne coloured silk. It’s hardly going to protect her modesty and it’s barely long enough to cover her ass, but Belle likes the little detail. The screen is an antique one that Gold has been restoring ready for sale, and she knows that it’s likely translucent, so she decides that she might as well give him a show, stretching out her limbs languorously as she strips, running her hands over her bare skin and touching her nipples into hard points that show clearly through the robe when she pulls it on. Well, it’s an erotic picture after all. It makes sense to get it as lifelike as possible.

She comes out and strikes a sultry pose.

“So, how do you want me?” she asks. She can already see Gold’s cock stirring into eager life in his trousers, and she wonders if his answer will be ‘right now and bent over the table’, but she forgets that he can tease just as well as she can, and he can match her smirk. The number of times they end up trying to one-up each other during these moments is ridiculous, but Belle doesn’t really mind. It’s all part of the fun, in her mind.

“On the couch please, Miss French. Arrange yourself comfortably. Now, for the context.”

“I’m all ears.”

“The beast has gifted his beauty a library,” Gold begins, spinning a tale to set the scene for her so deftly. “Whilst perusing the volumes in this library, the beauty has come across a rather salacious one, the likes of which she has not seen before.”

Belle lays herself down on the couch and picks up the book that Gold has placed there. It’s one of her favourite examples of vintage erotica and many a happy evening has been shared between the two of them, reading aloud from its pages and acting out some of its scenes. She flicks through to one of the naughtier tales.

“Now,” Gold continues. “Beauty is feeling the strangest of sensations in her privates and is getting very hot and bothered reading this book, so naturally, she decides to get naked and do some intimate exploration.”

“Naturally,” Belle agrees.

“What she doesn’t know is that the beast has been drawn to the library by her wanton moans of pleasure, and is watching her from the shadows.”

“Oh, a sneaky voyeur. I like it.”

“Thank you, Miss French. I’m glad you approve. Perhaps you’d like to disrobe and assume such a position?”

Belle obeys, untying the robe and dropping it to the ground, lying back on the couch and letting her legs fall apart. She takes her time getting into position, wanting to tease her husband some more – namely because she wants him to come over here and touch her as soon as possible, her entire body thrumming with tension and the need of his hands on her skin.

She slips one hand between her legs, opening up the petals of her sex and making sure that Gold can see everything clearly, and her other hand fondles her breast, cupping and squeezing and pinching at her pert, rosy nipple.

“Oh yes,” Gold says, and Belle can hear the lusty growl in his voice now. “That’s very good. But maybe change your expression a bit if you can. The beauty looks like she’s about to devour the beast alive.”

“Who’s to say she’s not?” Belle says with a grin.

“True enough, but we’re aiming for a virgin discovering her sexual self for the first time,” Gold points out. “More orgasmic innocence, less sexy seductress.”

Belle strokes her folds again, and rubs one fingertip over her clit. If he wants her to look orgasmic, then he’s not going to have long to wait.

“Perfect.”

Belle’s eyes flutter closed; she’s too far gone to stop and hold a pose now, when her swollen pearl is begging for more attention and her inner walls are clenching around nothing, needing something to fill her up. Gold doesn’t seem to mind though; she can hear the scrape of pencil over paper as she pushes two fingers up into her entrance and pumps them slowly, her hips rocking with the movement. She’s long since known that watching her do this is one of his favourite things, and it’s certainly a win for both of them.

But then, he stops her right on the edge of her climax.

“All right, that’s enough, thank you. I have the preliminary sketches down.”

Belle opens her eyes and glares at him ferociously as she slips her shaking fingers out and wipes them on the sheet. Gold just smirks.

“Don’t worry, I’m not done with you yet.”

He gets up and picks up a couple of tubs of paint from the bench, and Belle’s heart pounds in excitement as she recognises it for what it is – edible body paint.

“You see, you inspire me a lot, Miss French. Such a wonderful muse. O think that the art I want to make with you can be best expressed using your own lovely skin as a canvas.”

He unscrews the tub of green paint and a heavy, synthetic lime scent fills the room. “May I paint you, Miss French?”

Belle beckons him between her legs. “Paint me all over,” she whispers.

“I’ll be very glad to.” He draws a wavy line down from her chin to her navel. “But I can’t have my fine work smudged, you know. You’ll have to be very careful not to touch it.”

Damn him. Belle wriggles in arousal as he switches colours and paints her nipples with blue raspberry, little lines radiating out from her areolae like a child’s drawing of the sun. She’s so sensitive she feels like she could scream with the need of him, but months of living with a light-sleeping baby have done wonders for her self-control. She curls her fingers into the sheet, giving a low moan as he continues down over her abdomen and mound, drawing abstract patterns of lines and dots.

“Please,” Belle groans, when he’s so close to where she wants him.

“I thought you wanted the artist to keep his hands to himself?” Gold teases from between her thighs. Belle just raises an eyebrow and indicates her decorated skin.

“I think that you’ve already thoroughly broken that rule, don’t you?”

“All right. I’ll see what I can do.”

He gets up and goes to wash his hands, and on his return, Belle sits up before he can get back on the couch with her, fingers quickly working his shirt buttons and belt, divesting him of clothing until he’s as bare as she is.

“Making art is a messy business,” she says, before lying back down and spreading her limbs, ready for his attention. “Don’t want you getting dirty.”

“I don’t think that’s going to be avoidable.”

He settles himself back between her legs, fingertips dancing over her folds and slipping into her entrance as he bends to drop light kisses onto her mound, licking up the paint there. Belle wriggles, but dutifully does not move and smudge the paint. Gold gives her a grin and returns to his task with vigour, hooking her legs up over his shoulders to get him closer and deeper. Belle’s thighs clamp around his head, holding him where she wants him. Already so keyed up from all the earlier teasing, it does not take long for her to reach the brink of her orgasm again, and this time she tumbles over it with a cry.

Belle unhooks her legs and just lies bonelessly as Gold wipes her juices off his chin, cleaning his fingers with a singular dedication to his task.

“Did you enjoy your sitting?” he asks innocently.

Belle nods, and looks through her parted thighs to Gold’s crotch. “It looks like you did, too.”

“I did, certainly, but I know I could enjoy it even more.” He takes himself in hand, pumping firmly a couple of times to bring him back to full hardness.

“You’ll smudge your work,” Belle warns as he settles back on the couch with her, lining them up.

“It’s all right when the artist does it. Call it impressionism,” he replies, and he pushes inside of her slowly, filling her up until he’s in the hilt. “Bring your leg up again,” he adds, his voice strained, and Belle obeys, hooking her right leg over his shoulder again, opening her up and deepening the angle of his cock inside her. It feels wonderful, and once they’ve settled into position and no-one’s limbs are going to give out, when Gold starts to thrust, long and slow and deep, Belle gasps at the sensation.

“You like that?” he asks, voice throaty and rough. Belle can only nod enthusiastically in response. The paint is smearing against his stomach and chest, and Belle licks her lips in anticipation of cleaning him up later.

She’s almost at the peak again, not quite there, but Gold comes inside her with a shout of her name before she can reach it. A couple of surreptitious touches to her clit and she follows him over, her inner walls clutching and milking him dry.

Finally he pulls out and collapses against her chest, completing the ruin of his careful work. Belle rubs up against him for good measure as she rolls them over tonto their sides, getting him thoroughly messy as well.  His eyes narrow when he sees what she’s done, but it’s an expression of pleasure, not annoyance, and the next few minutes are taken up with relaxed exploration of each other’s bodies as they lick each other clean.

Lying in the afterglow, sticky with sweat and saliva, Belle cuddles up against her husband’s chest.

“You know, I’m very intrigued as to the other erotic artwork you had in mind,” she says. “What kind of picture for Red Riding Hood, for example?”

“Oh, that’s easy. Lovely nubile young woman chained up naked as bait for the big bad wolf. Maybe lying on some kind of stone altar covered with a red cloak.”

“Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs?”

“Can you really not picture that one yourself?” Gold asks, amused. “Naturally, the dwarfs let Snow White stay in their cottage in exchange for cooking, cleaning, and blow jobs.”

“Right. Little Mermaid?”

“Well, the first time she walks on land she won’t have any clothes on, obviously. And she’s got these fascinating new bits between her new legs that warrant some investigation.”

“Hmm.” Belle looks up at him, a little grin spreading over her face. “We’ve still got a little while before we need to go home. Perhaps we could try posing for another couple of pictures?”

Gold returns her smile. “I see no reason not to.”

When they do return to the house, right on time, it’s clear to all that Belle and Gold have definitely not been out to dinner, but Granny just takes it in her stride, giving the couple a knowing smile and leaving them to their own devices, wondering how soon it will be before she has two Gold children to watch over.


	36. Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Thirty-Six - Power (superheroes/villains - Belle's pick)
> 
> For beastlycheese.

**Power**

“If you could have any superpower, what would you have?”

Gold considers the question for a few moments, not entirely sure where Belle’s going with this conversation, but since not every conversation needs a point, he accepts that superpowers are the topic of the moment.

“Flight, I think,” he says eventually. “It would be incredibly useful. I hate planes.”

Belle nods. “I think I’d want to be able to walk through walls. It would be useful for sneaking into places.”

“Indeed it would, but the question of _why_ you would want to be sneaking into places remains.”

“I’m a naturally inquisitive person and I like finding out things.”

“You mean you like snooping.”

“That too. I think it would be great to sneak into everyone else’s houses and see what their lives are like.”

Gold gives her a look.

“You’re starting to worry me now, love.”

“I don’t mean in a creepy way!” Belle sounds shocked at the notion. “Just take a little peep at what they’ve got in their fridges and that kind of thing.”

“I’m still a bit worried. What started this train of thought?”

Belle shrugs. “It’s coming up for Halloween and Mary Margaret’s invited us to her costume party again.”

“Ok.” Gold raises an eyebrow. “Still not sure how that relates to superpowers.”

“I was looking at costumes online, and I came across some superhero ones. Don’t worry,” she adds on seeing his expression. “I’m not going to make you dress up as Batman. I’ve got another, better idea. But it did get me thinking. About the potential possibilities. You have to admit, Michelle Pfeiffer in her skin-tight patent leather catsuit gives you some less than pure thoughts.”

“We all have our vices,” Gold says nonchalantly. “You, however, have a lovely catsuit of your own, and I certainly wouldn’t be averse to seeing it again.”

He has fond memories of Belle’s tiger-print catsuit from the Halloween before last. Belle just laughs.

“You do realise that since last wearing that catsuit I’ve had a baby and gained twenty-two pounds? I think it would be a miracle if it still fit. But I do have another little trick up my sleeve, if you’re amenable?”

“Certainly.” He’s always amenable to new ideas for playtime. “Have you been making new online purchases?”

Belle winks.

“Maybe.”

X

It’s a couple of days before Gold receives the message. They had to wait for the mail order to arrive after all.

_Meet me in your office, Mr Wayne. Or should I say, Batman…_

She’s gone with Batman after all, but she did promise him that he wouldn’t have to wear the costume. Belle didn’t let him see the package when it arrived, and he wonders what she’s got in store for him.

When he arrives in his office, he likes what he sees. He has to stand there and admire her for a while, taking in every inch of her poised on his desk. Whilst it’s not a skin-tight patent leather catsuit, it’s certainly something. Her blue eyes twinkle at him from behind Catwoman’s mask, long elbow length gloves and thigh high boots in shiny fake leather complimenting the little satin wrap dress, a nice approximation that’s not going to cut off her circulation.

“How nice of you to join me,” she says, her voice a silky purr. “I believe we might have a bargain to strike.”

Gold comes over and sits down at his desk, looking longingly at the sliver of thigh that shows about the top of her boots in the slit of the skirt.

“And what kind of a bargain would that be, Catwoman? Remember, a deal requires two interested parties.”

“Oh, I think you’ll be very interested. You see, I know all about your secret vigilante identity, Mr Wayne, and I’m sure that you would hate for it to become public knowledge.”

“Yes, it would be most inconvenient. What kind of a reward were you thinking of in return for your silence?”

“Well, if you could turn a blind eye to some of my less than legal pursuits, then I would be very grateful. But I think there might be something else that you could do for me.”

She uncrosses her legs, giving another glimpse of thigh. “I hear that you have quite the silver tongue.”

“Would you like proof of that, perhaps?” Gold suggests.

“That would be nice. I think it would be nice for you, too. I get to satisfy a certain craving, and you get to retain your anonymity in the world of crime-fighting as well as tasting my sweet pussy.”

“It’s a fair enough exchange,” Gold agrees. He makes to put a hand on her thigh and open up that slit in her skirt just a little further, to see what she’s wearing beneath it, but one gloved hand pushes him away, back into his chair.

“On no, Mr Wayne, I think we’ve established that I’m the one in charge here. We’re going to do this my way.”

“As you wish.”

Belle slips off the desk and unfastens the wrap strings of her dress, letting it fall open to show off a black lace bra and thong beneath.

“Like what you see, Mr Wayne?” she asks coyly. Gold nods. The lingerie, coupled with the long boots and gloves, gives her an air of such power and dominance that he’s powerless to resist.

“Excellent.”

She straddles him in his chair, pinning him against the back and kissing him fiercely, her tongue exploring every inch of his mouth with vigour. Gold tries to bring his hands up to cup her face but she pushes them back down onto the arms of his chair, and grins at him wickedly when she pulls away.

“Now, Mr Wayne. Let’s see your silver tongue at work.” She releases his hands and undoes her bra, presenting her perfect breasts to him. Gold is more than happy to go to work on them, sucking on her dusky nipples and feeling them pebble between his lips. Belle wriggles in his lap, a sure sign that he’s doing something right, and he kisses over her collar bones, hands slipping under her bum so that he can lift her up and pay attention to the sensitive undersides of her breasts. Her hands dig into his shoulders, moaning as she throws her head back with pleasure.

“Yes,” she breathes. “Yes, like that, that’s good.”

At length she pushes him away again and sinks back down for another kiss.

“That was a very good beginning, Mr Wayne,” she pants. “But I think that a little change of angle is required.”

She stands up, hands on her hips. “Aren’t you going to offer your seat to a lady?”

Gold chuckles but nonetheless gets up, and Belle daintily removes her panties before sitting back down in his vacated chair. She crosses her legs primly and runs her gloved hands over the arms.

“I like this chair,” she muses. “I think I might park myself in it more often. If, of course, you would be agreeable to seeing me in it more regularly. This arrangement of ours might have to be a rolling one. I can only keep my mouth shut for so long, you know.”

“This is sounding dangerously close to blackmail.”

“What do you mean, dangerously close? My dear Batman, this _is_ blackmail. But you’re enjoying it really. Well, as far as I can see.”

Gold’s gaze drops down to the front of his trousers, where his arousal is making itself apparent.

“Yes, I suppose I am.”

“Good. Well, I’m sure you know what happens next.” She uncrosses her legs and spreads them wide in the chair. “A taste of my lovely pussy in return for my silence.”

“It’s certainly an offer that I would be hard pushed to refuse.” Gold gets onto his knees in front of the chair, running his hands up her leather clad calves and over her thighs, working his way closer and closer to her centre. He can already see her folds glistening with her juices, and he licks his lips in anticipation, encouraging her to scooch forward in the chair so that he can get at her easier. Her sex smells divine and musky, and she tastes just as good when he kisses and laps at her folds, swirling his tongue over the hard bud of her clit. Belle gasps, writhing above him, and he redoubles his efforts, slipping a finger easily into her entrance and crooking it, stroking her inner walls.

“What do you need?” he croons, pressing butterfly kisses to the inside of her thighs and smearing her juices.

“More,” Belle moans. “Just more. I want your tongue on me again.”

Gold obliges, alternating quick flicks with the tip of his tongue over her clit and long sweeps with the flat. Her tight channel flutters around his finger and a moment later he feels her whole body shiver as she comes, biting down on her finger to keep her from screaming out and disturbing Gideon. Gold sits back on his heels, rubbing her thighs to calm her down and soothe her into the glorious afterglow.

“I hope you’re satisfied with the arrangement?” he asks.

Belle nods. “Yes. That was a very thorough fulfilling of the deal. Next time I’m feeling inclined to let the cat out of the bag, I know just where to turn.”

“You’ll be most welcome. I’m not sure if there’s a loser in this scenario, to be honest.”

“Well.” Belle leans forward and eyes the bulge straining in his trousers. “It looks like your manhood might be missing out on the good times. Do you think we ought to remedy that, Mr Wayne? I’d hate for your Little Batman to feel overlooked in our little agreement.”

Gold bursts out laughing. “Ok, please never refer to my cock as ‘Little Batman’ again.”

“You’re right. He doesn’t look little at all.”

“Belle!”

“Ok, ok, I’ll behave.” She sniggers behind her hand and Gold just rolls his eyes.

“What am I going to do with you?”

Belle seems to give the matter serious consideration.

“How about you unzip and let me give you a handjob to make up for it?”

Gold nods. “Yes, I think that would do it.”

Belle slips out of the chair so that she’s sitting on the floor with him, and she makes to take off the long gloves.

“No, leave them on, please.”

“Have we found a new kink of yours, my darling?” Belle asks. “You like me in leather, don’t you?”

“Very much so.”

She takes his cock in a firm grip, but it soon becomes apparent that the leather will create too much friction for a comfortable experience, so Belle pulls one glove off with her teeth. She leaves the other one on though, cradling his balls in her palm and rolling them gently as she strokes his cock and rubs little circles over the tip of him. The fact she’s still wearing the mask adds an extra dimension, something erotic and forbidden in it. And of course, she’s still wearing those boots…

Gold swears as he comes, spurting thickly into Belle’s hand and throwing his head back. It’s a good job that they’re already on the floor as his legs have turned to jelly.

Belle grabs some tissue from the desk to clean up with and she tucks him back into his trousers carefully. A shiver unrelated to arousal run through her, and Gold can see the gooseflesh forming on her skin. He pulls her into his lap, holding her close to warm her up, and she sighs with happiness as she peels off the mask at last, rubbing at the red marks it has left around her eyes.

“You know, the best way to warm someone up is skin to skin.” She waggles her eyebrows.

“Also under several blankets,” Gold points out. “We should go to bed.”

“We should.” Neither of them make a move to get up though, and Belle nuzzles into Gold’s chest.

“So, did you enjoy my Catwoman outfit?”

“Exceedingly. Not sure you should wear it to Mary Margaret’s Halloween extravaganza though. People might get the wrong impression about the kind of party it is.”

Belle bats his arm playfully. “I wasn’t planning on it. Like I said, I’ve got a much better idea for this Halloween. You’ll love it, you don’t have to dress up at all. Well, maybe a little bit. But not in your leather trousers. I’ve got plans for those too, but not for Halloween.”

“All right. Colour me intrigued. What’s your idea?”

Belle just grins at him, and he knows that not even tickling will get it out of her.

“I guess you’ll just have to wait and see, won’t you?”

Gold sighs. It’s going to be a long couple of weeks till the party.


	37. Examination

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Thirty-Seven: Examination (OB-GYN/patient, Gold's pick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB: Shaving

_Miss French, it’s time for your check-up. The doctor will see you at ten sharp._

Belle smiles to herself as she checks her appearance in the hall mirror and makes her way upstairs to the bedroom where Gold is waiting for her. They’ve played this scenario before and it brought rather a lot of enjoyment for the both of them. She taps on the door and Gold’s soft voice bids her enter.

“Good evening, Miss French,” he says as she comes in, his voice a silky purr. “How are we feeling today?”

Belle takes her time to take in his attire before she answers. He’s wearing a white coat that was probably filched from Dr Whale at the hospital when he last went for an orthopaedic appointment, and no tie, a few more shirt buttons undone than is strictly professional. The bed is covered with clean towels and Belle wonders what delights he has in store for her today.

“I’m all right,” she replies. “Nothing immediately worrying, although lately I’ve been getting the strangest feeling in my vagina.”

“Oh, really? And how long have you been experiencing this strange feeling?”

“Since around the moment I was invited to this check-up, actually.” Belle winks.

“I see.” Gold can’t suppress a grin in return. “And could you perhaps describe this feeling to me?”

“It’s a little like an ache,” Belle says, loosely cupping her sex through her clothes. “Like an emptiness inside that’s desperate to be filled up with something.”

“Most intriguing. I’ll be sure to take a very close look at the problem when I examine you. But before I can do that, of course, I will need you to remove your clothing. We like to be very thorough in our check-ups here so I will examine your whole body.”

Belle crosses her arms over her chest in a show of false modesty.

“Don’t you have somewhere that I can undress in private?”

“I’m afraid not. But there’s no need to be shy. It’s just you and me in here, and I’ll be seeing everything during the course of the check-up anyway.”

Belle turns her back, glancing over her shoulder coyly at him through her lashes, and she begins to undress slowly, revealing herself inch by inch. She can feel Gold’s eyes on her and she moves to the side slightly so that he can see what she’s doing in the full-length mirror. He’s smirking at her in the glass and she sticks her tongue out at him, making them both laugh and breaking the moment until composure is returned. Once she’s fully bare, Belle turns back to face him, making a show of covering herself with her hands.

“Very nice,” Gold says. “Please sit down on the bed, Miss French, and I’ll commence the first part of the examination. I need to take a feel of your breasts.”

Belle obeys, perching on the edge of the bed and clasping her hands primly in her lap. Gold sits down beside her and gently places his hands on her breasts, squeezing and rubbing methodically and paying particular attention to her nipples, rubbing his thumbs over and around the dusky little buds until they harden and pebble under his touch and he tugs at them, sending sparks of arousal shooting down through her veins straight to her core. She wriggles on the bed, trying to get some friction between her legs from the soft towelling beneath her. Gold pauses in his ministrations and looks up at her, one eyebrow quirked in humour.

“Is something the matter, Miss French?” he asks, deadpan. “Would you like me to stop?”

Belle shakes her head. “No, no, it’s just that strange feeling inside again. It’s intensified all of a sudden.”

“Well, this sounds like a serious affliction,” Gold says, and he gives her areolae a final soothing rub before letting go of her breasts. “I should probably give the matter some immediate attention.” He moves away from the bed and disappears into the bathroom, calling behind him. “Please lie down on the bed on your back and open your legs wide.”

Belle does so, but she keeps her hands between her thighs, covering her mound and nether lips. Gold returns and drops a handful of things onto the bed beside her and he raises an eyebrow.

“Miss French, I can hardly examine you properly if you won’t let me see the parts that need to be examined. Please place your hands out of the way behind your head and don’t move them unless I tell you to.”

“Yes, Doctor Gold,” Belle says meekly. She removes her hands and lets her legs loll apart further. Gold cups her sex, rubbing his fingers over her folds where she’s already getting nice and slippery.

“Yes, I think this calls for a most thorough check-up,” he says, and he picks up her Ladyshave from the bed. “I hope you don’t mind if I groom your nether curls, Miss French? You have a very pretty little bush here, but I’d like to be able to perform the most rigorous examination that I can, and I would like you to be completely bare so that I don’t miss anything vital.”

He fingers the dark hair on her mound; she hasn’t trimmed for a while and it’s thick and unruly. Gold loves to bury his nose in her curls when he eats her out, but he equally likes the sight of her completely bald down there – even if it did nearly give him a heart attack when he saw her shaved bare for the first time on their wedding night. She nods.

“If that’s what the doctor orders.”

He clicks the shaver on and the vibrating motion of it buzzing so close to her sensitive folds makes Belle gasp, and it uses all her will-power not to wriggle with arousal in case he nicks her skin with the blade. Every so often he will blow the loose hairs away, his breath ghosting over her folds and mound and making her moan with the need of his touch. She feels the huff of laughter that he gives.

“Oh dear. This is a most serious case. I don’t think I’ve ever seen anything like it.”

He switches the shaver off and Belle glances down at her smooth and hairless sex as Gold runs his fingers over the soft skin. “Yes. Now you’re ready. Just one more thing.”

He squeezes out some lube over his fingertips, rubbing them together. Belle really doesn’t think she’ll need it, she’s been getting wetter and wetter since she came into the room and they started the little game. Gold parts her folds and opens her up, unhooding her clit and spreading around the warming lube, which just intensifies every sensation tenfold. Belle writhes against the sheets, determined not to move her hands but desperate for more pleasure, more friction, more stimulation.

“I think I’m going to have to examine you internally as well. Keep still, Miss French. I wouldn’t want to hurt you.”

Belle moans with frustration at being unable to move and Gold slips one finger up inside her empty, clutching channel. Another one slips in easily beside it and they curl in just the right way, stroking her soft inner walls and finding that sweet spot deep inside.

“This is most interesting,” Gold says a she continues to stroke her g-spot, his other hand relentlessly teasing her clit. Belle’s chest is heaving, her breath coming in hard, rough little pants. He’s keeping her right on the edge of her orgasm and her knees are shaking with the effort of not moving her hips. “I don’t think I’ve ever had a woman have such an intense reaction to an examination like this. Let me see. I think maybe a lab sample for analysis is in order.”

It feels like his hands are everywhere at once, touching her in all the right places, and Belle sobs with frustration as he pulls his fingers out of her, but a second later the sob turns into a scream of release and a burst of liquid squirts out of her over the towels on the sheets, splashing Gold’s shirt as well. He looks down at the spots on the fabric and raises an eyebrow.

“Well, they never said that this job would be boring,” he quips, and he shucks the coat and shirt onto the floor. “Still this has proved to be a most enlightening session for me. I think I’ve worked out what the matter is.”

“And what might that be?” Belle asks.

“You’re dangerously horny,” Gold says, his face completely straight, which is remarkable considering how terrible the joke was. “You need immediate treatment.”

“What would this treatment entail?”

“As a respected medical professional, I recommend sexual healing. I can start the treatment straight away.”

Belle looks down at his very obvious erection. “I bet you can.”

“I will, of course, need your co-operation. Pull your knees into your chest please.”

Belle does so, the action serving to lift her hips and present her sex to him fully. Gold stands and unzips, pushing his trousers down just enough to take his cock out, and he pumps his length a couple of times, coating himself with the lube still on his fingers from earlier. Belle licks her lips in happy anticipation at the sight.

“Ready for your treatment, Miss French?” he asks.

“Oh yes, Doctor Gold.”

“Excellent.” He settles back down between her legs and lines up. His cock slides in easily, too easily since there’s so much lube and liquid, but he sinks deep into her – and her knees pulled up mean that he can go even deeper than usual. Belle feels fulfilled and stretched in the best way, and she rocks her pelvis as Gold pulls part way out and plunges back in, thrusting slowly with fingers digging into her hips for purchase amid the slipperiness. Holding her legs as she is, Belle can’t touch herself, and although the motion inside her is building her up and stroking her walls nicely, it’s not going to be enough, even though she’s so sensitive that it will only take a little touch to bring her back to the peak.

“Doctor,” she moans, “I don’t think that it’s working. I think I need more.”

“More? Dear me…” But Gold can’t finish the sentence, he’s too far gone and coherency is lost as his hips snap forward once, twice, and he comes in a hot burst inside her. There’s silence for a moment and stillness, and then Gold pulls out of her and Belle lets her legs go. She’s still right on the edge and she won’t be satisfied if she doesn’t chase that second orgasm, but she waits until Gold has his breath back before she touches his arm, and he looks up at her with a little smirk.

“A second dose?” he suggests. Belle nods eagerly. “Perhaps you could show me just where the trouble is.”

Belle slips a hand down between her thighs, spreading her folds open and coaxing her hard pearl out of its hood.

“I see. An intense treatment should do it.” He presses his thumb firmly against her clit, rubbing it roughly, and it’s enough to send her over again, seeing stars as bright warmth pulses through her veins. She’s vaguely aware of Gold stripping off the rest of his clothes and collapsing onto the bed beside her. At some point they’ll have to get up and clean up, and Belle lies there for a moment more, coming down from the high as Gold’s fingers dance all over her skin then come up to play with her hair.

“So, do I get a clean bill of health?” she asks.

“Definitely. A most satisfactory examination. You were very well-behaved throughout.” His hand comes back down to her shaved mound and rubs her gently. “I couldn’t have asked for a better patient.”

Belle grins and leans in to steal a kiss before she gets up to pee and clean up the mess on the inside of her thighs. By the time she returns to the bedroom, Gold has cleared up the bed and is snug between the sheets.

“I’ve noticed something,” Belle says as she cuddles in beside him.

“Hmm?”

“You like getting me naked and I like dressing you up.”

“I never really thought about it that much before, but I suppose you’re right. What can I say? You look very beautiful naked and I like to see the sight as often as possible.”

“We should have a weekend at the cabin,” Belle muses. “We wouldn’t put clothes on for the entire time and we’d break the world record for orgasms in a twenty-four hour period.”

“I do like the sound of that.”

They continue to ponder various plans, and Belle plots their next little playtime in the back of her mind as they fall into a very sated and happy slumber.


	38. Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Thirty-Eight - Midnight (vampire/victim - Belle's pick)
> 
> Another Halloween special!

This year, it is Gold’s turn to wait in the bedroom whilst Belle gets ready in the bathroom, hiding away her Halloween outfit until the last minute. Two years ago, when they had attended Mary Margaret’s famed Halloween extravaganza as a big cat tamer and his pretty little tigress, their roles had been reversed, but now he’s very much looking forward to the reveal of the outfit that she’s kept under wraps for so long. They missed the party last year; with Belle heavily pregnant and uncomfortable with it there was no question of her putting on a costume that consisted of anything other than stretchy, forgiving pyjamas.

Gold will admit that he is more than satisfied with his own costume this year and it makes the anticipation of Belle’s costume, which he knows will compliment it, all the sweeter. At first glance he could be dressed for a normal day at the shop, albeit wearing a slightly more elaborate waistcoat than normal and lacking a tie. The only real concession to the holiday is the paint on his neck, two bright red dots trickling down into his collar. If he is the victim, then Belle is the vampire, and he can’t wait to see the transformation.

A gurgle from the soft playpen in the corner of their bedroom draws Gold’s attention to the final member of their family who will be attending the party tonight. Gideon’s costume was the easiest of all of them. Belle spotted a furry red onesie with devil horns and a tail in the store and immediately fell in love with it, turning Gideon into the most adorable little devil in Storybrooke, if not the world. In a way Gold is glad that they’re taking Gideon with them as it means that they have the perfect excuse to leave early so as to put him to bed, and then, to go to bed themselves, perhaps with a little more exploration of the roles behind their costumes. Gold can tell that Belle is planning something. She’s been wearing her secretive little grin all day, and when she wars that grin, the outcomes are usually very favourable for the both of them.

Presently, her voice comes through the bathroom door. “Are you ready?”

“More than ready.”

Belle comes out of the bathroom and strikes a suggestive pose in the doorway, and for a moment Gold is speechless. Pale make-up, blood-red lips and the obligatory fangs, her hair in dark silky waves around her face. And then there’s her dress, a long luxurious thing in layers of silk and velvet, structured neatly in the top to allow her to wear a nursing bra beneath it. A velvet ribbon around her neck completes the look, and Gold can only stare. Gideon giggles and claps his chubby hands together at the sight of her so at least she’s got one other admirer.

“You look stunning,” Gold finally manages to say, and Belle smiles.

“Good. Now, shall we get going?” She winks at him. “You know, the sooner we get there, the sooner we can leave.”

They get Gideon into his stroller – also decorated with devil horns for the occasion – and make the short walk to the Nolans’ house, the brightest and most pumpkin festooned in the block. The kids are running in and out of the house hyped on trick or treat candy, and their parents are resorting to the very alcoholic punch in order to mellow themselves out enough to deal with their young ones, but over all the atmosphere is warm and friendly. Gold remembers taking Neal and his friends trick or treating way back when, and he’s looking forward to doing it again with Gideon once he’s old enough. Mary Margaret greets them in a pumpkin costume and as expected, all attention falls on Gideon as soon as he enters a room. After a while it all becomes too much for him and he buries his face in Belle’s chest to hide from everyone, which of course only increases his cuteness factor tenfold. They absent themselves into the dining room where the food is laid out as the apple bobbing contest begins in the kitchen: Gold can already hear exclamations that David, who is dressed up as Captain Hook this year, is cheating by fishing the apples out with his hook. Belle settles Gideon on her lap as she eats, giving Gold a sneaky little smile.

“Do you remember what happened the last time we were in here?” she asks innocent.

“I do.” How can he forget? They were caught by Leroy in the middle of a particularly steamy make-out session and everyone in the town began to look at them in a new light afterwards, but Gold concedes that might have had something to do with his leather trousers. Belle keeps teasing that she’s going to get him to wear them again, and he wonders what kind of a thing she has in mind. Still, that’s a thought for another time, as right now Belle is dressed up as the sexiest vampire in history and he is her willing victim. And Gideon, thankfully, is nursing and not paying any attention to his parents making suggestive eyes at each other.

No one thinks anything of it when they’re the first to leave the party, they do have a sleepy baby with them after all, and after they get home, the thoughts of what is to come get pushed to the side for a little while as they dedicate their attention to getting Gideon changed and washed and into his sleepsuit. There’s a little grin on his face as he drifts off and Belle watches him fondly, stroking his downy little head through the bars of his crib. Once he’s out like a light, she comes over to Gold, who’s been watching from the doorway, and she closes the door behind her, slipping her arms around his neck and stealing a kiss that is far from chaste, her tongue exploring every corner of his mouth.

“Now I think it’s time for the adults to have some good old-fashioned grown-up fun,” she says. “So how about I introduce my devoted new initiate to the ways of eternal night and heady midnight pleasures?”

“That sounds like an excellent idea to me,” Gold agrees, and he lets Belle lead them down the landing to their room. He’s already got the mood lighting in place, the bed turned down, and Belle nods her approval.

“Although,” she says, “we won’t be needing the bed just yet. I have other delights in mind. We are creatures of unbridled passion after all.”

“I like the sound of that, but it’s also somewhat alarming in a sexy way, and I’m not sure if that’s even possible.”

Belle grins. “Oh, I think it is. Just let me freshen up a little.”

She slips into the bathroom and Gold sits on the edge of the bed as he listens to water running and fabric being moved. Then the door opens again and various pieces of Belle’s costume start to get tossed out onto the bedroom floor, including her bra and panties. When she emerges, she’s wearing just the flimsy silk underlayer, almost but not quite sheer and cut down in a deep V almost to her navel. Gold feels his pulse spike just at the sight of her, and from what he can see of the hard points of Belle’s nipples downing through the fabric, she’s just as excited for what comes next as he is. He gets up and goes over to kiss her, but Belle holds up one red manicured finger to stop him in his tracks.

“You’re my willing victim, yes?” she purrs, and Gold nods.

“Oh yes.”

“Then I think you ought to know that there are far more pleasurable things to taste than blood. I’m your mistress now, and it’s up to me to teach you all our wonderfully debauched ways. We always look for compatibility when choosing a mate, and I knew from the moment I saw you that you would be perfect for me. Not too big and brawny with no brain to speak of, with an intellect that could match mine. Of course, given the carnal nature of our acquaintance, it was necessary for you to have a beautiful body as well.” She unfastens his shirt and waistcoat buttons deftly and pushes them down off his shoulders, scraping her nails over his chest and flicking at his nipples, grinning when they tighten under her touch.

“Yes, this pleases me greatly. Shall we see if the rest of you is as handsome?”

She cups him through his trousers where his erection is rapidly becoming very apparent. “I don’t think I’ll be disappointed.” She makes quick work of belt and fly and pulls his trousers and boxers down unceremoniously, looking at his cock with admiration. She licks her lips and cups him gently again, rolling his balls in her palm, and Gold can’t help the little groan that escapes the back of his throat. Then her hand moves away and she takes a step back, grinning wickedly.

“Oh I think there’ll be time enough for more exploration later. But for now, get on your knees and I’ll show you something to quench your first far better than fresh red blood ever could.”

Gold kicks off the tangle of trousers and underwear from around his ankles and kneels down on the carpet, knowing what comes next but nonetheless eager to see it. Belle raises the hem of her skirt achingly slowly, revealing her creamy thighs inch by blessed inch until the skirt is around her waist and her sex is on display. She lifts one foot and puts it on his shoulder, opening herself up to his gaze.

“Why don’t you have a drink of my sweet juices instead?” she says huskily. Gold can already see her arousal glittering on her folds, and he accepts his task with enthusiasm, slipping her leg over his shoulder fully and burying his face between her thighs, squeezing her bottom as he licks and laps along her folds, thrusting his tongue into her dripping entrance and dragging it up to swirl the tip around her swollen clit. Belle has to grab his shoulders for balance, the thin fabric of her skirt flopping down over his head as she moans unashamedly with his ministrations, her pelvis rocking and pressing into his face. Gold loves going down on Belle and he especially loves it when she’s dominant and demanding like this. His own cock is getting painfully hard now and he reaches down to give himself a surreptitious stroke to take the edge off and let him concentrate on Belle’s pleasure for just a little while longer. She’s so close, he can taste it, her juices sweet and flowing freely over his chin.

“Oh yes, yes…” She keens, her heel pressing into his back and her hands on his shoulders digging in as she comes. Gold wrestles the skirt off from over his head and grins up at her, and Belle just grins down at him as she slips her leg off his shoulder and gets shakily down onto her knees with him.

“You like it?” she asks, running her thumb over his lips and chin and cleaning away the glistening juices.

“Very much so. If that’s what I’m going to be tasting for the rest of eternity then I’ll be very happy.”

Belle runs her tongue over her very red lips. “I’m sure that can be arranged. But for now, I think that there are some other things to be taken care of.” She reaches down and strokes his cock, dark with blood and pearly liquid beading at the tip. “Something really needs to be done about this little predicament. Well.” She winks. “Not really so little. But you’ve been so good so far, and you’re adapting to our way of life so nicely that I think you deserve a reward. So…”

She stands up and offers Gold a hand up to get him to his feet. “How shall we go about this? How would you like me?”

She slips the flimsy silk from her shoulders to leave her bare, and Gold runs his hands up and down her arms and sides, considering the question.

“Ride me,” he says. She’s been so bold and dominant all this time and he wants to continue this streak for as long as possible. Belle smirks.

“With pleasure, my love.”

She walks him backwards towards the bed and pushes him down onto it, climbing on top of him with a hunger in her eyes. It takes a moment or two for them to shuffle into a comfortable position but then Belle is sitting astride him, looking down at him with her bright blue eyes and her very red mouth, her hands running up and down his chest and abdomen. She leans in for a deep kiss and then reaches down to line them up; Gold grabs her hips to hold her steady as she slides down onto his cock, taking him in deep.

Belle begins to move achingly slowly, gliding up and down his length with ease, her head thrown back with pleasure, and as much as Gold wants to pull her down for a kiss, the sight of her above him like this is a glorious one. Not content to be a passive participant, he reaches up to cup her breasts and tease her nipples, and Belle groans, wriggling her hips which creates the most wonderful sensation around his cock, and she pushes her breasts forward into his touch. Her rhythm is getting faster now and Gold’s hips snap up to meet her as she pushes down against him, her breasts bouncing in his hands. There will be time for long and languid lovemaking later; right now they’re sating a need that is not at all supernatural but is still all-consuming. Belle’s panting breaths are becoming little squeaks of pleasure, and Gold can’t help the growling groan in the back of his throat as her inner walls flutter around him and bring him closer and closer to that wonderful heady peak.

He comes with a shout hastily muffled in his hand, and Belle follows him a moment later, collapsing down against his chest and welcoming his arms around her as he strokes her damp skin, easing her through into the afterglow. At length she shifts and lets him slip out of her, and they continue to lie in a warm and satisfied tangle. All too soon, though, the autumn air on their sweaty bodies begins to feel rather too cool, and Belle pulls up the covers over them, nestling down snugly with no desire or intention of getting up.

“You like it when I take control, don’t you?” she says, looking up at Gold and brushing his mussed hair out of his face. He nods, because truer words have never been spoken, and Belle grins. “Good. I like it too. But I think you’ve got more imagination than you give yourself credit for.”

Gold raises an eyebrow. “Really?”

“Yes. And with that in mind, the next time we go to a costume party, you’re picking what we go as.”

“That’s a huge responsibility and not one I think I’m ready for.”

“You’ll think of something good, I know it. And if your choice can play out to a conclusion similar to this one, well, I think we’ll all be very happy with whatever you decide.”

Gold just chuckles and kisses her, and soon all ideas of costume parties are far from their minds as their soft afterglow gradually becomes the foreplay for the next round. At least he’s got a while before he’ll have to think of anything, let alone something that will top this year’s Halloween celebration…


	39. Wheel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Thirty-Nine - Wheel (driving instructor/pupil, Gold's pick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> NB: Al fresco sex, fake spanking.

_It’s time for your driving lesson, Miss French._

Belle always likes the playtime scenarios that involve one of their cars, as it inevitably means that they’ll end up in a location slightly more interesting than their bedroom. Not that there’s anything wrong with their bedroom of course, but going on little adventures has become such a delicious part of their marriage and Belle always looks forward to their impromptu excursions. The usual anticipation is building as she leaves the house to find Gold leaning against her little Ford with a smile. As much as she likes his Cadillac, and as often as it has been the scene of marital shenanigans, she doesn’t yet trust herself to drive it when there are other things occupying her mind – namely what’s going to happen once she stops driving and they reach their destination.

“Ready for a little spin?” he asks, and Belle jangles her keys at him.

“Of course? Where are we driving to today, Mr Gold? What mysteries of mechanics will I be mastering?”

She leans in close, seeing his Adam’s apple bob in his throat as the only crack in his calm and seductive façade.

“I thought we’ve take the back roads out towards the cabin,” he says nonchalantly. “It should be quiet out there in the woods. No other drivers to distract you.”

And indeed, the secluded nature of the cabin makes it perfect for having a little fun in the great outdoors. Belle wonders if this scenario is heading in the direction she thinks it’s heading in. If not, she might have to make some subtle diversions to get it back on track.

“Well, there’s no time to lose,” she says brightly, and she goes to get in the driver’s side. “I’d rather not have a lesson in the dark.”

Inside the car, Belle touches up her lipstick in the rear-view mirror and gives her reflection a smug little smile before reaching across and gently caressing Gold’s knee. He raises an amused eyebrow at her, and at this rate they might never get out of the driveway.

“I believe you have my leg confused with the gearstick, Miss French.”

“No, I don’t think I have.”

“All the same, you’re not going to get very far with it.”

With a sigh, Belle moves her hand off his knee and starts the car, waiting until they’re driving along towards the cabin before making her next move. The atmosphere in the car is already heavy with sex, but as her fingers dance on the steering wheel, Belle can’t help turning things up a notch.

“You know, there’s another stick in this car that I’d really like to get to grips with,” she says. “I get the feeling it would be much more interesting to drive with.”

“And where might this stick be?” Gold asks, although he knows all too well the answer and his self-satisfied tone ruins any pretence to ignorance that he might have had before. Belle leans across and pats his crotch before returning both hands to the wheel. She needs to get them to the cabin in one piece so there’s no time to be getting carried away just yet. Gold seems quite happy with her wandering hands though, as the huskiness in his voice suggests.

“You know, Miss French, I believe you’re being purposefully impertinent today.”

Belle bites her lip. “What are you going to do, Mr Gold? Spank me?”

“If you don’t stop misbehaving, then yes.”

Well, at least that’s a cue for her to keep misbehaving, and Belle can’t stop grinning to herself as they make it to the cabin unscathed and she parks up before deliberately taking a hold of Gold’s knee again, stroking her way up the inside of his thigh to where his cock is beginning to stir.

“You hand appears to have got lost again, Miss French.”

“Oh no. I’m exactly where I want to be.” She palms his cock through his trousers, twisting in her seat to give her a better angle in the cramped space. One thing to be said in the Cadillac’s favour is that it’s slightly roomier for naughty rendezvous, but she’s certainly going to make the best of what she has now. She unzips Gold’s trousers and eases his length out, teasing him as he grows and thickens in her hand, his head thrown back against the headrest, slack-jawed. Belle wriggles in her seat; a part of her really wants to give in to all the clichés and go down on him now, but she knows that for all this kind of thing happens in the films, it’s a ridiculously awkward angle and the gearstick will get in the way. Instead, she has a better idea, although one still not totally devoid of logistical difficulties.

“You know, Mr Gold, I think you quite like it when I get lost.” She lets go of his cock and twists to face him fully.

“Well, I can’t say that I’m unhappy about it. Although right now I’m rather disappointed that you’ve stopped.”

“Oh, don’t worry. I’m about to get very lost.”

“How lost is very lost?”

“Push your seat back and see.”

It’s not a large car and the seats don’t go back all that far, but Belle manages to scrabble across in a very ungainly manner and settle herself on Gold’s lap, slipping her arms around his neck and grinding her pelvis up against his. Gold gives a guttural groan of pleasure and his hands rake down her back to lift her skirt and grab her arse, kneading her cheeks roughly through her panties. Belle can already feel the wet heat pooling at her entrance and she writhes with pleasure. They finally kiss, deep and passionate, foregoing all the teasing that’s come before and going straight in, but every time Belle wants to get lost in the moment, the awkwardness of the position in the cramped car makes itself known and brings her out of her blissful fantasy. Gold’s fingertip traces the line of her slit through her damp underwear but Belle pulls out of their kiss.

“Everything ok?” he asks, concerned.

“Yes, just not really comfortable like this.” She gives him a little smirk. “You mentioned spanking me if I kept misbehaving.”

“Indeed I did. And I would say that coming onto your instructor like this definitely counts as naughty behaviour.” He pats her bum. “Out of the car then. Time you learned your lesson.”

“Yes, Mr Gold.”

They get out of the car and Belle saunters around and bends over the hood, wiggling her bottom invitingly.

“Careful there, Miss French. People might think you’re looking forward to this.”

“Who says I’m not, Mr Gold?”

Gold shakes his head in mock despair and comes up behind her, unzipping her skirt and pulling it and her panties down around her ankles. The cool breeze on her bare ass makes Belle shiver with anticipation, and Gold caresses her cheeks before giving her sharp tap that causes no pain. He won’t go further than that and Belle won’t make him. As much as they like to explore and experiment, they have boundaries in place. He ‘spanks’ her ten times, stroking her ass between each tap, and Belle can’t help but give a little squeak after each even though she’s expecting it. Finally his warm hands cover her cheeks, squeezing lightly.

“Learned your lesson?” he asks. Belle grins at him over her shoulder.

“What do you think?”

Gold rolls his eyes. “I might have known. Maybe I ought to use slightly different methods of punishment.” He grabs his cock, stroking himself back to full hardness. Belle licks her lips but he ignores the gesture and drags a finger along her slit. “Legs spread. It’s time to try a new tactic to press my point home.”

Belle snorts. “You’re terrible with puns.”

“That one wasn’t even intentional.”

Belle shuffles her legs further apart and feels Gold’s tip pressing against her entrance. One hand rests on her hips for leverage and the other snakes around, slipping two fingers into her slit and coaxing her clit out of its hood. As he thrusts in, deep and slow, the motion pushes her hips forward and her clit kisses his fingertip, sending a fresh jolt of joy spiralling through her veins. The rhythm that Gold sets is languid, taking his time with his pleasure and hers. Belle’s perfectly happy with that, out here in the secluded beauty of nature with the scent of the trees and the sleepy chirping of birds all around. They’re certainly giving the wildlife an eyeful, and any evening hikers foolish enough to wander into these parts. The thought of being stumbled upon doesn’t cause her as much consternation as it perhaps should, but between Gold’s fingers on her clit and his cock inside her, Belle doesn’t really care about anything other than what her husband’s doing right now. She’s so close, and she can feel that he is too, his thrusts getting quicker and more erratic as a litany of curses and endearments tumble from his mouth. Belle grinds her hips down against him, deepening the sensations, and she feels Gold come, his fingers digging into her ass and his hips stilling. A burst of warmth fills her and drips down her leg as he pulls out, leaving her right on the brink and squirming in protest at being unfulfilled.

But Gold is never one to keep a lady waiting and once mental coherence has returned, he slips his arms around her and pulls her upright, letting him lavish kisses on her neck and shoulder and fondle her breast through her top as he returns his attention to her neglected clit. She follows him over the edge with a scream of release; no sense in trying to hold back when there’s no-one around to hear. Belle slumps in Gold’s arms, her knees going wobbly in the throes of her orgasm. Probably for the best that she’s not going to be in control of a vehicle again just yet.

“So, now what?” Gold asks, his voice a purr in her ear. “It was fortuitous that your driving lesson brought us out to the cabin, wasn’t it?”

“Extremely fortuitous.” Belle twists out of his arms and leans back against the car, letting her legs loll apart. His seed is drying and itching on her skin, but she can ignore that for the time being. Gold’s showing no sign of putting himself back in his trousers, after all.

“Maybe another lesson?” she suggests innocently. “We could discuss the finer points of the highway code. All kinds of tricky manoeuvres.”

“Proper use of mirrors,” Gold suggests.

“Back seat driving.”

“Good vehicle maintenance, including checking the lubricant levels.” He teases along her slick folds again and Belle grabs his shirt, pulling him in for another kiss, fierce and breathless.

“What does that come under?” he asks, panting, as she finally lets him up for air.

“Unexpected swerves.”

Gold laughs. “And you said I was the one with the terrible puns.”

“Yours are way worse than mine.” Belle gives a little shiver and pulls her skirt and panties up again. “I think we should probably go inside.”

“Good idea. Hours of car-related sexual innuendos await.”

Belle bats his arm. “You’re incorrigible.”

“No more so than you.”

As they make their way inside the cabin, Belle feels a fresh swell of affection for her little Ford. It’s certainly going to feature in some very fond memories.


	40. Ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Forty - Ride (biker/chick - Gold's pick)

Although Belle wouldn’t change anything about her husband for the world, she does sometimes wonder what things would have been like if she was a little closer in age to him and had met him at an earlier stage of his life, before he mellowed out and became a father. She’s caught little glimpses of the man he was before, little snippets of his life that he’s too sentimental to part with even after all these years. Things like his leather trousers, to be precise. Belle keeps dropping hints about just how much she wants to see him wear them again and channel the badass biker that he had been in his youth when he was still making his way in the world, teenage tearaway whose parents left him to fend for himself and become the man he is today.

As she looks at the message on her phone, she thinks she might just get that chance today.

_The town’s ne’er do well biker is waiting for his chick, just as brash and independent as he is. See you round the back of the library._

Belle flicks through her wardrobe, selecting some of her outfits from her clubbing days at college and eventually settling on an almost indecently short dress in deep blue sequins, backless but for the ribbon criss-crossing it, and she tops it off with a jacket, feeling a little self-conscious at walking through the sleepy and proper town of Storybrooke. She still attracts a few looks, especially with the amount of hairspray she’s got in at the moment, but if Gold is reclaiming his youth then she sees no reason why she can’t as well. Besides, their neighbours have long since learned to accept their foibles, and she likes to think that she’s inspired some of them to create their own little scenarios over the past couple of years.

The library comes into view and Belle ducks into the dingy alley behind it. Not her ideal location for a rendezvous, but in keeping with the theme. Gold is leaning on the wall nonchalantly, and Belle licks her lips unashamed as she takes in the sight of him. Leather trousers, leather jacket, sunglasses despite the dim weather.

“You wanted to see me, stud?” she says huskily, and Gold lowers the sunglasses down his nose, looking at her from top to toe and back again with unhurried satisfaction.

“I definitely did, princess,” he purrs. “Thought you might like to take a little ride.”

Belle sidles forward. “I can think of things I’d rather ride than your bike.”

“Oh, I was hoping you’d say that.” He meets her halfway down the alley, pushing her back against the wall and going straight in for a heady, passionate kiss, all teeth and tongues and the kind of noises that should only be shown after nine o’clock. It’s perfect, and such a far cry from his usual reserved demeanour.

Belle buries her hands in his hair to keep his mouth hard against hers, her nails scratching at his scalp and earning her a hiss against her lips and redoubled efforts with his tongue. She imagines the lives of the make-believe characters they’re playing, picturing an explosive relationship with constant fights and make-up fucking, both of them brittle and volatile, him hardened from his life experiences and her trying to break away from the suffocating yoke of her overprotective father by having as much sex as she can with the most unsuitable boy that she can find.

Gold’s hands skim down her sides and come around to squeeze her ass, pulling her in close against him. For a moment, Belle is tempted, but for all the town is used to their antics she’d rather avoid a public indecency charge if she can, and she breaks away from their frenzied kisses with a little reluctance.

“Got somewhere private we can go to, lover boy?” she asks. “As lovely as this alley no doubt is, I think you know how to treat a girl better than that.”

Gold smirks and holds up the keys to the vacant apartment above the library that she lived in when she first moved to the town.

“Fancy sneaking in and laying claim to the place?”

“I like the sound of that a lot.”

He takes her hand and leads her over to the door up to the apartment, and Belle can’t help but giggle; the furtiveness of their breaking in to a place they already own simply in order to have a little sexy roleplay fun brings out the randy teenager in her. Their progress up the stairs is slow as they stop to kiss and grope every few steps, completely unable to keep their hands off each other. It reminds Belle of the earlier days of their relationship, just after they started sleeping together and Belle had thoroughly dispelled the notion that Gold was too old for her, back when everything was very new and they were both very horny. There’s not a lot of finesse in their touches, just handfuls of fabric and squeezed flesh, but there’s more than enough urgency, and Belle groans with want as Gold manages to slip a hand between her legs and cup her through her underwear, grinding his palm up against her mound with the same wanton need as his cock is rubbing up against her thigh. There’s something in the rushed, clandestine atmosphere of it all that makes the heat rush to Belle’s centre, a thrill of possible discovery even though logically she knows that they’re the only ones with keys to the building.

Finally they reach her old apartment. It’s a bleak-looking place, with just the bare minimum of furniture and no personal items, just the dust sheets covering everything. Belle doesn’t have time to register any kind of nostalgia for her former home, as Gold has pushed her back against the closed door and is devouring her with his kisses again, pinning her hands above her head and working his way down her neck hungrily. Belle wriggles under his frantic ministrations, short dress riding up her thighs and her body keening towards his. His leathers are tights and unforgiving, and she can see the bulge of his cock straining for release. It can’t be comfortable for him, and as she strokes him lightly through his trousers, he gives a hiss that tells her that he’d really rather be freed from these confines.

“How do you want me, big boy?” she purrs, and Gold just growls, low and deep in the back of his throat as he tears himself away from her and pulls her through to the bedroom, sweeping the dust sheets off the bare mattress. Belle has fond memories of previous marathon love-making sessions in this very bed, and she pulls off her jacket, tossing it in the general direction of the discarded sheets before she flops back down on the bed, watching Gold with narrowed eyes.

“Seems like you might need to do something about those trousers of yours,” she says. “We wouldn’t want you to do yourself an injury now, would we?”

“Definitely not,” Gold agrees.

The sight of him standing over her as he unzips and takes his cock out makes Belle lick her lips again. There’s something about the easy confidence he’s showing today that is so very alluring. Especially when they play outside the house, Gold always carries that streak of self-consciousness. Not so much today. Perhaps he really is channelling some spirit from his youth, but whatever it is, Belle likes it. He strokes his cock lazily, showing it off almost, presenting his length to her. For all his small stature, he’s certainly not lacking in that department, unlike some of her previous male acquaintances whose proportions did not quite match up. She licks her lips and beckons him closer, shuffling up the bed until she’s lying on it properly, and she rucks her dress up around her hips, inviting him between her legs.

Gold answers her summons readily and joins her on the old mattress. Feeling the lumps and springs beneath her back, Belle wonders how she was ever comfortable enough to sleep here. Perhaps they broke the thing from too much energetic sex. Sure enough, once he’s kissing her again, she doesn’t really feel the mattress, too lost in what his hands and mouth are doing. One hand slips down between them, touching the damp spot on her panties where she’s beginning to soak through the gusset, and Belle bucks her hips up, craving more.

“Oh, I think I can do better than that,” Gold says huskily, and he moves down the bed; Belle decides to take matters into her own hands and shimmies her knickers down, leaving them hanging precariously round one ankle. It all adds to the atmosphere, the two young things too caught up in each other and too desperate to undress more than the barest minimum. Gold kisses her mound and the inside of her thighs, working his way closer to where she needs him with quick little pecks and swipes of his tongue, still being as thorough as always in spite of their increased pace. From the breathy little mewls of pleasure that Belle is making, her thighs quivering either side of her husband’s head, anyone would think that they had not had sex for months. Finally he slides his tongue up her slit and groans.

“Oh Belle, you always taste so damn delicious.” His hips jerk, humping against the mattress to relieve some of his own building tension before he returns his attention wholeheartedly to Belle. They’ve been doing this for so long now that he knows just what to do to bring her to that peak quickly, and Belle thinks that’s definitely a point in favour of the longevity of their marriage and the fact that they didn’t meet as teenagers. Experience works wonders. Gold alternates sharp flicks with the tip of his tongue and long strokes with the flat, tracing patterns against her swollen clit and petting at her entrance, the combination already making her see stars. Her nails scratch at the mattress for purchase and on finding none, she twists up fistfuls of her sequinned dress, trying to very hard not to writhe and wriggle and just let Gold love her in that perfect way that he has. She feels one long finger push up inside her dripping channel, stroking her inner walls and scraping a little around her g-spot, nearly there. His tongue is still persistent against her clit as a second finger slides in, and in a burst of warmth and exquisite, ecstatic sensation, Belle comes, crying out his name.

Gold keeps kissing her core as he slowly pulls his fingers out, peppering her skin with little touches of his lips as she comes down from her high. When she opens her eyes again and catches his gaze, he deliberately sucks on his glistening fingers, never breaking the stare. God, he’s so naughty, but Belle really wouldn’t have him any other way. She beckons him up her body again, curling her legs around him and pulling him in close for another hungry kiss, tasting her own juices on his mouth and chin.

“Now it’s your turn,” she purrs, pushing her pelvis up against him.

“Fuck yes.”

She can feel the heat emanating from his length against her thigh, and as she reaches down to line them up, she runs her fingertips over his silky head, smearing the fluid that’s already leaking. Gold thrusts into her roughly, going balls deep in one stroke, his coarse pubic hair tickling her still sensitive folds, and Belle lets out a soft grunt of pleasure.

“Belle, Belle,” Gold groans. “You always feel so good.”

“So do you.” Belle slips her hands down his back and slides them into his trousers. No underwear beneath, naturally. She really does enjoy the occasions he goes commando, and she hopes that there will be many more of them to come in the future. Her fingers dig into his tight little ass cheeks, urging him to go deeper, harder, faster, to lose himself in the heady desperation of their tryst and the little game of doing something that they shouldn’t. Gold doesn’t hold back, and his language is absolutely filthy as he pumps his hips faster and finally spills himself inside her.

“Fuck,” he groans, panting, and drops his head down to nuzzle in against her neck. Belle lets go of his ass and holds him close, stroking his sweaty hair out of his face and crooning all kinds of sweet nonsense to him. At length he pulls out and rolls off her and they lie there on the lumpy mattress for a while, staring at the ceiling and reliving the intense session they just finished.

“You seem like you were quite the wild thing in your younger years,” Belle says eventually, rolling over onto her belly and smirking down at Gold.

“It was a relatively short-lived rebellious phase. Mainly because I realised it wasn’t making me any money.” He pats her bare ass, squeezing one cheek. “I must admit, it doesn’t seem like you were all sweetness and light yourself.”

“There were a few escapades involving dancing on tables,” Belle admits freely. Gold raises an eyebrow. “What? I was in college, everyone does stupid things in college.”

“I’m not denying that. I’m just wondering if I can get a repeat performance.”

Belle grins. “Maybe later.”

The mattress is beginning to annoy her so she sits up and makes herself decent again, pulling her soaking panties back on. The coldness of her juices against her skin makes her shiver, uncomfortable, and she tucks Gold back into his trousers.

“Come on, lover boy,” she purrs, back into the persona of the biker’s chick who doesn’t care what the rest of the town thinks of them. “Let’s go back to mine whilst my dad’s not home.”

“Sounds good to me, princess.”

It’s probably a good thing that there aren’t all that many people out and about in the streets of Storybrooke as they make their way back to the pink house, Gold’s arm protectively around Belle’s shoulders as she leans in close to his side. It’s no so much their attire that Belle is worried about, although they definitely cause a few astonished expressions. It’s more that fact that what they’ve just been up to is incredibly obvious, and she doesn’t want to cause any more second-hand embarrassment than she has to.

“You know, I’ve been thinking,” Belle says eventually as they reach home.

“Yes?”

“If you ever re-let the apartment above the library you really need to get a new mattress for it.”

Gold rolls his eyes and ushers her inside, and Belle just grins. If scenarios like this one are going to start featuring in their repertoire more often, then it will probably be a while before the apartment has any new tenants.


	41. Wager

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Forty-One - Wager (angel/demon - Belle's pick)

Gold is standing behind the counter in the pawn shop, waiting. He’s already drawn the blinds in anticipation of what is to come later. The lighting is low, and it’s the creepiest his shop has ever looked, even if he does say so himself. He needed to create the right atmosphere, after all, since the message that Belle sent him leaves little room for doubting her intentions. He’s been looking forward to her arrival all day. He glances again at her scenario before stowing his phone in his pocket as he hears her assured steps on the pavement outside.

_You all know the tales of angels and demons making bets over the fate of the earth, with various high stakes. Well, today, the time to collect is nigh, and the angel will come and visit the demon’s domain to find out who is victorious at long last._

Belle slips inside the shop so stealthily that the bell almost doesn’t register her presence, but the click of the shop door locking shut is unmistakeable, and Gold takes a few moments to take her in. She truly does look like an angel, in her soft cream coat with the white fur collar, and white high heels. He can’t see a hemline below the coat, and he wonders if there is one, or if his instinct is correct. He adjusts his stance, hands folded calmly on top of his cane, but he knows that if he wants any hope of maintaining any kind of control over the situation, he’s not going to get it. Belle is sidling towards him with measured steps, her poise confident and her mouth curling up at the corners in his favourite little smirk.

“It’s been a long time my little devil,” she purrs, and somehow Gold gets the impression that she’s really not as angelic as she’s trying to appear. If it wasn’t for their colour scheme, with him in all black and her in all white, the outsider could be forgiven for misreading the situation. Belle leans on the counter, still grinning more than she has any business to.

“It’s been a very long time,” Gold replies, because he has to try and beat her at her own game even if he doesn’t succeed. “You’ll have to remind me of the terms of our deal. And of course, what you, as the loser, will have to surrender.”

“I find it highly amusing that you can’t remember the deal, yet you’re convinced of my failure,” Belle says. “I have to admire your conviction in your own… prowess.”

She dances her fingers down his tie, but Gold is determined not to give in that easily, and he catches her wrist, bringing her hand up to press a kiss against her palm. Belle slips her hand out of his hold, shaking her head mischievously.

“Oh no, sir,” she says. “Not yet, at least. We have business to discuss.”

“Business before pleasure.” Gold sighs.

“Who says that there’ll be any pleasure for you?” Belle teases. “If you lose, it could prove most bruising to your ego.”

Gold hooks his cane over the edge of the display, and leans in towards her, until their lips are barely an inch apart.

“I get the impression that whoever loses this wager still wins, in their own way,” he purrs in her ear, and Belle just laughs, tracing little patterns absently on the glass countertop. She’s sat on this counter so many times, with panties and without; she’s bent over it whilst he’s thrust into her from behind so hard that the little trinkets rattle in their places and threaten to bring disorder to his neat displays. He wonders if that will happen again today, and the blood begins to run south at the thought. Belle seems to have other ideas.

“The agreement,” she says, bringing them back to her little game instead of dwelling on delightful scenarios past.

“Indeed.” Gold straightens. “Shall we retire to the back room for what is undoubtedly a discussion of a delicate nature?”

Belle shakes her head, and Gold is more than looking forward to what comes next.

“No, we can stay right here. We were arguing over how much humans had managed to screw up the world, and whether that was a result of me giving them free will, or you making ridiculous deals with them.”

Gold gives a snort of laughter, as it’s a pretty good summation of their real-life relationship, the woman who sees the good in everyone and the man who sees the worst and knows how to capitalise on it.

“And in your estimation, who has won the wager?”

Belle shrugs. “To be honest, I’m not all that sure. I’d say to leave it longer so that we can come to a more definitive conclusion, but considering what’s at stake, perhaps calling it a draw would be more appropriate.”

“And what, my little angel, is at stake?”

“Naturally, the loser would admit defeat and surrender to the winner,” Belle says, her voice perfectly matter of fact. “Surrender in the physical sense, of course.” Her hands go back to his tie, and this time Gold lets her pull it off. “The winner deserves a little pleasure, after all.”

“And since this is a draw and we’ve both lost and both won, how do you suggest that we solve this conundrum?” Gold asks. Belle’s fingers are working his shirt buttons now, and he’s very glad he had the foresight to close the blinds.

“Surrender to each other?” Belle suggests playfully, taking a step back and unfastening her coat, letting it drop to the floor and reveal the white satin and lace beneath it, a strapless basque and panties, complete with suspender belt. Gold gulps at the sight of her, so beautiful and truly angelic.

“I can’t argue with that,” he says.

“Now I think we ought to retire to the back room,” Belle says, retrieving her coat and stepping behind the counter, beckoning him to follow her. “I’ve had an excellent idea to ensure our mutual satisfaction with this deal.”

Safely in the back room, Belle pulls Gold in for a kiss, a slow and sensuous one that Gold immediately misses when she pulls away.

“You’re a tad overdressed for the occasion,” she says. “Why don’t you do something about that?”

Gold is happy to finish what she’s started, and Belle provides a maddening distraction as he does so, feathering her hands over her body and playing with her breasts in their lacy cups, rubbing over her pert nipples and squeezing before running one hand down to cup her mound and grind against her palm. Gold can’t undress fast enough. Finally he’s down to his own underwear, rapidly tenting with his arousal, and Belle tones down her teasing a little.

“Very impressive, I must say,” Belle purrs, slipping her arms around his neck and going in for another kiss. Gold is all too glad to oblige her, running his hands down her back and going for her ass, but Belle catches him and stays his hands with a smirk against his mouth.

“I think I’ve had an idea to maximise the enjoyment of our mutual surrender,” she says, and lets his hands go again, peppering little kisses over his cheeks and chin. Gold cups her ass cheeks, kneading gently and feeling her wriggle under his touch.

“And what’s that?” he asks, not entirely sure where Belle is going with her plan but at the same time, really not caring because he knows that whatever happens, there’ll be sexy fun at the end of it.

“Shall we make ourselves comfortable first?” Belle asks, nodding towards the couch. It’s a creaky old thing but it’s served them very well over the years, and has seen many a new adventure into the world of carnal delights. It takes some shuffling and not too sexy manoeuvring to get them both lying down and comfortable. With Gold’s leg rendering him significantly less mobile than Belle, she takes it upon herself to put him where she wants him for later – because Gold can tell that there will be a later as she straddles him and looks down with that little grin on her face. For now it would appear that the demon has lost the battle of wits and is at this angel’s mercy, but Gold knows that Belle has some kind of trick up her metaphorical sleeve. She kisses him deeply, her eager centre rubbing up against his cock, and he can feel the warmth of her arousal even through their layers of underwear. Once she’s done thoroughly mapping his chest with her fingertips and teasing his nipples into tight little buds, she sits up and removes the basque, tossing it off to the side to land in the pile of his clothing, the white lace and satin a stark contrast to his black suit. She puts his hands firmly on her naked breasts, expecting him repeat the treatment she just gave him, and Gold obeys her unspoken command readily, rubbing and tugging at her rosy nipples and making her shiver. He pulls her down so that he can kiss her breasts, sucking on the tender points and swirling his tongue over her areolae. Belle moans at his touch, one hand sliding unashamedly into her panties to touch herself and take the edge off. Gold chuckles.

“Don’t get greedy now, angel,” he says. “I’ll get down there in a minute.”

Belle gives a little huff of impatience and draws her hand out of her panties, bringing her fingers up to Gold’s mouth so that he can lick away her juices. She tastes as exquisite as ever, and his own hands come back down to her butt to try and coax her up to sit on his face and let him drink her down from his reclined position, but Belle resists his persuasion, rubbing herself up against his cock again, her hands braced either side of his head. It’s such an erotic sight, with her poised over him like this, seemingly keeping him at her mercy, although Gold is a willing surrender.

“Now who’s getting greedy?” Belle tuts, and bops his nose with a fingertip. “All in good time, sir. You’ll get your taste, just as I’ll get mine.” She sits back on her heels then, slipping her fingers into the waistband of his boxers and easing them down a little. The movement of the light silk against his aching cock is the sweetest agony, and Gold groans, throwing his head back against the cushions.

“You know, I really ought to have bought you some boxers with little devil horns on,” Belle muses, the statement so completely out of place in their little roleplay that Gold bursts out laughing as Belle continues. “Then you’d really look the part.”

Gold shakes his head in good-natured despair, but then Belle is pulling his underwear down to free his hard length, taking him in her little fist and stroking him delicately. Gold wriggles the boxers down and kicks them off, and Belle just keeps touching him, her other hand coming down to roll his balls in her palm. Her hands on him are always glorious, and he cries out.

“Fuck! Belle!”

She takes her hands away then, and Gold would bemoan the loss of contact were it not for the fact she’s taking off her own panties and throwing them aside, leaving the garter belt and stockings on.

“Now, I did say that we would both get a taste,” she purrs, and she turns round, wiggling her bum at him suggestively before she lowers herself down and presses a kiss to the tip of him. Gold can’t help but groan loudly at the touch of her lips around his cock. This is not one of his favourite positions; the wonderful attentions of Belle’s mouth on him make it difficult to concentrate on her pleasure, but her dripping entrance is right there and her musky scent is so close to his nose, and he grabs her hips, pulling her down so that he can lick up her slit, pushing his tongue roughly into her entrance before seeking out the hard pearl of her clit. He doesn’t kiss and touch her with as much delicacy or finesse as usual, not when her tongue is swirling around the head of his cock and her hand is cradling his balls again, but hopefully his sheer frantic enthusiasm will go some way towards making up for the lack of skill. He’s getting closer and closer to that heady peak, and manages to pull away from her long enough to gasp out a warning.

“Belle…”

Her lips release him with a pop and her fingertips replace her tongue, but he barely notices the change as his orgasm washes over him and he spurts over the blankets on the couch with ecstasy and relief. Belle keeps stroking him as he begins to soften, and Gold is all too aware that he’s left her wanting, on the edge of sweet release. He pushes a finger into her entrance to pet at her inner walls, and Belle’s grip on his cock tightens as her hips wriggle, wanting more. A second finger slides in, curling a little, and Belle lets go of him for fear of doing him an injury. She’s panting and moaning and squealing with each touch of his tongue against her clit, and although his own boneless bliss makes it harder to concentrate, he gets her there in the end, feeling her flutter around his fingers and fresh wet heat run over his hand as he carefully pulls out.

Belle rolls off him with a satisfied groan and looks up at him from the other end of the couch, watching with a cat-like expression as he wipes her juices from his face and licks her off his hand.

“A successful wager, I feel,” she says.

“Definitely.”

They continue to lie in the cooling, Belle running her fingers over the scar tissue on Gold’s ankle beside her. He no longer feels any of the awkward embarrassment that enveloped him when she first saw it; it’s just another part of him, one that she has only ever expressed love and admiration for.

“We should make more bets, if that’s the way they get resolved,” Belle says, suggestion heavy in her voice. “For example…”

She sits up then and moves around so that they’re both facing the same way, and she steals a kiss. “I bet I can have you hard again in less than thirty minutes.”

Her hand comes down to palm his length, and Gold shakes his head.

“No bet. It’s not a good wager if you have no incentive to win.”

Belle just laughs and goes in for another kiss. It’s definitely not going to take thirty minutes.


	42. Masterpiece

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Forty-Two - Masterpiece (ballerina/choreographer; ballerina/Tsar - Gold's pick)
> 
> Prompted by Ripperblackstaff

In a week’s time, Gold is heading home to Scotland to sort out important matters relating to his family’s wills. He’ll be gone for the better part of a month, leaving Belle with Gideon. She thinks that he has something special up his sleeve for their time apart, though. His manner has been furtive and secretive these past few days, giving her that little sly smirk that lets her know he’s up to something and that whatever he’s planning will have very pleasant results for the both of them. She knows it’s come to fruition when a little card appears tucked into the top of her book. _Playtime?_

She opens up the card and reads Gold’s spidery script therein.

_The prima ballerina Miss Isabella has been selected to dance an exclusive private solo for His Majesty next week. Who knows, if she pleases him then he may select her to be the new Tsarina. Firstly though, Miss Isabella must practise a brand-new masterpiece if she stands a chance to impress. The choreographer is on his way to assist._

Belle bites her lip in anticipation, catching a glimpse of her excited expression in the mirror. She does enjoy it when Gold chooses things that call back to her own past as a dancer and a gymnast, and she does like the scenarios that cast them as impresario and protégée taking liberties with each other. She no longer has any of the dancing garb from her youth, so she settles on raiding her underwear drawer for something suitable to set the mood. Who knows, given Gold’s penchant for getting her naked when they play, it will probably be coming off in short order afterwards anyway. She settles on a filmy lace one-piece in deep, midnight blue, halterneck with a plunge to her navel. She’s just admiring her reflection when Gold enters, casual in shirt sleeves and no tie, and he gives her an appreciative, leisurely look up and down.

“Very nice, Miss Isabella,” he purrs. “You certainly look the part.”

He sidles over, keeping one hand on his cane and dancing the other around to cup her breast, gently massaging until her nipple is pebbled and standing dark and proud against the lace. Belle leans into the touch unconsciously and Gold steps away.

“Let’s see what you’ve got to start with,” he says. “The tales of your grace and beauty are legendary, my dear, and I’d hate to be disappointed.”

“You won’t be,” Belle says confidently. “I am a prima ballerina after all, like my mother before me. Dancing is in my blood.”

“Let’s see it then, Miss Isabella.”

Belle runs through the basic positions and turns as best she can in bare feet on the bedroom carpet, having not done it for many years and having had a baby in between. For a few moments she really longs for a proper floor, barres on mirrored walls, and her blocks, to really give into the music in her head and just dance, like she always used to. Then she sees Gold’s hungry, lust-filled eyes, and she knows that there are fun things to do other than dancing. She finishes her spinning and spreads her hands.

“Satisfactory, Maestro?” she asks innocently.

“Most definitely.”

“So, what is it that I’m going to dance for His Majesty?”

“Well.” Gold abandons his cane in the corner of the room and limps over to her. Belle imagines a little back story for his character in her mind, a promising dancer, the best of his generation until a tragic accident struck him down in the prime of his career, and now he trains up young hopefuls as a way of remaining a part of that magical world. And if he happens to take a pass at a pretty young dancer who crosses his path, Miss Isabella… Well, that part of the story hasn’t been told yet.

He reaches her, turning her back towards the mirror with his hands on her hips and leaning in over her shoulder. His breath tickles her skin, ghosting over her shoulder and neck and she can feel the heat of him so close behind her.

“I decided that this year’s royal command performance ought to be something a little more special,” he says, and his fingers are dancing at her sides again, feeling like they’re everywhere at once, but always so light that their touch is barely more than a breeze, teasing her but never enough to fully satisfy. He brushes her nipples again and Belle shivers, wondering how long they can draw this out before one of them gives in to temptation. “I decided that a new take on an old classic might be in order. Everybody loves the sugar plum fairy of course. All sweetness and light, a vision of purity in white and pink. I thought we ought to try something darker. Something more… sensuous.” His hands come down to rest on her bottom and he squeezes her ass cheeks. “You want to entertain His Majesty, but at the same time, I think he needs to be enticed. One can tire of so much marshmallow fluff after a while. A dancer can be more than light and airheaded. It’s time to stop thinking of this great art as something so sterile and virginal, and make it more vibrant.”

“Whatever you say, Maestro,” Belle breathes, and he kisses his way along her bare back and shoulders, his hands still warm and firm on her ass.

“Ballet requires passion and fire,” Gold continues. “Let’s show that in your dance. Be at one with your body.” His hands move and dance down her arms, interlacing his fingers with hers and guiding her own hands to touch herself, massaging her breasts, running over her torso and neck, coming down to cup her sex. Instinctively, Belle grinds her mound against her palm.

“Yes,” Gold hisses in her ear. “Feel that heat and that want, and use it.”

He fingers her through the gusset of her lingerie; she’s already so hot and it won’t be long before she’s soaking the flimsy lace through.

“Maestro,” she begins, “how can I make my dance look anything other than something pure and virginial if I’m still a virgin myself?”

Gold just grins at her wickedly in the mirror, so if she was hoping to catch him off guard, she failed miserably.

“Fear not, Miss Isabella. I’m prepared to give you a little coaching in that area. You’re not the first young prima to pass through my tuition. I like to think that I’ve unlocked a lot of potential in my previous students.”

He kisses her shoulder again, a hot, open-mouthed kiss that burns.

“Before that, though, it’s time you danced my new composition.”

Belle just glares at him through narrowed eyes – teasing her and nearly giving her what she wants, and then just leaving her hanging by a thread. He steps away, and Belle dances a little more, trying to make her movements as sexual as possible, with a lot of gratuitous touching herself. Gold gives her an impressed nod.

“I think you’re more experienced in these matters of lust than you let on, Miss Isabella,” he says. “Your performance of my masterwork was almost perfect.”

“I know the theory, Maestro,” Belle says. “I’m somewhat out of practice.”

“I’m sure that I can help you with that. But first of all, why don’t you slip out of that beautiful ensemble and let me loosen up those tense muscles. A performance like that needs a massage after, to keep you… supple.”

Belle smiles. “As you wish, Maestro. I’d hate to experience any stiffness.”

She goes into the bathroom, taking off her one-piece and wrapping a towel around herself. When she emerges, Gold has stripped to his boxers and massage oil shines on his hands.

“Miss Isabella. Do lie down and let me take care of you.” Belle lets him unhook her towel and whip it off to lay on the bed, and she lets him look his fill at her nakedness. She’d always been a skinny child when she’d been dancing, but she thinks he appreciates the way that motherhood has filled her out recently. She lies down on her stomach, enjoying the feeling of his clever hands on her skin. He gives a good massage, she long since known this, and tonight is no different. He works his way down her back to her bottom, and gives a cunning little laugh.

“Back on your knees, Miss Isabella,” he says, and Belle pushes back up on her knees so that her bottom is in the air. She wriggles it suggestively and Gold gives one cheek a sharp tap.

“Dancing requires discipline,” he says, before he parts her folds and rubs oil-covered fingers along them, coaxing out her swollen clit and circling it with his thumb. “Stay still. I can’t possibly hope to give you a thorough seeing to if you wriggle. Considering the nature of your solo you’ll be performing, it’s most important for these parts of you to be satisfactory to His Majesty.”

“Will he be getting this close?” Belle asks flippantly, but her words become a shuddering groan as Gold continues to work her clit and pump a finger in and out of her entrance.

“If he chooses you as his Tsarina, then he’ll be getting very close.”

“And what…” But Belle is lost to pleasure as Gold’s fingers continue to work their magic, and as she lies in the panting glow of her orgasm, she watches Gold take his boxers off and stroke his length.

“A further introduction to the more sensual side of dance?” he asks.

“Oh yes.”

“Turn over then, and open up for me.”

Belle rolls over lazily and spreads her legs and her folds, inviting him into her, dripping with oil and her own juices. He slides inside easily, hooking her legs up over his shoulders, and Belle groans with the deep penetrations. It’s one of her favourite positions, leaving her gasping at every movement, every inch of her aching for more. Her hips move in time with Gold’s letting him plunge into her as deep as she can take him and brush that sweet spot deep inside. His thumb is back on her clit, insistent and wonderful, and Belle touches her neglected, aching breasts, nipples desperate to be tugged and teased. They fall over the edge again together, and Belle slips her legs down, lying spread-eagled in a sweaty heap of sated limbs.

“Do you think that’s enough to get me ready?” Belle asks.

“Not sure,” Gold replies, his breath still heavy. “Maybe one more go to make sure.”

Belle grins as she rolls over on top of him, pinning him down with hungry kisses. This is only the first part of their little game and a delicious encore waits next week.

X

Belle is very much looking forward to the evening’s entertainment. Gideon is in bed and she’s ensconced in the master room, laptop open, ready for part two. Gold has been away for a week and she feels it’s high time that something happened. It wouldn’t be the first time they’d had phone sex whilst he’s been out of town, but it’s the first time that video has been involved as well. She looks down at the silk robe she’s wearing and thinks about what lies beneath. The occasion warranted something new, she feels, and she’d very much like to see Gold’s reaction to this set.

Presently he pops up as available and a message pings through. The first few minutes of their chat are mundane, everyday things; Gold asks after Gideon, Belle, the weather, the usual things. At last though, comes that word that she’s been waiting for. _Playtime?_

_Yes!_

He calls her, and Belle does her best to look demure and innocent as she answers, her robe pulled in tight around her.

“Your Majesty,” she says, curtseying as much as she can whilst sitting on a bed with a laptop on her knees.

“Miss Isabella.” Gold purrs. He’s got the computer on the bed beside him and he looks very relaxed and at ease, and that sets her at ease too.

“Thank you so much for this wonderful opportunity, Your Majesty,” she continues deferentially. “It’s such an honour to be selected to give a private royal performance.”

“I’m sure your talents will prove sensational,” Gold replies. “Please, do begin whenever you’re ready.”

Belle adjusts the laptop on the bed and stands up, letting her robe drop to the floor and enjoying the way Gold’s eyes widen at the sight of what’s beneath; a fluffy black tutu skirt and a tiny bikini that’s barely more than a few sequins held together with clear elastic.

“Impressive, Miss Isabella,” Gold says when he finally regains his tongue.

“Thank you, Your Majesty. My Maestro wanted me to bring a certain sensuality to my performance. He felt that dance should show passion and depth, and not maintain the illusion of something sterile, pure and good.”

“Your costume is very scant,” Gold remarks.

“It felt it best for your eyes not to be distracted by too much frippery, so as to keep your attention on my dancing ability, Your Majesty.” She can’t resist a little tease. “It’s for this reason that the Maestro often has me rehearse wearing nothing at all, that he may better see my movements.”

“I must come by and watch your practice sometime,” Gold says smoothly, and once more, they’ve entered that little game of one-upping each other that can keep them entertained for hours. “But enough of talking, Miss Isabella. Your dance, please.”

Belle performs a couple of turns in a vague attempt at traditional ballet before it descends into something more at home in a strip club. The tutu skirt comes off, and she runs her hands over her body, watching Gold watching her, finally giving a little curtsey and settling back on the bed, giving Gold a good view of her body as one hand surreptitiously lets a nipple peep out. She plays with the hard little bud as she and Gold exchange innuendo under the guise of talking about the poor weather. Gold keeps palming his cock through his trousers, and Belle slips a hand into the sparkly thong, feeling herself beginning to get wet at the delicious thought of what is to come.

“Surely, Miss Isabella, you would be more comfortable freed from the confines of your lovely costume,” Gold says presently. “A part of you appears to have escaped already.”

Belle pinches her nipple.

“Only if you also free yourself from your own confines,” Belle replies, nodding towards his bulging crotch. “And avert your eyes. A gentleman should never watch a lady disrobe.”

“Ah, but you and I are alone, and you might be a spy sent to assassinate me,” Gold responds, refusing to be cowed today and rising to her every challenge. “I have to keep a very close eye on you.”

“Very well.” Belle removes her sequins and stretches out languorously like a cat, and Gold takes out his cock, his length hard and thick in his hand, flushed dark with arousal.

“So tell me, Miss Isabella, what do you do to relax after a performance?” Gold asks. “If you were not here talking to me, what would you be doing?”

“I’d take a bath, Your Majesty. Sink down into the hot bubbles and let my cares drift away.” She slips her hand between her legs again. “Soap myself very carefully, of course.”

She begins to touch herself, making a performance out of it because it’s one of his biggest kinks. There’s no hurry, so she can make sure he gets a good show, and despite the distance between them, he feels so close as he croons soft nonsense in her ear to get her to keep going, his own hand pumping his cock rapidly to bring him over, spurting white over his hand and leaning back against the pillows with a groan of release. Belle keeps touching herself lazily, and it doesn’t take too long before she finds her own peak.

“A most satisfactory performance,” he says eventually. “Perhaps I could request another solo from you, Miss Isabella. There are ballets other than the Nutcracker that could do with the addition of a little sexuality.”

“You’re welcome to watch my practice to whenever you like,” Belle says coyly.

Gold smiles, a wicked, plotting smile, and as their conversation slips back into the every day and they clean up and cover up, Belle really can’t wait until he’s back home with her.


	43. Reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Forty-Three - Reunion (soldier/bride - Gold's pick)
> 
> Prompted by Ripperblackstaff

It’s been a long few weeks without Gold, and Belle’s very happy that they are now at an end and he’s coming home. It’s not as if Gideon’s been particularly fractious or troublesome, quite the opposite in fact, she’s enjoyed their mother and son bonding time. But he’s only a toddler still, and Belle has missed snuggling up to Gold of an evening and having him as a human hot water bottle in their bed. He did say that he had a special little something planned for them on their reunion, and Belle’s perhaps more excited for that than she is for him coming home in general. She’s been in a good mood all day, and it must be infectious because Gideon’s beaming as well. She’s not actively looking out for him, but if she happens to see the taxi pull into the drive then so be it. She plucks Gideon out of his high chair and carries him over to the door.

“Let’s see what Daddy’s brought you from Scotland,” she croons as Gold comes up the drive. He only has eyes for Belle and Gideon, who’s squirming with excitement and reaching out with an excited squeal of ‘Dada!’

“I see I’ve been sorely missed.” Gold chuckles as Gideon practically launches himself into his father’s arms, grabbing his tie and pocket square. It’s a happy side effect of becoming a father again that Gold rarely wears a tie any more and has adopted a much more casual attitude when not meeting with lawyers and conducting business transactions. As much as she loves his sharp suits, Belle wouldn’t have it any other way. He leans over the wriggling child to kiss Belle, and it’s a kiss full of the promise of things to come. Belle can’t wait, but the thought of it is soon driven from her head by the perils of everyday life. Unpacking, laundry, running after Gideon, who is only ever able to run anywhere having not yet mastered the art of remaining upright without significant momentum. By the time Gideon is sleeping soundly and they’ve collapsed onto the sofa at the end of the day, such passionate delights are far from Belle’s mind, and Gold has jetlag kicking in. But after a while, he looks at her with those lust-darkened eyes, and something inside her begins to stir back into wonderful life, like stoking a dying fire.

“If you’re not up for it now then it’ll keep a while,” Gold says nonchalantly, twirling a piece of paper over and over between his fingers, and there are no words more guaranteed to get Belle in the mood. She’s really not one for delayed gratification at the best of times and she doesn’t want to make this wait any longer. She thinks back to their little Skype session in the first week of his absence, and wonders if this will be a continuation of the little story they’ve been concocting over the past few weeks. He holds out the paper to her and Belle snatches it eagerly as he gets up, plants a kiss on her forehead and leaves the room.

_Ideally, I’d go to the cabin for this,_ he’s written, _but I don’t think you’ll want to wait. Playtime?_

She unfolds the paper and continues to read.

_War has separated a soldier and his young bride for to long, but now there’s peace at last, and the regiment is returning home._

Belle races up the stairs – quietly, so as not to wake Gideon – and goes into their bedroom, but Gold’s not there. It makes sense. If she’s the bride waiting at home, he would come to her. She searches her drawers and wardrobe for something to set the mood, and a thought strikes her. It takes a little mining, but in a box underneath everything else is the white satin and lace nightgown she wore on their wedding night. She only hopes it still fits. It’s a snugger fit in the top, but she doesn’t think that Gold will mind all that much. She’s just finished shoving all the shoeboxes back into the closet when the door opens and Gold comes in.

He’s wearing his kilt.

“I see you went for a touch of nostalgia too,” he says, eyeing up her lingerie with overt approval. Things have moved on a lot since their wedding and they’ve gone a long way in terms of adventurousness, but that little frisson of excitement remains.

“It’s been a long time,” Belle says.

“Too long,” Gold agrees, and they meet in the middle of the room, their kisses languid yet searing, pulling each other as close as they can.

“My bonnie lass,” he whispers. His accent’s always thicker when he wears his kilt; Belle’s commented on it before. “Why don’t I show you just how much I missed you.”

Belle just throws her head back as he pecks soft kisses down her neck and over her shoulder. She can’t quite believe that he’s got the kilt on. That only comes out on very special occasions.

“Yes,” she moans. “Yes, yes, I’ve missed you so much.”

“I hope you’ve been taking care of yourself in my absence,” Gold purrs against her skin, tugging on the strap of her nightdress. “I don’t like the thought of you going completely unsatisfied for so many weeks without me. And the thought of your clever little fingers between your thighs occupied my mind on many a lonely night.”

“My own fingers didn’t disappoint, but they can’t compare to your mouth,” Belle says. Gold succeeds in pulling down the nightdress strap with his teeth, exposing one breast. Her other nipple is starkly visible against the fine fabric and Gold darts his tongue out to swipe over it, leaving a wet spot on the silk.

“Bed,” he whispers. “Please.”

His ankle’s playing up, probably as a result of the long flight this morning, and he gives her a grateful look as they collapse on to the sheets, and soon enough his tongue is darting back out to tease her nipple, sucking on the little dusky bud and lapping delicately at the sensitive underside of her breast. The other strap works its way down in short order and he repeats his deft touches on her other breast, fingers coming up to play with the neglected one. Belle could let herself be lost forever in his arms and the wonderful feeling of his mouth on her, but there’s a kilt that she really wants to come off, and she fumbles for the buckles at his hips. Gold chuckles and stays her hands.

“You always try to get it off without taking the sporran off first,” he says, pinning her hands above her head and continuing to kiss her.

“I think you’d look good in just a sporran,” Belle says. “You ought to do that one of these days. I’d have you with just a sporran to protect your modesty.”

Gold shakes his head in despair. She probably shouldn’t objectify his national dress so much, but he looks so damn delicious when he wears it that she really can’t help it. Now, though, the sporran is digging in and uncomfortable, and she tries to shift it out of the way.

“Shall I put you out of your misery?” He sits back on his heels and removes the sporran. “There, that’s better for both of us.”

“Why did you even put it on in the first place?” Belle grouses. “You know it only gets in the way.”

“I’m not properly dressed without it.”

Belle begins to unfasten the remaining buttons on his shirt and pulls it down off his shoulders. “You’re not properly dressed at all.”

“You know what I mean.” He bats her hands away as they go to the kilt buckles again, and she finds herself once more pinned to the pillows, a deep, plundering kiss keeping her from complaining about the kilt situation. He pulls her straps back up, covering her breasts again, although her nipples are still proud points demanding attention, and then the nightdress is pushed up to her hips, and a clever mouth is kissing along the seam where her thigh meets her body.

“So sweet, my love,” Gold groans, burying his nose in her curls and teasing at her slit. “I missed your lovely scent and taste so much.”

“I missed your mouth, your tongue, the way you…”

The word becomes a keening moan as he does just what she can’t put into words, spreading her plump folds with two fingers and dancing the very tip of his tongue over her clit, the swollen pearl coaxed out from its hood and making Belle see stars with every flicker of his tongue against this most sensitive spot. He always seems to know when so much stimulation becomes too much, and he moves away to drop little kisses onto her mound and inner thighs. A finger pushes up inside, searching out her g-spot, and Belle’s heard is racing, chest heaving, wanting him everywhere all at once and crying out from the sweet release that feels so much better at his hand and that she’s been without for so long. Her thighs are shaking and her knees are weak, and then Gold’s hot tongue is on her clit again, working her relentlessly towards that peak. As she tumbles over it, he keeps going, another finger pressing into her tight wet channel as her inner walls flutter, and they curl and stroke and make her see stars anew. She’s still there, on the edge of another orgasm to chase down the first in quick succession, and Gold is showing no signs of stopping. Belle has to grab a pillow to muffle her scream as she comes again, her whole body shaking with it. Gold strokes her through it gently, and as she finally removes the pillow, she sees his satisfied little smile and his mouth shiny with her juices. He sucks his fingers clean and stretches out beside her.

“Miss me?” he asks, and Belle rolls her eyes.

“I think the rest of the neighbourhood knows I did. But did you miss me?”

There are definite stirrings beneath the kilt, and Gold guides her hand back to the buckles at last.

“Go on,” he says, “see for yourself.” The last word becomes a telltale yawn and Belle feels a pang of sympathy, but continues nonetheless. She fumbles a bit on the buckles in her excitement, but then she’s spreading the halves and revealing his twitching cock. It only takes a couple of strokes to bring him back to full hardness, but as Belle traces her hand up his chest to cup his cheek, there are dark circles under his eyes, jetlag creeping in.

“You look tired.”

“I am tired. But also very horny and I’ve been waiting for this for a long time.”

“I have an idea.” Belle turns over and glances back at him over her shoulder, snuggling into their embrace and reaching down between her legs to line them up. It’s a position she associates with lazy morning sex – back before they had Gideon as an alarm clock – and gentle, half-asleep sessions in the dead of night. They’re not facing, but it still feels very close and intimate, and Gold’s body is pressed up tight against hers as their hips move together slowly, his thrusts deep. She can’t get at his balls like this, but she strokes his hip, anchoring them together. His lips brush the back of her neck, his breathing hard, and she’s soft and quiet as he moves in her. It’s a fitting reconnection, Belle feels, something so intimate like this. He comes with a shaky breath against her shoulder, a sigh almost. “Oh Belle, I missed you, my love.”

He slips out as he begins to soften and the two of them remain spooned up ready for sleep. Belle waits until Gold’s breath is even and deep before she slips out of his arms and attends to things in the bathroom, but the warmth of him is intoxicating and quickly lures her back, shedding her nightdress on the way so that she can feel his skin on every inch of hers. He pulls her in closer, perhaps unconsciously, and Belle feels like she could happily stay here forever.

Later she wakes in the early hours, the sun only just coming up, to Gold’s hard length against her backside and his hand playing with her breast, and she welcomes his cock readily to continue what they started. There are some advantages to jetlag, perhaps.


	44. Technology

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Forty-Four - Technology (robot/human, Belle's pick)

Gold looks down at the message he’s just received, and he wonders quite what he’s supposed to make of it.

_The very latest in personal digital assistant technology has been delivered, and your tester model is set up and waiting to attend to your every need…_

This is definitely a new one on him. Belle is usually the one to introduce new scenarios into their playtimes whilst he sticks with tried and tested old favourites, and despite any misgivings he may have, his curiosity is certainly piqued. He makes his way downstairs to where Belle is waiting for him in the living room. She’s dressed demurely in blouse and skirt, but the secretive little smile at the corner of her mouth tells him that what’s underneath is not nearly so sedate.

“Hello, Mr Gold,” she says, her voice a low, seductive purr. “My name is Belle.”

“Hello.” Gold decides that the best thing to do would probably be to let Belle take the lead, as she’s obviously got something up her sleeve. “Pleased to meet you.”

“Likewise. I’ve been programmed to attend to your every pleasure, Mr Gold,” she continues, and there’s such calmness and stillness in her manner that Gold wonders for a split second if his wife really has been replaced by a robot replica. “I’m here to help you realise your wildest fantasies.”

As he settles himself on the sofa and Belle perches beside him, Gold racks his brains to try and think of his wildest fantasies. All fantasies, wild or otherwise, are proving elusive at the moment, and he never had any particularly far-fetched ones to start with.

“It’s all right,” Belle croons, and her fingers come to the open collar of his shirt, gently touching the exposed skin there. “We have all the time in the world. New technology has far more stamina than all the older models. I’m sure that if anything tickles your fancy later, we can have a little go.”

Her fingers are still warm and light against his skin and for all she is giving herself over to his ultimate pleasure, it’s quite clear who’s in charge, and Gold can only gawp as a thousand and one increasingly depraved thoughts begin to flit through his head.

“You can kiss me, you know,” Belle says, leaning in close, and Gold does just that, a fierce, dominating kiss that Belle surrenders into easily, her fingers sinking into his hair as her mouth opens readily for him.

“Any ideas?” Belle asks once they finally break away. “Maybe I could make a few suggestions.” Her hand trails down and cups his crotch; the first stirrings of arousal are beginning to twitch and Belle grins. “Or perhaps a little inspiration will get your mind racing.”

She gets up off the sofa and slowly removes her blouse and skirt to reveal vampish black silk beneath, panties and a glorious corset pushing her breasts up into impressive cleavage. “Perhaps now I look the part?”

Gold nods. “Definitely.”

“And is this perhaps giving you some ideas of what you’d like to do?” Her voice is husky now, betraying her own arousal and the fact that she’s definitely not a robot.

“I can think of a few things,” Gold says.

“I am yours to command, Mr Gold. I can assure you that my programming allows me to put the utmost care and attention into your pleasure.”

“What about your own?”

“Oh Mr Gold.” She reaches over and cups his face gently, almost indulgently. “Serving you _is_ my pleasure.”

Gold gulps. “I see.”

He’s going to have to say something soon; Belle is obviously waiting for him to make the first move and won’t make it for him, but the weight of expectation on him renders him somewhat mute and he really just wants to stare at her. Finally proper thought begins to return and he beckons her back to the sofa, guiding her down onto his lap so that he can kiss her deeply, his hands running over her silk-covered body, trying to touch all of her at once. Belle is just as eager in her ministrations, and that makes him more confident. He does not want her to be just a passive participant in their little game. Her eyes are bright and her cheeks are beginning to flush as she pulls away, and there’s that tell-tale little wriggle of her bum that lets Gold know that she’s getting very into the whole thing and it’s taking a lot of effort to maintain the cool, robotic façade. The kissing and touching continues and Gold realises that Belle’s managed to get his shirt half-undone without him really noticing. He raises an eyebrow at her.

“I thought it might help with your indecision,” she says, completely matter of fact, and she slips a hand inside his shirt to flick her nails over one tight nipple. Gold narrows his eyes. If she wants him to take charge, then he will.

“I’m very intrigued by your parts,” he growls in her ear, sliding one finger down between her legs to feel a little spot of wet on her gusset. “All your intimate inner workings. A robot designed for pleasure is one thing, but can you replicate what a real woman feels like?”

“Why don’t you inspect my parts and make the judgement yourself?” Belle says, and she stands, pulling her panties down achingly slowly to reveal a hairless sex and liquid glistening on her luscious folds. Gold gives an appreciative nod and touches her slit, licking up her juices on his fingers.

“Yes, that’s very nice.”

“I’m glad I pass muster.” Belle gives him a saucy wink and eyes the growing bulge in his trousers. “Any ideas yet?”

Gold nods, feeling emboldened by the experience, and he unfastens his trousers, shuffling them and his underwear down enough to take out his cock. He jumps eagerly to full hardness and Belle licks her lips. Yes, definitely not a robot replica.

“I want to see your breasts,” he says, and he’s a little surprised when Belle simply undoes the top couple of hooks on the corset then yanks it down unceremoniously so that her breasts spring free, her nipples pert and rosy and waiting to be touched.

“Come down here,” he says, patting his lap. “I want to be buried inside you.” He knows how much Belle loves it when he talks dirty so he kicks it up a gear. “I want to see my cock disappearing into your sweet pink pussy.”

“Then your wish is my command, Mr Gold.” She takes him in her hand, pumping him a couple of times, and making to line them up.

“Will you be all right?” Gold asks. Going straight for the main event with so little foreplay is rare for them, and he wouldn’t want her to be uncomfortable for all she maintains that what comes next is for him to decide on. Belle nods.

“Just let me set the pace,” she says. “I know my bits better than anyone.”

Gold has to laugh at that frank statement. “You certainly do.”

Then she’s sinking down onto his cock and setting the pace, her hips rocking on top of him and her breasts bouncing. Gold throws his head back in something close to ecstasy, grabbing her ass for purchase and losing himself in the feeling of her wonderful tight channel around him. She begins to move a little faster, her breathing coming in gasping little pants like his and although Gold can tell that she’s having a good time too, he know it’s not going to be enough to get her there. He brings one hand round between them to seek out her clit, but Belle bats his hand away.

“Oh no,” she says. “This is for you. There can be more later. Now, you just relax and watch your cock in my sweet pink pussy.”

Gold groans, because it is a wonderful sight. Belle rises up on her knees and he comes almost all the way out, and then she sinks back down slowly. Gold spills himself inside her with a strangled cry of her name before she can take him back to the hilt. She doesn’t speak as she comes down from the high, but that little smirk on her face doesn’t die.

“Was that to your satisfaction?” she purrs, and Gold can only nod. “I’m very glad to have been of assistance. Is there anything further that I can do for you?”

Gold can think of a few things, but it’s going to take him a bit of time to get ready for another round and besides, Belle hasn’t come yet. For all she says that this is for him, he thinks she ought to get just as much pleasure out of it as he has.

“Who services your own pleasure?” he asks her instead of replying to her question. “I’m sure that technology as advanced as yours must be able to feel the same needs and desires as humans do.”

“Oh, we do.” Belle is still smirking. “My pleasure receptors are state of the art. Incredibly sensitive.”

“I might have to test that.” He blows cold breath over her chest, watching her nipples pebble and harden and playing with each little bud delicately, working up his touches until he’s tugging and pinching, and Belle is groaning unashamedly, pushing her breasts forward into his hands and squirming on his lap.

“I think I might test out some of your other sensors now,” Gold says, skimming his hands down over her silk-clad sides to cup her ass cheeks. “See if they’re as receptive as these.”

“Oh yes,” Belle pants. “Even more so.” She grabs one of his hands impatiently, bringing it round to her mound and bucking up against his fingers. Gold slips his thumb into her slit, seeking out her pearl and rubbing firmly as Belle lets her head drop back, her fingernails digging into his shoulder. She’s bucking up against his hand, needing more and more, as much as he can give her, and Gold is all too happy to oblige, redoubling his efforts against her clit and slipping one finger up into her entrance, slick with her warm juices and his own dripping seed, letting him add a second finger and push both up deeper into her heat, curling them in just the right way that he knows she likes and finding her g-spot. Belle all but screams with the sensations, and Gold can feel a smirk of his own creeping across his face.

“What do you need, Belle?” he asks. “What do you want? Take what you want, love.”

She’s rocking her hips above him, a sheen of perspiration glowing on her skin as her grip on his shoulders becomes almost painful. Gold feels the moment she comes around his fingers, squeezing and clutching at him as she shivers with pleasure and gives a high, keening moan.

“Very sensitive,” Gold remarks as she flops against his chest, and he draws his fingers out of her slowly, licking up their mingled fluids. Belle grabs his hand and sucks one finger into her mouth, her eyes never leaving his, and Gold groans at the sight. Belle just smirks and releases his finger with a wet pop.

“I told you,” she says, still breathless from her climax. “I’m very high-tech.”

Now that the initial lust is sated and there is a little breathing room whilst they both calm down before the afterplay becomes foreplay for the next round, Gold can think of a few little things that he might like to try out with Belle if she wants to resume her robot persona. Her mention of high-tech has sent his thoughts wending in the direction of the box of sex toys in her closet. Since they’re apparently running on electrical impulses tonight, it would be fun to see where that could take them. The thought of Belle teasing him with one of the vibrators sends a fresh jolt of arousal down towards his cock again.

“Help me out of this, would you?” Belle mumbles, beginning to unfasten the corset fully. Within a few moments it’s discarded on the floor, and she twists in his arms to capture his mouth again.

“So, Mr Gold.” Her voice is back to its silky purr, and she’s back to being the naughty robot. “Have you had any ideas about what you’d like to do next?”

“Oh yes.”

“And what might those be?”

“Maybe if we adjourn to the bedroom, I can experiment with some of the optional attachments that my personal digital assistant comes with?”

Belle grins at him like the cat that got the proverbial cream. “I definitely approve of this idea.”

 


	45. Tent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Forty-Five - Tent (lost campers, Gold's pick)

_Playtime?_

Belle looks down at the message and a smile plays over her face. It’s been a little while since their last session and she was just on the verge of suggesting it herself, but she has not had a suitably interesting idea. Of course they can always fall back on some of their tried and tested old favourites – the naughty French maid, the stern librarian punishing overdue fines – but Belle wants to think up something different.

_Of course. What did you have in mind?_

She definitely won’t mind if Gold goes back to one of their old favourites though. Just the thought of what he’s planning is enough to send a frisson of excitement through her veins. After what seems like an age, Gold replies, and to her utter delight, the picture he paints is something entirely new to them.

_Your camping trip has turned into an utter disaster. Tent assembly skills aren’t your forte. Maybe there are ways that you can make the experience more pleasurable._

Another little thrill runs through her. Belle’s no exhibitionist but there’s something about playing outside in the woodland that surrounds the cabin that always sets her blood racing. The promise of what is to come keeps a smile on her face throughout the rest of the afternoon at the library, and when she comes home, she’s quick to race upstairs and change into more casual attire. A scrawled note from Gold on the side tells her that he’s already gone to the cabin to set things up, and she’s all too eager to join him.

The weather doesn’t look too promising as Belle heads through town towards the cabin, with grey clouds on the horizon and the rumble of thunder far off in the distance. Perhaps Gold saw the oncoming inclemency and decided to make the most of it.

When she arrives at the cabin, there’s no sign of Gold, so he must be out in the trees somewhere. She knows that he’ll stay inside the boundary of the land that he owns, so she won’t have to go far before she finds him. Sure enough, she locates him a little way from the cabin in a clearing that they’ve enjoyed themselves in before. He’s not wearing the kilt this time though, just ordinary casual clothes more suited to camping. They’re within sight of the river, and it’s clear and slow-moving by this part of the shore. Belle has an idea, depending on what Gold has planned for them.

“Well, it looks like we’re lost in the middle of nowhere,” Gold says as she comes over to him, but the knowing little smirk on his face lets Belle know that he is not at all displeased by this turn of events and he definitely has a plan up his sleeve.

“Yes,” Belle says, leaning on a tree and surveying the clearing. There are a couple of sleeping bags and a cooler that probably has cheese and wine in, but no sign of anything else. “What happened to our tent?”

“I was hoping that you wouldn’t notice its absence,” Gold says, but any attempt at sheepishness is completely betrayed by his grin. “I’m afraid that the local wildlife has made off with it. Those squirrels, you know, they’re vicious little buggers when they want to be. There was an entire army of them, I barely escaped with my life.”

“Right. Killer squirrels. I’ll bear those in mind.” She crosses the clearing towards him, dancing her fingertips down his chest. “I’m sure that you were very brave, fighting off all those squirrels on your own. I would show you all the tender care and affection that a lady should show to her gallant knight, but the fact remains that we don’t have anything to sleep under tonight. However are we going to stay warm?”

“We’ll have to huddle together.” Gold brings his arms around her, sliding his hands down her back to squeeze her bum. “Share our body heat, skin to skin.”

“You know, I think that might just be an excuse to get me naked and sweaty in your sleeping bag.” Belle pouts.

“Well, if it’s any consolation, I would also be naked and sweaty in my sleeping bag.”

“I suppose that does make it slightly better. Still, there’s a little while to go before nightfall and we have to make the most of our time here in the great outdoors.”

“What do you suggest that we do to pass the time?” Gold asks, and they both glance over at the river. He can feel the string ties of her bikini under her shirt. Her very tiny bikini.

“We could go for a swim,” Belle suggests innocently.

“I didn’t bring my trunks,” Gold says.

“You can wear your boxers.” Belle grins. “Or take a dip in the raw. There’s no-one around, after all.”

There’s an ominous rumble of thunder overhead and Belle knows that the water is going to be absolutely freezing, but the pump and the water heater are on at the cabin and they can always warm up in the shower later. She quickly strips off her outer layers down to her skimpy blue and white gingham bikini that exposes almost more than it conceals. It’s meant for sunbathing, not swimming. Nevertheless, she runs off towards the water, pausing at the edge and giving Gold an inviting look over her shoulder. He’s following her. Good.

She rushes into the water to stop herself reeling at the temperature, but it still shocks her, as it does Gold.

“Fuck, that’s cold!” he yells as he steps in – he’s kept his boxers on after all. “Jesus Christ!”

He wades out until his body is fully submerged and they paddle there for a bit.

“You know, it’s actually quite pleasant once you get used to it,” Belle says. “I like it out here. It’s like we’re the only ones in the world, and we have all this beautiful nature all to ourselves.”

“You’re more beautiful.”

Belle just grins. “You charmer.”

She splashes him then, and for a moment he looks affronted, like a cat that’s just sneezed but can’t quite bring itself to admit the fact. Then his features morph into a wicked grin, and before Belle can paddle away, there’s a full-on splash war going on between them. Sure, they’re grown adults with sensible jobs, but it’s no fun being an adult if you can’t act like a little kid now and then. She wonders how far the noise of their splashing and raucous behaviour will travel, and decides that she doesn’t care. The rest of the town already think that they’re a bit strange, so they might as well embrace their reputation. The splashing leaves her out of breath, the cold not helping, and she swims a little further away, out of Gold’s range. Smiling to herself, she unfastens the ties of her bikini beneath the water, and watches her husband’s eyes widen as the two pieces float up to the surface.

“You minx,” he growls, before paddling over to her and grabbing her arms, pulling her in for a fierce kiss that warms her blood despite the temperature of the water. She manages to get a hand under the waistband of his boxers, trying to tug them down. Gold rolls his eyes and finally gives her a helping hand.

“Skinny dipping,” Belle says simply by way of explanation. “What? We’ve done it before.”

“Indeed we have, but a beach in Miami is very different to a river in Maine.”

He kisses her again, then gives a shiver that’s unfortunately entirely temperature related rather than out of any kind of anticipation of what’s to come. “Do you think we ought to get out and warm up now, before we catch our deaths? By the way, your bikini’s going on a journey down river.”

Belle glances behind her, sure enough the white and blue scraps, along with Gold’s boxers, are making their way towards town with the slow current. She gives a sly smile.

“I think I can afford to get a new bikini,” she says. “And they’ll certainly provide a talking point if they wash up in Storybrooke harbour.”

“Knowing our luck, Leroy will hook something up on one of his fishing trips,” Gold said.

“I think that would be the perfect end for them.”

As much as she’s enjoying their clandestine dip, Belle appreciates that the water is very cold and Gold’s ankle isn’t going to like it very much if they stay out here much longer, so she swims towards the river bank again. Now that she’s soaking wet, it’s even colder on the bank than it is in the freezing water, and she swears violently as she picks her way back towards their clothes and the rest of their paraphernalia.

“There are towels in with the sleeping bags,” Gold calls as he makes slow progress up towards her. Belle wastes no time in retrieving them and tosses Gold’s to him before quickly rubbing off as much water she can in the vain hope of warming up.

“Maybe we shouldn’t wait until nightfall to get naked and sweaty in a sleeping bag,” she suggests. “I could do with sharing some body heat right now.”

Gold just grins as he dries off. “I thought that was the entire point of our little dip,” he says, catching her around the waist as she shakes out one of the sleeping bags, pulling her in for a kiss; he catches her off guard and she tumbles down onto the soft fabric with a giggle of glee. His wet hair falls into her eyes but she doesn’t care, and she just kisses him over and over again, laughing against his lips as they tangle themselves up in the sleeping bag. Pressed in so tightly together, Belle soon warms up, and she feels that it’s high time for them to move their camping trip up to the next level. She manages to wriggle one hand down and find Gold’s cock, and she cups him gently. Gold raises an eyebrow, and his hand finds its way up to her breast, his thumb rubbing over her nipple until it hardens and puckers.

“Two can play at that game, you know,” he purrs. They lie there on the ground in their little clearing, out of sight of the water, just touching each other languidly as the heat in their little cocoon rises. Gold is getting thicker and harder under her fingers, his erection pressing into her thigh, and his hand has now worked its way down to her mound, teasing her folds but never touching just where she needs, stroking her into an overheated frenzy.

The storm breaks over them and the first spots of rain begin to fall as Belle finally can’t take it any longer and rolls them over, throwing the sleeping bag off and straddling Gold. The rain cools her skin but not her ardour, and she grinds up against him.

“Touch me,” she commands, and in that moment as Gold’s hand slips back between her legs, she feels like some kind of nature goddess, naked in the woods with her hair in wet and messy rat tails around her face, riding her handsome husband.

He finally touches her clit and it sends a burst of pleasure through her veins, and Belle groans.

“More, please, need more.” Gold is happy to oblige, continuing to work her clit as his other hand slips a finger into her entrance, curling and stroking with an artful finesse that is second nature to him now after so many encounters together.

Belle doesn’t even notice the rain as she comes, crying out and throwing her head back, nails digging into Gold’s shoulders.

“Oh yes,” she says softly as she comes back down, a little graceless and clumsy as her lips meet his again. “Yes, I could get used to this.”

Gold just smiles a wicked smile, seemingly content to just keep kissing her, but his hips are jerking, bucking up against her and reminding her of his hot, throbbing cock, waiting for her touch. Belle reaches down to line them up, stroking the blood-flushed head of him along her dripping folds and making him groan with boneless pleasure.

“Belle, Belle, you’re killing me love.”

She takes pity on him then, sinking down on him till he’s in to the hilt and his tip is brushing the sweet spot deep inside. They move in unison, a quick and heavy pace that feels right with all the raw and powerful elements around them, and Gold comes hard, spilling himself in hot spurts inside her.

“You’re incredible,” he breathes, and Belle nuzzles in against his chest.

The rain continues, getting colder and harder until it feels like each droplet is stinging her skin, and Belle grimaces.

“We need to get out of this weather and warm up. Good thing there’s a handy deserted cabin nearby since our tent got taken by the squirrels.”

She rolls of Gold and they gather up their things, getting into the cabin as quickly as they can. Once inside, Gold pulls Belle in close again.

“You know, this could be the start of a stereotypical teen slasher flick,” he says. “Lost campers find creepy cabin.”

“We’ve already done the horror porno scenario,” Belle points out. “A very good time was had by all and no-one was killed.”

“Well let’s hope that we can make it two out of two for pleasurable evenings then,” Gold says. “But first I think a hot shower is in order. And I think that, since we’re only borrowing this cabin in lieu of our tent disappearing, we should save water and shower together.”

“Of course. Saving water. Nothing to do with having fun with detachable showerheads at all.”

“None at all.”

They make their way upstairs into the bathroom, and the rain continues to pour down on the cabin roof.


	46. Space

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Forty-Six - Space (aliens made them do it - Belle's pick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FYI there are no actual aliens and no-one is making anyone do anything. Just making sure that's crystal clear.

As Gold undresses in the bedroom, he wonders what Belle has in store for him this time. At first glance, the scenario looks like one that they’ve played very successfully a few times before, a space traveller abducted by aliens and subjected to all kinds of exceedingly pleasurable experiences and experiments. The last time, Belle’s seductive little alien scientist had tried to see just how long a human could be kept on the edge of orgasm without coming, and Gold was certain that he wasn’t going to be good for anything for about a week afterwards. This time, though, he thinks that she has something different in mind, as she hasn’t got any of their toys out.

Of course, perhaps there’s some kind of role reversal going on. He’s been the alien captor himself on occasion, watching Belle writhe with pleasure beneath him as he brings her to that heady peak again and again, until she’s begging for him to stop because she’s about to explode from the sensations.

At last though, the bathroom door opens and Gold has his answer, which appears to be E, none of the above. Belle is not wearing anything to mark her as something alien. In fact, she’s not wearing anything at all, as naked as he is. She bits her bottom lip when she sees him, looking up coyly through her lashes and covering herself with her hands. Gold realises what this is, and his eyes widen a little as all sorts of strange science fiction fantasies race through his head.

“I see that they took you, too,” Belle says. “Do you think they took the rest of the crew?”

Gold remembers the message that started their playtime.

_Your starship has been boarded by alien hostiles and your brave crew is trying to fight them off, but they can’t prevent you being taken prisoner. You wake up alone and naked in a strange ship, with no idea what happened to the rest of your crew._

“I don’t know,” he says. “Where are they if they did? And if they didn’t, then why just take us two?”

He knows the answer, of course, they both do, but they might as well play it out for a little longer and make the most of their playtime. Besides, he really wants to see what Belle has up her proverbial sleeve. He feels his cock beginning to stir already, the sight of her so naked and lovely and showing a shyness he knows is fake but is so alluring a look on her nonetheless – it does unspeakable things to his cock and his sense of anticipation too. He covers himself with a slight cough, hoping Belle hasn’t noticed his oncoming arousal.

“Well, I think it makes sense in their minds,” Belle says. “If they want to study human behaviour, then it makes sense to get one of each, you know. I think they’ve probably been observing the ship for a long time, waiting for the right moment to strike.”

Gold sits down on the end of the bed, his hands still clasped in his lap.

“But why us?” he asks. “What makes us so special?”

Belle’s coy little look becomes a lot more seductive.

“Isn’t it obvious? I’m a young female in the prime of my fertility and you’re a handsome, virile male. They’ve locked us in a room with a bed and taken away all our clothes. I think that they wanted a breeding pair.”

Aliens make them do it, a classic sci-fi romance trope, and one that is perfect for their little roleplay, because they know each other so well and have made love so many times that pretending to be awkward strangers is always fun.

“They want us to mate?”

Belle nods. “I don’t think they’re going to let us go until we, erm, do the deed and hopefully make a baby.”

“I see. So, how should we go about this, then?”

The silence and the atmosphere between them is thick with sexual tension, and Gold licks his lips. Still acting coy and innocent, although the look in her bright eyes is anything but, Belle moves her hands, letting him see her in her entirety.

“I think that if we want to survive, then we should probably give them what they want.” She glances over at the full length mirror in the corner. “They’re probably watching us right now, intently making notes about human mating behaviour and eating popcorn, willing us to get on with it.”

Gold looks in the mirror too. “Perverts.”

The atmosphere in the room is broken and Belle bursts into fits of giggles. Gold has a hard time not giving in to them too.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, it’s just the vehemence with which you reprimanded these completely imaginary aliens, it was so funny.”

Gold can tell that they’re going to have some problems with staying in character throughout this playtime, but he really doesn’t care.

“It does make you think, though,” he says. “If there are secret government agencies bugging our houses.”

“Well, if that’s the case then I hope they enjoy the show.” Belle blows a kiss at the mirror and Gold has to bury his face in his hands to smother his laughter. By the time he composes himself, Belle has come over and is sitting beside him, biting her bottom lip in anticipation as she eyes his twitching cock.

“So, what do you say?” she asks. “Do you think we should take one for the team and go for it? I mean, if we don’t give them what they want, then they might go back to attack our ship again, and that would be catastrophic.”

“Indeed it would,” Gold agrees. “I think it would be in everyone’s best interests for us to do the deed. For honour, duty and all that. Lie back and think of England.”

Belle gives another snort of laughter and Gold decides to just run with it to see if he can get her giggling again. He knows that they don’t want to wake up Gideon, but at the same time, it’s fun to try and get Belle to laugh and break character. It doesn’t usually take a lot. Their sex life has always involved a lot of laughter.

“So, do you just want to get straight to the main event and get it over with, or shall we take our time with it?”

Belle looks up at the ceiling, her shoulders shaking with the effort of not laughing.

“Well, if we’re doing it then we might as well do it properly,” she says. “Seeing as we’ve been put into this predicament, I think that we deserve to enjoy ourselves whilst we’re at it. And it would give the aliens something entertaining and educational to watch. I’d hate for them to get the wrong impression and think that humans only mate for reproductive purposes.”

“Yes. Educating the aliens, that’s certainly a new euphemism for it.”

Belle bats his arm. “You’re putting me off on purpose!”

“Of course I am. Bow, shall we get started before the aliens come in with sticks and poke us in unfortunate places to get us to move?”

Belle nods and pulls him in for a kiss, probably just to get him to shut up and stop making her laugh rather than anything else. He opens for her readily, her tongue touching his gently, and then with more and more passion until she pulls him down onto the bed with her.

“Hang on,” she says breathlessly as she pulls away, panting hard. “Aren’t we supposed to be virtually strangers who’ve been thrust together by the fickle finger of fate?”

“You were the one who kissed me,” Gold points out.

“I know. It was a heat of the moment thing.”

“All right, I’ll take your word for it. So, if we are strangers, then you’re going to have to tell me how you like to be touched.”

Belle nods, and kisses him again, and Gold brings one hand up to her breast, pinching at her nipple.

“Like this?”

“Yes, that feels good, do it again, please.”

He obliges readily, bringing his mouth to her other breast and swirling his tongue over her nipple. She arches up against him with a groan, and Gold smiles against her skin, kissing his way down her body to nuzzle in the soft curls between her legs.

“What should I do now?” he asks. “Tell me what you need.”

“Kiss me,” Belle says, her voice husky and panting. “Lick me, slowly, I like it slow.”

Slow he can definitely do, moving the tip of his tongue languorously over her folds and lapping at her clit. She’s already wet and ready for him and he looks up at her, her face slack with pleasure.

“You taste exquisite,” he growls, before pushing his tongue back into her slit for another lick of her honey. “So sweet and lush.”

“Please, I need more,” Belle gasps. “I need something inside.”

“As you wish.” He licks her clit again, another low groan as his prize, and carefully pushes a finger up inside her. “Like that?”

“Yes, yes, just like that. And stroke a little.” He curls his finger, petting at her inner walls, and Belle arches again, sweat forming on her skin as she writhes under his touch.

“So good,” she pants. “So good…”

He can feel her, right on the edge, her thighs quivering on either side of his head and her warm channel clutching at his finger. Another sweep of his tongue over her clit and she comes, fluttering around him and moaning unashamedly. As she lies boneless and panting, Gold just gives her a self-satisfied smirk and wipes her juices off his mouth and chin. He stretches out beside her, winding a rich brown lock around his fingers, and Belle turns onto her side.

“You know, that was so good I’m really tempted to return the favour,” she says, bringing a hand down to his cock and wrapping her fingers around his length, tugging a little. He surges back into full hardness immediately.

“I’m very tempted to take you up on that offer, but we must think of the aliens.”

“Ah, yes. The aliens. We should probably demonstrate effective human mating procedures to them if we don’t want them to get entirely the wrong end of the stick about how we make more humans.”

Belle turns back onto her back, beckoning him on top of her, her legs cradling him snugly. “Don’t want to be responsible for spreading misinformation, now.”

They don’t say anything more; Gold doesn’t think that he could concentrate enough to come up with something witty even if he wanted to. Between them, they line up, and Gold pushes inside, her wet heat welcoming him like a blanket. Then her legs wrap around his back and bring him in even deeper. She feels divine, she always does.

He takes his weight on his arms and begins to thrust, long and slow, but then Belle’s heels are digging into his arse and she’s urging him on, faster and harder, her words sounding so filthy in his ears. He spills himself deep inside, her name on his lips, and her arms pull him in close.

“Think we gave the aliens enough of a show?” he asks eventually. Belle laughs and buries her face in his neck, her giggling vibrating against his skin.

“Yeah,” she says, once Gold has pulled out of her and they’re curled up together in the cooling, the covers pulled up tight over them. “I think they enjoyed that. And if they didn’t, then the government spies definitely did.” She falls silent for a little while. “Do you think that we did it?”

Her hand is resting on her belly, and Gold knows she’s not in character now. They’ve been talking about a sibling for Gideon for a while now, and although they’re not actively trying to get pregnant, he knows that Belle really wants to have another baby.

“Time will tell, sweetheart.”

She nestles in closer against him, and they drift off to science fiction dreams.


	47. Event

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Forty-Seven: Event (Erik/Christine - Gold's pick)
> 
> Prompted by ripperblackstaff.

It’s one of Belle’s favourite days of the year. On World Book Day, the library is the most important place in the town and everyone flocks there, dressing up as their favourite book characters and participating in all sorts of literary-themed activities. It’s a great opportunity to raise funds for the library and push a membership drive, so in recent years, Belle has started adding a bake sale and second-hand book stall, selling off some of the library’s stock no longer in circulation, in addition to all the usual games and story times throughout the day.

It’s become something of an institution in the town, just like the Miner’s Day festival. This year is particularly special for two reasons. Firstly, Gideon is old enough to really take part, running about in a homemade tiger costume consisting of a striped shirt and trousers and a headband with fuzzy ears not dissimilar to the one that Belle herself wore for a Halloween party many moons ago now. Gideon’s favourite picture book is _The Tiger Who Came To Tea_ and he insisted on dressing up as the titular character. He looks so adorable that Belle couldn’t have denied him even if she had wanted to.

The second things making this World Book Day even more special is Gold. Whilst he has always shut the pawn shop and helped out at the library on the day, she’s never yet got him to dress up, and when asked about which character he’s supposed to represent, he hides behind answers of characters who always wear suits: James Bond, or various hard-boiled detectives. Today though, he is not only wearing a costume, but he actually picked it himself, and to top it all off, he has plans for playtime later, once the library has closed and the children have gone home. Belle smiles to herself as she watches the Phantom of the Opera stalk around the library, complete with mask and cloak; the kids love it and start giggling whenever he swirls his cape. Some of the adults who aren’t familiar with the Golds’ forays into costume at the Nolans’ Halloween parties are also pleasantly surprised by her husband’s enthusiasm.

Belle herself is dressed up as her favourite character from the stories of her childhood, Pippi Longstocking, with odd socks and her hair in pigtails. She doesn’t intend on remaining as Pippi after hours though. Every Erik needs his Christine to make the beautiful music of the night with, after all. She remembers the message Gold sent her this morning, just before the event began.

_You have sung excellently tonight, Miss Daaé, and your performance ought to be rewarded._

Belle loves this event and would never wish it to be over any sooner than it has to be, but the knowledge that there are some delicious extra-curricular activities to look forward to afterwards just makes the day all the sweeter. Soon though, it’s time for the party to end and the library to close. The patrons all file out clutching new reading material, and Belle crouches in the entrance, getting Gideon’s coat on.

“Now, you go with Mr and Mrs Nolan and Neal, and Mama and Papa will come and get you when we’ve finished cleaning up in the library. Be good now, my little monkey.”

“I’m a tiger!” Gideon protests, although his face paint is very smeared this late on into the proceedings. Nonetheless, he agrees to be good and goes off with the Nolans. Mary Margaret gives Belle a knowing look as she leaves; Belle’s pretty sure that the other woman has twigged that there’s not actually going to be all that much tidying up going on once Mr and Mrs Gold are alone in the library.

When everyone has gone and they are finally on their own, Belle and Gold go around making sure that all the blinds are closed and the door is locked to prevent any interruptions to their playtime. Most of the mess is cleared away, and the rest Belle can deal with in the morning. It’s time at last for the epilogue.

“I hope you’re not actually expecting me to sing,” Belle says, undoing her plaits.

“Only if you want to, my dear,” Gold replies. Belle’s sense of pitch and tune isn’t the strongest, and she’s grateful for the reprieve as she slips into the library office to get changed. She wonders what kind of a reward Gold has in store for her and whether it will involve the library’s shelves in the way she hopes it will. They’ve had very happy encounters involving book shelves in the past, and Belle is eager to repeat them. A long, flimsy nightgown and robe that she recognises from her own wardrobe are laid out on her desk, and she wastes no time in putting them on. She always enjoys the scenarios where they think outside the box a little, and playing characters who were formed in literature on World Book Day is very fitting.

She leaves the office and goes in search of Gold. The angel of music hides in the shadows after all, and the lower levels of the opera house are all a labyrinth. She ducks in and out of all the stacks, and this little game of hide and seek heightens the anticipation of what’s to come. Belle finds him, naturally, in the darkest and furthest corner of the library where the music scores are kept. She really should have checked there first, but then something would have been lost from the game. He’s certainly an imposing sight, there in his cloak and mask, and Belle bites her bottom lip, looking up at him through her lashes in a way that has long since stopped having any undertones of naivete.

“You wanted to see me, Master,” she says.

“I did.” His voice is smooth as silk and so alluring, even if half his face is hidden. “Your performance today will be remembered as legendary, my Christine.”

“Thank you, Master.” Belle drops into a little curtsey and Gold takes a step towards her, gently touching her face and the side of her neck. Perhaps it’s the fact that they’re in the library and it’s so dark, but something about this encounter feels clandestine and forbidden, which of course only increases the pleasure, and Belle shivers under his fingertips. The deliberate slowness and playfulness is killing her, but she knows that very good things come to those who wait and Gold is probably counting on dragging this one out for as long as possible.

“I think that you deserve a reward for such an excellent performance,” he continues. “Something that I’m sure will make you sing for me even more beautifully than you have already done.”

“And what is that?” Belle asks, her voice barely above a breath.

“Patience, my love. There are a few things to attend to first.”

He steps away from her and reaches into the folds of his cloak, taking out a long strip of dark satin. A blindfold. Suddenly, the thrill of anticipation becomes so much more intense, knowing that she won’t be able to see what’s going on.

“In order to give my gift to you effectively, I will have to remove my mask,” Gold continues. “So, in order to maintain the illusion.” He holds up the blindfold and Belle obediently turns around to let him put it on her. She can’t see a hand in front of her face, and lets Gold guide her back towards the shelves so that she can lean back against them. Then she feels his lips soft against hers, and she surrenders into the kiss, almost melting under his touch. His lips and tongue are gentle, but methodical and thorough, leaving no part of her mouth undiscovered and then moving from her lips down to her chin and jaw, kissing every inch of skin that he can reach. Belle gives a needy groan; if he’s planning on doing this all the way down her body then she’s going to be a puddle of goo on the floor no good for anything by the time he’s finished.

She feels a hand skim up her side and fondle her breast, rubbing her nipple through the lace cup until it’s hard and sensitive, and she moans loudly. Gold had said that he was going to make her sing, after all, and since they’re alone in here, she can be as loud as she likes. Belle likes to be vocal, and she’s always been the louder of the two of them, but since Gideon’s arrival she’s had to monitor her volume. Now she has free reign to scream as much as she likes, and she certainly intends to.

Gold’s lips leave her neck, and she almost protests until she feels him pull her nightdress down to free her puckered, aching nipple. His lips close around it, tugging and scraping delicately with his teeth, tongue darting out to swirl over her areola, and Belle cries out, twisting her fingers into his hair to try and keep him there. But her other breast is also begging to be touched, the lace a maddening sensation against her skin, and when he moves across to the other side, she almost sobs with relief as he repeats his touches to her neglected breast. She can already feel the heat pooling between her legs, and she wonders if Gold is as affected by the erotic scene as she is. She imagines him, all in black and looking so imposing, surreptitiously adjusting his twitching cock as he attends to her, and it makes her smile.

Then his mouth is gone from her skin again, but soon enough, she feels his warm hands around her ankles, gradually working his way up her legs and taking the hem of the nightdress with him, until the silk is bunched at her waist and his hands are massaging her bare ass cheeks. She decided to forego panties for expediency’s sake, and Gold kisses the seam where her thigh meets her body, pressing his nose into her curls.

“Have you been knickerless all day?” he asks, and if Belle’s eyes were open behind the blindfold, she’d be rolling them.

“Yes, of course I’m going to risk flashing several young children and their parents,” she says.

“I’m just asking. It wouldn’t be the first time that you’ve gone commando at work.”

Belle thinks back to some of their previous playtimes and has to concede the fact, albeit all of those previous times had been ordinary working days that she could mostly spend sitting behind the issue desk, rather than bouncing around organising activities.

No more is said on the subject as Gold opens up the petals of her sex, and laps the tip of his tongue along them. He’s as thorough between her legs as he’s been everywhere else, and Belle moans unashamedly as he coaxes her clit out and licks firm strokes over it. She scrabbles for purchase on the bookshelves behind her, trying to keep her balance as her knees wobble and get weaker. She feels a long finger press up inside her, stroking her gently. Her husband is always so generous with his mouth, and he’s made no secret of how much he enjoys tasting her pleasure, so Belle lets herself give in to it. The blindfold shutting out world around her and blocking all visual distractions helps her to just focus on the wonderful things that Gold is doing with his tongue, dragging the flat over her folds, lapping at her clit, pushing another finger inside until Belle can feel her orgasm building, slowly and gloriously, into a bright peak that consumes everything and leaves her screaming with pleasure. It’s a long time since she’s been able to really put the full force of her climax into a yell like that, and she’s panting as Gold coaxes her through into the afterglow, moving back up her body and letting her collapse into his arms. He goes to unfasten the blindfold, but Belle shakes her head.

“No. I like it. Leave it on.”

Unable to see him, she uses her hands to map his body, trailing them down his chest and abdomen and finding the bulge in the front of his trousers, squeezing him slightly. Gold gives a grunt of pleasure, his hips bucking up against her hand.

“Now that you’ve made me sing, I think it’s your turn,” she says.

“I can’t disagree there.” He shifts away out of her touch and Belle hears the chink of his belt buckle and rasp of his zipper, the thud of his trousers and underwear hitting the floor. Then his hands are back on her, fingers digging into her thigh as he encourages her to wrap one leg around him, letting him get closer so that he can line them up. The tip of his cock presses up against her entrance and Belle nods.

“Yes.”

He plunges inside her quickly, and Belle braces her weight against the bookshelf behind her, hoping that it will stay upright with the force of what’s happening against it and that they won’t be sent tumbling to the ground in the middle of the act, landing in a pile of fluttering music scores. The stack creaks and groans in time with Gold’s thrusts and the little grunts of pleasure that he makes, but it holds fast. Belle pulls him in as close as she can with her leg, feeling his mouth back against her chin and neck as his pace increases. His pubic bone is grazing her clit, not quite enough to bring her to the edge again but enough to drive her mad with the want and need of it.

“Let it go,” she breathes. “Be loud. There’s no-one to hear.”

The sound he makes as he comes is more guttural than her scream, a roar that nonetheless builds up into something loud and uninhibited, and another couple of touches to her clit sends Belle over again with him, her inner walls clutching at his cock and prolonging both their pleasure. It feels good to really let go. As Gold slips out of her, Belle tests her shaking knees to make sure that they can support her, and she pulls the blindfold off. Gold is looking thoroughly dishevelled, his hair sticking up at all angles around his face, and he seems to realise this, grimacing and trying to pat it down.

“There’s going to be no hope of appearing dignified in front of the Nolans at this rate, is there?” he grumbles. Belle just laughs.

“I have a comb in my bag if you’re that worried,” she says. “But I think Mary Margaret knows what we stayed behind to do anyway.”

“I had a feeling she might. She’s getting to be rather shrewd.”

“Yes, after that first time she almost interrupted us in the pawn shop, she’s got a lot cannier.”

They clean themselves up and Belle puts her normal clothes on again, and they leave the library to go and pick up Gideon arm in arm. Whilst neither of them might be all that musically talented, they can certainly make each other’s bodies sing for them.  


	48. Past

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Forty-Eight - Past (Ren-Fair inspired, Belle's pick)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was a prompt although I can't remember who from, but I've played with it slightly as I just couldn't get it to work in the way I'd originally intended. I hope my prompter enjoys nonetheless!

**Past**

The renaissance fair doesn’t come to Storybrooke often, so when it does, it’s always a big event and the whole town stands still whilst everyone goes out to visit the stalls and the tents. The fair has always held a special place in Belle’s heart as it’s where she was fitted for her first corset, one that she still owns and that still sends Gold wild, despite it being simple plain black silk and created for support and shaping rather than seduction.

As she wanders down the makeshift streets, looking at all the wares, her arm through her husband’s, Belle wonders about the possibility of bringing some of the things they’ve seen today into one of their playtime sessions. There are always so many beautiful costume pieces here, from the sublime to the ridiculous, and Belle usually finds one of two things that she wants to take home and wear, either every day or just in the bedroom. This is where her favourite green velvet dress came from. Perhaps another similar purchase is on the cards, but she really wants to find something for Gold this time.

She entertains visions of King James (I or VI, depending on one’s location). He was irascible and Scottish, just like her husband, but he was by all accounts pretty horrible to his wife, so that comparisons end there. And there’s the whole gunpowder plot thing. Plus she really doesn’t think that Gold could pull off a ruff. The image makes her laugh and Gold just sighs, taking it all in his stride.

“I’m not even going to ask,” he says. “I know the way your mind work and no, I am not dressing up to satisfy your curiosity as to what I would look like in a doublet and ruff.”

“Why not? I think you’d look very dashing.”

“I definitely do not share your optimism.”

“Besides, you can’t deny that it would lend a certain authenticity to the proceedings,” Belle wheedles, and Gold narrows his eyes.

“What kind of proceedings are we talking about?”

“The enjoyable kind of proceeding that are usually preceded by a text conversation in which we lay out all kinds of delicious scenarios.”

“As tempting as it is, I’m still refusing,” Gold says.

“Oh well.” Belle knows that she can’t make him, however much she might like the idea of him in period dress. Perhaps she can still make the evening an enjoyable one. A plan is forming in her mind, turning over and over as a completely different story begins to take shape in her head. Before it had been the king asking his queen to come to his chamber and please him, but now a different approach presents itself, one that she is sure she can get her husband to play along with.

“Will you at least try on a hat?” Belle says. “And don’t say that you don’t have a head for hats, because I don’t care. I want to see you in one of those ridiculously over the top ones with the big feathers in, looking like a musketeer.”

Gold humours her this time, and when they reach the milliner’s tent, they spend a long time trying on several different hats. Belle thinks she might be wearing him down, especially as the hatmaker also keeps complimenting him.

“Belle, when would I wear a hat like this?”

Belle goes up on tiptoe to whisper in his ear below the hat’s outsize brim.

“You know damn well when you’d wear it.”

She darts in to kiss his cheek before he can protest, and immediately bursts into giggles at the thought of him wearing the hat and nothing else. Yes, tonight’s lovely scenario is definitely taking shape, and she’s very much looking forward to it.

X

Gold’s been expecting the message all day, ever snice Belle mentioned it whilst they were out at the fair. They spent a long time there, so it’s late by the time they get home, but Belle is still wearing the secretive little smile that she’s been wearing all day, and Gold knows that something good is to come.

_The king is away on business in a foreign land and the queen is  lonely. Maybe the dashing captain of the guard can alleviate her boredom. (PS at least try to look the part)_

Gold rolls his eyes at that last part of the message, but he’s definitely excited by the prospect. There’s always something a little bit exciting about playing infidelity, even if they are only playing with each other. There’s something about the thrill of the forbidden that adds a little extra frisson.

Belle has ensconced herself in the bathroom to get ready, and Gold ponders his wardrobe, including the hat purchased at the fair this afternoon. Belle will be most disappointed if he doesn’t wear it, no matter how silly he might feel. Finally he settles on an outfit, tucking casual trousers into his boots – Belle really does love those boots – and a loose shirt, topped off with the hat. A nice state of casual debauchery, even if he does say so himself. He’s just setting the hat at a rakish angle in the mirror when Belle comes out of the bathroom. She’s wearing her long green velvet dress, and if there’s a clash of time periods going on then neither of them really care. It’s the fun of the scenario that counts, rather than the authenticity.

“Looking good, Captain Gold,” Belle says, her voice a soft and sensuous purr as she comes over to him. “You know, I think you’d make a pretty convincing pirate like that, actually.”

Gold laughs. “Maybe another time. For now though…” He bends in a low, sweeping bow. “You wanted to see me, your majesty.”

Belle gives a wriggle of pleasure. “Say that again.”

“Your majesty.”

“I like it. And yes, I did want to see you. I’m in a bit of a predicament, you see.”

“Oh yes? What might this predicament be?”

Belle puts her arms around his neck, pressing up close against him, and Gold runs his hands down her back, feeling the ribbon of her corset beneath the rich velvet.

“Well, I’m a woman with certain needs and certain itches to scratch, and since the king is away, well, I’m just going to have to find someone else to scratch them with.”

“You know, I would be happy to offer my services,” Gold says. “I’ve always been extremely good at scratching itches. If you tell me where yours is,  then I’ll be happy to assist.” He brings his hands down to her ass and squeezes, and Belle gives him a coy smile.

“Well, you’re certainly off to a good start,” she says. “Why don’t we retire to the bed, and you can show me some more of your talents?”

Gold eagerly removes his boots and socks, and gets onto the bed with her.

“You can leave your hat on,” Belle says, and Gold groans.

“How did I know that you were going to say that?” he mutters, but Belle just grins at him.

“Because I’m utterly predictable but you love me for it really.” She rolls over onto her stomach. “Now, Captain Gold, would you like to unfasten me?”

“Very much so.”

He drags the zip of her dress down slowly, exposing the corset beneath, and Belle looks back at him over her shoulder.

“Unlace me too?”

“Are you sure? You’ll have to relace and retighten it.”

Belle nods. “The fair’s still in town tomorrow, I can always go back to the corsetière and get some help refitting it.”

Gold unfastens the bow keeping the two halves of the corset together at the back. As he carefully loosens and unlaces the ribbons, he presses kisses across the creamy skin on the back of Belle’s neck and shoulders. This slow and piecemeal reveal of fresh little slivers of her skin through the lacing is intoxicating and he can already feel his cock beginning to take an interest as every flick of the ribbon through his fingers brings him closer to the final prize. Belle shivers under his touch, digging her fingers into the covers beneath her as he licks and laps at her skin, tasting the salt and perfume. Finally the corset is unlaced enough for her to wriggle out of it and she turns over with a bit of ungainly scrabbling to get it pulled off. She lies with her arms stretched above her head, perfect breasts on show as the dress bunches at her waist.

“Touch me,” Belle commands, every inch a queen as she arches her back and pushes her breasts up towards him. “I want your hands on me, Captain Gold.”

“As you wish, your majesty.”

He cups her breasts, rubbing circles over her nipples until they pucker and pebble, and Belle moans under his touch. He makes to move lower, but a hand on his shoulder stops him.

“You’re still a little overdressed,” she says, and she keeps him snug between her thighs as she wrestles his shirt off, the hat thankfully being discarded onto the floor. She maps his bare chest with her hands, and she smiles as he makes the same noises of pleasure as he does when she scrapes her fingernails over his nipples.

“Now we can go further down,” she says. Gold wastes no time pushing her dress the rest of the way down and off, and Belle brings her knees up, letting her legs fall open and showing off her naked sex.

“No panties?”

“Hardly historically accurate,” Belle says. She slips a finger into her cleft, rubbing herself languidly. “There was always easy access beneath those big skirts and layers of petticoats. Now, Captain Gold, why don’t you put your hands to good use before I have all the fun without you?”

“Gladly.”

There’s something in her cheekily demanding tone that makes Gold eager to obey, parting her folds and coaxing out her swollen clit, rubbing circles around the hard pink pearl until Belle’s hips are jerking and her breath is coming in hard pants, gasping for a release. Her juices are glistening on her folds and in her fluffy nether curls, and he pushes one finger, then another, up inside, trying to find the right angle to hit that sweet spot and make her fall apart. Her chest is heaving and she’s moaning unashamedly, knees shaking. It’ll only take one more touch to send her over the edge so he presses his thumb against her clit, earning him a shriek of release and her inner walls fluttering around his fingers.

“I trust that was to your satisfaction, your majesty?” Gold asks smugly as he pulls his fingers out, licking her juices off his hand. Belle just nods.

“Very much so,” she says. “In fact, I’d say that you’d earned yourself a reward, Captain Gold. I’ve heard tell of your sizeable estate, you know. The ladies at court are all of a flutter about it. Maybe you’d like to join your estate with mine?” She reaches down and cups his bulging crotch.

“I’d be delighted to, your majesty.”

Belle’s sultry smile returns, and she lets her legs loll apart again as Gold strips off the rest of his clothes.

“So, Captain, how would you like me? Like this? Or perhaps something a bit different.” She rolls over again, pushing up onto all fours and wiggling her bum at him, and Gold can’t resist the naughty look that she gives him over her shoulder.

“Oh Belle…”

“Your majesty,” she corrects him imperiously, her tone completely at odds with the fact she’s reaching down between her legs and holding herself open for him, every movement inviting him to plunge into her wet heat.

She’s so tight around him as he thrusts home and she arches her back again, her groans telling him that she’s enjoying this deep angle as much as he is. Gold runs a finger down her spine and between her ass cheeks, petting at her tight back entrance and making her hips wriggle again. The sensation of the movement around his cock is indescribable, and he can soon feel himself hurtling towards his climax with a yell. Belle follows him over the edge just a few seconds later and once he pulls out, her arms give way and she sprawls onto the bed with a giggle.

“You know, I think we might do this one again some time,” she says. “I do like the title ‘your majesty’.”

“I’d noticed,” Gold says.

They lie in boneless relaxation for a while, sweat and semen drying on their skin, until Belle gets up to use the bathroom. Gold spies the hat on the floor and grabs it. By the time Belle returns, he’s wearing it over his lap, just to see her reaction.

Belle grins. “You know, that wasn’t what I had in mind when I was thinking about you wearing the hat and nothing else, but I have to say that I much prefer your interpretation of the idea.”

She jumps back onto the bed beside him, kissing him deeply, and Gold finds a whole new appreciation for the renaissance fair and its hats.


	49. Music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Forty-Nine - Music (Musician/Fan - Gold's pick)

The message is unexpected but not unwelcome, and Belle smiles when she sees it. It’s the spontaneity that keeps their intimate life interesting. If everything happened to a time-table then it would get very formulaic and boring. Now that they have Gideon, they have to snatch these moments of heady pleasure whenever they can. They weren’t kidding when they said that having a child would be the most effective form of contraception that they could try, but Belle wouldn’t have it any other way. It makes the moments when they can indulge in their little roleplay fantasies all the sweeter.

_Playtime?_

_Yes, yes, yes, my love. What do you have in mind for today?_

_You’ve managed to snag an exclusive backstage pass and meet and greet with your favourite musician, one you’ve had a crush on for a long time. Who knows what might happen in the privacy of the green room?_

Belle smiles to herself, wriggling in her seat in anticipation of the act. She wonders what kind of a scenario Gold is cooking up for her, what kind of a position they’ll end up in, what kind of underwear she ought to put on. Just the little acts of preparation in her mind are enough to make her frisky and she knows that he knows it. She’s going to be on edge for the rest of the day now and he hasn’t even touched her. He hasn’t even sent her a particularly dirty message, but her imagination is more than capable of filling in the blanks. By the time she gets home at the end of the day, she’s practically vibrating with excitement. She keeps stealing sneaky little looks at Gold all through the evening as they have dinner and put Gideon to bed, and although her husband pretends to be impassive, she can see the little quirk at the corner of his mouth telling her that he sees her little looks and knows what they mean, and he’s probably more excited about what’s to come than she is. At long last, it’s time for their moment to begin. Belle digs around in the back of her closet to find some of the clothes she wore in her younger days, back when she had been in college and frequenting nightclubs not exactly with any degree of regularity, but certainly more often than she does now. Most of the items have been discarded, the advent of motherhood finally forcing her to admit that she was never going to wear them again, but a few choice pieces remain, including a backless blue shirt and her favourite mini skirt, so short that it’s hardly worth wearing under the shirt. She decides on skimpy black underwear; what little fabric there is, is practically sheer. It makes her feel young and reckless again, a young adult (more young than adult) who just wants to live life and experience freedom to the full. She’s eighteen again and looking for a good time, one that perhaps a rock star can bring her.

Going back downstairs she pours herself a shot of tequila as she waits for Gold to get ready. She’s not much of a big drinker now, even though she’s stopped breast-feeding, and she was never much of a tequila person even before her pregnancy, but it adds to the atmosphere and the sense of nostalgia for a past that she’s somewhat thankful she never exploited to its full potential. This is what her younger self would have done if she’d really been invited to meet a favourite musician. A shot of Dutch courage before the main event, although Belle is far from needing courage tonight. The alcohol burns the back of her throat and warms her from the inside out, and as her phone buzzes again, she feels a wicked smile creep over her face. Oh yes, it’s nearly time, and a very good time it’s going to be, too.

_Come on in._

Belle saunters down the corridor and into the living room, where Gold is lounging on the sofa with a guitar that she recognises as normally hanging on the wall in his shop. How he managed to sneak that into the house unnoticed by her is a mystery, but one that she’s more than happy to leave unsolved. She takes in the rest of him, a casual shirt with just a couple too many buttons undone, and jeans. God, she loves it when he wears jeans, there’s something about denim that manages to increase his sexiness tenfold. Then again, she thinks he’s sexy whatever he’s wearing and especially when he’s not wearing it, so she’s probably biased.

“Well, come on in, princess,” he says, a slight drawl in his voice that sends a shiver straight down her spine and into her panties. “You’re letting all the warm air out.”

Obediently, Belle closes the door and comes towards him as he beckons her, sitting down primly on the sofa beside him even though her outfit is anything but demure.

“What’s your name then, sweetheart?” he asks.

“Belle.”

“Belle.” It rolls over his tongue like he’s trying it on for size, and Belle licks her lips involuntarily. “Well, it certainly suits you, beautiful.”

It’s such a cheesy line but the way he says it somehow manages to get it to exude raw sex appeal.

“I’m Rum,” he says, holding out a hand over the guitar.

“I know. I’ve been a big fan for a long time.” She takes his hand, but instead of shaking hers he brings it to his lips and presses a kiss to her knuckles. The tension in the air is reaching almost unbearable levels and Belle is only a few seconds short of throwing the guitar over the back of the sofa and jumping Gold there and then. She doesn’t, because she knows he must have some kind of agenda for this encounter and she knows that the guitar is expensive and neither object nor owner will take too kindly to its being manhandled like that. He strums a couple of notes – he can’t play at all but he certainly looks the part – and Belle shifts her hips, her hands still on her knees like she’s being interviewed. Gold smiles, the dim light glinting off the metal in his tooth, and he beckons her closer again.

“It’s only you and me,” he says. “We can dispense with all the usual proprieties and get a little cosier, don’t you think? No-one’s going to tell.”

Eagerly, Belle shuffles up on the sofa until her thigh is alongside his, the hem of her skirt riding up a little. She lets her legs fall open and sees his gaze map her from top to toe and back again, taking in the dark shadow between her legs. Just a centimetre or so more and he’d have a clear vision of her thong, the gusset probably already showing a damp spot of arousal. She doesn’t think she’s ever been so ready.

Finally he puts the guitar down and the fun can at last begin.

“So, Belle, what do you say to us getting to know each other a little better?”

She nods. “I’d like that a lot, Rum.”

She lets him take the lead. As much as she’s itching to jump in and get things started, there’s all the more thrill in delayed gratification, knowing that when it does come, it’s going to be magnificent.

“You say you’ve been a fan for a long time,” he begins. “So I guess that you’ll know all about me.”

Belle nods. “Well, I like to think so. I feel like I know you so well already.” She chances to put a hand on his knee. Gold looks amused but lets her nonetheless.

“And yet, I don’t know anything about you,” he purrs. “So why don’t I guess and you can tell me if I’m right or wrong?”

Belle nods eagerly. “I like the sound of this game.”

His grin is devilish, and he leans in close. “For my first guess, I’d say that your lips taste heavenly.”

Belle runs her tongue over them. “Not sure,” she says. “Maybe I need a second opinion.”

He kisses her then, long and slow and sensual, exploring every corner of her mouth and inviting her to do the same. It’s a heady kiss that lasts for ages, and it reminds Belle of the first kisses that they shared at the very beginning of their relationship. When sex was still new and fumbling and they were still learning their way around each other’s bodies, their kisses could make her melt without fail, just as they’re doing now.

At last they break apart, eyes bright and lips plump.

“For my second guess,” Gold says, “I’d say that you were rather cold in here.”

His eyes drop to her chest and the hard points of her nipples standing proud against her top.

“No,” Belle says, her voice cracked and husky. “No, I don’t think that has anything to do with the temperature.”

“I see.” Gold is smirking. “Maybe you’ll permit me to try and warm them up anyway?”

Belle nods, pushing her breasts forward towards him. He cups them, massaging gently through her shirt and bra, his fingers flicking at her pert nipples.

“You know, this is usually a lot more effective skin to skin,” he says, and his tone is so casual that Belle could scream with need. She just nods, and lets Gold pop open a couple of buttons on her shirt so that it falls open, then he reaches around to ping open her bra. He doesn’t remove it straight away and just admires her breasts through the sheer black lace and mesh. Then desire gets the better of him and he pulls the cups down. Belle wriggles out of it completely and drops it on the floor as Gold’s hands come back to her breasts, pinching and tugging at her nipples. Belle arches her back, desperate for more, and she moans when he stops.

“Time for my next guess,” he says. “I guess that you’re wearing panties that match your bra.”

Belle nods. “Yes, I am. Would you like to see?”

“Oh, very much so.”

He slips a hand down her thigh and encourages her to lift her leg, pushing her flat on her back on the sofa and hooking her leg over his shoulder as he leans over her, pushing her skirt up around her waist and exposing her tiny thong.

“I see,” he says, dancing his fingertips down her thigh. “Although really, they’re barely covering your essentials and I can see some tell-tale signs that you, Belle, are thinking some very naughty thoughts.” He presses a fingertip to the damp spot on her gusset, stroking at her entrance through the wet fabric. “Do I guess correctly?”

Belle nods. “Yes. Very naughty thoughts. Extremely inappropriate.”

“Shall I take a guess at those, or will you tell me?”

“I’m thinking about your dick,” Belle gasps as he keeps stroking her. “Thinking about it deep inside me.”

“You want my cock, Belle?” His voice is so smooth and his words so filthy. “You want me to fuck you so hard you can barely walk? You want my big, thick cock in your dripping pussy?” There’s another little smirk. “You want to fuck a rock star?”

“God, yes!”

It’s a tangle of clothing and limbs as Belle scrabbles to get her thong off; it ends up dangling off one ankle as Gold pulls her legs back over his shoulders. She enjoys this angle and the depth that it gives them. Gold unfastens his belt and pushes his jeans and boxers down to his knees, his cock springing free and standing proud. It reminds her of other times in other places, where they were so desperate that they couldn’t keep their hands off each other and just went for it, half-dressed and more than ready.

“I’m gonna make you famous,” Gold says, taking himself in hand and pumping his length, before swiping up some of his juices on his fingertips and smearing them over his cock, lubing up ready to push into her. “All my girlfriends end up famous.”

“The cock of fame,” Belle says, and Gold stops, dick in hand ready to go, and gives her a look. He’s very obviously trying to keep a straight face and failing miserably.

Belle is not so stoic and presses her hands over her mouth to try and mask her giggles.

“What am I going to do with you?” Gold sighs.

“Fuck me?” Belle suggests, pushing her hips up invitingly.

“Yes, that I can definitely do.”

He lines up and Belle brings one hand down to help guide his cock into her. He goes in deep, to the hilt, his pubic hair grazing against her sensitive folds and making her gasp with all the wonderful sensations. Her toes curl as he begins to move, one hand braced on the sofa for leverage and the other digging into her hip. His thrusts are strong and powerful, and Belle always enjoys it when he takes control and falls confidently into a dominating role like this. Normally she’s the one in control and she takes the lead, helping him out even when he’s the one to have picked out whatever scenario they’ve found themselves in. Tonight though, she’s content to let him run the show and do whatever he wants, safe in the knowledge that they’re both going to have a very good time by the end of it. She’s already having a good time. The angle and depth of penetration takes her breath away, but it’s just not enough to send her over that peak. She’s building up and up, but she just can’t quite reach the top and she can tell that Gold is almost there. She desperately wants to come with him and follow him over. His hips are jerking, losing their rhythm as he reaches his climax, and she feels the hot burst of his release inside her as he comes hard.

He stays buried in her for a while as he comes down from the high, panting heavily. Belle slips her legs off his shoulders as he eventually pulls his softening cock out of her, and she looks up at him with as coy and innocent an expression as she can manage whilst his seed is dribbling out of her – thank goodness they have a throw rug on the sofa to save the upholstery – and one hand plays with her exposed nipple.

Gold is still wearing that devilish smile and his jeans and underwear are still around his knees as his returns his attention to her, watching her tease.

“I think we’d better do something about this,” he says, swiping his thumb down her folds and making her groan and wriggle. “I can’t have you going to the tabloids and telling them that you fucked the famous Rum Gold and he couldn’t get you off. It would ruin my reputation as a Casanova.”

Belle stifles a laugh, because if there’s one thing that Gold is not, it’s a Casanova, but he takes it all in his stride.

“Babe, when I’ve finished with you, you won’t be able to see straight,” he promises, and then he pounces, pulling open her shirt completely and lavishing her breasts with kisses and licks, tugging on her nipples with his teeth and overwhelming her with pleasure. She cards her fingers in his hair with a kind of desperation, wanting to both keep him where he is with his hands doing wonderful things to her, and get him to move down so that he can do those same wonderful things to her clit and fulfil that aching need to orgasm.

Gold seems to be able to translate her moans and wriggling hips and he sits back on his knees, leaving her bereft and smirking down at her. Belle just narrows her eyes in annoyance and lies there, breathing heavily, chest heaving, the bits of bunched up clothing that hang off her only serving to make her seem even more exposed than being fully naked would do. It makes her feel decadent, wanton, and she pushes her hips up needily.

“You’re really gagging for it, aren’t you?” Gold says, stroking up and down her thighs but never actually getting close enough to her core to have any effect to ease that throbbing need.

“Yes, yes,” she moans. “Please, I need it so much. Please touch me.”

He obliges then, spreading her nether lips and coaxing out her clit from its hiding place, swirling his fingertip around the hard nub and making her yelp with pleasure. Two fingers press up into her entrance, scissoring and stretching her just as his cock had done, curling to graze her g-spot. Belle moans, throwing her head back against the sofa cushions, her toes curling and her whole body writhing with the amazing sensations.

“Can you take a third?” Gold asks. “I think you can. You’re so wet and slick and gorgeous.”

Belle nods. “Yes. Do it. Fill me up. Fuck me hard.”

Another finger pushes inside, and his other hand keeps teasing at her clit, and Belle couldn’t hold back even if she wanted to, everything is too much and feels too good all at the same time.

“Rum!”

He kisses her hard, swallowing her scream, and Belle just holds him in close, never wanting to let him go. Once he’s carefully pulled his fingers out, she wraps her legs around him too, and they just kiss for a long time, like randy teenagers making out on the sofa. Eventually, they need to take stock and breathe for a moment.

“Satisfied, babe?” Gold asked. “Feeling thoroughly fucked?”

“Definitely no complaints from this fan, Rum.”

“I’m glad to hear it.” He winks at her, and even as he pulls his boxers and jeans back up again, she can see that his cock is already trying to show renewed interest in the proceedings. “Why don’t we go back to my hotel room for round two?”

Belle grins and sits up, straightening out her outfit as best she can and unhooking her thong from around her ankle.

“I think that’s an excellent idea.”


	50. Magic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part Fifty - Magic (sorcerer/princess - Gold's pick)

Belle looks at the evening gown in her closet, a bright golden thing in lavish satin and beading. It’s been worn once, to a black tie dinner event that she and Gold had been invited to at the town hall. It’s so beautiful and so expensive that she’s never dared to wear it on any other occasion, but it’s just sitting there in its garment bag gathering dust, and it’s hardly an investment if she never wears it again.

She pulls it out and spreads it out on the bed, hoping that it still fits.

It does. She looks at her reflection in the mirror, startling as she sees the door open. It’s only Gold. Well, it’s not likely to have been anyone else. He gives her an amused smile when he sees her wearing the dress.

“Are we going somewhere?” he asks.

“No. I just felt like wearing it.” She feels his arms come around her and watches him press a kiss to her bare shoulder in the mirror. “It makes me feel like a princess.”

“You  _are_  a princess,” Gold protests, kissing his way across the back of her neck to her other shoulder. “It doesn’t matter what you wear. Or don’t wear.” There’s a distinct note of suggestion in his voice and as he looks up at her in the mirror, Belle can see that his eyes are dark with lust and that there’s a smirk she recognises all too well playing at the corner of his mouth.

“You know, if we’re not going anywhere, then I have an idea for how we can fill the time instead,” he purrs instead. “Inspired by this most gorgeous apparel of yours.”

Belle raises an eyebrow in the glass. “Oh yes? And what might this idea be?”

Gold kisses her ear. “Playtime?” he whispers, barely more than a breath, and Belle can only grin.

“I think that’s an excellent idea,” she agrees. “What kind of a thing has this lovely dress inspired?”

“Well, we all know the stories of the princess and the somewhat villainous sorcerer,” Gold says. He’s still punctuating his words with kisses to her neck and shoulders, and Belle really doesn’t mind it that takes him a while to get a full sentence out.

“Yes, I know those stories,” she says, closing her eyes and leaning into his touch.

“The brave princess agrees to go with the sorcerer in return for him saving her people from whatever evil has befallen them. So naturally, the princess is at the sorcerer’s mercy.”

“Oh no,” Belle says, deadpan. “Whatever will she do?”

“Well, the original agreement was that she would take care of his rather large estate,” Gold continues. “Of course, it’s entirely up to you how you interpret that.”

He finally steps away from her and Belle opens her eyes at the loss of his touch against her skin.

“So how do we begin?” she asks, eager to get started.

“Well, the sorcerer has installed his captive princess in the dungeon,” Gold says, completely matter of fact.

“I can foresee a slight problem.” Belle turns, giving him a wicked little smile.

“Oh yes?”

“We don’t have a dungeon.”

“No. We do, however, have a basement.”

“Our own little personal sex dungeon.”

Gold tries to hold back the laughter, fails, and gives a very inelegant snort.

“You’ll be the death of me one of these days,” he mutters.

“Death by sex is a great way to go, though,” Belle points out. She takes pity on him then, and hitches up the full skirts of her ballgown to sweep past him, down towards the basement.

“I hope that the sorcerer won’t keep his princess waiting too long,” she purrs.

“Of course not,” Gold assures her. “But you know, the sorcerer should really look the part, since his princess does.”

“I’m looking forward to it.” She winks and leaves the room.

The air in the basement is always a couple of degrees cooler than the rest of the house and Belle’s skin turns to gooseflesh as she steps down into the dark space. Even with the lights on, it’s still dim and lends an air of dramatic atmosphere to the proceedings. They use it for storage mainly, boxes, books, stock for the pawn shop, and Gold’s spinning wheel lives down here too. There’s a plush rug on the floor, antique and good for sale, but Belle gets the feeling that it might not be quite so good for sale after they’ve finished with it. She thinks of the fun that awaits and smiles to herself, wondering how she can turn this scenario into something wonderfully delicious for the both of them.

“How do you like your new home, princess?”

Belle turns, and she has to bite her lip at the sight of her husband leaning nonchalantly in the basement doorway. Leather trousers, silk shirt, outlandish waistcoat from his aunt, all topped off with a Mephistophelean smile. Really, the only thing he needs to complete the image of a nefarious sorcerer is a long moustache to twirl.

“Well, it’s not exactly as grand as I was expecting, given the descriptions of your rather large estate. Unless, of course, it was another estate that you were talking about.” She looks him up and down, lingering on his tight trousers, and Gold gives a huff of laughter.

“Well, you are my prisoner after all,” he says once he’s composed again. “We can’t be doing with you getting too comfortable. You might start to enjoy the experience, and then where would we be?”

“You know, the only thing that would make this more stereotypical would be you saying something along the lines of ‘mwa ha ha ha, you’ll never escape my evil clutches,” Belle says, and Gold shakes his head in despair, but he doesn’t slip out of character, crossing the room towards and stopping close enough to touch, but not reaching out.

“Will I have to chain you up to stop you from trying to escape?” he asks, his voice low and with a note that in any other circumstances would be dangerous. It sends a shiver down her spine. As thrilling as it would be to get the handcuffs out, she plays along, the demure princess, and she shakes her head.

“No. I won’t try to run.”

“Good. From now on, you will address me as master.”

“Yes, Master.” She lets the word roll over her tongue, and she can tell that he’s just as affected by the sex hanging heavy in the air as she is.

“Do you understand your duties?” he asks.

“I’m to take care of your estate, Master,” Belle replies obediently.

“Yes.” He takes another step closer, pressing his body up against hers, and Belle can feel his body heat through their clothes. She needs the clothes off, now dammit, the husky purr of his voice is turning her legs to jelly and making her panties wet, and they’ve barely got started.

“You’ll need to take thorough care of my entire estate,” he says, breathy in her ear. “In all senses of the word.”

Belle runs her tongue over her lips. “Yes Master. But I really don’t think that this dress is suitable for cleaning in.”

“You’re right. Allow me to do something about that.”

He steps behind her and Belle feels him drag the zip of her dress down her back achingly slowly, pushing it down her arms into a satin puddle on the rug, leaving her in just white lace panties.

“Not such a demure and virginial princess in such shockingly tiny bloomers, are you?” Gold says, and Belle has to bite her tongue to stop her laughing. He slips his hands around her, cupping her breasts and massaging them gently as his breath ghosts over her skin.

“What are you doing, Master?” Belle asks, and she can’t disguise the unadulterated need in her voice. She’s pretty sure that her panties will be soaked through when she takes them off. He pinches her aching nipples and she shivers in his arms.

“Just taking a little liberty, my princess,” he says mischievously. “After all, you know that we’ll be getting a lot more intimately acquainted than this sooner rather than later.”

He steps away from her then, and comes around to view her from the front, his gaze appreciative.

“Yes, I think that will do nicely.” He grabs a duster from one of the shelves and hands it to her. “You can start with the spinning wheel.”

Belle grins to herself as she goes over to his beloved wheel whilst he picks up her gown and carefully drapes it over some packing crates. This is the moment she’s been waiting for, when she can drive him mad with lust. She leans over the wheel as she runs the cloth over it, pushing her bum up and glancing at him over her shoulder, moving her hips in time with the strokes of the duster on the smooth wood. Gold looks to be unmoved, just watching her with folded arms, but his eyes are dark and hungry, roaming over her curves as she moves. She changes angle a little, her breasts bouncing with the exertion. Gold’s trousers don’t leave all that much to the imagination, and they’re rather restrictive, but there’s an obvious tightening there. How long will it be before he can bear the pressure no longer and he frees his cock?

Although Belle’s teasing is definitely having an effect, it seems that Gold has other plans for tonight, as she beckons her over.

“That’s enough for one day,” he says. “Come here. I think it’s time for you to understand the deeper meaning of your deal.”

Belle obeys, handing him the duster and standing in front of him primly with her hands linked behind her back. It serves to push her breasts forward and Gold dances the duster over her nipples, making them pucker again and making Belle gasp at the sensation.

“As well as looking after the castle, you will also look after my own… appetites.” Gold says. “I want to check that your beautiful petite body will be up to the task. I do, after all, have a rather large estate.”

He slips one finger into the waistband of her panties and pings it against her skin.

“Take them off.”

Belle wastes no time in pulling her panties down, and then Gold’s hand is gently cupping her mound, combing his fingers through her trimmed curls and stroking along her folds, already slick with anticipation of this moment.

“My, it seems that you’re enjoying your captivity more that you’re letting on,” Gold says, a wicked grin spreading over his face. He slides a finger into her slit, continuing to stroke her, and Belle has to grab his shoulders for balance as he coaxes her clitoris out and rubs firm circles around and over it. “Yes, I think you’ll take my cock nicely.”

Another finger joins the first, spreading her open, still touching her languidly.

“So how shall I have you this first time then?” he ponders. “I wasn’t joking about the chains. I could fasten you to the wall, spread-eagled and open just for me.”

He pushes a finger up inside her slippery entrance and Belle’s inner muscles clutch at him needily as he pumps his finger in and out. She whimpers with the almost unbearable want and pleasure, rolling her hips against his hand.

“Or I could push you up against the wall and take you deep and hard from behind. You’re so tight, princess.” He pushes another finger inside. “You really would feel exquisite like that.”

He flickers his thumb over her clit again and Belle can only groan with pleasure, burying her face in his shoulder and clinging onto him for dear life.

“Or maybe something different?” Gold continues. He’s breathless, losing the smooth suavity of the sorcerer in his mounting arousal. “I’ve a reputation for being a beast, after all. I could have you like a beast. Rough and dirty on your hands and knees.”

“Anything,” Belle gasps, her inner walls fluttering around Gold’s fingers as she approaches her climax. “Anything. Any way. Fuck me any way you want, Master.”

His fingers curl inside her and his thumb rubs her clit again, and Belle cries out his name as she comes, digging her fingers hard into his shoulders and hoping against hope that his balance is steady, because she definitely can’t try to put weight on her own feet right now.

“Yes,” Gold purrs in her ear as she comes back down to herself and he pulls his fingers out. “Yes, I think you’re ready to take my cock now. And since you’re a highborn lady, I think we’ll do it on the rug, with a bit of class.”

He lowers her down onto the soft fabric.

“Spread your legs,” he purrs, undoing his shirt buttons slowly. “I want to see the gorgeous body I dealt for.”

Belle lets her legs loll open and stretches her arms up above her head, lazing like a cat as she watches Gold undress. She’s boneless and sated and happy, and whilst she could just drift off like this, she knows that there’s a lot more good stuff to come.

He drops his trousers, peeling them down his legs and kicking them off, and Belle finally gets a glimpse of his erection, standing hard and proud, almost flush against his stomach.

“A very large estate indeed,” she says. Gold just smirks, pumping his length a couple of times. It must have been uncomfortable for him, squashed in that tight leather, but he’s more than ready to go now, and he kneels between her legs, scooching her up so that her ass rests on his thighs.

“Ready?” he asks softly as he takes his cock in hand and lines up with her entrance, wet and waiting for him. He’s not the smooth sorcerer now, just her husband seeking permission to continue. She nods enthusiastically, digging her toes in where her legs are around his back.

“Yes. Very ready.”

His thrusts are hard and rougher than usual, powerful and dominant and Belle loves it. She throws her head back, eyes closed, feeling him fill and stretch her as his hips snap forward and hers buck up to meet him. She can hear his breath coming in ragged pants, and when she opens her eyes she can see his hair flopping down into his face and the sweat shining on his skin. It’s such an erotic sight, and she gasps as he reaches up and rubs one of her nipples, sending a fresh wave of arousal through her body. The angle of her hips lets her take him deeper, grazing her g-spot but not quite enough to bring her over.

His hand moves from her breast down to her slit and her swollen pearl, making her scream again as she clenches around his cock. In the throes of her orgasm, she feels the rush of heat inside and hears Gold moaning her name over and over, rendered incoherent in his bliss.

He pulls out and collapses onto the rug beside her.

“So how was it for you, princess?” he asks.

“Hmm.” Belle rolls over onto her side to face him, giving a sleepy and extremely satisfied smile. “I think I could definitely get used to being your caretaker if those are the perks I get.”

“I’m very glad to hear it.” He pulls her in close, kissing her cheeks and brow. “Your first job for tomorrow is to get the stains out of this rug,” he whispers. Belle just rolls her eyes and snuggles up in his arms. If this is what the rest of their life together is going to look like, then it’s going to be a very happy life indeed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last Playtime scenario! I really hope you've enjoyed these little smutlets as much as I have. :-)


End file.
